Save My Heart!
by Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive
Summary: RE-PUBLISH CHAPTER 9! Sasuke cs dihukum, Naruto mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya! Mohon dibaca ulang, bagi yang sudah me-review maupun membaca chapter ini! Ada perombakan disana-sini, dan semoga suka dengan kejutan ROMANCE yg belum dimasukin!FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fic nie pesanan nya mba Puput. Mi-chan lagi pengen nangis, makanya crita mba Puput yang mulanya Ceria humor, malah saya ganti Hurt/Comfort. Heheh… gomen ya mba !

Buat ubun-ubun ku tersayang. Maaf lemon nya Kuroshitsuji blm tuntas, gr" aq mndengrkan bisikan setan, supaya bikin nie fic. Hehe… gomen sekali buat bundha ('Tak akan kumaafkan ! Kukutuk kau jadi batu !) Ampun bundhaaaa…!

Readers: "Kayanya tu orng dah jd batu sempurna deh, (lingkaran sempurna kalee) dari pd kt nungguin Author yg lagi d kutuk ampe kutukkan nya ngilang, lebih baik, segera kita buka tirainya !.

Disclaimer : Abang Masashi Kishi-chan…(di chidori, rasengan dll)

Rate : T, ajah entar d mrhin mba puput lg bikin lemon sembarangan.

Parings : SasuXfemNaru, ItaXDeiFem da tokoh lain juga ntar.

A/N : Aq tak tahan lagi… langsung aja yah critanya. (readers;

Shapa juga nyuruh elo basa-basi ?)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor.

Warning : OOC ! OC ! Abal, menjijikkan, bikin lu pd nangis ntar

Bg yang tdk berminat pd fic nie, slhkan, Go Away !

Yang pengen baca… silahkan monggo mba, mas…

Don't Like ? Don't read !

If you like ? Let's read and review this story !

Meet Her. She's Make me Loving Her

Sasuke bersama tiga orang teman satu sekolahnya berjalan bak seorang atau sekumpulan artis di koridor sekolah. Ya, mereka memang artis. Artis sekolah maksudnya.

"Kyaaaa…Sasukeeee…!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah marun. Namanya Karin. Salah satu dari perkumpulan Sasuke FG. Asal tahu saja, tidak sedikit orang yang menjadi Fans Girl Sasuke. 70% anak perempuan yang ada di sekolah itu menjadi fans nya.

10 % di ambil oleh Sai, orangnya ramah suka tersenyum, ia salah satu pelukis Internasional, cukup hebat di usianya yang masih bisa di bilang muda.

10% nya lagi oleh Neji. Pewaris dari keluarga Hyuuga. Meskipun ia sama seperti Sasuke. Sifatnya masih lebih baik dari pada teman akrabnya itu. Biasanya ia sangat pendiam apabila mereka berempat berada di tempat ramai. Tapi, jika sudah di tempat sepi, ia akan mengeluarkan sifat aslinya.

10% yang terakhir untuk si jenius dari keluarga Nara. Nara Shikamaru. Prinsipnya selama ini adalah 'Mendokusei', ia pernah memperoleh sertifikat dari PBB saking cerdasnya. Otaknya itu ber-IQ lebih dari 250. Sungguh hebat.

Sasuke menatap malas orang-orang yang ada di kanan kirinya. Kalau ia menjadi Shikamaru. Ia akan mengucapkan kata-kata 'Mendokusei' berkali-kali. Seluruh siswa dan siswi meneriaki nama mereka berempat. Teriakan itu berhenti saat mereka sampai di kelas nya masing-masing.

Sasuke sekelas dengan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Neji dengan Sai berada di kelas seberang mereka. Sasuke dan Shikamaru lebih memilih duduk di kursi kedua paling ujung. Dengan duduk di sana mereka berdua akan lebih leluasa untuk berbicara maupun mendengarkan I-pod atau yang lainnya. Begitu sampai di tempat duduknya Shikamaru langsung mengeluh mendokusei berkali-kali.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begitu?" tanya Sasuke, lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Sampai aku puas." Jawabnya. "Mendokusei."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia pejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi sebuah suara nan 'lembut' langsung membangun kannya dari sana.

"Selamat pagi !" sapa seorang gadis manis dari ambang pintu.

Gadis itu langsung menuju kursinya. Menghampiri tiga teman nya yang sudah datang, sejak tadi.

"Pagi Naruto." Balas seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu. Haruno Sakura.

"Ah, pagi Naru-chan." Balas gadis berambut panjang dengan mata berwarna indigo. Hyuuga Hinata, adik dari Hyuuga Neji.

"Hei, Naruto !" panggil gadis yang ketiga. Yamanaka Ino.

"Oh ya, apa kalian sudah mengerjakan PR Sejarah ?" tanya nya langsung _to the point._

Ketiga temannya itu mengangguk serempak. Salah seorangnya mengangkat tangan.

"Kau belum mengerjakannya, Naruto ?"

Gadis berambut blondie sepunggung itu langsung meng- geleng cepat, lalu nyengir lebar.

"Sudah." Jawabnya pendek. "Aku minta di ajari sama Nee-chan ku."

Sakura mennghela nafas lega.

"Baguslah. Jadi, kami tidak usah memberikan jawaban kami padamu, baka Naruto."

"Hehe…" cengiran lima jari yang mampu membuat beruang kutub merinding ketakutan, terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Gadis bermata biru sapphire melirik ke arah, seorang pemuda yang masih melirik nya tajam. Naruto beranjak dari kursinya lalu menghampiri Uchiha bungsu rivalnya itu.

"Oh ya, Sasuke-kun…" ia duduk di atas meja Sasuke. "Kenapa hanya kau yang tidak membalas sapaan ku ?" tanya nya dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke sweetdropped. "Kenapa kau jadi berlagak seperti itu, baka dobe ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap ngeri, gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Huh, dasar baka, TEME !" balas gadis itu kesal. Sekejap posisi duduk mereka berubah, menjadi berdiri.

"Siapa yang bodoh ? Kau yang bodoh, DOBE !" Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"TEME JELEK ! PANTAT AYAM !"

"JERUK BAKA !"

"LOSER !"

"BITCH !"

"ENAK SAJA, AKU BUKAN PELACUR ! BULLSHIT !"

"LALU APA ? MIDGET !"

"HUUHHH…!" Naruto berbalik ke kursinya karena ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas ejekan Temenya itu. Begitu ia sampai di mejanya. Naruto berbalik.

"Watashi wa, supōtsu no heya ni anata no tame ni temu warui matte! Niwatori no o shiri! Sasuke-kyappu o shiri - iki makuru !" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Yoi! NARUTO bēsubaka! Watashi-tachi wa, basukettobōru o kisou! Izure ka 1tsu!" balas Sasuke sambil melemparkan deathglare nya.

Saat Naruto ingin membalas perkataan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, dari depan kelas sudah berdiri seorang pria berambut merah marun. Di dahinya bertuliskan 'ai', dan ada lingkaran hitam tipis di matanya.

"Ada apa ini ?" tanya nya seraya menerobos adik kelasnya yang berkerubung seperti semut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Gaara-senpai." Elak Naruto. Ia masih melototi Sasuke yang sudah duduk tenang di kursinya. Sakura datang menghampiri sahabat pirang terangnya itu. Kemudian menepuk bahu Naruto lembut.

"Salah besar kau Naruto, mengajak Sasuke-kun bertanding basket. Dia itu leader tim basket putra. Ace nya mereka !" tegur Sakura khawatir.

"Dan aku leader tim basket putri. Kau tak usah takut Sakura-chan. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya !" Naruto menenangkan Sakura yang hanya bisa menatap khawatir sahabatnya yang kelewat hyperaktif itu.

"Naru-chan." Panggil seseorang di belakang nya. Dan dapat di ketahui, dialah senpai mereka. Sabaku no Gaara.

Naruto menoleh, lalu mengeluarkan senyuman manis nya, yang hanya akan di keluarkannya untuk orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Termasuk senpai nya ini.

"Ya, Senpai ?" sahut Naruto lembut. Sasuke cengo mendengar perkataan Naruto yang begitu lembut. Sangat berbeda dari yang tadi.

"Akh, emm… kau di panggil Kurenai-Sensei." Jawab Gaara, di temani dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. "Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke tempat Kurenai-sensei. Terima kasih Gaara-senpai."

Sebelum Naruto pergi menemui guru matematika nya itu. Terlebih dahulu ia mencium pipi Gaara lembut, sebagai tanda terima kasih, lalu pergi meninggalkan senpai nya itu dalam keadaan pipi merah merona. Seluruh kelas cengo melihat aksi ke- terus terangan Naruto. Termasuk sang rival Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa ia sendiri tahu, sepertinya ia cemburu akan perlakuan Naruto yang berbeda. Namun, segera di tepisnya rasa itu. Menyangkal semua perkataan hatinya, yang memojokkan dirinya.

"Uwaahhh…Gaara, sepertinya kau di terima, ya ?" goda seorang wanita yang berambut hitam pendek. Anko Mitarashi.

Gaara sadar dari lamunannya. "Apa-apaan kau Anko ?" elak Gaara, dengan wajah merah. "Lagipula, aku dan Naru-chan kan sudah jadian."

Seluruh kelas cengo lagi, dari pernyataan cinta Gaara. Err… atau pengakuan.

"Ja-jadi be-benar, ka-kalau Gaara-Senpai pacaran dengan Naruto ?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Hmm…seratus persen benar." Jawab Gaara dengan tenang. Rona merah dan rasa malunya hilang dalam sekejap.

"Astaga, Gaara. Sepertinya kau harus di periksa ke dokter. Semua fansgirl mu yang menembak mu tepar semua di tolak. Sedangkan Naruto sama sekali bukan fansgirl mu. Atau…" perkataan Anko terputus.

"Aku yang menembaknya duluan." Sahut Gaara santai. "Lagi pula dia juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku."

Gaara, kemudian ia berjalan santai ke arah pintu, di ikuti dengan Anko yang ada di belakangnya. Sasuke terlihat seperti habis mengalami syok kecelakaan. Sakura menghampirinya.

"Sasuke…" panggilnya lembut, membuat pria itu tersentak kaget dan menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya nya khawatir. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Kau terlihat…"

"Aku tak apa. Jangan berlebihan padaku seperti itu Sakura. Mentang-mentang kau pacarku." Jawab Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Hehe... maaf Sasuke, aku terlalu khawatir padamu. Aku takut kau akan berpindah hati dariku." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya cengiran.

"Hn…"

"Tadi kau benar-benar menerima tantangan Naruto ?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Serius ?"

"Tidak. Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya lagi Sakura. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan sesuatu tentang Dobe bodoh itu. Minggirlah, aku ingin keluar." Ujarnya dingin, lalu berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih berdiri memperhatika gerak-gerik Sasuke. Namanya juga pacar.

"Kurenai sensei…" panggil Naruto lembut. Orang yang di panggil menoleh.

"Ouh, kau Naruto. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, padamu, ini tentang penyakitmu."

Naruto tersentak. "Pe-penyakitku ? Memangnya kenapa dengan penyakitku, sensei ?" tanya nya sedikit agak panik.

Kurenai menghela nafas. "Kakakmu memberitahuku, kalau kau akhir-akhir ini sering mimisan. Apa itu benar ?"

Naruto menunduk lesu. "Iya, sensei." Jawabnya. "Kumohon, jangan beritahu yang lainnya. Mereka semua pasti akan panik, dan mengekangku seperti apa yang di lakukan Dei-nee."

"Aku berjanji, tidak akan memberitahu teman-teman mu." Naruto tersenyum. "Tapi, ada syaratnya."

"Apa itu Sensei ?"

"Semua kegiatanmu di sekolah, harus di hentikan."

Mata sapphirenya membulat, tidak percaya. Setetes air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"I-itu tidak mungkin sensei." Elak nya.

Kurenai menggeleng. "Terserah apa katamu Naruto. Yang pasti kau harus banyak beristirahat, dan menghindar dari segala kegiatan yang membebani pikiran dan tubuhmu. Atau penyakit mu itu kambuh dan kau tidak akan sehat seperti sedia kala."

Kata-kata Kurenai begitu menusuk di hatinya. Ia harus berhenti sampai di sini. Itu tidak mungkin. Ia begitu mencintai basket. Ekskul kesukaannya. Olahraga yang mampu menaikan derajat nya di kalangan para murid. Tanpa ada olahraga itu, ia hanya akan menjadi bahan ejekan dan kebencian. Dengan basketlah ia bisa mendapatkan teman. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan ia juga mendapatkan kekasih, Gaara. Tapi, walaupun ia membenci Sasuke sebagai rival, ada kalanya kebencian itu menjadi rasa suka. Tunggu, apa yang ia pikirkan. Rasa bencinya berubah menjadi rasa suka. Itu, tidak mungkin.

"Naruto…" panggil Kurenai, membuat gadis berkuncir dua itu bangun dari lamunannya.

"Ya, sensei ?"

"Aku tahu perasaan mu Naruto. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan. Aku dengar dari Gai, kalau tim mu sebentar lagi akan mengikuti Olimpiade Basket se-Jepang, begitu juga dengan tim Sasuke, kan ?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau boleh melanjutkan Olahraga kesukaanmu itu, sampai lomba itu di laksanakan. Itu berarti kau masih bisa melanjutkannya hingga saat itu tiba." Jelas Kurenai lalu tersenyum, melihat mata Naruto yang membulat, lagi.

"Apa benar sensei ?" tanya nya tidak percaya. "Apa aku boleh mengikuti perlombaan itu ?"

Kurenai mengangguk. "Asal kau harus banyak istirahat dan tidak memaksakan kehendak. Ketahuilah, aku, Kakashi, Iruka, dan Tsunade, sangat mengkhawatirkan mu."

"Terima kasih banyak sensei. Katakan pada Kakashi sensei dan yang lainnya, aku sangat berterima kasih.

"Hmm… sudahlah, pembicaraan kita sampai di sini dulu. Sebentar lagi istirahat." Ujar Kurenai yang langsung berbalik, lalu masuk ke ruangannya. Naruto hanya bisa menatap punggung yang mulai menjauh itu dengan tatapan senang.

"Naruto…" panggil seseorang di belakang nya. Membuat gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menoleh, dan mendapati Gaara yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ah, senpai ternyata. Mengagetkan ku saja." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bicara apa tadi dengan Kurenai sensei ?" tanya nya, sambil melirik ke arah pintu Kurenai masuk tadi. "Serius sekali."

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Rahasia." Jawabnya iseng, lalu berjalan santai melewati Gaara yang ada di depannya.

"Ah, aku tahu." Tebak Gaara. "Nilai ujian matematika mu jelek lagi ya ?"

Naruto ber menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Enak saja ! Ujian matematika ku masih lebih bagus dari nilai ujianmu, Gaara !" bentak Naruto kesal.

"Benarkah ?" goda Gaara, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu menghentakkan kakinya marah. Kemudian pergi. Gaara hanya melihat punggung kekasihnya yang mulai menjauh itu. Tersenyum, atau mungkin menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

'_Kau harus berhenti dari semua kegiatan itu, Naruto…' _ perkataan Kurenai sensei tadi, terngiang di telinga nya. Matanya menerawang jauh ke arah langit.

Sekarang ia sedang berada di atas atap. Tempat kesukaannya. Juga tempat kesukaan murid-murid di Konoha High School.

Matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire itu, mendapati seorang pria berambut merah marun di sebelah ia duduk. Gaara.

"Merenung ?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mata dari langit yang cerah.

"Hn…" jawabnya acuh. Gaara menoleh ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan seperti si Uchiha itu, Naruto." Tegur Gaara perhatian. Naruto berpaling ke arah Gaara.

"Aku tidak mau jadi seperti SasukeCaPantatAyam, itu !" balas Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Haha… kau mengejeknya seperti itu ?" Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau aku tidak salah, saat kau bertengkar dengan nya tadi, kau menyebutnya 'Teme', ya ?"

"Siapa suruh dia menyebutku dengan 'Dobe' ?" Naruto tak mau kalah. "Aku kan tidak sebegitu nya."

Naruto cemberut. Gadis Namikaze itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Gaara tertawa melihatnya.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Naruto mulai naik darah.

"Hah… tidak apa-apa." Elak Gaara. Naruto mulai tenang. "Oh ya, aku dengar gosip kalau temanmu yang berambut pink itu, sekarang pacaran dengan si Uchiha bungsu itu, ya ?" tanya Gaara.

"Maksudmu Sakura ?" tanya Naruto memastikan, di jawab oleh anggukan Gaara. "Iya, mereka sudah resmi pacaran. Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu, kok. Tenang saja, kau tak perlu cemas aku di rebut oleh si **Teme Jelek**, itu kok Gaara sayang…" ucapnya sambil memeluk lengan Gaara manja.

"Jadi, kau kira aku khawatir kau di rebut oleh Uchiha itu ?" tanya Gaara, memanas-manasi kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja !" Naruto bersemangat. "Mana ada pacar yang rela, pacarnya di rebut orang lain. Dasar kau Gaara !" Naruto menjitak pelan kepala Gaara yang lebih tua setahun darinya.

"Iya, iya, kau benar." Gaara tersenyum. "Sekarang dan seterusnya kau milikku."

Wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajah Naruto yang bersemu merah. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan bibir kekasihnya yang lembut, manyapu bibirnya. Mereka berciuman. Tangan kiri Gaara menekan pelan kepala Naruto. Memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan tangan yang sebelah kanan menopang tubuhnya di lantai.

Kedua sejoli yang sedang berciuman itu tak sadar bahwa ada orang yang mengintip mereka. Tiga orang gadis remaja yang satu kelas dengan Gaara. Di antaranya adalah, Konan, Tayuya, dan satu orang lagi Yugito (perempuan). Terdengar geraman pelan, dari seseorang di antara mereka bertiga. Konan.

"Arrgghh…!" geramnya, tangan nya terkepal.

"Sudahlah… jangan di ambil hati. Mereka kan sudah pacaran, lagipula, tak cuma Gaara saja kok, cowok yang tampan. Di dunia ini masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih tampan darinya." Ujar seorang gadis berambut pink panjang. Tayuya.

"Tapi, orang yang ku sukai cuma Gaara. Seluruh hatiku hanya untuknya !"

"Pelankan sedikit suaramu, bodoh !" timpal seorang lagi. Yugito. "Nanti mereka dengar !"

Konan kembali memperhatikan Gaara dan Naruto yang telah selesai berciuman. Mereka tertawa renyah dengan wajah yang memerah seperti buah apel.

Tangan gadis itu kembali terkepal. Kedua temannya hanya menatapnya aneh.

"Awas saja kau Namikaze !" geram gadis itu kesal. "Akan ku rebut Gaara darimu !"

"Bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Yugito tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mtanya.

"Kalian akan lihat nanti…" jawab Konan. "Yang pasti, aku butuh bantuan kalian berdua.

"Hah ?" kata kedua orang itu serempak.

_Teng… teng… teng…_

Suara bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Ketiga gadis yang sedang mengintip itu langsung pergi bersembunyi, sebelum dua sejoli itu mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang mengintip saat sedang bermesraan.

Naruto dan Gaara pun keluar. Masih dengan wajah yang memerah. Tapi, tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti di ambang pintu. Gaara yang berjalan di depan sontak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Gaara santai.

Naruto berpikir. "Rasanya ada yang lupa." Ucapnya. Dengan penuh penghayatan, ia pukul kening nya dengan telapak tangan.

"Uwaahh… aku lupa, kalau begitu bel istirahat aku harus langsung ke Gedung Olahraga !"

"Oh ya, maaf ya Gaara, aku tak bisa menemanimu makan siang di kantin. Aku harus bertanding dengan Sasuke. Sudah ya ! Jaa !"

Gaara hanya cengo melihat tingkah laku pacarnya, yang bicara cepat sekali. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung, sedangkan Naruto, sudah pergi sejak tadi. Pemuda bermata hijau zamrud itu hanya tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Heh, Dobe !" panggil seorang pemuda berambut biru emo. "Kanapa lambat sekali ?"

Naruto mendecih kesal, lalu memeletkan lidahnya.

"Bwee… bukan urusan mu tahu !"

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Naruto, dan lebih memilih mengikat tali sepatu olahraganya. Di lirik nya gadis Namikaze itu, yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. Sebuah seringaian muncul di bibir tipisnya. Hal itu terhenti oleh tepukan seseorang di bahunya. Di toleh nya, tenyata adalah Sakura, yang belum lama ini menjadi pacarnya. Wajahnya kembali menjadi stoic.

"Sasuke," panggil gadis itu lembut. Ia tersenyum. "semoga berhasil…"

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Hn," balasnya acuh. Senyuman di bibirnya menghilang, yang tinggal hanyalah senyuman miris di wajah cantiknya, dan Naruto melihat semua itu.

"Hei, Sakura kan pacarmu ? Kenapa sikapmu jadi seperti itu ?" protes Naruto. Sasuke berdiri lalu berjalan melewati Naruto dengan santainya, tidak menggubris protesan gadis lawan mainnya itu, membuat Naruto jadi naik darah.

"Heh, Teme ! Jangan sok begitu, bisa tidak sih ?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menghiraukannya. "Lebih baik kau cepat bersiap Dobe, bersiap untuk kalah dariku."

Gadis bermata sapphire, menggeram marah. "Uuuhhh,aku tak akan kalah darimu ! Lagipula nama ku itu bukan Dobe ! Tapi, Na-ru-to !" Sasuke hanya menutup kedua telinganya dengan telunjuk.

"Bla, bla, bla, cepatlah Dobe !"

"Arrgghh… !"

Naruto berjalan menghentakkan kakinya ke tengah arena. Rambutnya di ikat satu ke belakang. Seragam basket kedua murid sekolah KHS itu sangat kontras. Naruto memakai kaos putih berlengan pendek sebagai dalaman seragam basketnya yang berwarna oranye tua dan hitam itu. Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu memakai kaos basket berwarna biru tua dan hitam. Di tatap nya Naruto dengan tatapan yang paling gadis Namikaze itu benci. Mengejeknya.

"Baiklah, di sebelah kanan saya, sudah ada leader tim basket putri, Namikaze Naruto."

Sorak sorai tim inti basket putri terdengar, dan di iringi pula dengan sorakkan merendahkan tim inti basket putra. Mereka semua mengelukan kedua nama leader mereka.

"Dan di sebelah kiri saya, leader tim basket putra, Uchiha Sasuke !"

Senyuman mengejek mencuat di rajah stoicnya. Entah kenapa ia lebih suka tersenyum seperti itu dengan Naruto, ketimbang Sakura yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya saat ini. Naruto sama sekali tidak memusingkan hal itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk berkonsentrasi menyusun rencana penyerangan. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius. Dan Sasuke menyadarinya. Menurut Sasuke, Naruto adalah orang yang cukup sulit untuk di kalahkan. Mana mungkin tim basket putri memilihnya sebagai leader mereka, kalau bukan karena kehebatan dan powernya yang melebihi remaja perempuan biasa. Walaupun ia sering mendapat nilai pas-pasa'an saat pelajaran motorik, tapi ia juga punya keahlian khusus di bidang olahraga, salah satunya basket.

Kini suara peluit tanda pertandingan sudah dimulai berbunyi. Secepat kilat Naruto merebut bola basket itu dari tangan si Wasit, yang merupakan teman sekelas mereka, Shikamaru.

_Dug… dug… dug…_

_Priittt… !_

Babak pertama di menangkan oleh Naruto, dengan total skor yang di dapat 1-0. Sasuke berdecih kesal, sedang kan lawan mainnya kini tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

_Dug… dug… dug…_

_Priittt… !_

Babak kedua di menangkan oleh Sasuke, jadi hasil kedua nya seri, 1-1.

Begitu pula dengan pertandingan babak selanjutnya. Pertarungan antar dua leader yang hebat-hebat itu berlangsung dengan sangat sengit. Kadang yang menang Naruto, kadang juga Sasuke. Skor mereka seperti bermain kejar-kejaran. Tapi sayang nya begitu sampai di babak akhir, bel pelajaran ketiga sudah di mulai. Mereka semua tidak sadar kalau pertandingan kali ini berlangsung dengan sangat lama. Akhirnya, Shikamaru selaku wasit mengakhiri pertandingan sengit itu. Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke, begitu pula dengan pemuda bermata onyx itu. Mereka berdua terus-menerus memberikan deathglare paling mutakhir, ke satu sama lain.

"Dengan ini, hasil kalian berdua seri. Karna waktu yang di tetapkan sudah habis, maka dari itu pertandingan kali ini, kita cukupkan dulu sampai sini. Mengerti ?" mereka berdua mengangguk, mengerti. "Kalau begitu, silahkan berganti pakaian."

Naruto menyambar botol minuman nya yang ada di kursi anggota. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Suasana di gedung olahraga itu mendadak sepi. Atau mereka yang lupa.

"Hah, ternyata kau hebat juga Teme !" puji Naruto, yang kemudian duduk di lantai gedung yang dingin.

Sasuke masih sibuk mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk putih yang ia bawa. "Tentu saja. Oh ya, ternyata kau juga hebat ya, Dobe…" entah apa maksud Sasuke, yang pasti itu mengundang kemarahan gadis Namikaze ini.

"Terserahlah, kau mau memanggil ku Dobe, atau apa. Yang pasti yang kau katakan ada benarnya."

Sasuke cengo. "Hah ?"

"Aku memang bodoh, ceroboh, yang aku akui itu semua. Toh, sebentar lagi aku tak akan berada di dunia ini lagi."

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Dobe."

"Tak usah mengerti juga tidak apa-apa. Ah Sasuke, sudah dulu ya!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggung lansing itu dari kejauhan. Di lihatnya di ambang pintu, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah marun sedang melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto. Sedangkan si gadis hanya tersenyum senang dan membalas lambaian tangan kekasihnya. Sasuke menatap nya dengan perasaan sedikit kurang tidak senang. Atau malah, sangat tidak senang. Ia menggeram pelan. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Di kejauhan, telihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang berlari kecil menuju Sasuke.

"Sasuke !" panggilnya riang.

"Hn…"

"Hei, kau tau tidak ?"

"Tidak."

"Tunggu dulu dong, jangan main kabur saja. Dasar Sasuke."

"Sampai jumpa !" lambai Naruto ke arah Gaara.

"Daah !" balas Gaara, kemudian ia injak gas mobil nya dan pergi dari hadapan sang kekasih.

Gadis itu berjalan santai, sambil tersenyum senang. Di bukanya pintu rumah keluarga Namikaze.

"Tadaima !" serunya sambil melempar tas dan sepatunya ke sembarang arah.

"Naruto !" teriak seseorang dari arah dapur. "Kalau sudah pulang, cepat bersihkan rumah, dan makan malam."

"Iih, nee-chan ini !" sungutnya kesal. "Bukannya di sambut atau apa, malah di marahi !"

Sesosok kepala berambut kuning seperti Naruto muncul dari balik dinding, yang menghalangi dapur dan ruang tengah, sambil mengacung-acung kan spatula.

"Jangan cerewet !" omelnya, marah. "Cepat ganti pakaian mu, dan bantu aku membersihkan rumah yang berantakan ini. Dan ingat, sebelum kau ke kamar, taruh sepatu dan tas mu itu di tempat yang seharusnya !"

"Cih, lama-lama, kau tambah cerewet saja, Dei !"

"Memangnya kenapa ? Mau protes, Hah ?" tantang Deidara, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan memasaknya.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Sebentar lagi kau mau di jemput sama, Itachi-nii kan ?"

"Hah, terserahlah ! Yang penting, rumah ini bisa di bersihkan secepatnya."

"Hahaha…" tawa Naruto mengejek. Deidara melongokkan kepalanya lagi. Kali ini wajahnya tambah seram.

"Hahaha…" ulangnya kesal. "Apanya yang lucu ?"

"Tidak ada. Ya sudah, aku ke atas dulu, ya nee-chan !" lambainya, lalu menghilang pergi, ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Di bawah, Deidara, berteriak-teriak kesal, karna, tas dan sepatu adiknya belum di rapikan. Sebaliknya di atas malah tertawa mengejek.

"Awas kau, Naruto !" pekik nya marah.

"Hahaha…!" tawanya nyaring. "Ingat lho, nee-chan. Dilarang berteriak-teriak di rumah, nanti tetangga sebelah marah."

"Jangan mengejek ku, bodoh !"

"Siapa juga yang mengejekmu, Onee-chan ?"

_Blaam… !_

"Hahaha…!" tawanya geli. Kalau di pikir-pikir, apa nya yang lucu ?

Teriakkan Deidara masih terdengar sampai kamarnya. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian, suara itu tak lagi terdengar, yang ada hanya gerutuan sang Namikaze sulung.

Naruto mengambil handuk putih yang ada di gantung handuk, di sebelah kamar mandi, lalu masuk ke dalam nya.

Kamar yang sederhana. Satu tempat tidur, yang cukup untuk dua orang. Satu meja belajar, dengan buku-buku nya yang di susun rapi di atas meja. Satu lemari pakaian, dengan dua pintu. Meja rias, yang memuat beberapa alat komestik, seperti ; Lotion, bedak, deodoran, parfum (yang biasa di pakai dan untuk jalan-jalan), pembersih wajah, lipgloos rasa milkshake coklat, sisir, gunting kuku, satu kotak accecoris (jepit rambut, ikat rambut, gelang, kalung, anting, pita, dll) dan lain-lain.

Seprai ranjang yang berwarna biru langit, dengan gambar awan putih, tidak lupa boneka pemberian siapa saja, dan pembeliannya.

_Krieeet…_

Muncul seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sepunggung, dengan handuk melilit di tubuhnya. Rambutnya basah terkena air shower. Harum bunga lavender, menguar dari tubuhnya yang baru saja mandi.

Walaupun tertutup oleh balutan handuk, terlihat jelas lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna. Dada yang tidak terlalu besar, namun tidak juga terlalu kecil. Punggung yang tegap. Perut langsing. Bokong yang sedang, tidak terlalu kecil. Bentuk kaki jenjang yang putih kecoklatan. Lehernya yang menggoda. Mana ada pria yang tidak mau jadi pacarnya. Termasuk, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang terkenal, angkuh, dan dingin, nyata-nyata ia suka pada perempuan ini. Mengalahkan kecantikan seorang Haruno Sakura, menurutnya.

Gadis pirang itu membuka lemarinya, dan mulai memilih beberapa pakaian untuk ia pakai (di rumah aja, kok repot toh, mba). Akhirnya ia memilih untuk memakai, rok jeans selutut, dan atasannya kaos putih dengan tulisan, '**I'm a Girl !**'.

Sebelum ia turun ke bawah, di ikatnya dulu, rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung, dengan ikat ekor kuda. Selesai lah sudah, tinggal turun ke bawah dan mengerjakan, semua yang di suruh oleh kakaknya.

"Hei, nee-chan !" panggil Naruto. "Setelah ini, apalagi ?" tanya nya, setelah, selesai menyapu dan mengepel lantai.

"Emm… apalagi, ya ?" tanya Deidara pada dirinya sendiri. "Semuanya, sudah kau selesaikan, bukan ?"

Naruto mengangguk malas. "Iya, lalu apalagi ?"

"Tidak ada. Semuanya kan sudah beres, sekarang kau bersiap-siap dulu sana !" suruh Deidara, lalu berbalik menuju kamarnya.

"Hah ? Siap-siap untuk apa ?" tanya nya bingung.

"Sebentar lagi kau juga akan tau."

"Hei, aku tak mengerti ! Apa maks,"

_Teng… Nong…_

"Wah, lebih cepat dari dugaan ku rupanya. Hei, Naruto ! Bukakan pintunya, dan katakan kalau aku sedang bersiap !" Deidara naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hei, Baka Onee-chan !" panggil Naruto kesal. "Jangan seenak nya menyuruh ku ya ! Dasar, merepotkan saja."

Dengan wajah amat teramat kesal, ia putar knop pintunya. Begitu ia tarik knop nya, terlihat seorang pria yang tengah tersenyum ramah, dan di belakangnya ada seorang pemuda lagi, tapi yang ini sedang cemberut.

"Eh, Itachi-nii, Sasu-Teme !" sentaknya kaget. Mata biru langitnya membulat kaget.

"Hai, Naru-chan !" sapa pria yang di depan. "Lama tidak berjumpa, ya."

"Eh, he-eh. Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu. Anu, Dei-nee nya sedang bersiap-siap, jadi tunggu sebentar."

"Hemm, baiklah. Oh ya, apa kami boleh masuk ? Cuaca malam ini, dingin sekali."

Naruto mengangguk iya. "Tentu saja. Ayo, silahkan masuk !"

Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam. Naruto mempersilahkan Itachi dan Sasuke untuk duduk. Sebelum ia sempat beranjak dari sana. Seorang Sasuke, membuat keributan.

"Heh, Dobe !" panggilnya dingin. Naruto menoleh, lalu menatap sang Teme sebal.

"Apa ?" sahut Naruto malas.

"Kau itu memang perempun," jawab Sasuke sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana kain hitamnya.

"Hah ?" ia menoleh, menyipitkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu, Teme ?"

"Apa kau barusadar, tentang gender mu sebagai perempuan, hah?"

Naruto tambah bingung. "Hei, jangan permainkan aku !" kesalnya.

"Lihat, tulisan yang ada di bajumu itu, '**I'm a Girl**'. Apa-apaan itu? Berarti, kau masih ragu kan dengan gendermu. Dasar, baka Dobe, benar-benar baka."

Empat siku, muncul di keningnya. "Uuuh, kau ini Teme ! Benar-benar menyebalkan !" geramnya kesal. "Bagaimana bisa, Sakura-chan bisa tahan denganmu ? Benar-benar menyebalkan !"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya memasang senyum jailnya. _Aku begini cuma denganmu, Dobe. Masa kau tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali, sih. Sayang kau punya orang yah, Dobe ?,_ pikir Sasuke, sambil terus tersenyum jail. Membuat gadis bungsu keluarga Namikaze itu, melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sang pangeran Uchiha bungsu. Karena tidak mendapat respon sama sekali, akhirnya ia berhenti melambaikan tangannya, dan malah berseru jail.

"Telah melamun seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang terkenal dengan tampang **stoic **nya. Dengan paras yang sangat memalukan. Bagaiman kah nasib para FansGirl nya yang menggunung itu ?" ucap nya mengikuti cara bicara penyiar berita.

_Duaaak…_

Sebuah jitakan lembut, mendarat langsung di kepala gadis periang itu. Ia mengaduh kesakitan, sambil menatap tajam pemuda stoic itu.

"Sakit tau !" sungutnya kesal, mengusap ubun-ubun kepalanya yang kena jitak.

"Siapa suruh." Balas Sasuke acuh.

"Memang benar kan ?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Melamun, sambil tersenyum. Seperti orang strees,"

"Diamlah !" bentak Sasuke, menutup telinganya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Hahaha…!" tawa gadis itu mengejek. "Seorang Uchiha Sasuke kehabisan kata-kat,"

"NARUTO !" teriak seseorang memotong kata-katanya. Deidara turun dari tangga dengan anggunnya. Membuat Itachi ngiler, tak tertahankan.

"Eh ?" tunjuk nya bingung. "Kau mau kemana, Dei ?" tanya Naruto polos. Sebuah jitakan, kembali mendarat di ubun-ubunnya.

"Aku kan menyuruhmu untuk mengganti pakaianmu, baka !" geramnya kesal.

"Tapi, untuk apa ?" tanyanya belum mengerti. "Pakaianmu, itu seperti mau ke undangan !"

_Duaak…_

"Aooww, sakit Dei !" keluhnya lagi, sambil memegangi kepala nya.

"Makanya, jangan banyak tanya !" teriak Deidara tepat di telinga sang adik. "Cepat ke atas dan ganti pakaianmu !"

Tidak mau kepalanya jadi korban jitakan sang kakak. Naruto langsung berlari ke kamarnya dengan terbirit-birit. Di bawah, Deidara masih menggerutu tidak jelas.

_10 menit, kemudian…_

"Hei !" teriak Dei kesal. "Lama sekali kau !"

Dari dalam kamar, terdengar suara seorang gadis yang tengah tergesa-gesa.

"Sebentar, lagi aku turun !" balasnya menyahut teriakan sang kakak.

"Punya, adik kok lemot banget sih ?" tanya Dei pada diriya sendiri. Di jawab oleh helaan nafas Sasuke.

"Salahkan orang tuamu, karena sudah membuat anak yang lemot seperti itu." Jawab Sasuke malas, dalam hati ia berpikir, _Orangnya lemot, kok cantik ? Ah, aku ini ada-ada saja. Cewek tomboy begitu di bilang cantik, apalagi manis. Haah… aku ini kenapa, ya ? Semenjak tau dia pacaran, rasanya ada yang sakit. Bodohnya aku ! Aku kan sudah punya Sakura ? Tapi, apa bagusnya cewek itu ? Sama sekali tidak punya daya tarik, beda dengan si Dobe ini. Eh, aku kok mikirin dia terus ? Arrgghh…! Pikiranku kacau balau !_.

"Apa ini… cocok ?" tanya sebuah suara, yang benar-benar sangat feminin. Lembut dan malu-malu, membuat Sasuke menoleh cepat dan mendapati seorang gadis yang ia kenal. Namikaze Naruto.

"Aiiih… kau cantik sekali, baka !" memuji atau mengejek sih? "Tak kusangka, kau ternyata punya jiwa kewanitaan juga ya !"

Naruto melangkah kan kakinya ke anak tangga terakhir. Sungguh menawan hati. Sasuke sampai melongo di buatnya. Bagaimana tidak ? Orang yang selama ini ia kenal tomboy, berubah drastis. Dengan gaun hitam gothic yang selutut yang ia pakai. Di tambah sebuah pita hitam yang terikat di leher putih tan-nya. Anting dengan warna yang sama. Sepatu pantofel berhak, dan leging hitam tipis. Rambutnya yang pirang sepunggung di urai. Poninya yang panjang ia miringkan ke arah kanan. Di atas kepalanya terdapat sebuah bandana dengan topi kecil berpita merah. Benar-benar cantik. _Perfecto !_

"Apa benar begitu ?" tanya nya lagi. "Kurasa ini sedikit berlebihan."

"Sama sekali, tidak." Potong Sasuke. Membuat sang kakak terperangah dengan tingkah adiknya.

"Betul, kata Sasuke !" Dei setuju.

"Bagus, cocok dengan sifatmu, Naru-chan." Puji Itachi.

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Baiklah. Terima kasih atas pujiannya tadi, Ita-nii."

Itachi berdeham keras, mengagetkan ketiga orang yang ada di depannya.

"Jadi, kapan kita berangkatnya, Nona-nona ?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum menggoda. Deidara dan Naruto hanya tertawa anggun ala kuntilanak, mendengar kegombalan pacar si kakak. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melotot pada sang kakak tercintanya,-ralat- terbencinya.

"Aku bukan Nona, baka Aniki…" geramnya kesal. Ia berbalik lalu keluar duluan, di susul oleh tiga orang yang masih tertawa renyah.

"Kencan, ya ?" ucap dua orang remaja yang sedang memperhati kan tempat sekelilingnya dengan malas.

"Yup, kencan kami !" sahut Deidara senang minta ampun. Tangan nya melingkar di lengan kekar Itachi. Sedangkan tangan satunya, sibuk menenteng tas yang tidak jelas ukuran nya berapa, karena sangat kecil.

"Lalu…" sela Naruto masih tidak percaya, dengan apa yang di lihatnya. "kenapa kami juga di ajak ?"

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Memangnya tidak boleh, mengajak kalian ? Maksudku, kami mau mengajak kalian bersenang-senang." Jawab Itachi sambil melempar senyum ramahnya pada seorang waiter yang sedang lewat. Alhasil, waiter itu jatuh pingsan dengan wajah baru saja melihat surga (memang mau mati?).

"Tapi, kami sudah punya pacar masing-masing !" elak Naruto. Tapi, sayang nya tidak ada yang menjawab, ataupun menyahuti protesannya. Karena, kedua sejoli yang mengajak kedua adiknya itu sudah berlalu sambil berbincang-bincang mesra.

Naruto cengo melihat kakaknya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke tenang-tenang saja. Di lepasnya jas nya itu, dan di sampirkan ke pundak nya.

"Sedang apa kau ?" tanya gadis itu tajam. Sasuke hanya menatap nya sebentar, lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Seharusnya, kau bertanya 'mau kemana', bukan 'sedang apa', dasar Dobe." Jawab Sasuke acuh. Acuh atau acuh.

"Oh iya ya !" ucapnya. Mengundang senyum dari bibir sang pangeran stoic. Jatuh cinta. Padahal sudah tau kalau mereka masing-masing ada yang punya.

Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan keluar duluan. Begitu keluar dari tempat itu, di lirik nya Naruto di sebelah, yang sedang mengatur nafasnya, akibat dari mengejar sang Teme. Jalan nya luar biasa cepat. Zep… zep… zep… nyampe.

"Makanya, kurusin badanmu." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Seperti bola basket (gede amat, meledak juga ntar tu pipi).

"Aku ini sudah kurus, Teme !" protesnya kesal. "Kalau kau menyuruhku kurus lagi, aku ini bakal jadi apa, Teme jelek !"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menutup telinga nya dengan kedua jari. "Bla… bla… bla…" acuhnya, mendengar sang gadis mengomel tentang hal yang berbau kurus.

"Heh Teme, kau mau aku jadi kekurangan gizi, hah ?" omelnya sambil berteriak-teriak. "Itu tak baik untuk ku yang sedang sak…-"

Perkataan gadis itu terpotong oleh kekesalahannya berbicara. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, ia curiga dengan perkataan Naruto yang terpotong tadi.

"Apa tadi katamu, Dobe ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menyelidik.

"Ah-eh… emm… tidak ada," jawabnya panik. Gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikan rahasianya, yang selama ini, hanya di ketahui oleh kakaknya, dan guru-gurunya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, sedangkan gadis itu berjalan mundur, dan akhirnya terpojok, karena ada sebuah mobil di belakangnya.

Tangan Sasuke menahan jalan keluar Naruto. Naruto terdesak. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Apalagi pada seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai rivalnya seumur hidup. Tapi, belum lama ini ia merasakan, ada sesuatu yang bergejolak, ketika ia berada di dekat Sasuke. Bukan perasaan ingin menghajar, tapi perasaan aneh yang biasa di sebut jatuh cinta. Sangat berbeda, saat ia bersama dengan Gaara. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap cinta dan setia pada Gaara. Cinta pertamanya.

"Kau tadi bilang apa, Naruto ?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tampang menyelidik nya, yang bisa membuat para FansGirl nya, jujur dengan senang hati. Terkecuali untuk gadis di depannya, yang sama sekali bukan FG pemuda itu.

"(Gleek)" gadis itu menelan ludahnya kasar. "Maksudku, diet makan itu, sama sekali tidak baik untuk aku yang mengidap penyakit Maag. Cuma itu, kok Teme." Jawabnya dengan berkeringat dingin. Begini-begini, dia bisa juga lho takut sama, leader tim basket putri.

"Benar ?" tanya Sasuke, sambil mendekatkat wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu. Naruto memejamkan matanya, dan mengangguk pelan. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah bisa mencium wangi parfum maskulin nya Sasuke. Tidak terlalu menyengat, tapi bisa bikin semua FansGirl nya jatuh klepek-klepek.

"Baguslah," akhirnya wajah pemuda itu menjauh dari wajahnya yang sontak memerah dari tadi. Di bukanya perlahan matanya yang tertutup. Bisa di lihatnya wajah cemas seorang Sasuke, walaupun, hanya di lihat dari samping. Bagaimana kalau dari depan ?. Wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Kau kan tak usah mendekatkan wajahmu sedekat itu…" gumam nya pelan. "Kalau pacar kita masing-masing lihat, gimana ?"

"Biarkan saja." Sahut Sasuke acuh, ia memalingkan wajahnya, sehingga tidak terlihat oleh Naruto, wajahnya yang saat itu sampai sekarang masih memerah.

"Hei, aku kan masih mau pacaran !" protesnya. Lalu terdengar seruan seseorang di belakang mereka.

"Naruto !" panggil orang itu yang ternyata adalah Deidara.

Gadis itu berbalik dan mendapati kakaknya tengah berlari ter engah-engah.

"Kalian kemana saja ?" tanya nya khawatir.

"Di sini." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk ke bawah.

"Sasuke juga," tambah Deidara. "kalian kan belum makan malam. Makanan nya sudah siap di dalam. Lagian, kalian ini bikin kami khawatir saja."

"Kami malas melihat kalian bermesraan seperti itu"

Wajah Deidara memerah. "Ayolah, Itachi sudah menunggu kalian di sana."

"Malas."

"Eh, kenapa ?" tanya nya dengan wajah melongo. "Oh ya, Itachi bilang, kalau kau tidak mau ikut, ia akan melakukan *Piiip* lalu *piiip* dan *piiip* terus *piiip*, sampai kau tidak bisa bergerak." Jelas Dei lengkap. Wajah memerah Sasuke, sontak membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kadang-kadang di usap nya aair mata yang ada di ekor matanya.

"Bwahahahaha…!" tawanya meledak. Berhenti akibat serangan jitakan dari sang Teme dan sang kakak.

"Kau itu perempuan, baka." Geram Deidara kesal. Muncul empat siku di dahinya.

"Berhentilah mengetawaiku seperti itu, Dobe." Kini giliran Sasuke yang marah. Naruto membungkam mulutnya. Walaupun, sebanarnya ia masih ingin tertawa.

"Hehe… maaf Teme," ucapnya sambil nyengir kuda. "tak kusangka, kau ternyata…_"

"Diam, baka !"

"Oke-oke." Naruto menengadahkan tangannya, lalu berjalan mundur menghindari kedua orang yang ada di depannya. Di depan pintu keluar, sudah menunggu Itachi yang sedang melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk cepat ke tempatnya.

_Brugh…_

"Akhirnya, bisa santai juga." Narutomelemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa terdekat.

"Heh, sudah ku bilang kau tiu kan perempuan." Tegur Deidara kesal melihat tingkah laku adiknya.

"Iya-iya aku tau," sungutnya malas. "Bisa tidak sih Dei, sehari saja kau tidak menasehatiku, seperti ini ?"

Deidara berbalik, mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang. "Sayang nya, tidak."

Naruto mendengus kesal. Di ambilnya sebuah I-pod kecil ber-warna biru langit dengan awan nya sebagai pemanis.

"Sayonara… kitto shiawase datta, itsumo chigatsuo aru hiroyouni, omou idewwa…~~" senandungnya lembut, bulu kuduk Sasuke yang berada tidak jauh dari gadis manis itu, berdiri a.k.a merinding.

"Hei, otouto !" panggil Itachi, Sasuke menoleh. "Ayo kita pulang. Dei-chan, kami pulang dulu ya…-"

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, berjalan santai ke tempat Itachi berdiri. Itachi tersenyum dan melambai melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil mengutak-atik handphone nya. Membalas e-mail dari Sakura.

To : .com

From : .

Title : _Sasuke, sedang apa ?_

To : .

From : .com

Title : _Bukan urusanmu, Sakura._

Bukan di handphone, bukan secara langsung, tetap saja dingin. Sasuke menutup handphone nya, atau biasa di sebut ponsel.

"Dari siapa Sasuke ?" tanya Itachi, saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Itachi.

"Ck, bukan urusanmu, baka Aniki." Jawab Sasuke seperti biasa.

Itachi tertawa renyah. "Sakura, ya ?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia malah asyik sendiri mendengarkan musik di _earphone _nya.

"Mungkin, seharusnya kau kami pasangkan saja dengan, Naru-chan." Kata Itachi pada dirinya sendiri. Rambut pantat ayam Sasuke, semakin menjadi hanya dengan mendengar nama, 'Dobe' nya.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kukira kau tidak mendengarkanku, otouto."

Sasuke mendengus. "Cih, bicara dengan mu se-menit, rasanya sudah seperti se-abad"

Lagi-lagi pria berambut hitam panjang itu tertawa, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mencibir mengikuti gaya bicara si kakak.

"Berhentilah, tertawa Itachi !" bentak Sasuke mulai kesal. "Tak ada yang lucu !" desis nya lagi.

Itachi membelokkan setirnya ke arah kanan. Tersenyum jahil. Ia paling suka, saat sang adik mulai cerewet. Contohnya seperti ini.

"Ehm, baiklah, aku berhenti tertawa otouto."

"Tadi apa maksudmu, pasangan, memasangkan ? Hah ?" tanya Sasuke kelit.

"Tentu saja, kau pasti akan kaget, dan marah. Aku tak akan mem- beritahukannya. Itu hanya sekedar ucapan ku belaka. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh otouto."

"Lama-lama bicara denganmu ternyata lebih mengerikan, dari pada omelan nya si Dobe itu."

"Hahaha…"

"Ku bilang jangan tertawa !"

"(makin keras)"

"Arrgghh…!"

Dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk bungkam seratus lima puluh ribu bahasa (banyak amat !). Memang tepat pilihan Sasuke untuk bungkam, kalau ia terus berdebat seperti ini dengan kakaknya yang mengidap penyakit '**Tertawa itu sehat', **pasti tidak akan pernah selesai. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Kali ini pun sebenarnya, Sasuke sengaja mengalah, ia sangat lelah hanya untuk jadwal nya hari ini saja. Setelah pulang sekolah, langsung piket membersihkan kelas, masuk ekskul basket, dll. Benar-benar banyak deh, kegiatannya setelah pulang sekolah, termasuk untuk menemani sang kakak kencan.

"Pagi Senpai !"

"Pagi, Kono-kun !"

"Hei, yo, Naruto ! Pagi !"

"Yo, pagi Kiba !"

Pagi ? Setengah delapan itu masih pagi ? Mungkin bisa di bilang terlambat oleh sebagian orang. Tapi tidak untuk gadis super duper periang ini. Pagi, siang, sore, terlambat, tidak terlambat, itu sama saja. Yang penting asal masuk dan tadaa…! Berdoa agar tidak di setrap oleh Tsunade baachan.

Pagi ini, baru saja masuk sms dari sang kekasih. Gaara meminta nya agar datang ke atap sekolah, setelah selesai pelajaran kelima. Betapa senang hati gadis berambut pirang itu. Bayangkan saja, pelampiasan rasa senangnya itu di lampiaskan kepada orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Termasuk pemuda stoic satu ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Usuratonkachi.

"Apa-apaan sih kau, Dobe ?" sentak Sasuke, tak dapat di hindari, wajahnya memerah (jarang-jarang tuh).

"Apanya ?" Naruto balas bertanya, menampilkan wajah super duper imut nya. Sasuke tentu saja memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baka !" Sasuke berpura-pura merapikan bukunya. "Kau tadi jelas memelukku, dan mencium pipiku, Dobe !"

"Eh, benarkah ?" tanya nya lagi. Hampir saja Sasuke balas men-ciumnya, supaya gadis tau apa yang tadi dilakukannya. Tapi, untung saja Sasuke bisa menahan semua perkataan iblis.

"Ah, terserahlah !" ujarnya akhirnya. Sasuke mengangkat buku-buku itu lalu berjalan keluar, di ikuti oleh Naruto yang masih belum mengerti.

"Kau mau kemana, Teme ?" tanya nya polos, sambil mendongak kan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Perpus." Jawab Sasuke pendek, dan pastinya jelas.

Naruto mengangguk paham, lalu mencoba menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Sasuke.

"Jangan mengikuti ku, Dobe." Perintah Sasuke tajam. Namun gadis bermata sapphire itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

"Ku bilang jangan mengikutiku." Ulang nya. Naruto terdiam. Berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Matanya menerawang. Tatapan nya berubah sedih.

"Teme," panggilnya pelan. Sasuke berhenti berjalan.

"Hn ?"

"Perasaanku hari ini, tidak enak. Firasat ku buruk." Sasuke menatap gadis di sebelahnya dalam diam.

"Teme," panggilnya lagi. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. "Kalau ada apa-apa, kau mau menolongku tidak ?"

"Hn,"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. "Itu artinya 'ya' kan ?"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu kembali berjalan. Di tinggalkannya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Terima kasih !" serunya lalu berlari ke arah mereka tadi pergi. Dalam pikirannya, Sasuke mencoba menebak-nebak, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Tak ada yang tau, kecuali, Saya sebagai Author dan Tuhan YME.

**Naruto's PoV**

"Ayolah, cepat selesai…" gumamku berharap. Tentu saja. Mana ada seorang wanita yang tidak mau berlama-lama untuk menepati janji nya dengan kekasihnya. Ku tatap langit biru di jendela, tempat biasa aku sedang melamun. Berharap semoga jam pelajaran Kakashi-Sensei, segera habis. Pria bermasker itu terus berkicau tentang reaksi kimia. Oh ayolah, dia kan guru kimia. Tak ada yang tidak tahu dengan namanya. Kalau kau mencarinya, tapi tidak tau namanya siapa, tanyakan saja "Apa ada di sini, seorang pria bermasker, dengan rambut silver ?" semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini pasti langsung menjawabnya, "Maksud anda, Sensei Masum itu ?". Kakashi-Sensei, benar-benar sama mesumnya dengan Jiraiya-sama. Sama-sama mesum. Sensei satu ini, selalu tidak pernah ketinggalan seri Icha-Icha Paradise terbaru, selalu di bawa kemana-mana, tidak di kelas, ruang guru, sampai ke toilet sekalipun.

Ku lirik Ino yang ada di seberang tempat duduk ku. Terlindung oleh kepala pantat ayam si Teme ini. Huh, menyebalkan. Pangeran stoic ini sebangku denganku. Arghh… menyebalkan ! Kenapa sih orang ini sangat menyebalkan ? Apa ia di lahirkan hanya untuk mengesalkan semua orang ? Termasuk aku. Haaah… biarlah, mau tak mau aku harus duduk sebangku dengannya. Ku lirik pemuda di sampingku ini. Rupanya ia sedang serius mengikuti pelajaran kimi, yang selalu ingin membuat kepalaku meledak. Menghafal satu rumus untuk semalam saja, aku sudah kejang-kejang tidak karuan.

Bergiliran ku lirik semua anak yang di kelas ini. Sakura-chan sedang sibuk mencatat, Ino sedang sibuk bergosip dengan Matsuri, dan yang lainnya sibuk dengan kegiatan nya masing-masing. Ku topangkan daguku ke tangan. Bosan.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mendengus bosan. Si Teme itu menoleh padaku. Melemparkan deathglarenya. Cih, kau kira aku takut pada deathglare mu itu hah ?

"Apa ?" tantangku. Ia hanya diam. Haha, mungkin dia sudah mengakui kehebatanku.

"Kau ingin mencari masalah dengan Kakashi-sensei, ya ?" tanya nya.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Huh, dasar Dobe. Kau tidak sadar sensei dari tadi memelototi mu, hah ?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Kakashi-sensei sedari tadi. Dan tadaa… ! Ku akui kali ini, ia menguntungkan ku. Sensei mesum itu menatap ku tajam. Dan apa yang kulakukan ? Aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengiran khas ku, Sasuke saja sampai menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya.

"Naruto, apa kau mau menyelesaikan soal di papan tulis ?" Kami-sama, semoga saja cepat berakhir jam pelajarannya.

"Ah, hehe… aku,"

_Teng… teng…teng…_

Yes, Kami-sama mendengarku. Kakashi-sensei segera menutup buku yang ia bawa-bawa, mengucapkan beberapa kalimat salam penutup, yang menurut ku tidak penting. Begitu guru berambut putih silver itu keluar, sontak semua murid bersorak riang, sedang kan aku sudah keluar menyusul Kakashi-sensei yang duluan pergi. Gaara, tunggu aku !

**Normal's PoV**

Naruto terus berlari menuju tempat sang kekasih tercinta menunggu (lebay). Sebelum ia keluar dari kelas, ada pesan masu, dan ternyata itu dari Gaara. Isi nya begini :

From : Gaara, Senpai

To : NaruHoney

Title : Ku tunggu di atap sekolah. Jangan terlambat !

Whit love Gaara, Senpai.

Mana ada hati cewek yang tidak berbunga-bunga ketika men-dapat pesan dari, orang tercinta sebegitunya. Gadis bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze itu, terus saja tersenyum dalam perjalanan nya ke atap sekolah, yang biasanya menjadi tempat sasaran orang berpacaran. Namanya juga enggak ada tempat tongkrongan.

Tarik nafas. Buang. Tarik nafas. Buang. Begitulah keadaannya saat ini. Jantung nya berdetak tidak terkira, berbeda dari sebelum-nya. Awalnya ia juga merasa ada yang aneh. Tidak biasa nya gadis bungsu ini nervest sebegitunya. Secercah rasa tidak enak mencuat dari balik rasa senangnya. Firasatnya buruk. Sebagian dari pikirannya, mengatakan ia harus membuka pintu itu, sedangkan sebagiannya lagi mengatakan, bahwa ia jangan pernah membuka pintu itu, atau hal yang ia takut kan selama ia berpacaran terjadi. Tapi semua kata hatinya itu ia tepiskan. Yang ada hanya lah perkataan hati nya yang pertama. Berkata, ia harus membuka pintu itu.

Ia ulurkan tangannya untuk memutar knop pintu. Perlahan, namun pasti, ia buka pintu menuju atap sekolah. Di genggam nya kuat-kuat knop pintu itu. Memejamkan matanya, lalu dengan cepat ia buka pintu itu lebar-lebar. Di bukanya matanya.

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut merah marun tengah ber-ciuman dengan seorang gadis berambut ungu gelap. Saling berpagutan mesra. Terdengar, saat itu juga, sang wanita melenguh dan mendesah hebat. Tangan kiri pemuda itu meraba paha mulus sang gadis. Membuka rok mininya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya tulus membuka kemeja putih sang gadis. Setetes air mata turun dari kelopak mata sang gadis yang melihat semua itu.

"Gaara…"

***TBC***

A/N : Tak Author sangka, ternyata ada semi rated 'M' nya juga ! tak pernah Author sangka lo neh ! Maklum ce, sya kan jga penggemar berat rated 'M'. Hohoho… Oh ya, sya lupa mengabarkan klo sya nie, author bru ! Jdi mohon bntuannya nya ya, para senpai, Kouhai, sensei, dan senior yang udah berpengalam-an. Arigatou Gozaimasu, buat smua teman Mi-chan. Buendha Dita, Unizz (Sya gag tahu nma smrannya sie Unizz), Al-al, Mitha, O'nel, mbae Puput, Fajar, All of my friend (bener gag tulisannya ?).

Bagi yang sdah memunculkan ide dan inspir buat Mi-chan, Arigatou yah ! Sua temen nya Mi-chan deh ! Temen sekelas, Fb, Plurk, de el el…

Karna, ucapan Trims nya dah slese, Mi-chan boleh gag minta Review nya ? *Puppy eyes no jutsu* Of course, smua yng bca fic nie, hrus Review lho… makanya review donkkk…!

RE

VI

EW

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2: Door!

**Huaaahh… publis crita 3 hari setelah daftar. Perasaan kayak se-abad lebih deh nungguinya (lebay). Oh, ya gomen lagi buat bundha, fic Yaoi Mi-chan belum berani publish alias belum kepikiran sampe sononya. **

**Trus, ntar di fandom Kuroshitsuji, Mi-chan bakal publish tuh crita yang udah lama Mi-chan sembunyikan dri dunia luar (alay, gaje), yaitu M.B.B, a.k.a My Black Beyonce, sebenarnya kata bundha Beyonce itu artinya bukan tunangan, tapi apalah itu Mi-chan gag inget, katanya yang bener itu Fiance, itu baru bener. Tapi, ora popo (bahasa apaan tuh?) karna Mi-chan males ganti, ya udah deh apa adanya aja, jadilah My Black Beyonce. **

**Wokeehh… langsung aja kita gag usah basa and basi lagi! Ini dia! Tirai Di Buka! Tpiii, sebelum tuuuhh, kta bales dlu review nyaaa!**

**Unisagi Kyoichi Uchiha**: "Ya dong, pas Mi-chan buat blum da nma mu nizz. Iya" seng sabare ya Kyo (hweeekk) orang sabar d syang Allah!

**Naru Hime**: "Tunggu aja! d tbak ja penyakitnya pa. penyakit yang bsa mngakibatkan kematian, pokoknya."

**Nyan-Nyan**: "Slam kenal jga Nyan~ (untng gag Nyak) Hehe… sbnarnya sya jga dah kpkiran buat rated M, tpi sbarlah dlu. Kpan" Mi-chan bikin deh yng Rated M, tntunya dgn tdak spngethuan my friend sesame author! haha!"

**Lavender Hime-chan**: "Arigatou Gozaimasu, buat kritiknya yng pedas nmun bnyak yng benar (d timpuk pke batu) Mi-chan terharu,, pkoknya ttap stia review and bca fic nya ya!"

**Bunda Dita** : "Sdah psti kam yng review dluan bun,, kan kmu yng bca! Ya dah makasih deh! Arigatou-arigatou! Yaoi nya klo rated M mau gag ? Hoho.. ma'f! bunn, bntu Mi-chan ya dlam mncri inspir! makasih!"

**Anata Kiyoshi** : "Yosh! Mi-chan akan brusaha buat bkin crita yng tmbah seru dan menarik! So, d bca ya chap 2 nie!"

**Sun Setsuna** : "Huallo juga, Sun! (matahari dong ?) Arigatou buat reviewnya, Mi-chan, sueeenengeeeeeee buangeeeteee! Oh ya, maaf klo Mi-chan ternyata bnyak typo, dan itu Mi-chan sdari (pundung d pojokan). Oke, klo da waktu kpan" sya bca deh fic anda! klo denger femNaru, telinga sya langsung jingkrak gak keruan!"

**Misyel** : "Hohoho….(ktawa ala Tanaka) Arigatou buat review dan pujiannya, sya terharu (ngambil jemuran orang buat lap ingus). Sya juga kepikiran klo Gaara tuh mati aja (ditabok Gaara FG) Sya yang bikin nie fic ja pengennya gitu, coz I'm a SasufemNaru 4 ever!

**Aoi no Kaze : **"Arigatou buat reviewnya, dan gomen buat update kilatnya! Maafkan Mi-chan klo gag bsa update kilat. Otak Mi-can kan cma satu (trus d bgi dua lgi!) Wokeeehh, lain kli Mi-chan akn cba update kilat (tanggung sndiri lo klo critanya gag nyambung) hahaha… tetep setia yah buat ngeriview dan bca nie fic! Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

**Terus bca chapter slanjutnya! Spe abizzzz, smpe mreka…. (Ehemm… you know what it mean) but jngan neting dluan!"**

**Disclaimer : Bukan,abang lagi. Tapi, My Honey Buney Sweetey mas Masa-sih Kishi-Kishi jendela (chidoried!)**

**Rated : Tenang aja mbae Puput! Masih rated 'T' koq!**

**Pairing : Same like old pair. SasuXfemNaru, slight ItaXfemDei**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, and Humor. I like thisGenre**

**Warning : Sasuke yang bilang loe (chidoried) OOC! OC! Abal!**

**Setengah ketawa, setengan nangis ! Alur kecepatan! **

**Miss Typooooo! DLLL!**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Do you like this Fic ? Oh, thank's!**

**Never Forget Review and Read !**

Chapter 2

She's Broken Heart? Chance for Me

"Gaara…" panggil gadis itu lirih. Genangan air mata hampir keluar dari matanya, atau lebih tepatnya sudah turun dari pipinya. Ia menangis, tanpa suara. Hei, apa dia tidak tahu kalau pacarnya ada di ambang pintu?

Gerakan mesum kedua orang remaja itu semakin mesra. Lidah yang bertautan, saliva yang berceceran di sela-sela bibir mereka, seragam yang sudah setengah nya terbuka, dan rambut yang acak-acakkan.

Nafasnya serasa berhenti untuk selamanya. Ia memang mengidap penyakit parah sejak lahir, tapi sakit yang ini melebihi sakit yang ia rasakan saat penyakitnya kambuh. Matanya hanya bisa terpaku oleh satu sosok yang ada satu meter lebih dihadapannya. Tak ada yang dapat ia ucapkan. Gadis bermata sapphire itu bagai sebuah patung yang telah dibuang oleh majikannya.

***** **_Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal…_

_Pada siapa saja yang telah mengenalku…_

_Hanya satu hal…_

_Pernahkah aku membuat goresan kecil dihati seseorang…?_

_Yang membuatku kan dibenci dan disakiti…_

_Apa aku pernah melakukan hal itu ?_

_Melakukan kesalahan padamu…_

_Pada cintamu…_

_Pada hatimu…_

_Pada orang yang kucintai…_***

Dalam diam, ia hanya bisa menatap dan menyaksikan semua hal itu. Hatinya bagai teriris-iris dengan rapih, oleh kekasihnya. Oleh orang yang di cintainya.

Genggaman tangannya pada knop pintu mengendur. Tapi sebaliknya, tangannya terkepal. Tak sanggup melihat itu semua, di bawanya kaki tan jenjangnya itu keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu. Tak ada yang mengutuknya. Bukan setan, roh, iblis atau mahkluk gaib lainnya. Tapi, sebenarnya ia yang mengutuk tempat itu. Merutuki nasibnya mengapa harus ia buka pintu itu. Mengapa ia tidak mendengarkan kata hatinya yang berkata bahwa ia jangan pernah membuka pintu itu. Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal terus mendera hatinya. Gadis berambut pirang itu terus berlari dan berlari. Tak kenal arah. Tak perduli seberapa banyak orang yang telah ia tabrak. Ia tak tahu kemana kakinya melangkah.

_Oh Kami-sama, mengapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku, _rutuknya dalam hati. Dunia terasa berputar. Berputar-putar seperti komidi putar yang diputar hebat (?). Semua tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa ia kehendaki.

Lari dan lari. Apa ia terus berlari sampai ia mati? Tentu tidak. Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini hanyalah orang yang bisa meng-hentikan langkah kakinya yang semakin tak menentu.

Air mata yang keluar tak pernah berhenti, untuk menemani sang gadis dalam kesedihannya. Sampai seseorang yang ia anggap rival seumur hidup, menahan tangannya.

"_Dobe," _panggilnya. Sang gadis menolehkan wajahnya yang berlumuran air mata, ke sumber suara. Di lihatnya, seorang pemuda seumurannya, dengan rambut model emo atau model yang sering ia katakan '_Pantat Ayam'_, berada dibelakangnya.

Naruto tidak mendengarkan panggilan Sasuke. Gadis itu men-jerit, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan kekar Sasuke.

Sasuke menyadari kalau Naruto habis menangis. Itu terlihat dari matanya yang sembab dan masih ada bekas air mata yang belum mengering.

"Kau menangis?"

"Lepaskan akuu!" jeritnya meminta dilepaskan. "Bukan Urusan mu!"

Naruto menjerit dan terus meronta. Dari sudut matanya terlihat setitik air mata yang hendak menetes. Sasuke menarik kuat tangan Naruto sampai gadis itu terjatuh dadanya.

"Tak akan kulepaskan sebelum kau, menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ucapnya dingin. Mata _onyx_ itu menyipit. Naruto tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke. Ia berusaha melepas kan tubuh dan tangannya dari pemuda emo itu.

"Sudah kubilang lepaskan aku!" jeritnya. Sasuke tidak men-dengarkan jeritan itu, dan terus mencengkram tangannya. Akhirnya Naruto menggigit lengan Sasuke, sampai tangan itu melepas tangannya. Sasuke merintih kesakitan, dan itu merupakan kesempatannya untuk lolos. Begitu tubuhnya sepenuhnya keluar, langsung saja ia baa kakinya itu untuk kabur, selagi Sasuke lengah.

"Hei!" teriak Sasuke marah. "Main pergi saja!" sungutnya kesal. Tangannya masih mengusap bagian lengan yang tadi terkena gigitan Serigala cantik berambut pirang.

Tanpa disadarinya, keadaan disekitar sudah berubah. Dibelakang nya berdiri dua orang pemuda sahabatnya Neji dan Sai.

"Ckckck… malang nian, nasibmu kawan…" ujar Sai sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Apanya yang 'malang'?" tanya Sasuke, berbalik menghadap kedua temannya.

Sai menaruh telunjuknya di bibir, plus tampang lagi main tebak-tebakkan. "Bukannya kau hadis ditolak, Suke?"

_Duaak…_

Sebuah bogeman mentah dari Sasuke, sukses mendarat di kepala Sai, sehingga pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Enak saja!" ujar Sasuke setelah ia puas membuat benjol besar di kepala Sai. "Lagipula aku kan sudah punya pacar."

Neji memeluk Sai, bermaksud melindungi pemuda itu. Dan, pelukan itu sukses membuat kulit wajah Sai yang pucat, me-nyemburatkan warna kemerahan.

"Kau ini Sasuke, jangan main pukul dong!" bela Neji. "Kasihan kan Sai-chan jadi kesakitan."

Sasuke menatap kedua orang didepannya, dengan jijik.

"Dasar abnormal." Ejeknya pelan. Pemuda penyuka warna dark blue itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Biar aja!" terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang tadi dipeluk.

Sasuke tidak perduli lagi dengan dua mahkluk abnormal dibelakangnya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana merah kotak-kotak, seragamnya.

Di dongakkanya kepala _pantat ayam _itu ke langit-langit koridor sekolah. Dibenak nya terbesit satu sosok yang tadi sempat ia cegat. _'Wajahnya cantik juga kalau sedang menangis.' _Pikir pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Tidak sadar bahwa para FG-nya sudah sekarat dibuat, oleh senyuman maut dari sang Uchiha itu.

'_Kenapa ia menangis, ya? Pasti ada apa-apa. Tidak mungkin ia menangis hanya karna hal sepele. Pasti ada yang tidak benar. Haah… wajahnya tadi benar-benar manis. Astaga, sejak kapan aku jadi stalker begini? Apa aku benar-benar suka padanya? Kalau benar aku suka padanya, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Argh… aku bingung!' _

Sasuke menutup telinganya dengan kedua telunjuk. Tidak mau gendang telinganya pecah dan ia jadi tuli, akibat teriakan dan jeritan maut dari para penggemarnya yang kebanyakan perempuan, atau bisa dibilang juga, sepenuhnya perempuan. Pemuda berambut emo itu terus berjalan ke kelasnya dngan di iringi nyenyanyian pembuat tuli dari para penggemar. Poor Sasuke.

~777~

**Sasuke's PoV**

Kulirik bangku yang ada disebelahku. _'Kosong.'_ Cewek itu belum datang juga ya? Padahal pelajaran keenam sudah dimulai sejak tadi.

"Haah… menyusahkan saja…" helaku sambil menerawang jauh ke langit biru. Dengan memandang langit biru saja, bisa mengingat-kan ku pada mata sapphire nya itu. Mata yang jarang dimiliki oleh manusia.

Sebelum pelajaran dimulai, Sakura menawarkan dirinya untuk duduk disebelahku menggantikan si _Dobe_ itu. Dan aku menolak nya dingin, kalau aku menolaknya secara lembek, cewek _caper _itu pasti terus mendesakku hingga aku pasrah, dia duduk disebelahku.

Ku topangkan daguku ke tangan, dengan mata masih menatap langit biru. Sejak tadi aku terus memikirkannya. Terus menerus, sampai aku tidak bisa konsentrasi lagi pada pelajaran, yang sedang diterangkan oleh Asuma-sensei.

Mataku terpejam, menikmati semilir angin yang lembut dari arah jendela disebelah mejaku. _'Lembut seperti, rambut pirangnya yang panjang…'_ pikirku mulai meracau. _'Arrghh… I'm falling in love!'_

Baiklah, aku tidak menyangkal semua yang sedang kalian pikirkan. Aku jatuh cinta pada si _Dobe_. Puas?

Perasaan itu dimulai saat aku bertanding dengannya beeberapa bulan yang lalu. Benar-benar gadis yang tangguh. Jujur saja aku salut pada jiwa sportivitas nya, dan keberaniannya saat bertanding denganku, yang saat itu merupakan Ace tim basket putra, dan ia masih menjadi anggota biasa. Sampai saat ini aku masih ingat semangat juangnya saat kukalahkan dipertandingan pertemuan kami. Maklumi lah, saat itu aku tidak sekelas dengan si _Dobe. _Jadi, disaat itulah aku jatuh cinta padanya. Bukan karena tubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan proposional. Tapi, sama seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya.

Kenapa aku bisa pacaran dengan Sakura, sedangkan aku jelas-jelas mencintai si_ Dobe_?

Mau bagaimana lagi. Seperti perumpamaan, _bagai anjing dan kucing,_ aku dan si _Dobe_ tidak akan pernah bisa akur, apalagi bersatu. Meskipun kalian semua bilang, '_tidak akan tau sebelum dicoba_'. Maka dari itu, aku langsung menerima Sakura yang saat itu menembak ku duluan, dan penembakkan itu sangat tepat saat rumor itu sudah sampai di telinga ku sehari yang lalu.

Pada awalnya kukira ia akan cemburu atau apa. Tapi, ternyata tidak. Hubunganku dengannya meregang, seiring dekatnya hubungan pacaran mereka. Mulai saat itulah aku berpikir untuk memutuskan Sakura yang _notabene_ adalah pacarku dan menmbak Naruto disaat yang pasti dia akan menerimaku. Tapi, aku harus memikirkan keputusan itu baik-baik, atau aku dicap _playboy. _

_Drrtt… drrtt…_

Ku ambil ponsel lipatku disaku celana. _'e-mail dari Sakura'_

From : .

To : .com

Subject :Sedang memikirkanku, ya? ^.^

Percaya diri sekali. Padahal belum tau apa yang nanti akan ku balas.

To : .

From : .com

Subject :Memang kau tau, apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Percaya diri sekali, kau. Lain kali mengacalah dulu sebelum kau mengirimkan ku e-mail.

Kuyakin, setelah ia membaca e-mail ini, cewek _caper_ itu pasti langsung menyambar cerminnya dan mengaca. Haah… cewek zaman sekarang centil dan manja. Manja itu boleh, asal tidak keterlaluan. Itupun, menurutku.

Kuregangkan tanganku kesamping. Meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku. Kulirik lagi kursi disebelahku. Setelah pelajaran ini selesai, sepertinya aku harus bersusah payah mencarinya dulu.

_Drrtt… drrtt…_

Sakura lagi. Apa dia tidak bosan kujawab begitu.

From : .

To : .com

Subject :Nanti pulang sama-sama, yuk !

Malasnya aku membalas, e-mail orang ini.

To : .

From : .com

Subject : Malas. Sudah jangan e-mail aku lagi.

Kalau kau nekat, akan kulaporkan pada Asuma-sensei.

Beberapa menit setelah kukirim, ia tidak membalasku lagi. Syukurlah, semoga saja, ia tidak mengajakku pulang bersama lagi, setelah pelajaran ini selesai. _'Benar-benar _over protective_'._

_Bruugh…._

'_Apalagi, ini?'_. Kulihat, tasnya si _Dobe_, terjatuh dari tempatnya. Beberapa bukunya jatuh berserakan di lantai.

Dengan malas aku berjongkok di bawah meja, memunguti buku-bukunya. Tak sengaja kulihat ada sebuah tulisan disebuah kertas, yang bertintakan darah. Cewek itu sadis juga, ya.

Kuamati tulisan itu baik-baik. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mem-bacanya. Tulisan yang rumit. Saat bola mataku membaca teks di sisi kanan bawah.

_Deg…_

"Apa maksudnya?" gumamku ngeri. Tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu masuk kedalam benakku. Sesuatu yang menyiratkan perasaan seseorang. Pikiranku langsung tertuju pada Naruto. Aku merasakan ada suatu hal yang buruk, menimpanya.

Aku melipat kertas itu, lalu menjejalkan nya di saku celana. Dengan sigap kumasukkan semua buku-buku pelajarannya, ku taruh kembali ketempatnya semula.

Kulirik Asuma-sensei, sedang asyik-asyiknya menjelaskan rumus Fisika. Aku berdirilalu berjalan menuju ke arah _sensei_ perokok itu. Aku menatap sekelilingku. Banyak anak-anak yang menatapku aneh, tapi tidak ku layani.

"Ada apa Uchiha?" tanpa sadar aku sudah berada didepan kelas.

"Begini, _sensei_. Sejak tadi, Namikaze Naruto sama sekali belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Dan saya bermaksud untuk mencarinya."

Beberapa anak, menyorakiku, dan bersiul, menggoda emosiku. Sayang sekali, aku ini tipe yang tidak emosian.

"Suit… suit…!"

"Diam, semua!"

Hening.

Kulirik Sakura, dari ekor mataku. Terlihat jelas, dari guratan wajahnya yang sepertinya cemburu. _'Baguslah, mahkluk itu cemburu'_

"Kalau itu maumu, silahkan. Jika, kau ketinggalan pelajaran ku, tanggung sendiri ya, akibatnya."

Aku mengangguk, lalu permisi dari hadapannya. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sekali lagi, kulirik Sakura. Wajahnya cemberut marah. Kalau dipikirkan, tipe yang tidak menguntungkan.

**End Of Sasuke PoV**

~777~

_Kenapa?_

_Apa salahku?_

_Egoiskah aku, sehingga kau memberikan ku cobaan ini?_

"Kenapa harus aku?" teriak seorang gadis frustasi. Dunia bagaikan sebuah cambuk yang selalu memecut hatinya. Perasaan nya.

Sendiri… ia tanggung semua kesedihan itu. Tak ada teman, yang seharusnya menemaninya disaat kesedihan datang. Tak ada mau berteman dengannya sejak kecil, akibat penyakitnya yang mudah kambuh. Tapi ini berbeda. Tak ada siapapun yang tahu, kalau ia mengidap penyakit saat di SMU.

Seragam kemeja putihnya agak basah, akibat air matanya yang tumpah membasahi, sebagian atas kemejanya. Rambut pirangnya yang tadi disisir rapi, kini acak-acakkan. Disini ia sendiri menghadapi masalahnya.

"Apa kau sudah tak sayang lagi padaku, Tuhan?" teriaknya sambil menarik rambut panjangnya yang terurai.

"Apa kau masih belum puas, mengujiku? Kau sudah mengambil kedua orang tuaku. Mengambil Kyuubi-nii dari sisiku. Memberikan ku penyakit ini! Sekarang Gaara! Apa kau belum puas, hah?"

Sejuta pertanyaan yang memprovokasi dirinya, berkeliling menari-nari diotaknya. Bayangan-bayangan tentang peristiwa terbunuhnya orang tua dan kakak pertamanya, ditambah lagi kejadiaan Gaara. Semuanya berputar-putar. Menambah beban pikiran dan raganya. Ingin rasanya ia mencuci otaknya dari semua ini. Melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi dan terlahir kembali, tanpa beban.

Naruto terus menangis dan berteriak. Mungkin dengan berteriak dan meraung seperti itu, bebannya bisa menghilang dan tak pernah kembali lagi. Lama ia bersama Gaara, dan tak pernah bertengkar sekali pun. Sekarang, pemuda itu berselingkuh dihadapannya. Didepan matanya sendiri. Wanita mana yang tidak sakit hatinya jika pria yang dicintainya tiba-tiba berkhianat.

_Deg…_

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit menghujam kepalanya. Entah apa, tapi rasa itu sakit sekali. Matanya terpejam menahan rasa sakit yang biasa ia hadapi saat kambuh. Kambuh?

"Argh…" kini rasa sakit itu berkali-kali lipat. Isi kepalanya seperti keluarkan secara paksa dan diaduk-aduk. Belum lagi tenggorokkan nya yang tercekat.

Tangannya yang mulai memucat, meraba-raba lantai yang ia duduki. Astaga, ia lupa mengambil tas nya yang berada di kelas. Apalagi obatnya ada disana.

Arrghh…, kakinya mencoba untuk berdiri dengan bertumpukan pegangan besi disisi tembok. Tangannya terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah. Gadis itu berusaha mencari pertolongan.

"T-t-tolong…" lirihnya. Kesadaraannya mulai menghilang. Mata-nya mulai mengaburkan pandangannya. Masih bisa di lihatnya nafas yang beruap. Suhu badannya tiba-tiba naik.

_Tes… tes…_

'_Apa itu?' _sesuatu menetes dari hidungnya. Darah. Ia mimisan. Dirabanya hidung yang terasa hangat itu. Benar, itu darah.

"Harus… segera… pertolongan…" ucapnya terbata-bata dan jelas perkataan nya menjadi kacau.

Dengan langkah yang gontai, gadis itu berusaha melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya semakin kabur.

_Bruugh…_

Tubuhnya terkulai lemas dan seluruh badannya kesemutan. Sebelum mata sapphirenya menutup, ia mendengar suara Sasuke meneriakkan namanya, dan semua berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

~777~

**Naruto's PoV**

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Sesosok pemuda mendongakkan wajah nya, tapi sialnya, mataku mengabur.

Kukerjapkan mata ini berulang kali, sampai akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajah itu dengan jelas.

Aku tersentak kaget, melihat seseorang yang ada disebelahku, mendongakkan wajahnya yang tampan ke arahku. Sontak wajah ini memerah

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya, cemas. Aku mencoba mendudukkan tubuh ini yang masih terasa sakit. Namun pemuda itu menghalangi melakukannya.

"Kata, Shizune-_sensei_, kau belum boleh bergerak dulu." Ucapnya datar. Kembali kulihat wajah stoicnya yang tampan.

"Ah, iya." Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku dikasur yang ber-alaskan kain satin putih bersih, dengan beberapa bercak darah menempel disana.

"Aku ada di ruang kesehatan, ya?" tanyaku menebak, dan disahut oleh anggukan kepalanya.

"Kau jatuh pingsan saat kutemukan." Jelas Sasuke. Aku tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang terlihat seperti sedang berkabung.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku pelan. "_Teme_…"

"Hn?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Entah sejak kapan, ruangan ini menjadi agak panas. Sasuke terus menatap ku, sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bicara saja, sepertinya harus membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Alhasil, ku palingkan wajah ini ke arah lain. Menghindari pandangan menyelidiknya.

"Jangan memalingkan, wajahmu seperti itu, _Dobe_." Tegurnya. Membuatku berpaling padanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Aku terdiam. Kutatap wajah Sasuke, dengan sedih. Lelaki itu balas menatapku, malah sedari tadi.

"Aku…" aku belum siap. "maaf Sasuke… aku belum bisa men-ceritakannya padamu. Aku belum, terlalu siap."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, lalu dibuka lagi.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya akhirnya. Berbeda sekali dengan pemikiranku, yang menyangka ia akan mendesakku untuk bercerita.

"Akan kutunggu, sampai kau bisa menceritakan semuanya."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, senang ke arahnya. Senyum yang, terima kasih.

"Terima kasih, sudah mau memahamiku."

"Hn."

Hening.

Astaga pembicaraan kami terputus. Aduh, apa tidak ada bahan pembicaraan?

"Ah… emm… _Teme_… Sejak kapan kau menungguiku seperti ini?"

Sasuke terdiam. Tapi, tak lama mulutnya terbuka.

"Sejak, tadi."

Aku mengernyitkan keningku.

"Iya, aku tau itu. Tapi, berapa lama?" tanyaku lagi

"3 jam"

'_Ti-tig-tiga… JAM?'_

"Lama sekali." Gumamku. "Memang kau tidak capek, _Teme_?"

"Lumayan." Jawabnya pendek. "Untukmu sih, tidak apa." Terdengar bisikan pelan.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Lupakan."

Aku dudukkan kembali tubuhku. Tentunya dengan hati-hati. Sasuke terbelalak kaget saat melihatku, nekat membantah tegurannya.

Sasuke melotot ke arahku. "Sudah sembuh kok. Jangan menatap ku begitu."

"Kata _sensei,_ tadi, kau kekurangan darah." Jelas Sasuke masih menatapku, tapi tidak melotot.

"Ouh." Aku hanya menggumam pelan. Jelas saja, aku tidak dapat membalas penjelasan Sasuke. Jelas-jelas Shizune-_sensei_, berbohong untuk menjaga rahasia ku. Terima kasih, _sensei_.

"Kau sedang diet, ya?"

"Hei, bukankah ini sudah jam pulang?" elakku, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tak inigin membohonginya lebih dari ini.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang. Aku tak ingin semalaman berada di ruangan ini."

Sasuke membantuku, turun dari kasur. Aku menggenggam tang-annya erat. Semburet merah kembali menghiasi wajahku. Aku tersenyum. Aku, berpikir. Apa mungkin aku sudah menemukan pengganti Gaara secepat ini?

Sepertinya, tidak. Mengingat Gaara saja, semua kenangan kami bersama dan kejadian tadi, merasuk ke pikiranku. Aku benar-benar belum bisa melupakan Gaara.

"Hei, kau tak apa?"

Aku tersentak, lalu melihat Sasuke tengah berjongkok, dengan tangan dibelakang.

"Ah, i-iya."

"Naiklah, ku gendong kau."

Perlahanku, naik ke atas gendongannya. Begitu, sudah naik. Sasuke langsung berdiri, membuatku, kaget dan mempererat pelukan ku pada lehernya. Rasanya nyaman. Baru pertama kali kulihat wajahnya sedekat ini. Putih pucat, seperti bulan. Guratan wajahnya, menyiratkan ketegasan, kasih sayang, dan wibawa. Dan tiba-tiba saja jantung ku berdegup dengan cepat. Apa ia merasakan nya?

"Tenang saja. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

'_Dia membaca pikiranku.'_

"Uwaaa… maaf. Aku gugup."

Dengan tenang Sasuke menggendongku keluar dari ruangan itu. Wajahku pasti sekarang memerah. Saat bersama Gaara saja, aku tak seperti ini. Aah… Tuhan… Kami-sama…

Sesuatu terbesit dipikiranku.

"Tas ku masih di kelas, bukan?" tanyaku.

Sasuke tidak menoleh. Ia masih tetap berkonsentrasi, agar tidak jatuh.

"Sudah, ku ambil." Jawabnya singkat. Aku mengangguk, lalu kmbali membenamkan wajahku dipundaknya yang kekar. Tak kusangka, aku melakukan ini pada rival seumur hidupku.

**End Of Naruto's PoV**

~777~

"Naruto! Kau membuatku khawatir, tau!" seru Deidara sambil memeluk adik semata wayangnya.

"Haha… maaf. Aku sudah membuatmu khawatir." Sahut Naruto membalas pelukan kakaknya.

"Sasuke yang menelponku, kalau kau pingsan." Deidara melepas kan pelukannya, lalu menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_, sudah memberitahuku, Sasuke." Ucapnya, sambil membungkuk sekejap. Dijawab oleh anggukan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Naruto maju selangkah, lalu mencium pipi sang Uchiha. Membuat Sasuke kaget, dan sontak membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Terima kasih." Gumam gadis itu, dan mundur teratur.

"Mau masuk dulu? Kebetulan, aku sedang membuat cake." Tawar Deidara.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku langsung pulang saja."

Deidara ber oh-oh ria. "Ouh, kalau begitu salam kan, untuk Itachi, ya Sasuke." Salam Deidara sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang berbalik menuju mobil Lamborghini dark blue nya. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk iya.

"Aku pulang, dulu." Ucapnya, lalu menginjak gas dan berlalu dari hadapan halaman rumah Namikaze yang lumayan besar, walaupun tidak sebesar rumah Uchiha.

Naruto dan Deidara pun, masuk kedalam rumah mereka. Deidara mengunci pintunya, lalu berbalik mengahdap Naruto yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, sampai penyakitmu itu, kambuh _baka_ Naruto?"

~777~

**Sasuke's PoV**

Sudah dua hari ini, Naruto tidak masuk sekolah. Dengan alasan izin sakit.

Kupandangi kertas surat yang ada ditanganku ini. Sebenarnya ia sakit apa sih, jadi selama ini?

Sakura menghampiriku.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu Sasuke. Ini penting, tentang hubungan kita, untuk selanjutnya."

Aku menghela nafas malas. Sebenarnya menurut ku, ini bukan masalah penting. Toh, aku tidak menyukainya. Lahir dan bathin.

"Baiklah. Mau bicara dimana?"

"Di atap."

Sakura berjalan mendahuluiku. Dan aku dibelakangnya. Beberapa anak perempuan seperti Ino, dan Tenten, menatap ku curiga. Bisa-bisa setelah ini, akan ada gosip terbaru.

~777~

"Jadi… apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanyaku langsung _to the point_ begitu kami sampai ditempat persetujuan.

Sakura berbalik lalu menatap ku tajam.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau sering sekali memikirkan, Naruto."

"Lalu?"

"Tidakkah kau pernah memikirkan, perasaan ku sebagai pacarmu?" suaranya meninggi.

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." _'Aku tau itu' _"Dan sepertinya kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Aku memang tidak menyukaimu, kok." Balasku, santai. Matanya terbelalak kaget. "Apalagi mencintaimu."

"Jadi, selama ini, kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Alright."

"Ta-tapi, selama ini aku sudah…-"

"Aku menyukai orang lain. Yang dari tadi terus kau singgung. Bahkan aku mencintainya sebelum kau menjadi pacarku."

"Ukh…" di pelupuk matanya terlihat genangan air mata yang siap menetes kapan saja.

"Memang benar. Selama ini aku hanya pura-pura. Sebenarnya, kalau kau tidak terus-menerus mengirim ku e-mail dan pesan yang berisi kegombalanmu, aku mungkin akan mencoba menyukaimu. Tapi, nyatanya tidak. Kau gadis yang selalu mencari perhatian dari seseorang. Dan aku tidak suka sikap dan tingkah lakumu. Mengerti?"

"…"

"Maaf kalau aku seperti seseorang yang playboy. Tapi, sebenarnya aku ini tipe yang setia, pada orang yang benar-benar kucintai. Terkecuali kau. Ak…-"

"Sudah, cukup!"

Aku terdiam. Sakura menangis. Ya, memang ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hatiku. Aku menatap nya iba.

"Maafkan aku…-"

"Pergi!"

Aku terdiam. "Jadi kita…-"

"Kita putus!"

'_Aku suka kata-kata itu.'_ Aku tersenyum, lalu berbalik menuju pintu kami masuk tadi. Aku berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Terima kasih, sudah menjadi pacarku, beberapa minggu ini."

Rasanya aku seperti seorang yang brengsek. Mengungkap kan semua perasaan jelek yang selama ini ku pendam. Tapi, ada juga rasa senang, karna aku sudah berhasil mengeluarkan semua perasaan itu. Sekarang tinggal menyampaikan perasaan ku pada si _Dobe_.

**End Of Sasuke's PoV**

~777~

**Naruto's PoV**

**Kediaman Namikaze, pukul 16.00 WS**

"Sudah, dua hari, ya?" aku merenung.

Sejenak kupandangi langit yang berarak-arak ke arah selatan, dari jendela kamarku. Entah mengapa aku jadi merindukan si _Teme_.

Sejak hari, dimana aku ditemukan pingsan oleh Sasuke. Dei-_nee _menelpon dokter khusus yang menangani penyakitku. Dokter itu menyuruhku untuk libur selama beberapa hari. Dasar, berani memerintah saja, sedangkan aku tak diberitahu apa yang me-nyebabkan penyakit sialan ini, kambuh. Aku tau Dei-_nee_ berbohong. Katanya aku hanya kelelahan. Itu pasti bohong. Terlihat sangat jelas dari wajahnya yang memucat, setelah mengantarkan Dokter itu pulang. Aku bertaruh, ini pasti menyang- kut sesuattu yang parah. Dan pasti itu tentang penyakitku.

Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering pusing mendadak. Tak bisa tidur. Penyakit sialan! Kenapa sih, kau itu harus ada didalam tubuhku? Arrgghh…!

_Drrt… drrt…_

Kulihat ponselku yang bergetar. Sepertinya ada pesan yang masuk. Dari siapa?

From :

To :

Subject : Segera bersiap. Aku akan menjemputmu, sebentar lagi.

Aku terperangah melihat isinya. Singkat dan tidak jelas. Ia menyuruhku, seenak jidat ditepuk. Aku membalas pesannya.

From :

To :

Subject : Apa-apaan kau, _Teme?_ Seenaknya saja menyuruhku.

Tak berapa lama, setelah aku mengirim balik. Pesan balasan darinya masuk.

From :

To :

Subject : Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya. Cepat bersiap. Ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi bersamamu. Jangan dibalas. 10 menit dari sekarang aku akan sampai, di rumahmu.

'_Tunggu, 10 menit?'_ Aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding, di dekat lukisan. _'Astaga, brengsek kau teme!'_

Aku mengambil handuk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Secepat mungkin aku membasahi tubuhku dengan air dan mengusap seluruh badanku dengan sabun cair yang wangi lavender. Membilasnya dengan air yang keluar dari shower. Lalu mengering kan tubuhku dengan handuk yang tadi ku ambil.

Sebegitu ingin cepatnya, aku sampai terpeleset dan teduduk berdebam di lantai. Aku berdiri dan berjalan sambil merintih dan mengusap bokong ku yang terasa sakit, menuju lemari.

Kubuka lemari kayu yang bercat putih cream itu, dengan ukiran-ukiran halus di daun pintunya. Aku mengambil levis hitam panjang, _tanktop_ merah muda sebagai dalamannya, dan jaket jeans biru, berlengan panjang, untuk aku pakai.

Begitu semua pakaian yang aku ambil tadi, ku pakai. Kini giliran meja rias yang ku kunjungi.

Ku sisir rapi, rambut pirang panjangku yang sampai sepunggung. Aku bingung mau ku apakan lagi rambut ini. Kuncir dua. Bosan. Kuncir kuda. Sudah pernah. Di urai. Pernah. Terbesit di pikiranku untuk menganyamnya ke samping. Dan akhirnya aku putuskan untuk memakai model rambut itu.

Untuk riasan, cukup natural saja. Bedak dan lipgloos rasa milk shake coklat kesayanganku. Ku sabet syal merah kotak-kotak, yang ku lingkarkan di leher, dan topi cream kesayanganku. Ku ambil tas tenteng kecil untuk menampung ponsel, lipgloos, I-pod, sisir kecil dan bedak.

Sekarang bagaimana? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang aneh? Jujur saja, aku tak tau harus berdandan begaimana lagi. Sasuke tidak akan mengajakku ke tempat perdana menteri kan?

Bergegas ku buka pintu dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Sedetik ku dengar suara klakson monilnya si _Teme_. Dasar tidak sabaran.

**End Of Naruto's PoV**

~777~

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya. Berusaha meng-hilangkan penat menunggu. _'Padahalkan tadi disuruh bersiap selama 10 menit, sekarang sudah lebih dari 10 menit. Sedang apa sih, mahkluk satu itu' _pikir Sasuke agak kesal.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia datang dan mengklakson memberi peringatan. Berharap semoga ia tak disuruh masuk oleh Deidara. Tapi, hal itu malah terjadi.

Deidara membukakan pintunya dengan senyuman mengembang, seperti kue sponge (senyuman kok di bandingkan dengan kue?).

Wanita yang sekarang menjadi Direktur Utama Namikaze Corp itu, kebetulan sedang libur, karna harus mengawasi adiknya yang tempo hari ketahuan pingsan dengan hidung dan mulut yang berdarah. Mau apalagi, Sasuke terpaksa menuruti kehendak kekasih kakaknya itu, kalau tidak, malam ini dia akan di 'ini' dan 'itu' oleh Itachi.

Sasuke mengambil majalah yang sengaja ditaruh di atas meja. Membacanya dengan pandangan malas, menunggu.

Pemuda itu mengenakan, kaos dark blue polos (rip curl) dengan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, dan celana jeans hitam dengan merek yang sama.

"Sudah lama, ya?"

Sasuke menutup majalahnya, dan menatap tajam seorang gadis pirang dihadapannya.

"Sudah tau, kenapa tanya lagi?" pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri sang gadis.

"Ehh…!" matanya membulat. "Kan baru telat beberapa menit!"

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita pergi."

"Hah? Pergi kemana?"

Sasuke menyabet tangan Naruto, lalu menyeretnya menuju mobil dark blue Lamborghini nya yang menawan. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakkan-teriakkan dari teman kencannya, hari ini.

"Uwwaaa…! Penculikan…!" teriak sang gadis dari dalam mobil. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Ada-ada saja!'_

"Diamlah, _Dobe_!" bentak Sasuke. Naruto langsung membekap mu lutnya sendiri. Sasuke menghela nafasnya, lalu menekan pedal gas nya. Mobilpun melaju ke tempat yang akan dituju.

Naruto, melepas bekapappan tangannya. "Kita mau kemana?" bisiknya hampir seperti decit tikus.

Sasuke tersenyum, atau yang lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Gadis yang ada disebelahnya hanya menatap Sasuke takut-takut.

"Kau akan tau nanti." Jawab Sasuke, tanpa mengalihkan pandang nya dari jalan.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Wajahnya seperti orang yang sedang menahan sembelit.

"Kau…" gumamnya. "Kau tidak membawaku ke tempat sepi, dan memperkosa ku kan, _Teme_?

Sasuke menoleh, lalu melempar deathglare terbaiknya. Dengan backsound petir.

Tak lama Sasuke meyeringai. "Mungkin saja."

Naruto langsung memekik tertahan sambil menunjuk wajah tampan Sasuke. "Me-mesum…!" jeritnya.

Sasuke jawsdrop. "Aku akan melakukannya, kalau kau tidak bisa diam." Naruto langsung membekap mulutnya lagi. Menatap Sasuke ngeri. "Atau kau, memang mau ku perkosa? Sehingga kau terus ribut, seperti ini?"

Sasuke kembali menyeringai. "Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku sedang mencari tempat yang sepi, nih. Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin gaya yang seperti apa, _Dobe_?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. FG pemuda ini, bisa-bisa sudah sekarat kalau mendengar suaranya.

Masih membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Itachi-_nii_, adikmu ternyata lebih mesum, daripada kau." Gumamnya.

Sasuke kembali ke wajah _stoic_nya. Walaupun dalam hati ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka melaju dalam hening di jalan raya.

~777~

Sasuke menutup mata Naruto yang gemetaran dengan sapu tangan biru miliknya.

"_Te-teme…_" panggilnya lirih. "Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh kan dengan perkataan mu di mobil tadi?"

Sasuke tersenyum jail. "Oh, aku bersungguh-sungguh, kok." Jawab si Uchiha, membuat si gadis tersentak dan meronta-ronta.

"Uwaaa…! Lepaskan aku…!" teriaknya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lalu membukakan penutup mata Naruto. Si gadis terus me-mejamkan matanya. Tidak mau melihat.

"Lihat, dan kenali tempat ini dulu, _baka Dobe!"_

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Perlahan sampai semua kedua bola mata sapphire itu dapat melihat semua yang ada di hadapannya. Mata itu terbelalak.

"I-i-ini." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk, tempat mereka sekarang ber-diri. Sebuah Taman Bermain berada dihadapannya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Mana mau ia memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah (maklum, gengsinya selangit! *dilempar Sasuke FG ke Amazon*)

"Kupikir, kau akan sembuh kalau aku membawa mu ke tempat ini." Ucap pemuda penyuka warna dark blue itu, sambil memasang topi, agar tak ada yang mengenalinya. Of course, FG Sasuke Uchiha, yang didalam maupun diluar KHS.

Naruto terdiam, lama.

"Kau tidak suka, ya?" tanya Sasuke canggung (pengen liat muka nyaaaa…!)

Gadis itu menoleh pada Sasuke, tersenyum.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak suka. Sudah lama aku tidak ke tempat ini, bersama orang yang kusayangi. Sekarang, kau mengajakku ke tempat bersejarah ini. Aku senang sekali. Terima kasih _Teme_."

Di kata-kata terakhir, Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang tinggi menjulang (emangnya gedung!).

Sasuke gelagapan. Wajahnya memerah.

"Terima kasih sih, boleh. Tapi jangan memelukku, tiba-tiba seperti ini."

"Uwaaa…! Maaf…!" teriaknya sambil memeluk Sasuke, sampai mau tertabrak orang yang lewat.

"Hati-hati, _baka Dobe!_" tegur Sasuke, menarik lengan Naruto.

"_Doba, dobe, doba, dobe_!" sungut gadis itu kesal. "Aku punya nama sendiri, _Teme!_"

"Tidak cocok." Sahutnya dingin.

Sasuke terus menyeretnya ke suatu tempat. Tentunya tempat bermain.

~777~

**Sasuke's PoV**

Astaga. _Dobe_ satu ini mau membuatku mati, ya? Dari tadi terus menyeretku kesana kemari. Naik itulah, naik inilah. Main inilah, main itulah. Capek tau jalannya!

Sekarang cewek idiot satu ini, menyuruhku lomba makan es krim terbanyak. Dia sudah gila, apa? Aku kan benci manis!

"Ayolah, _Teme…_" rengeknya, memintaku untuk mengikuti lomba makan tidak jelas ini. Kalau lomba makan tomat sih, tidak masalah (maunya!)

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain. Menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Sekali tidak ya, tidak!" bentakku. Naruto mundur selangkah. Ku tatap matanya, yang merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Bagai medusa yang menyihir Persheus dengan tatapan matanya, ia menjadi batu. Sekarang, giliran ku setelah Persheus itu. Bedanya, ia tidak me-nyihirku menjadi batu. Melainkan menyihirku agar aku menuruti ke inginannya. Sialan, ia mengeluarkan jurus rahasia, yang selama ini, tak ada wanita, maupun perempuan lain yang bisa menandingi nya. Jurus terkutuk. Puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Please…" rengeknya sekali lagi, tentunya dengan jurus Puppy eyes no Jutsu nya. Dan alhasil, aku terkena pengaruhnya.

Aku kembali memalingkan wajahku. Tak mau menatapnya selagi ia masih mengeluarkan jurus terkutuk itu.

"Baiklah." Ku keluarkan sebuah jawaban yang segera membuatnya bersorak kegirangan.

Ia tersenyum, ala maniak padaku. Memalingkan wajahku, agar menghadap ke wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" pekiknya kegirangan.

Ku hela nafasku. Rasanya sulit sekali, untuk menghela nafas seperti ini.

"Ya, dengan berat hati tentunya."

Gadis idiot itu, langsung berteriak dan melompat-lompat ke girangan.

"Yippi…!" soraknya. Aku menutup kedua telinga ku agar gendang telinganya tidak pecah.

"Kalau begitu, cepat naik ke panggungnya, dan makan semua es krim itu…!" _'seenaknya saja menyuruhku.'_ Sungutku dalam hati.

Aku duduk bersama beberapa pria lain, yang juga sepertinya di paksa oleh kekasihnya masing-masing. Kecuali dua orang yang ada di kanan dan kiriku. Mereka makan dengan senang hati.

Peluit belum dibunyikan, dan ku lihat si _Dobe_ tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Seharusnya ia tadi ku ajak ke Sea World saja. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Cewek ini sengaja menjebakku.

_Priiiitttt…!_

'_Ya Tuhan, kenapa sih, peluit itu harus diciptakan_?' tanyaku dalam hati. Poor diriku sendiri.

Selusin lebih, es krim dihidangkan didepanku. Belum apa-apa, perutku sudah jungkir balik. _'Tuhan, kapan hidupku bisa bahagia selamanya?'_

Dengan enggan ku ambil se-cup es krim coklat. Aku belum siap. Waktu terus berjalan. Kulirik beberapa orang yang dipaksa oleh kekasihnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merana. Sama sepertiku.

Mau tak mau. Kulahap semua es krim itu. Rasanya manis. Aku ingin sekali muntah. Waktu, cepatlah berjalan. Aku tak sanggup lagi.

**End Of Sasuke's PoV**

**20 menit setelah perlombaan dimulai**

"Huweeek…!" terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker, tengah berkutat dengan tong sampah terdekat. Muntah-muntah hebat.

"Bwahahahaha…!" disampingnya ada sorang gadis berambut pirang, tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak, melihat sang pemuda yang ada disebelahnya muntah-muntah akibat makanan manis yang baru saja ia makan. Baru 5 cup es krim saja sudah tumbang.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, lalu mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Menatap sang gadis tajam.

"Sekarang, sudah puas, Nona?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

Naruto mengusap air matanya dengan jari telunjuk. Berhenti tertawa. Tapi, isakan tawanya masih tersisa.

Ia mengangguk lemas, senyum tersungging di bibir manisnya.

"Tentu. Aku puaaaaas, sekali!" jawab si gadis, menahan tawa. Teriangat-ingat wajah Sasuke saat pertama kali memakan es krim coklat yang manisnya luar biasa.

"Huh!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sambil bersedekap. "Sekarang kita kemana lagi?" tanyanya. "Ini yang terakhir, terus kita pulang."

Naruto duduk di kursi taman terdekat. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Memandangi langit yang mulai gelap. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku ingin melihat pemandang Konoha dimalam hari, dari kejauhan." Ucapnya. Sasuke menoleh lalu menyabet tangan mungil nya.

"Akan kutunjukkan."

Wajahnya memerah, menanggapi reaksi langsung Sasuke, yang menyabet tangannya, lalu membawanya pergi ke tempat yang sekarang ia inginkan.

~777~

"_Te-teme…!_" panggilnya terbata. "Lepaskan, tanganku! Malu tau!" sungutnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menyemburat kan, semburat kemerahan.

Sasuke berhenti. Tidak melepaskan tangannya.

"Syukurlah, antriannya tidak banyak."

Naruto melongokkan kepalanya dari balik lengan Sasuke. Dilihat nya, sebuah Kincir Raksasa. Matanya membulat.

"Ayo cepat!"

Sasuke kembali menarik tangannya. Menuju loket antrian. Disana ada beberapa pasangan remaja. Atau lebih tepatnya empat pasangan remaja yang sedang bermesraan didepan umum. Itu membuat kedua orang ini canggung. Karna mereka bukan pasang- an.

"Kita bukan, pasangan. Kita bukan, pasangan." Gumam si gadis sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke seperti seorang yang sedang patah hati. Di liriknya Naruto yang sedang mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat pembuat patah hati. Tapi, ia tidak boleh putus asa. Ia boleh berharapkan, kalau suatu hari nanti gadis yang ia sukai berpisah dengan pacarnya. Meskipun si gadis belum bisa melupakan mantan pacarnya sepenuhnya.

Kini giliran mereka masuk ke dalam (Mi-chan gag tau namanya apa..~).

Sasuke mengenggam tangan Naruto. Menuntunnya masuk ke dalam sebuah benda, yang Author tak tau namanya apa.

Pintu ditutup dan mesin mulai menjalankan Kincir itu perlahan. Kaca jendelanya menampilkan sebuah lukisan indah di senja hari. Lukisan yang sebenarnya.

"Indah, ya." Gumam gadis yang berada diseberangnya. "Lukisan tangan Tuhan."

"Tentunya, lampu yang warna-warni itu bukan lukisan aslinya." Tambah Sasuke menopangkan dagunya ke tangan. Sama-sama menatap langit senja.

"Haha… kau bisa saja."

Entah mengapa suasana didalam ruangan itu mencanggung. Dua-duanya sama-sama terdiam.

"Jadi, kenapa tempo hari kau menangis, dan kutemukan pingsan di gedung olahraga?" tanya Sasuke, memecah kecanggungan. Naruto tersentak, ia tersenyum miris.

"Aku patah hati." Jawabnya. Giliran Sasuke yang tersentak kaget. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendel ke satu sosok dihadapan nya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" gadis itu tak menjawab. Terdiam lama. "Kau berjanji padaku, kalau kau sudah siap, kau akan menjelaskan semuanya. Apa sekarang kau masih belum siap?"

Naruto menggeleng keras. "Aku sudah siap, untuk menjelaskan nya." Jawabnya lagi. Menundukkan wajah.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku." Ucap Sasuke agak memaksa.

Mata sapphire nya menatap mata _onyx_ dihadapannya, sedih.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya terkhianati?"

"Pernah." Jawab Sasuke memotong pembicaraan.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Dengan siapa?" tanyanya. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, denganmu." Jawab Sasuke santai.

Naruto tersentak. "Berulang kali hati ini tersakiti oleh mu, Namikaze Naruto. Rasanya sakit sekali. Melihatmu yang kusukai, saat pertama bertemu, bermesraan dengan Gaara yang menurutku tipe cowok yang senang sekali mempermainkan hati perempuan."

"Gaara tidak seperti itu!"

"Lalu, kenapa ia bisa mengkhianatimu dan beralih pada wanita lain. Lelaki bajingan." Mereka terdiam.

"Baru pertama kali, aku mencintai seseorang seperti ini. Aku menyukaimu. Kau mungkin agak kaget, dengan pernyataan dadakan dariku."

"Aku rela dicap playboy, karna memutuskan Sakura yang tidak tau apa-apa. Bukan wanita sepertinya yang aku cari. Bukan nya aku tidak suka dengan gadis itu. Tapi, menurutku ia terlalu berlebihan. Aku tau perasaan mu yang baru saja merasakan patah hati."

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku, sebegitunya?"

"Jawabannya cukup mudah. Karena, kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Apapun akan ku lakukan demi orang yang ku cintai. Apapun. Tak ada yang lebih berarti dibandingkan kau dengan semua yang ada didunia ini. Tak ada."

Naruto menatap Sasuke lama. Baru saja ia patah hati. Sekarang ia sudah menemukan pengganti.

"Sasuke, aku tid…-"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kata itu dari kalimatmu. Jadi, pikirkan lah baik-baik. Aku tak mau kau tersakiti lagi."

Mereka terdiam. Gadis itu merasakan kalau air matanya sebentar lagi akan tumpah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, agar tidak terlihat oleh Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke terlanjur mengetahuinya. Ia raih jemari tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya. Tersenyum.

"Aku tak memaksa mu, untuk memimilihku. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk gadis yang ku sukai. Kalau kau masih mencintai Gaara dan sudah berusaha untuk menyukaiku. Aku rela hati ini kembali tersakiti, asal kau bahagia dan kembali tersenyum. Ingat itu baik-baik, _Dobe._"

Mesinnya berhenti. Pintunya terbuka. Sasuke membantu Naruto berdiri lalu membantunya turun dari tempat itu.

Mereka berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. Tidak bergandengan tangan. Tidak bersuara. Sasuke berjalan didepan, sedangkan Naruto berada dibelakangnya. Kepalanya menunduk lesu. Air matanya mengering.

'_Aku rela hati ini kembali tersakiti, asal kau bahagia dan kembali tersenyum'_ perkataan Sasuke tadi terus berputar-putar dibenak nya. Naruto memandang tubuh tegap Sasuke dari belakang. Ia berlari ke arah punggung Sasuke, memeluknya dari belakang. Erat.

"_Dob-Dobe,_ kau ini kenapa sih?" bentak Sasuke risih, dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke…" gumamnya pelan. "Aku memang belum bisa menjawab perasaanmu, dan kau tau itu. Tapi, aku akan men coba untuk menyukaimu dan melupakan Gaara. Aku berjanji."

Sasuke terdiam. "Bisa kau lepas dulu, pelukanmu?"

Naruto menuruti kata-kata Sasuke. Ia berjalan kesebelah pemuda itu. Mendongakkan wajah cantiknya.

Dalam sekejap. Ia merasakan sebuah benda lembut dan basah menempel di bibirnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget, tapi ia menikmati ciuman yang berdurasi singkat itu.

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya, dari bibir Naruto. Menatap mata sapphire itu yang kini sukses membulat tidak percaya. Sebuah senyum terlukiskan diwajah pangeran _stoic _itu.

"Ka-kau," Naruto meloncat mundur sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang agak membungkuk. "Kau menciumku!"

"Hanya sebagai tanda terima kasih, kok." sahutnya tenang, me negakkan punggungnya. "Terima kasih kau sudah memikirkan perasaanku."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tak memikirkan perasaan mu kok. Dasar _Teme!_" ucapnya dengan wajah yang masih me merah.

"Kalau kau tak memikirkan perasaanku. Buat apa kau mengatakan kalimat tadi?" goda Sasuke. Menyamai langkahnya dengan sang gadis.

"Huwaah…! Diam kau _Teme!_" teriaknya sambil menutup kedua telinga nya.

Sasuke terus menggoda Naruto dalam perjalanan mereka ke tempat parkir sampai ke rumah. Uwaaah… rupanya Sasuke ber bakat juga jadi gigolo, dengan rayuan gombalnya (sharingan!).

~777~

**Seminggu setelah pengakuan Sasuke**

**Naruto's PoV**

"Catatan kimia Sasuke sudah, komik Shonen nya Kiba sudah, apalagi, ya?"

Ku lihat ke sekeliling kamarku, mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin belum ku masukkan ke dalam tas slempangan ku yang berwarna orange gelap dan hitam. Aku berhenti menatap sekeliling kamarku, dan memutuskan semua barang yang ku perlukan sudah masuk kedalam tas. Lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga spiral rumahku dengan tergesa-gesa. Kucium aroma makanan dari arah dapur. Aku meloncati 3 buah anak tangga sekaligus saking terburu-burunya.

"Dei-_nee_, sedang buat apa?" tanyaku. Wanita bertubuh ramping di hadapanku yang sedang memasak itu, menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali ke aktivitasnya semula.

"Bekalmu." Jawabnya singkat. Aku hanya ber oh-oh ria, lalu tersenyum dan berbalik.

"Mau kemana kau Naruto?" tanyanya tajam. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya.

"Sekolah."

Tampaknya ia terkejut. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan bekalmu?"

Kukeluarkan cengiran khasku, menjawabnya pelan. "Maaf, hari ini rencananya aku mau makan siang di kantin dengan Sasuke… jadi, bekalmu itu untukmu saja. Karna aku tak membutuhkannya."

Aku bisa melihat sekumpulan asap hitam gosong dari kepalanya, dan tatapan matanya yang seakan ingin membunuhku. Sebelum terkena semprotan hujan gratisannya, aku sudah kabur.

"_Baka Imoutoooo!_" teriaknya sambil mengacung-acungkan spatula. Aku terkekeh kecil sambil membuka pintu depan dan berjalan keluar dari rumah itu.

Aku tersenyum miris, mengingat dahulu keluarga kami yang masih utuh sering kali berteriak-teriak marah seperti yang Deidara lakukan tadi. Kyuubi-_nii_ sering menjadi wasit untukku dan Deidara jika berkelahi. Bukannya berteriak saling membentak, aku dan kakak perempuan ku malah tertawa mendengar celotehan kakak lelaki pertama ku itu, yang berbicara seolah ia adalah seorang wasit yang berpengalaman.

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

Aku masih ingat senyum dan ledekkan _Kaa-san_, saat mengetahui ku sedang menyukai seseorang waktu berada di sekolah dasar.

_Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
I hope you can hear me cause  
_

Lelucon _Tou-san _yang membuat semua anak dan istrinya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku masih mengingat semua itu.

_Oooooh  
I remember it clearly_

Aku mengusap air mata yang keluar di sudut mataku. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum miris mengingat semua hal yang kami lakukan bersama dulu.

_Tin… tiiiin…_

'_Sial, sekarang apa lagi? Mengganggu acara, mengenang saja!'_ sungutku dalam hati. Aku menghentakkan kaki ku menuju pagar. Kubuka pintu pagar, kulihat sebuah mobil Lamborghini biru gelap. Kaca jendelanya menurun dan memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda yang kukenal. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya, berujar santai.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tanyanya, sambil menatap mengejekku. Aku tersenyum pahit, lalu berlari menuju mobil itu parkir. Berjalan memutar ke arah pintu jok depan. Membukanya, dan melihat wajah tampan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatapku santai, aku menutup pintunya hingga berdebam.

"Ayo, berangkat Pak Supir!" bentak ku sok majikan. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan bentakkan ku. Pemuda berambut _pantat ayam_ itu malah menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankannya di jalan komplek yang masih sepi, karna waktu sekararang aku berangkat termasuk sangat pagi.

Kulirik wajah _stoic_nya yang nan serius mengendarai mobil Lamborghini dark blue nya. Sekarang aku merasakan wajah ku memanas. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah jendela. Berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah yang kini menghiasi wajah tan ku.

Aku teringat, saat ia mengatakan perasaannya, yang, mengatakan kalau aku ini adalah cinta pertamanya.

Akhir-akhir ini hubungan kami menjadi lebih dekat, sampai-sampai Sakura yang menjadi mantan Sasuke mengira kami ini sudah pacaran, dan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mengingat soal itu aku jadi teringat seseorang yang sudah mematahkan hatiku sampai berkeping-keping. Gaara.

Aku belum ada bertemu dengannya, setelah terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya yang sedang bermesraan diatap sekolah bersama Konan-_senpai._ Aku masih mengingat peristiwa itu. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba saja dadaku terasa terbakar. Terbakar oleh rasa kecewa dan rasa sakit. Aku memejamkan erat kedua mataku, menahan butir-butir air mata sialan ini, yang memaksa untuk keluar. Sialan! Sebelum ini aku tak pernah secengeng ini. Aku mengusap kedua sudut mataku yang sudah merembes kan butir-butir air mata sialan itu, dengan punggung tangan. Kuharap Sasuke tak melihatnya.

"Menangis lagi?" tanyanya dengan wajahnya yang masih datar. Mata _onyx_ nya fokus mengarah ke jalanan.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku, ya _Teme?_" tanyaku penasaran, karna sejak saat itu, ia selalu bisa menebak perasaanku. "Tebakan mu benar semua."

Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum liciknya. "Hebatkan?" pujinya menyombongkan diri. Aku hanya ber sweatdrop ria.

"Sama sekali tidak." Sahutku sambil memeletkan lidahku. Sasuke mendecih kesal. Lalu menyeringai lagi.

"Hn, jadi, ternyata kau tidak mau mengakui kekuatanku?" Aku terdiam. "Oke. Aku anggap itu 'ya'."

'_Hei, seenaknya saja memutuskan!'_

"Enak saja!" bantahku. "Aku baru mengakuimu, kalau kau bisa mengalahkan ku main PS!" tantangku antusias dan berapi-api.

Sasuke terdiam, lalu mengangguk. "Ku terima tantangan tak bermutu mu itu." Jujur, aku agak sedikit tersinggung dengan empat kata terakhirnya. _'Menyebalkan!'_

"Di rumahku, setelah pulang sekolah. Bagaimana?" Sasuke me ngangguk, sambil membelokkan arah setir mobilnya yang tak terasa sudah memasuki gerbang masuk sekolahku.

Sasuke mengambil tempat parkirnya, dan mematikan mesin mobil. "Deal?"

Sasuke membalas jabatan tanganku, meremasnya keras sampai aku mengaduh kesakitan. "Deal."

"Aow..! Lepaskan tanganku _baka, Teme!_" teriakku. Sasuke langsung melepaskan jabatan tangannya, dan mengangkat di samping telinga sambil menyeringai. Akhir-akhir ini mahkluk aneh dari planet yang bernama Uchiha, sering sekali tersenyum seringaian seperti itu. _Devil smirk._

"Tidak sengaja." Sahutnya. Aku menganga tidak percaya, masih mengusap pergelangan tanganku.

"Hei!" teriakku marah, pemuda itu malah tidak mengubrisku, dan keluar dengan santainya. Didalam aku masih cemberut kesal. Tak lama kemudian aku menyusulnya. Pintu mobilnya kututup hingga berdebam. Ia menoleh padaku.

"Mahal tuh." Gumamnya sambil mengunyah permen karet rasa mint kesukaannya. Aku mendengus maklum.

"Biar saja. Aku berdoa semoga nanti sekalian rusak. Lumayan kan beli yang baru."

Sasuke menatapku lama, dan kukira ia tidak setuju dengan pendapatku. Hei, aku kan cuma bercanda!

Sasuke mulai berjalan dan belum menjawab pendapatku. Wajahnya tetap santai, seperti sebelumnya. Aku mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Istirahat nanti, jadi kan kau mentraktirku?"

"Hn."

Aku mengangguk senang.

Rambut pirang ku yang digerai sedikit terangkat tertiup angin. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menatap langit pagi yang lumayan cerah. Bel tanda masuk kelas membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku pun segera berlari menyusul si _Teme_, yang sudah berjalan duluan, dan sekarang aku tak melihat punggung tegapnya sedikt pun. Dasar, menyebalkan!

~777~

**Normal PoV**

Bel masuk sudah berdering. Menandakan kalau jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Siswa-siswi KHS berbondong-bondong masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing, sehingga sudah tak biasa lagi kalau koridor sekolah itu selalu penuh saat pagi dan siang hari.

Inilah jadinya, kalau guru yang mengajar dikelas sedang tidak ada. Ribut dan berisik (sama ya?). Dikelas inilah pemeran utama kita sedang terduduk lesu, disampingnya ada Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan rentetan rumus-rumus dasar Kimia. Maklum saja, Sasuke kan anak terpintar se-KHS dan juga anak yang lumayan ter pandang dari kalangan atas.

Sasuke membenarkan letak kacamata persegi panjangnya yang berbingkai hitam. Jemari tangannya tampak sibuk mencorat-coret soal di selembar kertas. Tak jarang, pemuda yang selalu memakai kacamata berbingkainya saat menghitung ataupun membaca itu, mengurut-urut keningnya. Pusing harus diapakan lagi soal yang sedang dijawabnya ini. Pakai rumus ini, tidak bisa. Apalagi rumus yang lain, sedangkan soal yang ia kerjakan ini hanya punya satu rumus. Akhirnya, Sasuke Uchiha kita ini menyerah juga. Ia membanting pensilnya, lalu dengan malasnya ia melepaskan kacamata nya. Tapi, sebelum ia sempat melepasnya, terdengar suara yang berasal dari orang yang ada disebelahnya. Sasuke tersenyum. Perlahan ia tolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu berasal. Dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari perut sang _Dobe _pujaan hatinya. Senyuman tambah berkembang, saat mendengar jejeritan histeris dari perut Naruto untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

_Kruuuk…_

Sasuke menyeringai. "Lapar _Dobe?_" tanya nya, masih memperhatikan gerakan patah-patah dari Naruto yang ketahuan sedang mendambakan sebuah mangkok berisi ramen.

"A-apa-apaan sih!" ujarnya risih dengan wajah yang asli semerah kepiting rebus yang disudah direbus dengan api neraka.

Sasuke melepas kacamatanya, melipat lalu memasukkannya kem-bali ke sebuah kotak kacamata berwarna biru gelap.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengelak lagi _Dobe_." Menatap Naruto mesum *Plaak!* "Jujur saja. Kau lapar kan? Hah?" desak Sasuke. Naruto terpojok.

"Ti-tidak kok." Elaknya sambil memalingkan muka.

"Yang benar?" goda Sasuke.

"Be-ben…-"

_Kruuuk…_

Sasuke terkikik pelan, sambil memegang perutnya. Menahan tawa, supaya tidak lebih dari ini. Apa jadinya kalau keturunan Uchiha, yang terkenal keras kepala, dan dingin, tertawa terbahak-bahak didepan umum. Apalagi didepan teman-teman sekelasnya yang tahu benar sifat dinginnya. Naruto menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, dengan telapak tangan.

"Haha… perutmu ternyata lebih jujur, ya? Di bandingkan dengan pemiliknya!" Sasuke terkekeh geli. Naruto memukul lengan Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih tertutupi oleh satu tangannya.

"Jangan tertawa!" perintahnya malu-malu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Sabarlah. Istirahat masih dua jam lagi kok." Ujar Sasuke yang langsung kembali terkekeh mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sasuke tajam ditambah lagi dengan _deathglare_ seorang Namikaze.

Naruto terus berusaha agar sasuke menutup mulutnya dan berhenti menertawainya. Mereka tidak sadar akan adanya sepasang mata emerald dari kejauhan yang sedang menatap mereka iri.

"Sasuke… tertawa?" gumamnya tidak percaya. Tangannya terkepal menahan amarah yang mulai memprovokasi dirinya agar melaku- kan yang tidak semestinya dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Sasuke sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya ia rasakan selama ini. Dan kami sudah putus, lain lagi kan ceritanya kalau aku masih menjadi kekasihnya?" gumam gadis itu pelan. Gadis itu mendengar pembicaraan kedua pasang remaja yang ada beberapa meter didepannya.

"Fuck you!"

"Haha… dasar bitch!"

"Hei!"

"Kau yang pertama _Dobe!_"

"Kau kan yang seharusnya pertama. Kau yang menertawakan ku!"

"Bla, bla, bla…"

"Hei, dengarkan aku!"

Senyuman miris terlukis diraut wajahnya yang manis. Ia merasa kalau pasangan yang ada didepannya ini sangat cocok. Ia iri pada Naruto yang berhasil meluluh lantahkan pertahanan wajah dingin Sasuke sampai membuat pria itu tersenyum, yang tambah mencengangkan lagi, ia membuat pria pantat ayam itu tertawa terkekeh, meskipun pelan. Ada rasa sesalnya saat melihat Sasuke. Kesal karna tidak bisa membuat pria itu menyukainya. Sakura berbalik lalu berjalan lesu ke arah teman-temannya yang tengah bergosip.

~777~

**Naruto PoV**

Sial. Tadi aku diejek habis-habisan oleh si _Teme _pantat ayam itu. Dan parahnya lagi ia menertawakan ku. Kejam…~~. Tapi ada sih, sedikit rasa senang, ketika wajah stoicnya itu luluh lantah. Ia tertawa. Dan itu cukup membuat wajahku yang sudah merah menjadi tambah memerah. Seperti seorang yang habis berjemur di pantai dan menggunakan _Sun Oil_, tapi malah tertukar dengan minyak goreng.

"Haah…"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, sambil berjalan ke kantin. Sendiri lagi. Kalau kalian bertanya kemana si _Teme_ tidak bertanggung jawab itu kemana. Aku akan menjawabnya.

Pria tidak bertanggung jawab itu, menyuruhku untuk pergi sen- dirian ke kantin dan langsung saja memesan makanan. Alasannya sih, karena ada urusan. Biasalah alasan semua cowok itu sama sekali tidak bermutu. Pastilah, alasannya selalu ada urusan. Memangnya tidak ada alasan lain apa? Huh, dasar!

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan didaerah kekuasaan kelas 12 A-E. Kenapa lewat sini? Karena, jalan pendek satu-satunya menuju kantin ialah lewat jalan ini. Sisanya? Tidak diragukan lagi. Seperti yang tadi aku bilang. Cuman koridor kelas ini jalan terpendek. Sisanya harus memutar dulu baru sampai dikantin. Kalau sudah sampai sana dengan lewat jalan memutar, kau akan mendengar suara yang paling dibenci oleh semua murid. Masuk kelas.

Ya Tuhan…, bayangan Sasuke saat tertawa tadi masih terus menyita semua jalan pikiran ku. Saat dikelas tadi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi ke depan kelas. Selain kepikiran tentang perutku yang terus meraung bagai singa, aku juga terus kepikiran tentang wajahnya Sasuke yang sedang tertawa. Dan sekarang aku sudah bisa merasakan kalau wajahku memanas.

'_Lapar…~~'_

_Brugh…_

"Aduh, maaf. Tadi aku sedang tidak melihat jalan." Ucapku. Mataku terpejam saat menabraknya. Aduh, aku ini benar-benar bodoh!

"Naruto?" panggilnya. Membuatku terkesiap. _'Suara ini…'_

Ku dongakkan kepalaku. Terlihat sepasang mata hijau Jade yang sedang menatapku kaget. Rambut merahnya.

"Gaara…?"

**TBC**

**Author's Note: Ajegile… Mi-chan ngandet tuh pas yang Sasuke nembak Naru. Makanya lanjutannya lama gara" itu. Tapi gag papa kan, guys? **

**Sasuke: Gag papa, darimana? Gue pegel tao, d suruh nunggu dulu ampe lo punya ide, buat ngelanjutin cerita!**

**Naruto: Betul… betul… betul…**

**Author: *sweatdrop ngeliat Naru kya Upin-Ipin***

**Naruto: Nape Thor?**

**Sasuke: Kesambet kali. Karma gra" ngebuat kita nunggu lame.**

**Author: *geleng"* Kagak! Nak aja! Eh, To! Sejak kapan elo jadi kya U ame I, gitu?**

**Naruto: sejak Naru jadi FG nya Upin-Ipin! (nyahut Gaje)**

**Sasuke: *ngeluarin deathglare* Shapa tuh Upin Ipin?**

**Naruto: Yaelah! Makanya, jangan kebanyakan nonton brita mulu! Skali" nonton kartun kek! Kan baek tuh untuk kesehatan! (reader: gubraaak!)**

**Sasuke: *sweatdrop* **

**Author: *tampang mesum* Sasu cemburu, yah?**

**Sasuke: *blushing* E-enak aja! *kabur sebelum ketauan belangnya* (reader: mangnya selingkuh!)**

**Naruto: *bisik-bisik, mumpung Sasu gag ada* Eh, Thor-Thor!**

**Author: Hn?**

**Naruto: Nape lu bikin si teme ini, jadi pake kacamata?**

**Author: *Senyum" sendiri* hehe… soalnya eike mikirnya pas lagi bca komik, trus kepikiran deh buat Sasuke pke kacamata. Enggak d sanke ternyata kerennn buangett! Suka gag lu to?**

**Naruto: *blushing* hehe… lumayan sih. Jadi keliatan kalem. Gag mesum kyak biasa.**

**Author: heh? Mang nya Sasu semesum itu?**

**Naruto: iih… elu mah kagak tahu pas d belakang layar! **

**Author: mang nya kenapa?**

**Naruto: grepe-grepe gitu deh…!**

**Author: Astaga! Tak kusangka Sasu semesum itu! **

**Naruto: *ngangguk"***

**Author: trus, udah punya belum?**

**Naruto: *cengo* Belum apa?**

**Author: itu tuh. Hamil.**

**Naruto: *blushing* kan gag segitunya Thor!**

**Sasuke: *muncul tiba"* Lagi ngomongin gue ya?**

**Naruto: Kagak, ngomongin ayam!**

**Author: Ho'oh!**

**Sasuke: Eh, ayam shapa?**

**Naruto: Ya, ayam elo lah!**

**Sasuke: heh? Ayam? Gue ngerasa gag punya ayam tuh!**

**Naruto: maksud gue, rambut elo tu! Kan mirip pantat ayam…**

**Author: jadi kami lagi ngomongin tentang ayam" macem apa aje yang mirip ma rambut lo!**

**Sasuke.: Ooooooo**

**Author: eh, lo ngapain balik lagi?**

**Sasuke: ngejemput dobe!**

**Naruto: *blushing***

**Author: *pikiran bejat, mode on!* pengen grepe-grepe naru, ya?**

**Sasuke: kagak! Gue laper, jadi ngejemput dia buat masak d rumah.**

**Naruto: *pundung d pojokan***

**Sasuke: eh, thor!**

**Author: Apowe?**

**Sasuke: d suruh nutup crita tuh!**

**Author: Eh,? Kenapa?**

**Sasuke: meneketehe!**

**Author: alay!**

**Sasuke: Hn, terserah.**

**Author: Okeh reader sekalian. Karna sya, kata Sasu udah d suruh nutup crita. Maka dari itu Mi-chan mohon maaf atas kesalahan pda fic d atas. Klo ada typo harap maklumi saja. Klo alurnya dan critanya gaje, mohon d hindari saja. Jikalau anda" reader sekalian masih ingin membaca kelanjutan dari fic yang gaje nya Ya Allah, minta ampun. Terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya. Dan jangn lupa. Upah sya settelah menyelesaikan fic ini. Reader pasti tau kan maksudnya?**

**Jadi dengan segenap rasa, saya minta reviewnya dan jangan lupa Flame, dengan kata" sopannya. See you at next chapeteer!**

**Review, uy?**


	3. Chapter 3: Are You Still Love Him?

Chapter 3

**Ohayou, Minna-san!**

**Glad to see you again! Senengnya, udah chap 3! Gag kerasa deh! Ya, Allah, Alhamdulillah! Ternyata bnyak yang ripiuw! **

**Pagi-pagi gini enaknya mah, baca fanfic rated M! Ternyata Mi-chan ini plin-plan, ya? (readers: Baru nyadar loe?) Hehe… soalnya gini. Kalo bca fic rated M, pasti sya balik lagi jadi Fujoshi, kalo rated T, pasti femNaru. Saya, benar-benar plin-plan…~ tapi gag papa kan? Itu kan hak masing-masing orang yang baca fanfic. **

**Baiklah! Mumpung gag ada yang liat saya, (reader: mang nya loe maling?) kitaa mulai aja pembukaan nya!**

**Naruto©Jeng Masas Meses Suster Kramas Kishi-Kishi Ajinomoto Iklannya Molto! (Amaterasu!)**

**Pairing: SasufemNaru, ItafemDei, GaaFemNaru**

**Rated T**

**Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Warning, Wanted! OOc, Oc, Abal! Alur kecepatan! Miss Typo!**

**Langsung masuk RSJ klo bca ini, sebelum**

**Disuntik obat penenang dulu!  
Becarfull! Saya lupa ejaan bhasa inggris nya!**

**Don't like Don't Read!**

**Orang yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk**

**Terkecuali para karyawan reader!**

**Remember that!**

Are You Still Love Him?

**Normal's PoV**

"Naruto…?"

"Gaara…?"

Mereka terdiam. Naruto lebih memilih untuk membuang wajahnya dan menghindari Gaara yang belum puas menatap wajah cantiknya.

"Kau sudah mendengar rumornya?"

Astaga! Demi Dewa Jashin, yang lagi boker! Gaara itu O'on banget! Jelas-jelas kekasihnya itu melihatnya langsung. Hatinya kini benar-benar harus dimasukkan ke rumah sakit, untuk perawatan lebih lanjut.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap tajam wajah tampan Gaara. Genangan air mata mulai membanjiri rumah pelupuk matanya, yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan benar-benar merembes keluar dari batasnya.

"Mendengar?" ulangnya, setetes air mata mulai turun. "Aku melihat semuanya, _baka!_"

Tampak Gaara tersentak kaget, mendengar perkataan kekasihnya yang mungkin sekarang sudah berubah menjadi 'mantan'.

"Kau melihatnya?"

Naruto mengangguk. Tangan tan nya menutup permukaan wajahnya. Isakan tangis mulai terdengar dari bibir ranum itu.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya,"

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

Semua orang yang ada disekitar mereka berdiri terdiam menyaksikan hal yang seharusnya bukan tontonan itu.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya…"

"Kumohon…" Gaara mencoba menyentuh pundaknya. Tapi, tangan putih pucat lebih dahulu merangkul pundak gadis itu. Didongakkan wajahnya, dan ia dapati Sasuke sedang berdiri merangkul (mantan) kekasihnya.

"Bukankah dia sudah bilang, kalau dia tidak mau, _senpai._" Suara dingin itu, membuat deathglare Gaara muncul.

"Ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Uchiha." Desis Gaara.

Sasuke menatap remeh Gaara. "Tentu saja ada hubungannya. Aku tak mau kalau seseorang yang kusukai menangis, akibat ulah mu."

Gaara kedatangan rival baru. "Suka?"

"Aku mencintainya."

Seketika ada sebuah petir di siang bolong yang menyambar para FG Sasuke. Terdengar suara ambulan dari luar.

_Teet… teet…!_

Bel sialan! Mengganggu acara saja!

"Lebih baik kita ke kelas saja, _Dobe_." Ucap Sasuke yang kemudian menarik tangan Naruto dan menariknya keluar dari kerumunan itu.

Saat melewati Gaara. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mau menunjuk kan wajahnya pada sang mantan pacar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku mancintaimu, Naruto."

Gadis itu berhenti. Sasuke berdecih kesal, tapi tangannya masih menggandeng tangan mungil itu.

"Apakah masih ada kesempatan untukku?" tanyanya. Naruto terdiam. "Aku dijebak oleh Konan. Aku meminum obat perangsang yang dimasukkanya kedalam minumanku dan mencumbu nya tanpa sadar. Kumohon, aku masih sangat mencintaimu."

Gadis bermata sapphire itu terdiam, terhenyak. Sasuke menyadari nya, dan mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Kita harus segera pergi, sekarang jam pelajaran Danzou-_sensei_" Sasuke kembali menarik tangan mungilnya, yang dengan pasrah ditarik oleh tangan yang lebih besar.

Kerumunan itu mulai bubar seiring dengan selesainya acara itu. Tapi, Gaara masih dengan setia berdiri ditempat ia sedari tadi berdiri. Menatap sendu punggung ringkih itu, sampai menghilang dibalik tembok.

~777~

**Sasuke's PoV**

Sialan! Aku keduluan lagi! Haah… sial. Saat melihat wajahnya yang mendengar kalimat Gaara. Ia tampak bimbang. Ya, ia bukan tampak bimbang lagi. Dia sangat bimbang.

Kumohon lupakan Gaara, dan lihat aku. Tapi, aku tak bisa memaksanya. Aku sudah berkata padanya kalau aku rela ia kembali pada Gaara asal air mata yang selalu menggenangi pelupuk matanya itu hilang.

Kulirik wajahnya yang sendu. Kulihat tatapan matanya kosong. Aku tak ingin ia yang seperti ini. Aku ingin menghilang kan semua bebannya, dan berjanji akan menghiburnya sampai ajal menjemput.

Sekarang ia tampak seperti boneka, yang sedang kutarik (baca: seret). Aku tak kuasa menahan rasa ingin memeluknya. Menciumnya. Menenangkan nya. Dan akan kulakukan semua itu sekarang.

~777~

**Naruto's PoV**

Tuhan… apa salahku sehingga kau menitipkan beban seberat ini padaku? Aku tak kuasa menahan beban sebert ini lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin terjatuh. Tapi, kenapa selalu ada yang menopangku?

Gaara mengatakan kalau ia masih mencintaiku. Dan sebenarnya, aku juga masih mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi, aku juga harus memikirkan nasib Sasuke yang juga mencintaiku. Aku tak boleh bersikap egois. Aku juga harus memikirkan perasaan orang lain, yang mungkin malah lebih tersakiti lagi daripada aku.

Aku teringat perkataannya saat di taman bermain.

'_Aku rela hati ini kembali tersakiti lagi, asal kau bahagia dan kembali tersenyum'_

Kata-kata nya bagaikan sebuah cambuk. Hati ini sakit sekali. Saat aku tahu ternyata Gaara tidak sengaja mencumbu Konan-_senpai_, otak ini kembali bergejolak hebat.

Aku bingung. Aku masih marah pada Gaara. Tapi aku mencintainya. Aku takut Sasuke kembali patah hati lagi gara-gara aku. Aku bingung. Sangat.

Aku bimbang. Antara Gaara yang masih kusukai, dengan Sasuke yang kembali mengorbankan kebahagiannya untukku. Aku tak sanggup memilih salah satu dari mereka. Aku menyayangi mereka. Mencintai Gaara juga Sasuke.

Kenapa disaat aku mulai melupakannya, dan belajar menyukai Sasuke, ia malah datang. Luka lama yang telah menutup kini kembali terbuka. Sakit sekali. Perih. Aku ingin menangis. Tapi, air mata ini tidak juga menetes.

Aku ingin berteriak. Tapi, tenggorokan ini tercekat. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi. Tuhan… tolong…

Kursakan Sasuke masih menggenggam erat tangan mungil ku. Dan aku menurut saja. Tapi, begitu aku sadar, kami sudah berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap. Entah tempat apa ini, Kurasakan tangan Sasuke mencengkram lembut pundakku. Kurasakan nafasnya yang hagat di telinga ku. Ia berbisik.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

~777~

**Normal's PoV**

Ruangan itu sangat gelap. Hanya sedikit cahaya yang masuk melalui ventilasi. Itupun tak mampu membuat terang seluruh isi dari ruangan itu. Dan kedua orang yang ada didalamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Terdengar sebuah bisikan lembut.

"Aku tak ingin kau terbebani lagi." Bisik seseorang yang seperti nya adalah seorang pemuda.

"…"

Hening.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya, Naruto?"

Pertanyaan itu bagai bom atom yang menghancurkan kota Hiroshima dan Nagasaki saat perang dunia kedua. Sepertinya si gadis yang berada di depan pemuda itu terbelalak kaget.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti, itu?" balasnya bertanya.

"Karna aku mencintaimu, bodoh." Jawab pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke, itu. "Sekarang jawab aku dengan jujur."

Gadis itu terdiam lama. "Kumohon… jangan bertanya yang seperti itu. Aku bingung. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua. Aku aku mau salah satu diantara kalian tersakiti. Apalagi kau Sasuke. Aku menyayangi kalian." Ucapnya lirih.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, meredam emosinya yang bergejolak. Ia marah. Marah pada orang yang ia cintai. Marah pada seseorang yang juga dicintai orang yang disayanginya.

Dengan lembut Sasuke, merengkuh tubuh yang tidak lebih pendek darinya. Memeluknya. Berharap bisa menyalurkan betapa, gundahnya perasaannya kali ini. Menyalurkan kekuatan untuk gadisnya. Wajahnya bertumpu pada tengkuk si gadis. Membenam kan seluruh wajahnya disana.

Dapat dirasakannya. Hembusan nafas Sasuke menerpa tengkuk nya. Ia balas memeluk Sasuke. Memeluknya erat. Seketika tangisnya meledak.

"Aku bodoh!" serunya frustasi. "Kenapa aku ini selalu rapuh, dan harus dilindungi? Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus ada didunia ini, jika aku saja tak mampu memberikan kebahagian untuk semua orang yang kusayangi?"

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Ia berbisik di telinga gadis itu. Membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang mampu menghentikan rasa frustasi, Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, kau ada untuk kami semua. Kami sangat membutuhkan mu disini. Apalagi aku. Aku mencintaimu. Jadi, kumohon jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi. Semua perkataan hatimu itu tidak benar. Jangan pernah mendengarkan kata-kata mereka yang memprovokasi dirimu sendiri, _Dobe"_

Gadis itu terdiam. Tapi, masih terdengar isakan-isakan tangisnya. Ia benamkan seluruk permukaan wajahnya pada pundak kekar Sasuke. Bisa dirasakannya, kemeja putihnya itu mulai basah akibat dari air mata yang turun dari mata sapphire kesayangannya.

"Aku bingung… aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa? Aku takut yang nanti akan kulakukan, akan membuat sebuah luka baru. Takut… aku tak ingin melukai kalian…" lirihnya masih menangis. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tak usah takut untuk melukai ku. Aku pernah bilang kan, 'apapun akan kulakukan untuk membuat mu bahagia', tak terkecuali untuk yang ini."

Tangisnya kembali meledak. Sasuke hanya bisa terus mengusap lembut rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai. Mereka terus dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai tangis Naruto mulai mereda. Padahal lagi dalam posisi wenak. Malah ada suara yang sangat menggangu. Tapi, mampu membuat mereka tertawa. Atau lebih tepatnya salah satu dari mereka, yang lainnya harus menahan malu.

_Kruuuk…_

Sasuke menyeringai. "Sepertinya ada yang kelaparan nih."

Refleks, Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang kini sedang memeluknya. Kalau didalam ruangan itu terang benderang, pasti pemuda itu dapat melihat semburat merah yang sedang menghiasi wajah gadis yang dicintainya.

"Ap-apaan, sih!" bantahnya, dengan wajah bersemu. "Aku kan tadi belum sempat makan."

"Ooh…" Sasuke ber oh-oh ria. "Kalau begitu sama dong."

Naruto terperangah. "Kau juga belum makan, _Teme?"_ tanya nya polos. Sepolos pantat bayi -?-.

"Hn."

"Kalau kita ke kantin sekarang, Kita bakal ketinggalan jam pelajaran Danzou-_sensei,"_ matanya menerawang, berpikir.

"Tinggalkan saja. Beres kan?" Tumben Sasuke asal jawab.

"Enak saja!" bantahnya, sambil meraba-raba mencari pintu keluar. "Aku tak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran, _Teme_! Kalau kau sih enak. Kau kan pintar. Sedangkan aku?"

"Dasar bodoh!" ejek Sasuke, yang langsung mendapat deahglare dari Naruto. Walaupun tidak kelihatan, ia dapat merasakan aura nya. Tapi, untungnya pemuda satu ini sudah kebal, dengan berbagai macam bentuk deathglare.

"Kau kan bisa minta ku ajari. Lagipula, hari ini aku ke rumah mukan?"

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Iya sih. Tapi, kan untuk main PS! Bukan belajar, _Teme!"_

"Kau ini mau ku ejek, apalagi sih?" Sasuke mulai kesal. "Benar-benar _baka. _Kan itu bisa kita lakukan setelah belajar, dasar _Dobe._"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya, dengan dramatis. Lalu nyengir watados. Ajegile, ini cewek.

"Hehe… maaf aku kan baru aja connect (baca: konek) maklum, aku kan LOLA."

Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Kenapa bisa, ia suka pada gadis, yang ya ampyuuuuuun…! _Dobe_ nya minta ampun!

"Sudah ketemu gagang pintunya?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng lesu. "Gag ketemu…"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Waduh, kalau begini terus kita bakal terkurung begini terus lho. Gelap lagi."

Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Ogaaaah…!"

_Ctek.._

Tiba-tiba, seluruh ruangan itu jadi terang benderang. Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya, saat melihat wajah Naruto yang melongo.

"Curang!" pekiknya kesal, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh geli, sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat menahan tawanhya.

"Seharusnya tadi ku foto saja wajahmu yang aneh tadi. Haha… aduh, perutku sakit…!"

"Cih, menjengkelkan." Acuhnya yang kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu, sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, kesal. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ruangan itu, sambil memegangi perutnya. Tangannya melambai-lambai lesu ke arah pintu keluar.

"Hei, tunggu aku, _Dobe!"_

Akhirnya Sasuke pun keluar dari ruangan itu, dan berusaha menyusul _Dobe_ tercintanya itu, yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi.

Dalam hatinya, pemuda berambut emo itu atau supaya lebih akrabnya, pemuda berambut _Pantat Ayam _itu,*Geplakked!* bersyukur karna perempuan yang ia sukai sudah kembali ke asalnya *reader: emangnya mati?*. Memang itu termasuk sebentar, dan tidak memakan waktu banyak. Justru itu yang ia harapkan, agar _Dobe_ tercintanyaitu tak merasakan sakit yang berkepanjangan. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati *reader: emang bisa?*

~777~

**Kediaman Namikaze**

**Pukul 15:30 WS (Waktu Setempat)**

Nampak sebuah mobil Lamborghini dark blue, berhenti di depan rumah kediaman Namikaze. Dari dalam mobil, muncullah dua sosok yang sangat kita kenal. Walaupun sebenarnya bukan pasangan. Kedua pemeran utama kita, Sasuke Uchiha dan Namikaze Naruto.

"Heh, _Dobe_, tidak ada orang dirumahmu, ya?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng.

"Entahlah," jawabnya. "Sepertinya, _Nee-chan_ masih ada di kantor. Biasanya sih, kalau dia belum pulang, dia bakal ngirim e-mail."

Sasuke memencet tombol mengunci, remote control mobilnya. Terdengar bunyi *Piiip* dari mobilnya, yang mengisyaratkan kalau mobil itu sudah terkunci.

"Coba kau cek Inbox mu." Peritah Sasuke. Naruto langsung merogoh saku rok nya, dan mengambil sebuah gadget biru muda dari dalam sana. Matanya nampak fokus pada layar gadget Light Blue nya. Jemarinya sibuk menggerakkan tombol navigasi gadget nya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Katanya, ia sedang kencan dengan Ita-_nii_. Mungkin nanti malam baru pulang." Jawab gadis itu, yang lalu memasukkan kembali gadget Light Blue ke dalam saku roknya.

"Biasanya dimana kalian menaruh kuncinya?"

"Pakai kunci cadangan." Jawab Naruto, yang kemudian kembali merogoh kantong tasnya. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

Begitu sudah dapat apa yang dicari. Mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam kediaman sang gadis, yang sebelumnya harus membuka pagar terlebih dahulu.

"Mau minum apa?" tanyanya, sebegitu mereka masuk kedalam rumah. Sasuke langsung menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa terdekat.

"Jus tomat." Jawabnya singkat. Naruto yang mendengarnya, langsung ngeloyor ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman yang dipesan Sasuke.

Mata _onyx_ nya, menjelajahi seluruh isi ruang tamu itu. Luas dan cukup elegan. Semuanya bernuansa coklat dan krim. Matanya beralih, pada pigura yang memperlihatkan sebuah foto keluarga yang harmonis.

Nampak seorang wanita berambut merah, sedang duduk sambil tersenyum menghadap ke kamera. Disebalah nya, ada seorang pria dewasa berambut sama dengan _Dobe _nya, sedang berdiri, memegang pundak wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya, ia tersenyum bijak, menatap kamera. Didepan mereka, tampak dua orang gadis manis yang sedang duduk, tangan mereka menumpu kepala mereka yang berada tepat diatas paha sang ibu. Yang disebelah kanan, adalah Deidara. Perempuan itu mengenakan gaun gothic selutut yang didominasi oleh warna hitam, dan renda manis berwarna putih. Rambutnya digerai indah, ada sebuah bandana hitam berenda putih. Pita yang berada dilehernya berfungsi sebagai kalung, dengan bandul oval yang berwarna putih susu. Disebelah kiri, adalah Naruto. Pujaan hatinya. Gadis manis itu mengenakan gaun dan accecoris yang sama dengan kakaknya. Hanya saja, gaun dan semua accecorisnya didominasi oleh warna putih. Rambutnya juga digerai. Ia mengenakan bandana putih berenda hitam, kebalikan dari kakaknya. Disebelah Ibu mereka, ada seorang pemuda tampan, yang mungkin bisa mengalahkan ketampanan dirinya. Pemuda itu mengenakan jas hitam dan kemeja putih. Dua kancing atasnya terbuka. Tidak mengenakan dasi. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum yang tak kalah bijak dari ayahnya. Rambutnya, berbeda dengan kedua adiknya yang berambut pirang emas. Rambutnya sendiri berwarna orange. Kombinasi dari kedua warna rambut orang tua nya. Kushina yang berambut merah darah, dan Minato yang berambut pirang emas seperti adiknya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantong celana hitamnya. Sungguh sangat menawan hati. Benar-benar tampan. Author sampai lupa, kalau dia itu ngefans sama Ciel Phantomhive, Sasuke, Sasori dan Gaara. Benar-benar pelupa.

Puas ia melihat foto keluarga itu. Tiba-tiba Naruto datang sambil membawakan nampan yang berisi segelas jus tomat, segelas jus jeruk dan beberapa snack kering. Ia yakin, pasti ia bisa menghabis kan semua snack itu *reader: Ih, Sasu rakus! (deathglare) Ampuun!*

"Maaf lama," ucapnya, yang lalu meletakkan semua makanan itu ke atas meja. "Kita belajar dimana?"

Sasuke mengambil jus tomatnya, lalu menyedotnya sedikit. "Disini saja." Jawabnya.

Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa tidak di kamar saja, _Teme?"_ tanyanya polos. Sungguh saat itu juga, Sasuke ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya. "Kau ini bodoh, atau apa, sih?"

Naruto menatap tajam _Teme _nya itu.

"Sungguh, aku bingung kenapa aku bisa-bisanya menyukai gadis LOLA sepertimu." Sasuke geleng-geleng maklum.

"Hei!" bentak nya mulai marah.

"Bodoh, sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku di rumahmu. Bagaimana kalau aku kehilangan kendali dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu?"

"Tidak!" teriaknya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Dasar _Teme_ mesuuuuum!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Makanya, pakai otakmu itu. Dasar _Dobe._"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku mandi dulu sebentar." Ucapnya yang lalu berbalik. Di ambang sekat dinding ia berhenti, menoleh ke belakang menatap Sasuke.

"Kalau kau mau mandi. Di dekat kamar Dei-_nee _ada kamar mandi. Pakaian nya nanti aku taruh didepan pintu." Ucapnya yang lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Ditutupnya buku pelajaran yang ada di pangkuannya. lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

~777~

Kini mereka sudah selesai mandi. Sasuke mengenakan T-shirt biru tua kepunyaan kakaknya Naruto yang belum lama ini meninggal dunia. Sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan, gadis itu itu mengenakan T-shirt putih dengan tulisan '**FUCK YOU BOY!'**, dan celana hot pants berwarna biru tua. Sasuke mengernyit aneh.

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu yang risih karena terus dipandangi sedemikian rupa (?).

"Apa aku 'sebrengsek' itu?" tanya Sasuke yang masih mengernyit tidak nyaman.

Naruto melongo. "Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menunjuk tulisan yang ada di bajunya. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Hahaha…" tawanya sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Jangan tertawa." Perintah Sasuke dingin.

"Iya-iya. Sebenarnya tidak juga sih." Ucapnya, sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Aku kan tidak sengaja memilih baju ini."

"Hn." Acuh Sasuke yang lalu kembali berkutat pada buku pelajarannya.

"Bagaimana, pakaiannya pas tidak?" tanya gadis itu yang sedang memperhatikan T-shirt dan jeans biru tua milik kakak lelaki nya yang sudah meninggal.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang lagi-lagi terlalu singkat.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata pas. Keren," ucapnya tanpa sadar. Seketika aktivitas pemuda itu berhenti. Wajahnya yang pucat mulai dihiasi oleh semburat merah.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya nya heran, melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang masih dihiasi oleh semburat merah. "Lebih baik kau cepat selesaikan PR yang tadi diberikan oleh Danzou-_sensei._"

Naruto mengangguk. Lalu dengan sigap membuka buku tulisnya dan mulai mengerjakan soal Biologi yang sudah diberikan Danzou. Dengan serius tangan mungilnya itu mulai menulis jawaban-jawaban soal yang diberikan. Ditengah-tengah pekerjaannya gadis itu berhenti.

"Kau tidak mengerjakannya, _Teme_?" tanyanya. Sasuke masih memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah kembali ke asalnya. _Stoic_. Perlahan pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Naruto yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Sudah selesai." Jawabnya pendek, seraya mengambil buku catatan nya yang ada diatas meja.

Naruto melongo. "Sejak kapan?

"Sejak tadi." Jawabnya kembali acuh. Naruto hanya mengangguk paham, dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Sasuke pura-pura membaca buku catatan yang ada ditangannya. Sedangkan matanya, jelalatan memperhatikan gerak-gerik _Dobe_ nya. Ia menyeringai, mendapati orang yang ia sukai itu sedang kesusahan.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawarnya. Naruto menoleh, lalu dengan mantap ia mengangguk. Sasuke bergerak perlahan mendekati Naruto yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Jantung gadis itu seakan sedang mengikuti lomba lari marathon. Jantung nya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bagaimana tidak? Lengan Sasuke melingkar melewati pundaknya, untuk mengambil pena yang tergeletak disamping tangannya.

Wajahnya mungkin sekarang sudah semerah darah. Bukan marah. Tapi, entah perasaan apa. Mungkin ia malu. Tapi, malu bukan seperti ini rasanya. Otaknya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, mendengar kan perkataan Sasuke yang sedang menjelaskan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan jawaban yang benar.

Nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Tuhan… mimpi apa ia semalam?

Aroma maskulin, menguar dari tubuh Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh wangi itu. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke selesai menjelaskan.

"Jadi seperti itu." Sasuke menoleh sedikit ke arah Naruto, yang masih memejamkan matanya. Pemuda itu mengernyit sedikit. "Hei, kau tidak apa?"

Naruto tersadar dari mimpi sesaat nya, dan mendapati wajah pucat Sasuke sangat dekat sekali dangn wajahnya. Mata sapphire itu terbelalak kaget.

"A-a-aku ke dapur dulu!" elaknya yang kemudian beranjak pergi menjauhi Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya bingung.

"Freak." Gumam pemuda itu yang kembali memperhatikan jawaban soal Biologi yang lain. Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul. "Tidak terlalu buruk" gumamnya.

~777~

**Naruto's PoV**

'_ASTAGA! OH, MY GOD! APA YANG SUDAH KU LAKUKAN?' _teriak ku dalam hati. Mana mungkin aku berteriak-teriak disini, sementara orangnya ada di ruang tamu, yang jaraknya tidak seberapa dari dapur.

Oh Tuhan… Apa yang terjadi padaku? Setidaknya beri aku petunjuk agar bisa menghentikan perasaan yang bergejolak ini. Semoga ia tidak melihat wajahku saat bertatap mata dengannya.

Aku seperti terhipnotis. Wangi maskulinnya itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Atau itu sebenarnya akibat dari feromon? Halah! Semuanya sama saja. Sama-sama membuat wajahku memerah. Sialan! Jantung ku masih berdebar-debar. Seperti sehabis dikejar hantu.

Kusandarkan penggungku pada pintu kulkas yang tertutup. Mencoba menenangkan perasaan yang tak menentu ini. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju meja makan. Menuangkan air putih ke gelas tabung yang transparan. Aku meminumnya, sampai ludes tak berbekas. Nafasku terengah-engah. Arrggh…! Sialan! Brengsek! Beraninya dia memperlakukan ku seperti itu. Seenaknya saja melingkarkan tangannya, dan membuat wajahku memerah. Tak akan pernah ku maafkan!

Aku menggeram kesal. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah bel memperingatkan ku. Memperingatkan ku untuk segera minum obat.

Dengan langkah gontai, Ku berjalan ke tempat obat penyakitku ditaruh. Ku buka pintu kotak P3K yang berada disebelah kulkas. Ku cari sebuah botol yang bertuliskan nama obat penyakitku. Setelah mendapatkannya. Kubawa obat itu, kembali menuju meja makan. Kutuang air putih ke gelas ku, kubuka penutup obatnya. Mengambil sebutir obat, lalu menaruhnya di pangkal lidah, dan meminumnya bersama air.

Aku menarik nafas lega. Sejak kecil, aku harus selalu meminum obat. Lengah sedikit saja, aku pasti akan berada di ruangan ICU dengan alat pendeteksi detakkan jantung di dada sebelah kiri. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa obat itu.

"Suara apa tadi?" sebuah suara mengagetkan ku dari lamunan. Ku dapati Sasuke tengah berjalan mendekatiku.

"Eh?"

"Aku tanya, tadi itu suara apa?" ia mengulang. "Pakai otakmu, _Dobe._"

Ku gembungkan pipi ku kesal. "Itu bel peringatan."

Sasuke mngernyit. "Bel peringatan apa?"

"Entahlah, Dei-_nee_ sering sekali memasang benda-benda aneh, yang sangat tidak dibutuhkan."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Astaga, PR ku belum selesai!" pekik ku baru sadar.

"Sudah kuselesaikan." Seketika aku melongo mendengarnya.

"Eh?"

"Cih, dasar tidak tahu terima kasih." Decihnya. Aku baru sadar. "Padahal, sudah ku kerjak-"

"Uwaah… maaf merepotkan. Arigatou Gozaimasu. Kau kan tau aku ini LOLA." Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Ya sudahlah. Sekarang, mau apa lagi?"

"Karena, PR nya sudah selesai. Sekarang kita main!" seru ku riang. Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Aku berjalan mendahuluinya.

**End Of Naruto's PoV**

**Normal PoV**

"Karena PR nya sudah selesai, sekarang kita main!" seru gadis itu dengan keceriaannya yang luar biasa bisa menulikan telinga lelaki berambut raven itu. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Naruto sudah berjalan lebih dahulu. Sasuke berniat mengikuti kemana gadis itu pergi. Tapi, sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Didapati nya, keran di wastafel terbuka.

'_Tiba-tiba sekali,' _pikirnya, yang kemudian menghampiri wastafel yang berada tak jauh dari meja makan.

Pemuda itu memutar kerannya. Air yang keluar berhenti. Sasuke menarik nafas. Ketika kakinya hendak melangkah. Mata _onyx_ nya tak sengaja mendapati sebuah botol obat, yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke berniat untuk mendekati botol itu dan membaca nama obat itu. Tapi, sebuah suara nan cempreng membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"_Teme!_" panggil suara cempreng, yang bisa kita ketahui adalah Naruto. "Kau sedang apa? Cepat kemari!" teriaknya. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Sebelum ia melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, ia menyempatkan matanya melirik botol obat tadi. Perasaan nya sungguh tak nyaman.

~777~

"Kita mau main apa _Teme?_" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan dua buah tempat kaset. Sasuke hanya menatapnya bosan.

"Apa saja," jawabnya malas.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu membuka resleting tempat semua kaset PS nya disimpan. Dan mulai mencari kaset yang ia inginkan.

Sasuke mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sibuk dengan firasat buruknya tentang obat yang ia temukan di dapur sang pujaan hati *Hoeeek!*

"Heh, _Teme!_" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"Hn?"

"Kita main Gitar Hero saja, ya?" tawar si gadis yang langsung dijawab oleh anggukan malas dari sang pemuda.

"Cih, kau semakin mirip saja dengan temanmu itu. Shikamaru." Ujarnya sambil memasukkan kaset itu kedalam PS. Setelah itu, ia pun duduk disamping Sasuke, menyodorkan stick PS player 2. Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa player 2?" tanya nya kesal, sambil menatap aneh gadis yang ada disebelahnya.

"Terserah aku dong!" jawabnya sambil memeletkan lidah. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah. Kalau saja, status nya sekarang berubah menjadi pacar. Pasti yang akan dilakukannya saat ini adalah mencium bibir ranum itu. Tapi sayang, takdir berkata lain.

Gambar mulai muncul. Naruto mulai memilih pengaturan. Pemainnya Multiplayer, dan menulis namanya dan nama Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. Bingung. Karna gadis yang ada disebelahnya itu tidak menulis nama aslinya, melainkan nama samaran. Kalau istilah pas daftar jadi Author, _Pen Name_. Betul tidak? *nanya gaya AA'gim*

"Heh, _Dobe_. Namamu aneh." Protes Sasuke, masih sambil menatap layar TV didepannya dengan aneh.

"Miyako Shirayuki~, menurut ku gag aneh tuh." Author jingkrak-jingkrak gaje *tendang by readers*

"Cih," Sasuke mendecih *readers: Udah tao!* "Kalau tau begini, mending diubah saja."

Naruto cengo, melihat nama yang ditulis Sasuke. Dan ia pun dengan dramatisnya sweatdroped. Bagaikan nyamuk yang kena obat nyamuk, pingsan diatas lantai.

"_Tet-tem…~ _kau terlalu OOc!" seru gadis itu sambil nunjuk Author. Lha, nunjuk saya toh?

"**Yang ditunjuk itu, Sasuke bego! Bukan gue!"**

Naruto nepuk jidatnya sendiri, lalu berbalik lagi ke arah Sasuke. Mengulang adegan.

"_Tet-teme…~_ kau terlalu OOc!" seru gadis itu sambil nunjuk pemuda yang ada didepannya. Karna dia duduknya lagi nyerong ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke menyeringai. "Gimana, keren gag?" seketika Author, Naruto sama Readers, bersweatdroped dengan rianya. *Readers: Gubrak!*

Naruto masih sweatdroped. "Sasuke, sejak kapan kamu jadi begini?"

Sasuke masih bernarsis-narsis ria. "Cih, narsis sedikit gag boleh, hah?"

"**Kalo elo narsis kaya begetong. Readers yang baca, bakal pada kabur. Nyongok!"**

"Ck, ya udah!"

Sasuke pun dengan berat hati mengubah _Pen Name _nya menjadi. Astojim! Ini mah sama kale!

"Menurut ku, masuk akal kok, namanya." Naruto setuju. Mari kita lihat nama apa yang dipakai Sasuke.

"Winter Prince." Baca Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam, menuggu respon dari Author. Dengan kata lain saya, maksudnya.

"**Yah, lumayan, dari yang tadi. Dari pada yang tadi alay banget dah. Masak, 'SasuKiyuuut' Ih, jijay!"**

"Cih, dasar Author tak berperasaan! Dari pada elo, waktu maen sama sepupu lo, namanya aja lebih alay dari gua!"

"Memang apa namanya?"

"Yayas, atau enggak, Triple 'R'"

Author sweatdroped ditempat. Naruto cengo luar biasa. Author terbengong-bengong dengan jawaban dari Sasuke. Apakah maksud dari nama, yang sebenarnya gag alay gitu. Sasuke jayus ah, gag bisa ngebedain yang mana alay ama kagak!

"**Itu mah, nama asli gua, TEME JELEK PANTAT AYAM!"**

"Trus, yang Triple 'R' itu siapa?" Ih, Naru pengen tau aja.

"**Gebetan gua." ** Dengan begonya, Author membeberkan rahasia yang selama ini dijaga nya habis-habisan. Muka Author langsung blushing. "**Tapi, udah gag suka lagi sih…"**

"Jujur aja kali!"

"Ini kapan sih jalannya nie cerita?" Sasuke mulai naik darah Author membekap mulutnya sendiri. Naru udah sedia ditempat.

"**Baiklah. Adegan 116-117**, **Action!**"

"_Tet-teme…~_ kau terlalu OOc!" seru gadis itu sambil nunjuk pemuda yang ada didepannya. Karna dia duduknya lagi nyerong ke arah Sasuke.

"Gimana? Bagus gag?"

Naruto mengangguk ragu-ragu. "I-iya sih. Lumayan~" jawabnya dengan berat hati.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tinggal tekan tombol 'X'."

Dengan gerakan nan alay dan ditambah lagi dengan gerakan slow motion. Layarpun menunjukkan satu kalimat dikanan bawah. LOADING.

Untuk mengisi waktu luang, sementara masih Loading. Naruto beranjak dari sofa merah marun nya, dan berjalan menuju sebuah rak buku, yang jaraknya tak jauh dari sofa mereka duduk. Sasuke berbalik dan mlihat Naruto tengah memili-milih buku bacaan yang ada disana. Acara itu masih berlangsung, sampai sang gadis pirang itu kembali duduk disebelahnya, sambil membawa 10 komik.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu menghela nafas.

"Cih, pantas saja nilai mu lebih rendah dari nilaiku _Dobe_. Lihat saja, bacaanmu itu komik, dan bukan buku pelajaran."

Naruto memeletkan lidahnya acuh. "Bweek! Biar saja. Yang penting aku masih bersyukur ada di tiga besar." Acuhnya. Kemudian dengan senang hati ia buka lembaran cover komik yang bernuansa hitam itu, dengan gambar seorang butler berambut raven belah tengah (yang menurut Author sama sekali gag ada cakep-cakepnya) sedang tersenyum atau bisa juga dibilang menyeringai.

Tak lama Naruto membacanya. Gadis itu mulai kesengsem sendiri, diiringi dengan memanggil-manggil nama seorang yang menjadi pemeran pertama disana (nyebut pemeran pertama, karna gag rela jabatan ntu diambi sama Sebas Mesum)

"Kyaaaaa!" teriakkan gaje pun dimulai (ngaku: sebenarnya Author juga tereak" gaje juga kalo ngeliat tokoh anime cowok yang ganteng nya naudzubillah!)

"Apaan sih?" Sasuke mulai risih.

Dan hanya dengan kalimat ini. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke cemburu.

"Jadikan aku pacarmu, Cieeeeeel!"

(Author juga mengakui kalau dia sering juga tereak-terak begitu, saking tergila-gilanya.)

Hati Sasuke bagai dicabik-cabik #lebay!# Dalam hatinya. Pemuda berambut emo raven, yang untungnya gag mirip sama sekali sama Sebastian Michaelis Mesum Yang Sering nge-Rape Ciel my Honey Buney Sweetey, mulai bertnya-tanya dalam hatinya. 'Kami-sama, sebenarnya lebih cakep mana sih, aku dengan tokoh anime komik itu?' bukannya Tuhan yang jawab, ini malah si gadis sapphire disebelahnya yang menjawab. Itupun tanpa sama sekali mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik yang sedang dibacanya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir nih, _Teme_," ia memulai. "Dengan segenap perasaan ku, yang sangat mencintai seseorang yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive. Aku berpikir kalau, dia lebih tampan darimu."

_Jeglaaaar!_

Petir di siang bolong pun dengan senangnya, menyambar-nyambar hati seorang pemuda yang tengah kasmaran. Dengan segera, Sasuke merebut komik itu dari tangan gadisnya. Dengan alibi yang sangat-sangat tidak bermutu.

"Eeeeh, _Teme!_ Kembalikan! Nanggung tau! Sebasnya mau nge-Rape Beast."

Dengan segera Naruto membekap mulutnya. Entah karena ke-LOLA-annya atau apa. Yang pasti itu cewek benar-benar seorang _Dobe _yang harus diteladani oleh, sesame _Dobe_ yang junior.

Sasuke melotot ke arah Naruto yang masih membekap mulutnya sendiri. Perlahan ia buka buku itu, tepat dihalaman yang Naruto baca tadi.

Mata Sasuke langsung terbelalak. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Wong dialognya sama latarnya aja begini

_Didalam sebuah tenda sirkus yang hanya berpenerangan cahaya lilin yang remang. Dua orang mahkluk sedang melaksanakan kegiatan ehem-ehem, sembari berbincang-bincang. Atau lebih tepatnya mewawancarai seorang wanita yang ada dibawahnya. Dan dengan susah payah, wanita itu menjawab pertanyaan sang pria yang tengah me-Rape wanita itu. Dengan alibi mencari informasi untuk tuannya._

_(_Karna author gag mau basa-basi lagi langsung yang nahan)

"_Siapa nama beliau? (nama ayah wanita)"_

_Wanita itu berusaha mengatur tempo nafasnya yang terengah- engah dan perasaan nikmat yang mendera seluruh jiwa raganya._

"_Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Nghh…~~" tanya sang wanita balik. "Aaaah…~~"_

_Pria itu hanya menyeringai iblis (karna emang kebiasaan)._

"_Kalau saya tak tahu nama beliau, saya tak bisa memberi salam. Apalagi hubungan kita tak bisa disebut dangkal." Sebas memang mesum. Gara-gara nonton blue film melulu tiap pacarnya Jo_

"_Nghhh…~ Aaaah~"_

"_Tak masalah kan, kalau memberi tahu saya?" benar-benar iblis yang, akan melakukan segala cara agar memenuhi permintaan majikan kecilnya. Ciel._

"_Nama ayah…"_

Sasuke masih melongo tidak percaya. Naruto masih membekap mulutnya. Perlahan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Matanya melotot tidak percaya. Oooh, Author beneran pengen liat Sasu-chan yang lagi begini. 

"_Dobe_…" panggil Sasuke horor. "Aku tak percaya kalau kau ternyata…"

"KEMBALIKAN KOMIKNYA!"

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong akibat teriakan nan lembut dari sang _Dobe _tercinta. Wakakak! Naru mesum! *rasengan!* (readers: nyadar bu…~~ situ jga mesum!)

Sasuke menghalangi Naruto, yang sedang berusaha mengambil bukunya kembali. Entah ini ada unsur kesengajaan atau tidak. Yang pasti saat tangan Sasuke mengarah ke belakang untuk mengamankan buku yang ia pegang, tangan kiri Naruto mencoba untuk menggapai buku yang ada di tangan sasuke, sedangkan tangan kanannya mendorong dada bidang Sasuke yang otomatis membuat Sasuke jatuh terbaring dengan Naruto yang berada diatasnya.

"Heh, _Dobe_!" rutuk nya kesal. Matanya terpejam. "Jangan mendorongku bisa tidak, s…-"

Pemuda bermata _onyx _itu hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa. Matanya yang tadi terpejam kini terbelalak, melihat siapa yang ada diatas nya sekarang ini. Mungkin ia juga pernah dalam posisi yang seperti ini. Tapi, ini lebih mendebarkan. Lihat saja rajah mereka yang sangat dekat.

"_Temeee…~~_, kembalikan bukunya…!" mata sapphire itu masih terpejam. Tapi perlahan. Mata yang mampu membuat Uchiha Sasuke bertekuk lutut, itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan indahnya bola mata yang ia miliki. Sasuke masih terdiam, walaupun tidak terbelalak lagi. Ia terperangah. Terperangah karna bisa, menatap mata sapphire pujaan hatinya itu dari dekat.

Naruto bertingkah sama seperti Sasuke diawalnya. Terlalu kaget, sampai ia melupakan posisinya sekarang ini. Ya, meskipun posisi nya masih menguntungkan. Daripada dibawahkan? Kalau dibawah bakal terjadi rated M mendadak, dan yang repot adalah Author mesum yang mengetik ini sambil baca fic.

Seperti terhipnotis. Dua-duanya sama-sama terpaku menatap keindahan mata yang terhidang dihadapan. Gadis itu mulai terbuai dalam ayunan malam dari mata _onyx_ dihadapannya. Sedangkan pemuda itu sudah sedari tadi terbuai dalam indahnya langit biru di mata. Karna terlalu terbuai, mereka sampai tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mengontrol tubuh mereka.

Perlahan namun pasti, mereka mulai medekatkan diri. Naruto menunduk untuk mencapai wajah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke, ia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk mencapai bibir ranum dihadapannya. Saking terhipnotisnya. Mereka berdua tak sadar akan kedatangan dua mahkluk yang sekarang sedang berada di ambang pintu. Menyaksikan detik-detik terakhir adik mereka saat akan berciuman. Oh God!

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

Daaaaaan…~~~

"E, kucing copot kepala gue!"

_Damn it, Itachi!_

**TBC**

**A/N: wkwkwkwk….!**

**Bersambungnya gag enak banget!**

**Hehehe…. Klo mau marah sama Mi-chan, mah silahkan. Mi-chan gag marah koq! Malah seneng! Itu berarti readers yang baca peduli sama Mi. Nah, karna di pembukaan gag sempet balas review. Sekarang kita laksanakan tugas nya! Kita mulai dari bawah!**

**Nami: **Hehe,,, anda, ngeriview sya apa ngeflame? Tulisannya pke caps lock begitu! Hehehe,,, becanda doang koq! Makasih udah review. Tpi, kya nya. Mi-chan gag yakin deh, kalo chap yang ini panjang. Dan memenuhi permintaan anda. Ya, Arigatou deh! Oh, ya! Panggil Mi-chan aja! Kalo Miyako, kesannya jadi lebih panjang, and susah di panggil. Okay? Keep read and review girl!

**Vessalius-Sama: **Hajime Mashite! Manggilnya apa neh? Oz aja mau gag? Klo gag keberatan. Habisnya susah sih, namanya panjang banget. Arigatou, karna udha blang fic sya sweet! Jadi blushing saya *geplaked* Dan, hehe… makasih juga udha bilang peletakan romance sma humornya pas. Mudah-mudahan, di chap ini sama bagusnya di chap yang lalu, dan mudahan di chap ini makin bagus. Wkwkwkwk… Sasu tepar gara" makan 5 cup es krim, seukuran es krim walls yang kecil itu. Payah loe! *sharingan* Eh, ntar Sasu ta' suruh latihan mkan es krim langsung dari pabriknya *sasu pingsan gra" gag sanggup ngebayangin* Okey! Read terus ya!

**Naru3:** Iya-iya! Ini sudah update koq! Arigatou udha review, darling! Tetep baca yang fic slanjutnya!

**Nene Zura no' Uchikaze: **Saya gag setuju klo Gaara itu mesum! Yang mesum itu malahan si sok cool, belagu banget, yang bermarga bences semua, Uchiha Sasuek! Eh, salah Sasuke! Wahahahaha! Makasih udha di like fic ini! Keep reading!

**Bunda Dita: **Yaah, ta' doa'in deh, biar bsa ngelupain Gaara. Dan smoga dapat pacar lagi yang jutek, egoisnya, mirip ama Ciel dan Sasuke. Hahaha,,, baca terus ya, my Lovely Bunda!

**Arashi Chika: **Gaara jahaaaaat~~~! *d sabaku* #mukul" dada nya Gaara manja# *Hoeeeek* Ayam setuju dengan Chika! Satukan SasuNaru menjadi Satu! Horaaaay! Arigatou Gozaimasu, udha jdi pe-review pertama di chap 2! Terus baca yah! Jangan kapok buat baca fic nan gaje dari seorang Miyako Shirayuki. Sampai jumpa di next chap!

**Anata Kiyoshi:** Nee, Ki-chan~~ maaf~~ itu adalah hal yang tidak sengaja Mi-cahn buat,, *hikss…* Habisnya, Mi-chan males ngedit. Maafkan daku! Mudah-mudahan di chap ini, banyak yang bener. Yang salah jga gag papa *plak* Oh, ya! Karin? Tunggu,, bukannya Konan mba? Hehe,,, gag masalah! Yang penting baca dan review terus fic ini ya! Happy reading!

**Ren-Mi3 Novanta: **Maaf… saya terlambat mbalas review anda… maafkan saya! *bungkuk" siku"* Iya, Narunya Sakit parah. Kasian kan? Tetep RnR ya! Makasih!

Balas review sudah. Sekarang tinggal penutupan aja!

Dimana ada nama Miyako Shirayuki

Di situ ada fic nya *gaje!*

Hope, you will review this story. Thank's for your participant. Happy review minna-san!

Review, guys?


	4. Chapter 4: My New Rival

**Konbanwa minna-san!**

**Chap 4 apdet! Hehe… senengnya! Chap 4 ini ntar ada skip time nya. Jadi jangan kaget klo tiba" ada skip time nya!**

**Chap 4 ini Sasu-chan bakal kedatangan rival baru. Cuma sekilas aja sih. Eh, belum tau jga neh. Bisa sekilas, bisa lanjut. **

**Okay, gag usah banyak omong lagi. Kita langsung aja ke pengenalan tokoh!**

**PENGENALAN TOKOH!**

**Uchiha Sasuke: Cowok cakep *Sasu bernarsis" ria* kulitnya putih pucaaaat! Rambutnya model emo dongker, jungkir balik melawan arah gravitasi, a.k.a pantat ayam kampung ato gag ayam ras *tendanged!* Sifatnya dingin, sok cool padahal sebenarnya tu orang latah *Buagh!*kagak becanda! Belagu, etc. suka sama pemeran utama cewek. Namikaze Naruto. Rela ngelakuin apa aja, termasuk makan es krim satu pabrik, walau dengan berat hati dan akhirnya berkutat juga dengan closet dan bak sampah. Suka buah tomat, gag suka makanan yang berbau manis sekale, kecuali itu makanan buatan tangan si Dobe tercinta. Suka warna biru navy ato nggak item.**

**Namikaze Naruto: Cewek cakep. Orangnya manis, cute, cantik. Suka yang berbau sederhana. Suka sekali dengan makanan yang bernama ramen juga *of course* Rambutnya pirang keemasan, panjangnya sepinggang, lurus, karna gag belok-belok akhirnya nyemplung ke got *Bunuhed!* Suka warna biru muda, orange gelap dan kuning emas. Gag mau ngelakuin apa aja buat si Teme, karna menurutnya, hanya merepotkan dirinya sendiri *Sasu pundung di pojokan* Pernah sakit hati gara" ngeliat pacarnya nyumbu orang lain. Bingung milih shapa entar antara mereka bertiga (Sasuke, Gaara dan xxx) Karna tu orang LOLA, makanya sering di panggil Usuratonkachi, ato gag yang biasa baka, ato yang paling sering dobe. **

**Sabaku no Gaara: Termasuk nominasi favorit anime cowok author, setelah Sasuke sama Ciel Phantomhive. Orangnya pendiem, tapi sifatnya berubah kalo berdua-an sama pacar, jadi tukang ngegombal *jitaked!* Rambutnya merah marun, enggak jungkir balik kaya siTemePantatAyam yang dia atas *Gaara nyanyi I'm a Champion* *Sasu siap ama katananya* Trus suka sama Pemeran utama cewek. Malahan cinta setengah mati *mulai dah ngegombal* suka warna…? *lupa apa warna kesukaan Gaara* *Gaara pundung di pojokan* **

**Mr. xxx: Murid pindahan dari Oto *critanya* yang baru aja dateng langsung bikin Sasuke mengeluarkan deatglare nya. Suka sama Naru-chan. Author aja gag thu kenapa tu orang suka sama Naruto *gubrak!* Dann jangan lupa, dia gag kalah cakep ama dua orang cowok sebelumnya yang udha kita bahas. Yang Alhamdulillah, rambutnya juga gag kaya Sasu pantat ayam ras *udha di putusin* ama Sebas(mesum) yang raven. **

**Haruno Sakura: Mantan pacar Sasuke. Yang sampe mereka (Naru ama Sasu) nikah pun masih cinta juga (jangan pernah mikir kalo Naru bakal selamat dari penyakitnya). Gag dapet pasangan *Author ngakak bahagia* HIDUP SASUNARU! HIDUP SASUFEMNARU! Warna kesukaan nya pink. Lanjutannya meneketehe *duagh!* Sahabat Naruto.**

**Yang lainnya menyesuaikan ya! ^_^V**

**Naruto©Jeng KuntiKishi Molto**

**Rated: T… M?... Enggak koq!**

**SasufemNaru, ItafemDei, GaafemNaru, XXXfemNaru etc.**

**Humor, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning, Danger, Wanted!**

**Hidup berbagai macam jenis hujatan dan umpatan dalam bahasa Inggris dan bahasa Indonesia **

**OOc, Oc, Abal, dan dengan senang hati, dapat membuat readers bakal kehilangan akal sehat, ditambah dengan bonus obat penenang, untuk readers yang merasa badannya mulai gerak-gerak sendiri *gaje***

**(Bahasa kebangsaan kami orang Kalimantan, terutama KalSel)**

**Amun pian kada suka, ya, kada usah baca!**

**Nah, mun pian nang ngarannya readers, suka wan fic ulun nang ngini tadeh. Tarima kasih banar lah! Ulun terharu~~**

**Nang, mambaca tuh, harus ma-review. Amun kada, kaina ulun sembeleh, pian-pian sabarataan!**

**Hehe… kada! begayaan aja!**

**My New Rival**

**Normal's PoV**

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

Daaaaaan…~~~

"E, kucing copot kepala gue!"

_Damn it, Itachi!_

Mareka berdua yang hendak berciuman langsung sadar dari aksi yang hampir tertuntaskan. _'Sialan! Merusak suasana aja loe Baka Aniki, udah baka bodoh lagi!_ (readers: itu mah sama aja!)

Dengan cepat, Naruto langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh Sasuke. Wajahnya asli merah. Sama seperti sang pujaan hati, wajah Sasuke juga memerah. Dan semua semburat kemerahan itu tak bisa tersembunyikan lagi dari kedua pasang mata yang dari tadi sudah memperhatikan mereka, dengan dada naik turun. Dan sialnya, itulah Itachi. Si perusak suasana.

"A-a-_ Nee-chan_?" sapa Naruto yang sudah beranjak dari sofa dan berdiri.

"Aniki?" panggil Sasuke dangan bumbu geram dan ditambah dengan deathglare terbaiknya yang dapat menakuti beruang Grizzly.

Itachi hanya bisa nyengir innocent. Aduh…~~

"Hehe, maaf ya _Otouto dan Imouto-chan_…"

_Bugh…!_

Dan hanya dengan satu jitakan keras dari Deidara. Cengiran watados itu pun hilang tanpa jejak. Tergantikan dengan senyuman meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar perusak suasana!" rutuk Deidara kesal. Itachi langsung sungkem didepan calon istrinya itu.

"Ampun, Kanjeng _Hime-chan_…~~ Saya tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu." Naruto cengo, plus sweatdroped, dan Sasuke yang hanya menghela nafas.

"_Baka, baka, baka!"_ teriak Deidara kesal. "Kenapa sih, kau itu harus latah disaat yang tidak tepat? Itachi bo'do!"

"Ano… itu… _Nee-chan_, kapan pulangnya?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Deidara dan Sasuke langsung berhenti memukuli Itachi yang berperan sebagai tokoh pengganggu yang harus dibasmi, dan menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu.

"Sebenarnya sih, sudah sejak tadi." Jawab Deidara, masih berdiri ditempat. Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu sudah ngeloyor pergi.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Eh? Sejak tadi? Katanya kalian berdua ada kencan, kan? Terus, katanya juga pulang malam."

Deidara yang merasa seperti kehujanan pertanyaan, hanya bisa memijit-mijit pelipisnya, beserta tampang orang lagi banyak pikiran.

"Ah itu… Kami gag jadi kencan, gara-gara aku lupa kalau ada meeting dengan klien." Jawab Deidara apa adanya.

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya. "Loh? Terus kenapa kalian bisa ada disini? Kalau kau, ternyata ada meeting dengan klien."

"Aku lupa membawa berkas hasil diskusi dengan karyawan yang akan diberikan pada klien. Dan bodohnya. Aku lupa juga untuk mengabari Itachi, supaya tidak usah menjemputku. Jadi, saat keluar dari kantor, aku mendapati Itachi baru keluar dari mobilnya. Aku pun menjelaskan kalau saat itu aku sedang meeting dengan klien beserta alasan kenapa aku keluar dari kantor saat seharusnya meeting itu masih berlangsung, dan Itachi menawarkan untuk mengantarkanku ke rumah untuk mengambil berkas itu. Begitu sampai dirumah, ternyata ada mobil Sasuke diluar, dan kuyakin kau dan dia saat itu ada didalam. Kami berdua mencari-cari kalian kemana-mana dan mendapati kalian ternyata ada di Ruang Santai, dengan posisi Sasuke dibawah dan kau diat-"

"Okey, aku mengerti." Potong Naruto. Tangannya menengadah ke arah Deidara. "Lagian kalian ngapain sih? Seharusnya kau sekarang sudah ada di ruangan kerjamu dan pergi ke kantor lagi dengan berkas di tangan mu. Cih, dasar Deidara."

Deidara Cuma manyun. Dan sangat merasa kalau dia lagi di marahin sama adeknya. "Maaf, deh…" sahutnya sambil menunduk dengan khidmat.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku mau ke bawah dulu, nyari Sasuke." Ketika Naruto hendak berjalan ke arah pintu. Deidara menahan tangannya. Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, dan sweatdroped ngeliat wajah sang kakak yang berubah mesum.

"A-apa?" tanya nya terbata. Deidara menyeringai.

"Mau melanjutkan yang tadi, ya?" Deidara balas bertanya. Sedangkan sang adik hanya bisa ber-blushing ria. Wajahnya sekarang sudah merah sempurna!

"E-e-enak saja!" bantahnya sambil menarik lengannya dari cengkraman Deidara. "A-aku hanya ingin mencarinya saja."

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan kedua kakaknya. Deidara cuman bisa senyam-senyum sendiri. Itachi, sepertinya kau harus membawa kekasih mu ini ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat.

"_Honey, are you okay_?" tanya Itachi sok-sok-an pakai bahasa Inggris.

"Honay, honey, honay honey! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" bentak Deidara kesal, sambil berkacak pinggang.

Itachi memandang kekasihnya tak percaya. "Dei-_chan_, memangnya sejak kapan kau hamil? Kurasa, aku belum pernah menyentuhmu. Apalagi menghamili mu."

_Buagh…!_

"Bukan itu, bodoh!"

Itachi cengo sekalian meringis kesakitan. "Lantas?"

Deidara menyeringai. "Kau harus berusaha membuat mereka ciuman. Sengaja ataupun tidak."

Itachi menelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Caranya?"

_Duagh…!_

Satu bogeman mentah, lagi-lagi mendarat di wajah tua sang kekasih, yang seharusnya belum keriputan.

"Pikir sendiri!"

Setelah puas membuat sang pacar meringis kesakitan. Wanita berambut sama dengan adiknya itu pun pergi ke ruang kerja nya. Dibelakang, tengah mengejar seorang maniak India, dengan gaya alay para aktor Kuch-Kuch Hotahai.

"Tunggu aku, cantik~~!"

Seketika, Author beserta para readers sweatdroped dengan mulut menganga.

~777~

**Sasuke's PoV**

Cih, _damn! _Itachi perusak suasana! Tinggal sedikit lagi juga. Mana Deidara juga ikutan. Dasar duo pengganggu.

Aku sekarang berdiri dibalkon rumahnya si _Dobe_. Pemandangan disini bagus. Berbeda sekali dengan pemandangan balkon dirumahku. Semuanya penuh. Penuh dengan FG. Pemandangan yang sangat biasa. Dan membosankan.

Bagaimana tidak? Siang, malam, selalu saja FG selalu berada di jangkauan mataku. Kalau semua FG ku itu berwujud _si Dobe_. Dengan senang hati ku berikan ciuman dan senyuman mautku untuknya.

Aaah… memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku kesengsem sendiri. Coba, saat itu Itachi tidak ada! Aku kan bisa mencium bibirnya, yang basah dan merekah itu. Ah, aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau aku bisa mendapatkan semua kenikmatan itu dari bibirnya. Ah, aku ini mikir apa sih? Dasar!

Kembali ku pusatkan perhatianku pada pemandangan sore hari yang indah itu. Pemandangan yang bisa mengingatkan ku pada wajahnya yang ceria.

Perlahan-lahan matahari mulai tenggelam. Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah berada ditempat ini lama sekali. Bukan di balkon. Tapi, di rumahnya si _Dobe_. Wajahku mulai memerah, mengingat isi dari bacaan si _Dobe _tadi. Yah, walaupun gambar tentang adegan lebih lanjutnya tidak di gambarkan. Tapi, hanya dengan tulisan, dapat membuatku terangsang. A-a. jangan berpikiran kotor dulu. Walaupun sebenarnya aku juga ikut-ikutan PikTor (Pikiran Kotor)

Oke. Aku sudah mulai ngawur.

"_Teme?_" aku agak tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang sangat-sangat ku kenal. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Aku berbalik, dan mendapatinya sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahku, dan mengambil tempat di sebelahku (Ps: ini berdiri lo!)

Aku kembali berbalik menghadap pemandangan senja, yang masih di hiasi dengan guratan-guratan jingga kemerahan. Tangan ku menopong daguku. Sesekali ku lirik gadis yang ada disebelahku. Matanya terpejam. Seakan ia sangat menikmati semilir angin yang menyejukkan.

Lagi-lagi aku terperangkap dalam perangkap pesonanya. Aku benar-benar tak bisa memalingkan wajahku saat itu juga. Aku terpesona dengan wajah cantiknya. Wajah yang dapat membuatku dan Gaara, jatuh dalam perangkap cintanya.

Tanpa ku sadari. Tanganku terulur menyentuh rambut pirangnya yang masih di ikat, dan saat itu juga aku menarik lembut karet rambutnya dengan mulus, tanpa harus membuatnya meringis.

Perlahan, mata sapphire itu terbuka. Menampakkan, mata yang selama ini kupuja-puja. Ia menoleh ke arahku. Bingung.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau rambut mu itu, bagusnya di gerai saja _Dobe._" Ujarku mengingatkan. Wajahnya memerah. Cute.

"Be-betul?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Aku tersenyum pahit. "Kau ingin aku melakukan hal apa untuk membuatmu percaya kalau rambut mu itu bagusnya di gerai saja _Dobe?_"

Ia tersenyum tulus. Yang kurasa, senyuman itu hanya untukku. (Readers: Biasa, Sasu Narsis luar biasa..) (Deathglare)

"Terima kasih." Gumamnya lembut. Suara itu bagai melodi indah di telinga ku. Suara yang sudah sangat ku kenal, walau tidak melihatnya sekalipun.

"Hn."

Kami tenggelam lagi dalam keheningan. Matahari pun sudah tenggelam sempurna. Malam telah datang.

Aku menggiringnya masuk ke dalam, sebelum ia masuk angin. Merangkul pundaknya, dan di balas dengan kalimat pembuat patah semangat.

"Jangan cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ya!" ingatnya yang sontak membuatku melepaskan rangkulan ku di pundaknya. Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Kemana _Aniki _tadi?" tanya ku mengalihkan suasana.

"Mereka berdua sudah pergi." jawabnya singkat.

"Kemana?"

"Entahlah, mungkin ke kantornya Dei-_nee,_"

Aku hanya ber oh-oh ria. Sebenarnya aku tidak perduli. Malahan sangat tidak perduli, kemana _Aniki _ku itu pergi. Toh, aku hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kami sekarang sudah ada di dapur. Aku duduk di kursi meja makan segi empat.

Kulihat, ia tampak sibuk membuka lemari-lemari makanan. Dan mengambil beberapa bahan untuk kue dari sana. Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kau ingin masak apa, _Dobe?" _tanya ku.

"Membuat makan malam, dan snack." Jawabnya enteng, tanpa menoleh ataupun berbalik ke rahku. Aku mengernyit curiga.

"Pasti cake manis. Kalau manis aku tidak mau memakannya."

Kudengar ia sempat tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan menatap ku.

"Jangan salah paham dulu dong, _Teme_…"

"Lalu, kau mau buat apa?" tanya ku ulang. Ia kembali tersenyum dan berbalik lagi.

"Ra-Ha-Si-A"

Cih, menjengkelkan. Dari pada aku bertanya lagi dan di jawab dengan kalimat yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku. Lebih baik aku menebak-nebak saja apa yang akan ia buat nanti.

**End Of Sasuke's PoV**

**Naruto's PoV**

Hahaha… lihat wajahnya tadi. Seperti anak kecil. Aduh, manisnya. Aku jadi ingin mencubit pipinya, sampai merah dan pastinya tidak tampan lagi. Hohoho… biar para FG nya kabur semua.

Aku sempat meliriknya sekilas. Ia tampak anteng di kursi. Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Duduk diam. Seperti patung.

Aku mulai mencari, beberapa bahan yang ku perlukan untuk membuat snack. _Si Teme _ belagu itu, pasti sekarang sedang menebak-nebak, snack apa yang nanti akan kubuat. Yang pasti snack ini akan membuat nya senang.

Bahannya tidak terlalu susah didapat. Dan kue itu sangat mudah untuk dibuat. Aku membuat Bruschetta Con Pomodora. Bahan utamanya hanyalah buah Tomat, (yang tadi kubilang pasti Sasuke akan suka), lalu Baguette atau roti bagelen, bawang putih, minyak zaitun dan untuk lebih harumnya lagi, aku tambahkan minyak virgin.

Dengan lihai, tanganku bergerak membuat makanan itu. Tak perlu berselang lama. Makanan itu pun jadi. Aku tidak sabar melihat tampang Sasuke saat melihatnya.

**End Of Naruto's PoV**

**Normal's PoV**

Sasuke tercengang melihat makanan yang ditunggu nya sudah matang. Dengan penuh senyuman Naruto menghidangkan nya dimeja makan.

"Tunggu sebentar, masih ada satu lagi." Ucapnya, yang sukses membuat Sasuke bangun dari lamunannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Gadis itu datang lagi dengan nampan yang lumayan besar. Nampan itu berisi dua porsi piring spagetti dan dua gelas minuman bersoda (gag mau cocktail, karna Sasu gag suka manis.)

"Makanan sudah siap!" ucapnya riang. Sasuke masih tercengang melihat hasil masakan yang dibuat oleh sang pujaan hati.

"I-ini, kau semua yang membuatnya?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan semangat dari Naruto.

"Betul sekali!" jawabnya.

Sasuke kembali ke tampang _stoic_ nya yang menurut Naruto sangat menyebalkan.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kukira, kau memesan ini diam-diam, lalu kau hidangkan di sini, sehabis di panaskan."

Naruto cemberut, memanyunkan bibirnya. "Enak saja! Ini hasil kerja keras ku kursus masak sama _Kaa-san _tau!"

Sasuke ber-oh-oh ria. Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Sasuke.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Hn,"

(Kalian pasti tau kan, yang mana Naru sama Sasu)

Pertama-tama mereka makan dengan lahap. Ya, meskipun Sasuke gag selahap Naruto. Biasalah, Uchiha! Masalah kehormatan dan harga diri.

"Bagaimana _Teme_? Enak tidak?" tanya gadis itu penuh harap, dan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sasuek, halah! Sasuke! Lagi-lagi hanya mengeluarkan kalimat bodohnya *deathglare* yang sama sekali bukan sebuah kalimat. Yang benar adalah sebuah ejaan.

"Hn,"

Naruto mengangguk. Untungnya, ia sudah biasa dengan ejaan dua huruf itu. Kalau tidak. Ya, kalian bisa tau sendiri lah, bagaimana jadinya. Jangankan peperangan yang biasa terjadi. Perang dunia ketiga bakal beneran terjadi, ini mah!

Entah apa yang nanti ia katakan kalau Naruto suatu saat akan meninggalkan nya secara tiba-tiba. Dan hal itu akan berlangsung selamanya. Apa ia juga akan mengeja hal yang sama? Hn?

"Baguslah." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum, dan melanjutkan acara makan-makannya.

Selang beberapa lama kemudian, habislah semua makanan yang ada diatas meja. Sasuke meneguk minuman sodanya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Sudah malam, aku pulang ya?" izin Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. "Ini sudah malam, _Dobe._ Apa kata tetangga mu, kalau mendapati ada seorang pemuda dirumah mu? Hah?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Mereka tidak akan perduli." Jawabnya. "Kau, tau? Aku sering mendengar suara desahan di rumah sebelah. Begitu pagi, gag ada yang protes tuh. Mereka masa bodoh aja sama hal itu. Dan hal itulah yang membuatku yakin, _Teme."_

Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah. '_Desahan?' _

"Jadi, kau tinggal disini saja ya, _Teme?_" pintanya dengan jurus biasa yang digunakan untuk meminta, tapi tidak dituruti. Author yakin, kalian semua pasti tau jurus apa itu.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Seperti biasa, terpesona dengan keindahan buatan tangan Tuhan itu.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab. "Baiklah."

Naruto bersorak kegirangan. "Yeeey! Gag sendirian di rumah!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Oh ya! Ngomong-ngomong duo kekasih kita yang lain kemana, ya? Mari kita lihat.

**Itachi & Deidara**

Errr… kita lewati saja gih!

~777~

**Pukul 22:40**

**Kediaman Namikaze**

**Normal PoV **

"Hoaahmm…!"

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang mengantuk berat. Sesekali, ia mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu malah asyik menonton pertandingan basket di Layar LCD Plasma, kepunyaan keluarga Namikaze, ditemani dengan Pizza, Pop corn, dan minuman bersoda, yang ada diatas meja persegi panjang dihadapan sofa mereka. Sekali lagi, Naruto menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ngantuk, _Dobe?_" tanya Sasuke, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari layar TV.

Naruto mengangguk lesu. "Hmm…"

Sasuke menyeruput minumannya, kemudian berpaling ke arah si gadis yang berada disebelahnya.

"Kalau ngantuk, tidur saja."

"Tidak." Bantahnya, dan lagi-lagi disertai dengan mengucek kelopak mata sapphire nya. "Lagian, aku masih sanggup kok, nonton denganmu disini sampai pagi."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya kau tidur saja, _Dobe_" usul Sasuke. "Matamu sudah merah tuh."

Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal. "Kalau, kubilang sanggup, ya sanggup, _Teme_!"

"Hei, jangan lupa kalau besok kita harus sekolah. Kau mau dihukum BakOro, gara-gara terlambat, hah?"

Naruto memalingkan mukanya. Acuh. "Biar saja. Hah? BakOro? Guru yang banci itu? Tak mungkin, dia akan menghukumku! Sementara orangnya saja kalau digertak sudah berlinangan air mata! Aku heran. Orang seperti itu kenapa bisa jadi guru, ya? Dasar banci kaleng!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, mendengar omelan dari _Dobe_ tercintanya. Memang benar. Guru yang paling abnormal di KHS hanya orang itu. Tak ayal lagi, guru itu jadi bahan ejekan para murid dan guru.

Naruto terpesona melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum dan tertawa. _'Tampan sekali…'_ pikirnya.

"Ada apa, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke setelah selesai tertawa. Naruto masih tertegun, sampai Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah wajah si gadis.

"Heh, _Dobe!_ Kau kesambet, ya?"

Naruto terbangun dari mimpi sesaatnya yang penuh dengan khayalan dunia fantasi.

"Hah? Enak saja!" bantahnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Lantas, apa?"

"Aku hanya berpikir. Kemana perginya, Dei-_nee _dan Ita-_nii_. Coba kau pikirkan, seharusnya mereka sudah pulang dari tadi kan?"

Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangan matanya pada layar TV dihadapan mereka.

"Mungkin, mereka kencan disebuah kamar hotel. Berdua-duaan. Bermesra-mesraan. Atau mungkin sekarang mereka sedang bercinta." Sahut Sasuke asal, tapi tepat sasaran. Wajah Naruto langsung merah padam.

"Ap-pa kat-ta mu tadi, _T-t-teme?_"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Pemuda ini masih belum sadar juga dengan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang ada di hotel. Bermesra-mesraan, berdua-duaan, dan mungkin saja bercinta." Ulang Sasuke dengan perubahan kata.

Wajah Naruto semakin merah. Ia terdiam. Mencoba membayangkan, semua hal yang tadi Sasuke ucapkan. Semakin ia coba membayangkan semua hal yang dikatakan Sasuke. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Merasa, tak ada sahutan atau balasan (sama, ya?) dari bibir ranum gadis yang ada disebelahnya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis itu berada. Dan mendapati, wajah gadis tercintahnya itu merah padam. Seperti orang marah.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto masih terdiam. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Sasuke mencoba mengulang kembali perkataannya. Perkataan yang sekarang sudah membuat gadisnya berpikir keras.

'_Berdua-duaan… bermesraan… dan bercin-…'_

Kali ini Sasuke lagi yang wajahnya memerah. Walaupun tidak semerah gadis yang ada disebelahnya.

"_Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba mengetahui apa yang sekarang sedang dipikirkan Naruto. Dasar, anak muda zaman sekarang. Ada-ada saja. (readers: nyadar buuu…~~ situ juga anak muda!)

"Diam, _Teme!_ Aku sedang membersihkan pikiranku!"

Sasuke ber-sweatdroped ria dalam hati. _'Anak ini, kenapa sih? Padahal tadi siang ketahuan baca komik gituan. Sekarang malah ada acara bersih-bersih pikiran. Aah… mungkin dia belum siap memikirkan kalau yang menjadi pelakunya itu kakaknya dan kakakku. Haah… dasar Dobe polos'_

Sasuke lebih memilih diam, dan mati-matian menahan tawa. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja, wajah gadis itu saat berpikir keras, berupaya membersihkan kembali otaknya yang sedang membayangkan style apa saja yang sedang dilakukan kedua kakaknya.

**15 menit kemudian…**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 22:55 WS (waktu setempat) Sasuke merasa kalau matanya mulai berat. Dirasakannya sepertinya suasana ruangan itu sepi sekali. Tak ada suara manusia. Sepertinya _Dobe _nya ini sudah tertidur.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah tempat Naruto duduk bersamanya. Dan tersenyum mendapati wajah damai si gadis sudah terpasang dengan cantik diwajahnya yang ayu.

"Kau, itu masih terlalu polos, _Dobe_." Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga nya. "Dasar!"

Perlahan Sasuke beranjak dari tempat nya duduk, agar perempuan pirangnya ini tidak terbangun. Dan perlahan lagi, mulai mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan menggendongnya menuju kamar si gadis.

"Ternyata tubuhmu sekarang lebih ringan daripada dugaanku. Kukira kau tambah berat. Rupanya kau malah tambah ringan, ya? Ah, aku tau, kau diet supaya tidak ku ejekkan? Huh, dasar! Aku ini mencintaimu apa adanya, _Dobe_. Kau gendut pun aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Karna, aku mencintaimu, bukan hanya karna tubuhmu, tapi jiwamu."

Sasuke tidak merasa kalau, wajah gadis yang sedang digendong nya memerah. Ouh, ternyata pemeran utama wanita kita ini, sudah terbangun toh.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, _Dobe_.Mencintaimu, sampai akhir hayatku."

Dan setetes air mata bahagia turun dari kelopak mata sapphire itu.

~777~

**Naruto's PoV**

**Skip Time "Morning"**

"_Ayah… Ibu… bangun… Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian…"_

"_Sudahlah, Naru-chan, kan masih ada Aniki dan Nee-san mu. Jadi, kau tidak kesepian…"_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Hm"_

"_Janji?"_

"_Janji."_

…_.._

_Tiiin… tiiin…_

"_Aniki Awaaaaas …!"_

_Ckiiiiittt… Bruagh!_

"_Anikiii…! Tidaaaaak…!""_

*ooo*

"_Aniki_, tidaaaaak!"

Mataku melotot. Jantungku terasa cepat sekali berdetak. Peluh keluar dari pori-pori kulitku. Dan aku merasakan kalau peluh itu sudah membasahi sebagian belakang dari pakaianku.

Mimpi itu datang lagi. Mimpi ku, saat kehilangan _Aniki_ ku tersayang. Butiran hangat membanjiri kedua belah pipiku. Aku menangis. Ya, menangis. Menangisi kesalahanku saat itu.

"Tuhan… tolong… jangan putar memori itu lagi… aku… aku tidak sanggup lagi mengingat semuanya. Andai saat itu aku yang mati. Aku tidak apa-apa… asalkan jangan _Aniki_… aku masih ingin dia hidup… kalaupun, aku hidup… aku tak akan ada gunanya… aku ini sakit-sakitan… hidupku sudah diambang pintu kematian, yang sebentar lagi akan terbuka lebar…"

_Aniki_ meninggal gara-gara aku. Ya, gara-gara adik perempuan sialnya ini. Gara-gara aku, _Aniki_ tewas seketika sesaat setelah tabrakan. Kepalanya bocor. Aku masih ingat, darah yang keluar dari kepalanya, begitu banyak. Dan aku juga tidak lupa kata-kata terakhirnya. Aku masih mengingat semua itu dengan jelas. Semuanya.

'_Maaf Imouto-chan, a-aku t-tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu… Uhuk… Tapi, k-kau juga tidak boleh seperti kakakmu yang mengingkari janjinya. Kau harus menepati semua janjimu. Ingat itu…'_

'_Aniki, Aniki! Aniki jangan berkata seperti itu! Aniki masih bisa hidup!'_

'_Sudahlah, selamat tinggal… Imouto… ku…'_

'_Aniki? Aniki! Aniki! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi! Sudah cukup aku kehilangan Tou-san dan Kaa-san! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu! Jangan tinggalkan aku dan Dei-nee… kami sangat membutuhkanmu disini… kumohon jangan…'_

"_Aniki_!"

"Naruto, ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu?"

Kulihat Sasuke tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan seragam yang lengkap dan rapi. Wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan yang amat sangat.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa…" jawabku pelan. Hampir seperti bisikan.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arahku, ia duduk di sisi ranjang king size ku.

"Mimpi buruk mu dua kali, ya?" tanya nya. Sebenarnya yang tadi itu bukan mimpi buruk. Hanya saja… itu… lebih mengarah ke kenangan buruk…

"Hm…"

"Mau ku ambilkan air?" Aku menggeleng pelan. "Hari ini kau masuk atau tidak? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Lebih baik kau tak usah masuk saja."

"Tidak." Jawabku mantap. "Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke."

"Baiklah." Ia beranjak dari sisi tempat tidurku. "Kalau begitu, cepat bangun dan mandi, sementara aku menyiapkan sarapan. _Aniki _ku dan Dei-_nee_, belum pulang dari tadi malam. Sepertinya mereka betul-betul menginap di Hotel rupanya. Berarti dugaan kita benar, kalau mereka sehabis…"

"Cukup Sasuke! Pikiranku baru saja bersih tau!"

Ia menyeringai. "Hn, kau masih kepikiran, _Dobe?_"

Wajahku sontak memerah sempurna.

"Huh, dasar _Pantat Ayam_!"

"Sudahlah, cepat sana mandi! Kau ingin kita dimarahi Tsunade-_sama_?

"Iya-iya! Bawel!" sungutku mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Ngomong-ngomong mulai dari tadi malam, kau jadi banyak bicara, ya _Teme_?" aku menyeringai.

Hening.

Gaah…! Ternyata si _Teme_ pantat ayam itu sudah pergi.

"Cih, berarti percuma saja aku menggodanya tadi! Dasar _SasukeTemePantatAyamJelek!_"

Sampai ke kamar mandi pun, aku masih bersungut-sungut kesal.

**End Of Naruto's PoV**

~777~

**Normal's PoV**

"Masak apa _Teme_?"

"Ra-Ha-Sia,"

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia berjalan mendekat menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang memunggunginya.

"Uwaaah… nasi goreng? Mau dong, _Teme,_" serunya tepat di teliga Sasuke. Pemuda itu langsung menutup telinganya, agar tidak tuli mendadak.

"Jangan teriak-teriak di telingaku bisa tidak sih, _Dobe_?" bentak Sasuke marah. Lagi-lagi Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf…" gumamnya sambil menunduk menatap lantai. Seperti sangat menghayati permintaan maafnya. Padahal dalam hati lagi menggerutu gaje.

"Hn," respon Sasuke. Dengan anteng Naruto berbalik dan duduk kembali di kursi meja makan. Menunggu masakan yang dimasak Sasuke matang.

_Beberapa menit kemudian…_

"Nih,"

Naruto tercengang melihat sepiring nasi goreng sudah terhidang dihadapannya. Pandangan matanya berpindah dari piringnya, ke Sasuke yang juga sudah duduk di depannya.

"Cepat sekali, _Teme_." Gumamnya tidak percaya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai narsis.

"Sudahlah, makan saja. Jangan bicara saat makan, _Dobe_."

Lagi-lagi gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir ranumnya, yang sangat menggoda iman Sasuke sebagai SEORANG LELAKI BEPIKIRAN KOTOR.

"_Itadakimasu!_" serunya sambil mengatupkan keduan tangannya. Sasuke hanya menyahut,

"Hn,"

Yaaah… begitulah Sasuke… Han, Hn, Han, Hn… seperti tidak ada kata atau huruf lain saja (readers: kalo huruf brarti sama aja!)

Sebelum Sasuke dan Naruto sempat memasukkan sesendok nasi dan lauknya ke dalam mulut. Terdengarlah jejeritan histeris, dari luar sana.

"KYAAAAAA….! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI MALAM PADAKU, ITACHIIII…?"

Naruto menjatuhkan sendok makannya secara dramatis, sedangkan Sasuke melotot kaget, dengan sendok makan yang masih anteng ditangannya, serta mulut yang tidak jadi dimasukkan makanan kedalamnya..

"Go-go-gomeeeeeen… aku akan bertanggung jawab… kalau perlu aku akan menikahimu sekarang juga. Gomene… aku terbakar api nafsu tadi malam."

"GAG ADA API-API-AN! GAG USAH SOK HORNY DEH! BILANG AJA, DARI DULU HORNY MULU KALO KETEMU AMA GUE? JUJUR AJA!" seketika readers beserta Author muntah-muntah mendadak disertai sweatdroped, yang dikarenakan kenarsisan Deidara yang kelewat narsis nuduh tunangannya.

"ENAK AJA! GUE CUMA SEKALI-SEKALI AJA KOK HORNY NYA!" bantah sang calon mempelai pria.

"HALAH! BILANG AJA! HORNY, YA HORNY GAG USAH BANYAK ALASAN DEH!" tuduh sang mempelai wanita lagi, disertai nyembar-nyembur gag jelas. Seketika ruangan menjadi basah. Basah! Author neting!

"ENGGAK! UDAH DIBILANG JUGA! NGAPAIN GUE HORNY NGELIAT LO, YANG KAYAK ONDEL-ONDEL KECENTILAN!" Oke. Itachi dapat dari mana kata 'ONDEL-ONDEL'? Apakah Itachi udah pernah ke Betawi?

"UAPAAAA? ONDEL-ONDEL? TUNANGAN KURANG AJAAAR LOOOOO! DASAR BANCIIIIIII! SEKOOOONG!"

"ONDEL-ONDEL!"

"BANCIIII!"

"ONDEL-ONDEL!"

"SEKOOOONG!"

Naruto dan Sasuke masih cengo ditempat. Ditambah dengan keringat dingin, akibat membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Membayangkan… Hm, _you know what I mean_.

"_Teme_…"

"Hn?"

"Jadi, d-dugaan kita t-tadi m-malam itu, beneran?"

"Yaaaah… begitulah…"

"Jadi benar mereka… tadi malam?"

"_Dobe…_"

"_T-teme_… kita berangkat sekarang aja yuk?"

"Masih kepagian, _Dobe_."

"Biar aja. Aku gag mau disini lama-lama."

"Iya deh. Aku juga ogah lama-lama disini."

"Bagus. Sekarang kita pergi dari sini secepatnya, dari pada nanti kita kena semburan hujan Internasional dari negeri antah berantah. Aku gag mau kena virus rabies gara-gara kena semburannya."

"Oke. Kita lewat mana _Dobe?_ Gag mungkin lewat depan. Soalnya, mereka berdua sudah menyebarkan virus rabies disana."

"Baiklah, _Teme_! Kita lewat belakang aja! Setuju?'

"Hn,"

Dengan ini, dialog gaje diantara mereka pun berakhir. Layaknya maling mau kabur dari rumah yang sudah mereka satroni. Mereka berdua mengendap-ngendap keluar dari rumah itu lewat pintu halaman belakang. Tinggal selangkah lagi, mereka sudah ketahuan belangnya. (?)

"KALIAN MAU KEMANA?"

Serentak mereka berdua berhenti diambang pintu, dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak. Meringis kesakitan gara-gara sembelit mendadak, atau entahlah. Pokoknya sulit ditebak. Maka dari itu ditulis sulit mendadak.

"Gawat! Kita ketahuan, _Teme!_" gumam gadis itu dengan wajah yang sudah kelewat panik. (?)

"Hn! Ngomong-ngomong, _Dobe…"_

"Apa?"

"Sejak kapan aku jadi OOC begini, ya? Trus ngapain kita berlaga seperti maling dirumahmu?"

"Entahlah _Teme!_ Aku juga bingung."

"Lalu, sekarang kita bagaimana? Kita sudah ketahuan _Usuratonkachi!_"

"Gaaah! _Baka Teme! _Aku sedang berpikir! Jangan diganggu!"

"Cih, sejak kapan kau jadi sering banyak pikiran seperti ibu-ibu yang bingung bagaimana cara membayar hutangnya. Memangnya, kau bisa berpikir bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sini sekarang juga?"

"Nah itu masalahnya, _Teme! _Kalau pagi-pagi begini aku paling susah diajak mikir. Kalaupun, aku bisa berpikir sekarang juga, pagi ini juga, itu adalah sebuah mukjizat, _Teme."_

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya dengan dramatis.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang saja. Tidak usah memikirkan mereka."

Itachi dan Deidara terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah laku adik mereka masing-masing. Dipanggil bukannya berbalik dan menyahut panggilan. Ini malah diam saja dengan posisi wenak.

"Kenapa adik kita Itachi?"

"Entahlah, mungkin selama kita pergi, mereka kesambet jin Iprit kenalannya temen ku Hidan."

Deidara sweatdroped. "Penganut Dewa Jashin itu?"

"Ya, begitulah keadaannya. Sekarang dia masuk rumah sakit JIWA gara-gara tereak-tereak pake toa, sambil berdakwah agar orang-orang mau menganut agama dewa sesatnya itu. Karna disangka orang gila, makanya itu orang dimasukkan kedalam RSJ. Sudah mengerti, _Honey?_"

Deidara bergidik geli. "Honay, Honey, Honay, Honey! Emang aku madu apa? Lagian kamu juga, kenapa jadi Hiperbola begini sih?"

Itachi pun menjawab dengan nada iklan Taxis.

"Aduh, bhebeb…" Deidara sweatdroped. "Kamu ini gimana sih? Aku begini untukmu juga kan? So, jangan protes dong."

Deidara sudah sweatdroped ditambah sweatdroped lagi.

"Itachi? Kamu mau ku apain sih sebenarnya?" tanya Deidara sambil menahan emosi. Itachi malah memejamkan matanya, dengan bibir BIMOLI (Bibir Monyong Lima centi).

"Cium?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu jangan protes kalau ini akan terasa sakit."

Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya. Bingung. Ia buka satu matanya yang tadi menutup. Dan disaat itu juga tonjokan nan dahsyat dari bibir tangan Deidara mengahantam bibir seksehnya yang jadi tambah sekseh lagi. Mmmmmuaaaaaaaah...! HIngga pria berambut hitam itu terjungkal kebelakang, tangannya menutupi bibirnya yang makin sekseh. Udah merah, jontor lagi.

"RASAIN TUH! CIUMAN PANAS DARI BIBIR TANGAN GUE!"

Setelah puas mencaci beserta mencuci mulutnya dengan semburan-semburan dahsyat. Deidara berbalik, bermaksud ingin menghampiri adiknya dan adik tunangannya. Dan ternyata dua orang remaja itu sudah pergi dari hadapan mereka.

~777~

**Di mobil Lamborghini Sasuke**

"Cih, tak kusangka _Aniki _sepengecut dan sebanci itu didepan Dei-_nee_. Padahal dirumah sok bijaksana. Oh, lain kali akan ku ejek dia sampai ia sungkem didepanku."

"Bwahahahaha…! Sudah hentikan _Teme!_ Perutku sakit bodoh!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus, dan sesekali mencibir.

Ya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada dimobil mahal Sasuke. Tentu saja Naruto duduk di jok depan sebelah Sasuke, yang sedang menyetir.

Naruto tampak berusaha menahan tawanya mati-matian. Sedangkan, Sasuke terus mencibir tidak jelas. Yang sesekali menyebutkan nama sang kakak, Itachi.

"Cih, dasar _Aniki _tidak berguna! Mempermalukan marga Uchiha saja! Kalau _Tou-san _tau, mati kau ditangannya, _Aniki." _Geram Sasuke yang tidak berapa lama kemudian disusul oleh cekikikan nona Namikaze disebelahnya.

"Astaga… sudah hentikan, _Teme_ bodoh! Aku bisa mati, kalau caranya begini terus…"

"Haaah…"

Sasuke membelokkkan setir mobilnya, memasuki gerbang KHS. Nampak Kotetsu dan Izumo sedang berbincang-bincang dengan serius. Saking seriusnya, mata mereka sampai melotot.

"Pagi Kotetsu-_san_!" sapa Naruto dari dalam mobil (ps: kacanya dibuka)

Kotetsu menoleh lalu tersenyum, mendapati siapa yang menyapanya.

"Pagi, Naru-_chan, _Sasuke-_san_!" balasnya menyapa. Sasuke hanya ber-Hn-hn ria.

"Ada parkiran kosong tidak?" tanya gadis satu-satunya didalam mobil itu. Kotetsu mengangguk.

"Disebelah Verrari merah, didekat gedung olahraga, ada." jawab pria berumur ±25 tahun itu.

"Oh ya, thanks Kotetsu-_san_…"

"(just smile)"

Sasuke pun kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat parkir kosong yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Kotetsu. Kembali ke Kotetsu dan Izumo yang tadi sedang bicara dengan serius.

"Menurutmu siapa yang nanti akan mendapatkan hati Naru-_chan?_" tanya Izumo sambil memandangi mobil Lamborghini Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Kotetsu mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tidak tau.

"Entahlah. Memangnya menurutmu siapa?" tanya pria itu balik.

"Sasuke-_san _dan Gaara-_san _kansama-sama ganteng, sama-sama kaya, sama-sama populer, kurang apa coba? Jujur, kalau aku yang jadi Naru-_chan_, aku pasti bingung sekali."

Kotetsu terkekeh pelan. "Hahaha…! Kau jadi, Naru-_chan?_ Mimpi apa aku semalam?"

Izumo mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sekseh itu, biar tambah seksehkatanya. Itupun katanya lo! (readers: katanya author!)

"Mimpi ketabrak truck! Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita kembali bekerja saja, daripada nanti akhirannya dihukum Tsunade-_sama_."

"Iya-iya. Kita lanjutkan ngerumpinya nanti ya, habis Jeng Oro balik dari Oto."

"Oh iya, ya! Eh, katanya, Jeng Oro pulang nanti bakal bawa anak, ya?"

"What? Jeng Oro pulang nanti bakal bawa anak? Ya ampun boo…! Ngebuatnya sama siapa juga? Memanya ada yang mau ehem-ehem sama Jeng Oro?"

"Iiih…! Jeng Kotet mah gag tau gosip! Kan katanya Jeng Oro lagi deket-deketnya sama tukang kebon sekolah sebelah!"

"Oh ya? Ya ampyuun, Jeng Oro mau-maunya sama tukang kebon!"

"Itulah hebatnya Jeng Oro! Tak pandang status dan wajah!"

"Aih! Eh-eh! Mukanya cakep gag sih? Aku denger-denger mukanya mirip sama ikan hiu ya? Koq bisa sih?"

"Kan udha tau mukanya mirip ikan! Jadi ya terpaksa bilang jelek!"

"Jahatnyaaa…!"

Hening sejenak.

"Eh Bo! Udha tau belom katanya ada film telenovela baru?"

"Enggak Jeng! Mang kata siapa?"

"Itu tuh! Jeng Oro tadi malem nelpon! Tereak-tereak panik kaya orang habis kebakaran jenggot! Kukira ada musibah apa… Eh, ternyata malah Cuma mau ngabarin ada film telenovela baru! Aduuh, Jeng Oro mah, kebiasaan begitu! BIkin orang jantungan aja!"

A-a…! Lebih baik ita lewati saja, bagian adegan dari gosip menggosip. Karna saya sebenarnya tidak suka bergosip, tapi yang bener itu ngerumpi! (readers: Yaaah… itu mah sama aja kali bu!")

Sementara itu kita kembali pada duo pasangan kita yang belum jadian, tapi sudah bikin keributan (?).

"Pagi, Hinata-_chan!_" sapa gadis itu pada seorang gadis manis berambut biru tua, dan bermata lavender yang membelakangi mereka. Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu berbalik dan tersenyum mendapati sahabat pirang nya yang ternyata memanggilnya.

"Pagi, Naru-_chan_…" balasnya menyapa. Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri gadis itu, dan memeluknya. Dibelakang gadis itu Sasuke berjalan santai menyusulnya, dengan tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"Pagi, Sasuke-_kun…_" sapanya lagi pada Sasuke ketika pemuda itu sudah sampai ketempat mereka berdua berdiri.

"Hn, pagi." Yah, seperti biasa. Pemuda pantat ayam itu hanya bisa membalas sapaan dengan kedua huruf nan singkat.

Naruto memperhatikan wajah ayu sahabat yang ada didepannya ini. Gadis itu agak mengernyitkan keningnya, sampai Hinata risih dengan kelakuan sahabat pirang cerianya itu.

"A-ada apa Naruto-_chan_?" tanya gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu. Naruto menatap mata Hinata lekat-lekat. Dan tindakan bodoh itu malah semakin membuat Hinata risih. Akhirnya Sasuke menjitak kepala _Dobe_ tercintanya itu, sehingga sang pemilik kepala menggerutu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau itu semakin membuatnya gugup, bodoh."

"Iya-iya! Maaf!" Naruto beralih kembali memandang wajah sahabatnya di depan. Wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-_chan?_" tanyanya lembut. "Wajahmu kelihatan pucat, dan matamu sembap. Kau habis menangis semalaman ya? Ada apa?"

Gadis berambut biru tua itu langsung memeluk Naruto. Mata lavendernya menggenangkan sebuah genangan kecil tapi artinya besar. Ia menangis.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kalau Sasuke nakal trus gigit kamu, aku nanti yang akan menghukumnya!" ucap gadis itu asal, dan yang pada akhirnya mendapat hadiah getokan langsung dari sang pemuda yang bersangkutan. Kedutan 4 buah siku-siku nampak dikeningnya.

"Bodoh! Memangnya aku anjing apa?" teriak pemuda berambut emo dongker itu, marah. Seketika para FG-nya langsung klepek-klepek bahagia, karna bisa melihat emosi dari pemuda berwajah stoic itu. Merasa banyak FG nya yang terlanjur melihat emosinya, Sasuke langsung come back to his face. Stoic.

"Sasu, emang bukan anjing. Tapi yang bener itu kucing! Tuh, liat! Mukamu kalau marah kaya kucing!"

_Duak…_

"Awas kau nanti, _Dobe_…" geram Sasuke sambil bersusah payah menahan emosinya. Kini dua buah gunung, ada di kepala pirangnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Hinata?" tanya nya lagi, sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya sendiri, yang sudah mendapatkan hadiah langsung dari pangeran KHS.

"Ki-kiba… semalam aku melihatnya dengan seorang perempuan di café tempat kami biasa _hang out_… mereka mesra sekali…" jelas gadis berambut biru tua yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke dulu waktu kecil.

Naruto langsung menggeram marah.

"Beraninya dia, selingkuh didepan Hinata! _Teme!_ Ayo kita kumpulkan anggota tim inti basket putra dan putri!"

"Buat apa?"

"Kita akan perang melawan Kiba!"

_Duak…!_

"Bodoh! Masalah seperti itu saja harus perang! Nah, manusia seperti ini yang harus dibuang ke laut. _Dobe_, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuangmu ke laut, atau kau mau sekalian saja kubuang ke samudra atlantik? Biar kamu mati kedinginan."

"Aih, _Teme!_ Aku kan Cuma bercanda!"

"Hn. Tapi, sekarang aku sedang ingin sekali membuang mu jauh-jauh dari muka bumi ini."

"Jangan dong, _Teme!_ Nanti siapa yang jadi _Dobe_-mu kalau aku tidak ada?"

"Hn. Para fansgirl ku pasti dengan senang hati akan menggantikan posisimu sebagai _Dobe_-ku."

"Sasu jahaaat…~~" (Naru pundung di pojokan) Hinata cengok ngeliat duo pasangan belum jadi ini. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas. Maklum, Naru kan sering lebay kalau pagi-pagi begini. Kalo Author sering gag konek kalau pagi-pagi.

"Haaah… Baiklah. Okey, aku minta maaf _Dobe_."

Naruto masih jongkok, kepalanya nengok kebelakang.

"Bener?"

"Hn."

"Kalo gitu bilang kalau didunia ini gag ada yang boleh jadi _Dobe_-mu selain aku!"

Sasuke cengok, dengan mulut menganga, sampai-sampai lalat hampir masuk kedalam mulutnya, untung ada Hinata yang liat. Jadi diusir deh, lalatnya!

"Bukannya dulu, kau sering marah kalau aku panggil _Dobe?_ Oh, pasti gara-gara kau belum sarapan, akhirnya otak mu yang sudah gag beres itu makin gag beres, _Dobe_? Kalau begitu ayo kita cepat ke kantin. Sebelum penyakit syndrom _Dob_e-mu itu menular!"

"Bodoh! Memangnya aku apa? Dasar, _Teme!_"

Sasuke dengan cepat menyabet lengan Naruto dan menariknya menuju kantin. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih cengok dan bingung. Hedeh, dasar SasuNaru. Hedeh juga buat Author. (?)

~777~

"_Teme_! Lepaskan tanganku! Sakit tau!"

"Sudahlah, nanti kalau kulepaskan tanganmu. Kau malah kabur, lagi. Dan bikin ulah, nanti yang repot kan aku."

"Dasar! Memangnya aku orang gila! Aduuh, _Teme_!"

Yap, readers pasti sudah tau siapa yang berdebat diatas tadi. Kalau bukan SasuNaru siapa lagi? Didunia ini yang selalu bertengkar seperti mereka ya hanya mereka. Tak ada pair lain yang bisa menandingi perdebatan mereka. Debat PBB sama Israel tentang masalah Gaza aja gag begini! (readers: Ya iyalah, dasar Author sarap!)

Orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka hanya bisa menatap iri. Tentu saja iri. Debat seperti paling sering didambakan oleh pasangan-pasangan KHS. Sering berdebat, tapi gag pernah ada kalimat putus didebatnya. Itulah yang membuat mereka iri.

"Naruto, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Sebuah suara khas pemuda yang mereka berdua kenal, langsung menghentikan langkah kaki mereka. Wajah gadis pirang itu langsung berubah horor. Sasuke menghela nafasnya, kemudian berbalik sehingga berhadapan dengan pemilik suara barriton tersebut. Sabaku no Gaara.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn. Sabaku no Gaara."

Mereka saling adu wajah stoic. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara yang kedua pemuda itu kenal, membangkitkan mereka dari adu stoic itu.

"Dimana kita akan bicara, Gaara?"

Satu pertanyaan itu sukses membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya raut wajah gadisnya yang berubah serius. Tak pernah pemuda emo itu lihat wajah seserius itu diwajah perempuan yang diseukainya itu.

Gaara tersenyum miris. "Di atap sekolah sekarang juga, Naruto."

Sasuke masih menatap wajah ayu Naruto. Ia melihat sebuah kesungguhan dimata gadis yang bermata biru sapphire itu. Ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Aku mengerti Naruto. Kutunggu kau dikelas."

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk. Sejenak Sasuke menatap mata emerald Gaara. Seakan ia berkata, 'jangan kau sakiti dia lagi' Gaara tau apa yang mata onyx itu ucapkan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, Uchiha. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya lagi untuk yahg kesekian kalinya."

"Hn."

Kemudian Sasuke beranjak dari tempat itu dengan perasaan enggan. Enggan meninggalkan gadisnya. Enggan gadisnya mendengarkan perkataan dari Gaara. Sasuke takut, kalau nanti gadisnya akan kembali memilih orang yang sudah menyakitinya walaupun itu tidak disengaja.

~777~

**Gaara's POV**

**At atap sekolah (**bikin malu aja ni Author!)

Kutatap wajahnya yang manis dan cantik. Rambut pirang sutra nya beterbangan tertiup angin musim panas ini. Merasa kutatap wajahnya, gadisku itu segera memalingkan wajahnya. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto…" ucapku lirih. Kulihat mata sapphirenya menutup sejenak, dan kembali terbuka.

"Buat apa kau minta maaf?" aku agak tersentak. Ia tersenyum pahit. "Kau tak usah minta maaf padaku. Lagipula, kau tak salah kan? Bukannya yang sebenarnya salah itu Konan?"

Aku tersenyum. "Jadi intinya kau sudah memaafkan ku?" ia mengangguk, masih memalingkan wajahnya. "Kalau kau sudah memaafkan ku. Kenapa kau tidak mau menatap ku Naruto?"

Ia tersentak mendengar kalimat terakhirku. Matanya menutup rapat. Perlahan dengan matanya yang menutup, ia kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke arahku. Dan akhirnya mata sapphire yang kusukai itu terbuka juga. Memperlihatkan kilau nya disiang hari, memperlihatkan keceriaanya dimalam hari. Mata yang selalu membuatku mencintainya.

"Sekarang kau bisa menatapku Gaara…" ucapnya pelan. Aku kembali tersenyum.

"Begini kan enak?" ia terdiam. "Aku ingin memastikan satu hal lagi padamu."

"Apa?"

"Masihkan kau mencintaiku?"

Satu pertanyaan itu kembali membuat mata birunya terbelalak, dan tubuhnya tersentak kaget. Kedua tangannya terkepal dibawah. Berulang kali kulihat ia menarik dan membuang nafasnya. Matanya kembali menutup rapat.

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya nya dengan suara bergetar. Rupanya ia berusaha keras untuk menutupi air matanya yang ternyata sudah hampir keluar dari batasnya.

"Karna, aku takut kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Melihat kedekatanmu dengan Uchiha bungsu itu yang sudah seperti pasangan kekasih." Jawabku panjang lebar. Ia masih terdiam.

"Sekali lagi aku katakan, aku dan dia bukan pasangan." Ia terdiam sejenak "Dan lagipula aku masih menyukaimu…"

Satu kalimat itu kembali membuatku tersenyum. _'ternyata ia masih mencintaiku, syukurlah…'_

"Tapi…" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "terpaksa hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini."

Aku tersentak kaget. "Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah memaafkan ku bukan?"

Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawabku. Matanya berubah serius.

"Iya, kau benar. Bukannya aku masih marah atau apa. Tapi, aku benar-benar belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu." Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kumohon Gaara… aku belum siap untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini… sejak kejadian itu. Kumohon… maklumi keadaanku…"

Aku terdiam. Dia benar. Tidak mungkin ia bisa melupakan kejadian itu dalam sekejap. Pastinya ia trauma bukan? Kulihat matanya seperti sangat berharap. Lagipula, kalau aku tak bisa jadi pacarnya, toh, aku masih bisa jadi sahabatnya. Walaupun dengan berat hati…

Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam sebelum membalas penjelasannya tadi.

"Jadi, hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini?" ia mengangguk pelan.

"Iya… maaf Gaara… aku belum siap…" ucapnya dari mulut berbibir mungil nan merekah itu. Bibir yang dulu selalu membuatku ketagihan untuk terus menciumnya. Bibir yang dulu sering memanggil namaku. Bibir yang dulu hanya milikku seorang. Dan kini hilang lah semua itu, akibat sebuah kesalahan yang kubuat. Sungguh aku menyesal setengah mati, telah termakan jebakan Konan. Tapi, apa daya? Semua itu sudah berlalu. Waktu tidak mungkin ku putar balik lagi, waktu kan terus berjalan seiring dengan kehidupanku, kehidupannya. Dan jika aku dapat memutar waktu kembali, aku ingin semua ini tidak terjadi. Sangat ingin.

"Hn," ia menunduk sedih. "Tapi, apakah aku masih bisa menjadi temanmu? Atau mungkin kalau boleh. Apa aku bisa mengulang semua ini dari awal? Maksudku mulai dari pendekatan. Jangan bertanya kenapa, karna aku pasti akan menjawab, 'karna aku masih sangat mencintaimu'."

Mata biru sapphire nya terbelalak. Wajahnya kembali mendongak ke arahku yang lebih tinggi darinya. Mata sapphire itu berbinar-binar senang. Aku tersenyum.

"Tentu saja boleh! Aku tidak akan melarangmu siapa pun untuk menjadi temanku, apalagi mantan pacarku yang ingin mengobati luka hatiku! Mana mungkin aku melarangnya!" seru dengan senang. Jujur, aku bahagia melihat senyumannya itu. Senyum tulus untukku. Senyum yang sudah lama tidak kulihat.

"Hm, baiklah. Terima kasih. Jujur aku sekarang sangat ingin memelukmu, Naruto… tapi itu harus kutahan bukan, karna kita bukan pasangan kekasih lagi…"

Ia tersenyum. "Kau boleh memelukku kapan saja kau mau… Gaara…"

Saat itu juga aku langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang hangat. Ia balas memelukku erat. Berulang kali ku cium puncak kepalanya. Membelai rindu pada rambut pirangnya. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Sangat. Aku sangat merindukannya… merindukan wangi citrus yang selalu menguar dari tubuhnya. Wangi lavender, wangi bunga kesukaanku, yang selalu tercium bila aku mencium kepalanya.

"Gaara?" panggilnya lembut. Kulepas pelukanku dari tubuhnya. Kutatap mata sapphire itu sungguh-sungguh.

"Ya?"

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas masing-masing. Soalnya ini, sudah masuk jam pelajaran pertama."

"Memangnya guru jam pertamamu siapa? Termasuk killer gag?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Enggak. Kan jam peajarannya Kakashi-_sensei. _Guru satu itu kan selalu terlambat dijam pertama. Jadi santai saja. Nah, sekarang yang Naru takut itu, kamu jam pertama diajar siapa!"

"Tenang saja…" ucapku menenangkan nya. Gadis itu mengangkat satu alisnya. "_Sensei_, yang mengajar kelas kami sedang cuti, dan kebetulan guru penggantinya juga ada rapat. Jadi bebas jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua."

Naruto ber-oh-oh ria. "Ouh… begitu…" gumamnya. Ingin sekali kucium bibir mungilnya yang menggiurkan itu. Tapi perasaan itu harus kutahan, karna aku sekarang bukan siapa-siapanya. Ku ulurkan tangan lalu mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya lembut. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Aku kangen saat kau mengacak-ngacak rambutku Gaara. Aku merindukannya selama ini…" gumamnya lembut, matanya terpejam seperti sangat menikmati sekali gerakan tanganku yang mengacak rambut pirang sepunggungnya.

~777~

**Sasuke's POV**

'_Si Dobe itu lama sekali… mereka ngapain aja sih? Apa yang mereka bicarakan ya? Bagaimana kalau seandainya Gaara mengajaknya kembali jadi pacarnya. Arrrghh..! Aku ini mikir apa sih? Apa sebaiknya kususul saja ya, si Dobe itu? Aku khawatir, kalau nanti dia pulang, tau-taunya nangis. Aku kan tidak mau lagi melihatnya menangis. Ah, kususl saja kalau begitu!'_

Aku beranjak berdiri dari kursiku. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara yang kukenal berteriak memberi salam. Aku menoleh dan mendapati siapa yang tadi berteriak keras sekali. _Dobe_-ku.

"Heh, _Dobe_! Kau mau membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas ini tuli, ya? Dasar!"

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Maaf… habisnya aku kan tadi senang sekali, _Teme_."

Kuangkat satu alis ku naik. "Senang kenapa?" tanya ku sinis. Ia mendekat.

"Kau pasti akan kaget!" ucapnya lagi. Aku mulai berfirasat buruk. Sampai-sampai menelan ludah saja susah nya minta ampun. (readers: Ih, sasu lebay, un!) (?).

"Kaget kenapa?"

"Aku dan Gaara sudah baikan!" teriaknya senang. Bagimu senang bodoh! Tapi bagiku itu menyakitkan. Tuhan… kenapa nasib ku harus begini?

Aku terdiam.

"…"

"Kenapa, _Teme?_" tanyanya. Aku hanya diam.

"…"

Ia tersenyum lembut. Lembut. Lembut sekali. Selembut rambut pantat ayam ku. (readers: Akhirnya tu anak ngaku juga, kalau rambutnya itu benar-benar chiken-butt… Syukurlah…) (?).

"Tenang saja, _Teme_…" aku mengernyitkan keningku. "Aku dan dia tidak kembali pacaran. Jadi sekarang aku jomblowati seratus persen!"

Uwooo…! (readers: Sasu… kami baru tau kalo kamu ternyata adalah orang gila yang nyasar ke fanfic ini… ckckck…) Akhirnya, doa ku dikabulkan juga! Alhamdulillah! Terima kasih Tuhan! (readers: sejak kapan Sasu tobat dari ajaran sesat dewa Jashin nya Hidan?)

"Be-benar kalian putus?" tanyaku belum percaya. Dan dijawab oleh anggukan pelan darinya.

Ouh! Betapa bahagianya aku sekarang ini! Orang yang kusukai akhirnya putus juga dengan pacarnya! Sekian lama aku menunggu… akhirnya _Kami-sama_ mengabulkan doa ku. Mulai sekarang aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan hatinya! YA! Jangan sampai aku keduluan orang lagi! Apalagi Gaara! Uoh! Sepertinya malam ini aku harus mengadakan syukuran massal di mesjid depan rumah. (readers: tuh kan! Sasu udha tobat!)

"Jadi sekarang kau tidak punya pacar?" ia mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan hatimu agar kau menyukai ku!"

Seketika wajah tan-nya memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"P-perkataanmu tadi, hampir sama dengan perkataan Gaara sebelumnya…" satu kalimat itu membuatku berhenti. Mulutku menganga tidak percaya (it's kidding). Jadi pemuda bermata panda itu belum menyerah juga? Astaga! Dasar mata panda! Aku tak akan menyerahkan Naruto padamu! Tidak akan!

"Jadi si mata panda itu belum menyerah juga? Baiklah! Ada rival semakin seru bukan? Pokoknya aku akan merebut hatimu, dan membuatmu menyukaiku _Dobe!" _ucapku, yang dapat membuatnya tersentak kemudian tersenyum.

"Yosh! Berjuanglah, _Teme!_ Kau pasti bisa!" serunya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"(smile)"

"Kau tau _Teme_? Aku sangat suka melihat kau tersenyum seperti itu… seperti kau sangat bahagia saja…"

"Bukan seperti, tapi memang bahagia, _Dobe_."

Saat mulutnya akan mengucapkan sesuatu. Seorang anak berteriak, meneriakkan satu nama.

"Kakashi-_sensei _datang!" teriaknya. Langsung saja semua anak di kelas langsung duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Tak berapa lama kemudian sesosok mahkluk berambut silver jabrik dengan masker biru tua yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Entah kenapa dia menutupinya. Selama ini belum ada seorang murid pun yang bisa menjawab, ada apa dibalik masker biru tua itu.

"Pagi anak-anak!" sapanya ceria, sambil meletakkan buku-buku pelajaran Fisika yang ia bawa tadi. Yang membuatku bingung. Kenapa ia bawa kardus kesini?

"Pagi _Sensei_!" balas kami menyapa.

"_Sensei_!" panggil seorang anak. Kakashi-_sensei_ menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Itu kardus apa?" tanya nya. Kami semua mengangguk.

"Ini?" tunjuk nya. Lagi-lagi kami mengangguk. "Didalam sini ada potongan-potongan, kertas-kertas yang sudah _sensei _tulisi angka, nanti kalian akan maju satu-persatu untuk mengambil kertas yang ada didalam sini. Nah, ada yang mau protes?"

Semua orang diam. Ck, ayolah. Aku tidak ingin duduk berjauh-jauhan dengan si _Dobe, _walaupun gadis itu duduk didepanku, atau di meja seberang, atau apalah. Asal kau tau saja, _Sensei_ mesum. Aku sudah susah payah tau! Aku susah payah membujuknya untuk duduk sebangku denganku. Dan aku harus berkorban menahan malu, karna ia menertawakan wajahku yang memerah.

Aku meliriknya, yang sepertinya sedang merapikan dasi pitanya. Aku mendengus, melihat tingkahnya yang sepertinya tidak perduli, mau ia duduk dengan siapa nantinya. Tapi aku tidak! Aku perduli, bodoh! Arrggh…! Ingin rasanya kucekik saja leher guru satu itu. Biar saja aku di penjara, asalkan keinginanku tercapai. Tapi, aku tidak ingin gadis disebelahku ini membenciku hanya karna itu. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin ia membenciku.

Kakashi-_sensei_ berdeham membuat seluruh mata kembali terttuju padanya. Bisa dibilang guru itu salah satu mahkluk caper yang sudah diciptakan Tuhan, selain Harumo Sakura itu.

"Jadi, tidak ada yang protes?" tanyanya memastikan. Aku hanya mendengus malas. "Baiklah, dimulai dari ujung sana. Kiba! Kau yang duluan maju."

Skip Time#berhubung Mi-chan lagi males banget berbasa basi ngejelasin secara mendetail mereka lagi ngambil tu kupo berhadiah tempat duduk baru dari Kakashi. Lebih baik kita skip saja ya!#

**Normal's PoV**

"Ayayay! Aku duduk sendirian, _Teme_! Mana diujung lagi! Kamu juga sama di ujung!" seru Naruto pada Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya menggerutu tak jelas pada sosok sang guru yang sedang memberi aba-aba pada muridnya yang sudah mengambil kupon tempat duduk tadi.

"Hn," sahut pemuda itu apa adanya. Dilihatnya lagi kupon yang ia dapatkan. Tempat duduk, bangku kedua dari depan, terpisah dua baris tempat duduk dengan _Dobe_ tercintanya. Dan parahnya lagi, ia harus sebangku dengan nona Haruno yang diliriknya semenit yang lalu, sedang berteriak-teriak histeris karna bisa sebangku dengan pangeran dingin KHS.

"Haaah…" hela gadis itu sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Yang baik, ya, dengan Sakura-_chan_. Jangan berantem…"

"Ia tidak seperti mu, _Dobe_. Yang kalau ketemu pasti akan cakar-cakaran kayak kucing."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku bukan kucing, _baka Teme_."

"Lantas apa? Rubah? Musang?"

"_Cat_…"

_Duaak…_

Gadis itu meringis pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kena jitakan maut seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya mendengus.

"Itu sama saja, bodoh. Artinya sama. Kucing dalam bahasa Inggris nya itu Cat. Dasar, _Dobe_." Gerutu Sasuke dengan nadaa datar dan kesal. (?)

"Iya! Tapi bisa tidak sih, kau tidak usah menjitak kepala ku! Bagaimana nanti kalau penyakit syndrom _Dobe_ ku jadi bertambah parah?"

Sasuke membuang mukanya, acuh. "Itu salahmu, yang punya penyakit aneh seperti itu."

"Arrgghh…! _Teme_ jeleeek…!"

"Hn, _baka Dobe_."

"_Teme, kuso!"_

"_Hn, Usuratonkachi._"

"Pantat Ayam!"

"_Dobe_…-"

"Ehem, acara mengejeknya bisa dilanjutkan nanti, Naruto, Sasuke. Dan sekarang, duduk ke tempat duduk kalian yang baru."

"Tapi, _Sensei_!"

"Kembali sekarang. Atau kalian ku hukum membersihkan seluruh ruangan kelas 10-12. Kalian pilih mana?"

Tanpa bisa membalas perkataan _Sensei_ mereka. Akhirnya, duo SasuNaru itu duduk ke tempat duduk baru mereka dengan langkah gontai. Begitu, kedua-duanya sudah duduk ke tempat duduk masing-masing, yang sudah ditetapkan. Seseorang mengetuk pintu keluar-masuk kelas. Kakashi berdeham sebelum menyuruh orang yang ada diluar itu masuk.

"Masuk," perintahnya.

Pintu geser itu bergeser ke kanan. Seorang pemuda tampan memasuki ruang kelas yang mendadak sepi itu. Kakashi tersenyum didalam maskernya.

"Kau pasti murid baru itu kan?" tanya Kakashi dengan ramah, pada murid barunya, yang sudah berdiri mengahadap seluruh kelas.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, _Sensei_." Jawabnya acuh. Kakashi sama sekali tidak tergoda akan sulutan menjengkelkan dari murid barunya ini. Tentu saja, karna ia sudah terbiasa dengan gaya bicara acuh tak acu Uchiha bungsu dikelasnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan perkenalkan nama lengkap, nama panggilan dan sekolah mu sebelumnya." Ucap Kakashi yang sudah hafal betul dengan kalimat-kalimat yang harus diucapkan seorang guru, jika ada murid baru, seperti sekarang ini.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Perkenalkan, namaku Akasuna no Sasori, kalian bisa memanggilku Sasori. Sekolah asalku Otto High School. Sekian." Jelas pemuda berambut merah dari Otto itu singkat, datar, dan jelas.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang berada dibelakang baris paling ujung sebelah kiri. Dilihatnya, gadis itu nampak asyik mendengarkan alunan musik PoP dari _earphone_ I-pod nya. Dan sepertinya ia tidak memperhatikan dengan betul murid baru itu. Sasuke menghela nafas lega, mendapati _Dobe_-nya tidak terlalu memperhatikan murid baru itu, seperti teman-teman ceweknya yang sudah klepek-klepek bahagia, karna ada satu orang cowok cakep lagi yang masuk dan menjadi teman sekelas mereka.

"Terima kasih. Nah, Sasori, kau bisa duduk sebangku dengan Naruto disana." Ucap Kakashi yang sukses membuat si gadis pirang itu terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh?" gumamnya bingung. Sasori yang melihat tingkah gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, seakan tertarik dengan tingkah gadis pirang satu ini.

"Haaah… dasar," hela guru mesum itu. "Kau sekarang akan sebangku dengan Sasori. Dan, Sasori, kau mulai sekarang akan sebangku dengan si pirang yang ada disana."

Naruto hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tidak merasa kalau Sasori sudah ada disebelahnya.

"Hallo," sapa pemuda berambut merah darah itu. Naruto berbalik, dan mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya, yang mampu membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut. Dan sepertinya hal itu tak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda berambut merah kita yang satu ini.

"Hai!" balasnya menyapa. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto! Mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi teman sebangku. Jadi mohon bantuannya!" ucap gadis pirang itu, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sasori yang sudah terhipnotis dengan senyum manis itu hanya bisa menatapnya takjub. Naruto kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, dan kembali tersenyum. Sasuke sudah berteriak-teriak panik dalam hatinya. Secepat kilat, Sasori berlutut dengan kaki kanan didepan dan kaki kirinya menekuk, seperti seorang pria hendak melamar perempuan yang dicintainya. Tangan pemuda itu menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto yang halus dan lembut. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Namaku Sasori. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tuan putri…"

Sasori mencium punggung tangan gadis bungsu keluarga Namikaze itu dengan lembut dan penuh penghayatan. Seluruh kelas cengo ditambah lagi dengan Sasuke yang tanpa ampun langsung mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya. Kakashi yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya manggut-manggut seolah mengerti, sambil bergumam.

"Hm… lain kali supaya cintaku diterima Iru-_koi_ harus seperti itu ya…"

Gantian. Kini Author yang sweatdroped.

"Ro-romantis sekali…" gumam gadis itu tanpa sadar. Sasori kembali berdiri, dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan mungil berjari lentik milik Naruto. Sasori mendekat ke wajahnya yang cantik. Mencium pipi gadis itu, sehingga empunya si pipi berblushing ria.

Nampak Sakura sekarang sedang sibuk mngurusi Sasuke yang tengah berasap dengan wajahnya yang memerah karna kesal.

"I'm falling in love with you, Princess…"

Sasuke pingsan.

**##TBC##**

**Author's Note:**

**Uwooooo…! (readers: maklum, baru keluar dari RSJ…)**

**Tak kusangka, ternyata Sasori yang jadi rival barunya Sasuke! (readers: Kan elu author ni cerita.. ngapa malah lupa?)**

**Benar-benar! Sasori hebat euy! Sasuke jangan mau kalah sama Sasori! Buat hal romantis yang bisa membuat FG mu ilfeel! Bwahahaha…!**

**Yap! Untuk Chapter kali ini… maaf karna Mi-chan lama banget baru ngapdet! Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para readers… Maafkan Mi-chaaaan…! *nangis tersedu-sedu* (readers: Lebay lu!)**

**Baiklah! Semoga chapter kali ini bisa membuat para readers setia Mi-chan seneng ngebacanya… Thanks yo!**

**Nah, sekarang kita bales review-an readers yang dengan senang hati mau me-review fanfic tak bermutu ini...**

**Kita mulai dari bawah ya!**

**Bunda Dita Imoetzz *hoeeek* Tiada Duanya:** He-eh buda ku cayang ae… terlalu narsis untuk dijadikan penname… Fakta dari hongkong, baru bener tuh. Typo: Emang situ tau typo itu yang mana? Wkwkwk… EYD: Hm… nie cerita belum ta edit ulang… langsung bablas ta Update bun-bun… Triple 'R': Hehehe… tu kan waktu belum kenal sama ka Aries… Ubun-ubun… Mesum: Bunda ku Hentaiii!

**Misyel: **Oke deh! Mi-chan lanjutin ya! Keep Ngebaca! (?)

**Naru3:** Halo juga kouhai! Ya memang si Naru mesum… wkwkwk…! Ya iyalah orang yang jdi Author suka baca rated M! Hahaha… Keep read Naru3

**Ren-Mi3 NoVanta: **Halo juga Ren! Makasih udha nyempetin ngereview fic saya yang kelewat aneh ini! Wkwkwk… memang benar Sasu patut kita kasihani… Iya dong! Ita Dei tu kan duo pengganggu! Hahaha… djujur, saya juga penasaran sma lanjutannya nih fic.. Hmm (readers: Lu Author nya dodol! Bukan readers!) Hehe… nie sudah apdet! Maaf lama ya! Jaa~~

**Fujo Suka Nyasar: **Khu… khu… khu… Enggak koq! Ya walaupun nanti nanti ada slight Angst nya sih,, tapi Mi-chan akan terus berusaha untuk nyelipin humor… Hehe… maaf nie sya udha apdet (readers: Tapi kelamaan!) Keep read yo!

**Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi: **Ahahaha…! (readers: ngikut-ngikut orang aja lu!) Makasih! Mudahan di chap ini bakal buat Jack seneng ya! Makasih banyak Jack Vessalius!

**Anata Kiyoshi: **Hahaha… gag papa.. kadang-kadang sya juga suka begitu koq! Salah baca! Rambutnya Jeng Konan itu warna Ungu gelap klo gag salah sih… Bukan Kii-chan! Yang latah itu Itachi! Eh, maaf… saya Cuma asal nyaplos pke Are… pas udha ngapdet bru ingat klo seharusnya itu pke Do bukan Are… Maafka saya! Gomene! Terus baca ya fic sya yang amburadul ini…

**Nah, selesai lah sudah Mi-chan dalam acara ngebales review-an readers sekalian…**

**Bagi yang belum review,, review ya! Jangan lupa! Ketik(pen name) spasi (review-an readers) kirim ke fic saya! **

**Ahehehe… maaf ya klo fic kli agak membosankan atau apa… **

**Makasih banyak yang udha review and read this fic!**

**I Love You Readers!**

**R**

**E**

**F**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 5: She's

**Ohayou minna-saaaan!**

**Uwooo…! Saya balik lagi minna! Dengan fic lama saya!**

**Disini, di chapter ini, mungkin ntar kurang humor atau apa… karna saya lagi kehabisan kata-kata untuk membuat humor di chapter ini… dan ini mungkin lebih berkesan Hurt/comfort, eh, belum! Ntar chap 6! Ini chap sedikit, sekitar 32 halaman lah…**

**Baiklah! Ini dia!**

**PENGENALAN TOKOH!**

**Uchiha Sasuke: Cowok cakep *Sasu bernarsis" ria* kulitnya putih pucaaaat! Rambutnya model emo dongker, jungkir balik melawan arah gravitasi, a.k.a pantat ayam kampung ato gag ayam ras *tendanged!* Sifatnya dingin, sok cool padahal sebenarnya tu orang latah *Buagh!*kagak becanda! Belagu, etc. suka sama pemeran utama cewek. Namikaze Naruto. Rela ngelakuin apa aja, termasuk makan es krim satu pabrik, walau dengan berat hati dan akhirnya berkutat juga dengan closet dan bak sampah. Suka buah tomat, gag suka makanan yang berbau manis sekale, kecuali itu makanan buatan tangan si Dobe tercinta. Suka warna biru navy ato nggak item.**

**Namikaze Naruto: Cewek cakep. Orangnya manis, cute, cantik. Suka yang berbau sederhana. Suka sekali dengan makanan yang bernama ramen juga *of course* Rambutnya pirang keemasan, panjangnya sepinggang, lurus, karna gag belok-belok akhirnya nyemplung ke got *Bunuhed!* Suka warna biru muda, orange gelap dan kuning emas. Gag mau ngelakuin apa aja buat si Teme, karna menurutnya, hanya merepotkan dirinya sendiri *Sasu pundung di pojokan* Pernah sakit hati gara" ngeliat pacarnya nyumbu orang lain. Bingung milih shapa entar antara mereka bertiga (Sasuke, Gaara dan Sasori) Karna tu orang LOLA, makanya sering di panggil Usuratonkachi, ato gag yang biasa baka, ato yang paling sering dobe. **

**Sabaku no Gaara: Termasuk nominasi favorit anime cowok author, setelah Sasuke sama Ciel Phantomhive. Orangnya pendiem, tapi sifatnya berubah kalo berdua-an sama pacar, jadi tukang ngegombal *jitaked!* Rambutnya merah marun, enggak jungkir balik kaya siTemePantatAyam yang dia atas *Gaara nyanyi I'm a Champion* *Sasu siap ama katananya* Trus suka sama Pemeran utama cewek. Malahan cinta setengah mati *mulai dah ngegombal* suka warna…? *lupa apa warna kesukaan Gaara* *Gaara pundung di pojokan* **

**Akasuna no Sasori: Murid pindahan dari Oto *critanya* yang baru aja dateng langsung bikin Sasuke mengelurakan deatglare nya. Suka sama Naru-chan. Author aja gag thu kenapa tu orang suka sama Naruto *gubrak!* Dann jangan lupa, dia gag kalah cakep ama dua orang cowok sebelumnya yang udha kita bahas. Yang Alhamdulillah, rambutnya juga gag kaya Sasu pantat ayam ras *udha di putusin* ama Sebas(mesum) yang raven. **

**Haruno Sakura: Mantan pacar Sasuke. Yang sampe mereka (Naru ama Sasu) nikah pun masih cinta juga (jangan pernah mikir kalo Naru bakal selamat dari penyakitnya). Gag dapet pasangan *Author ngakak bahagia* HIDUP SASUNARU! HIDUP SASUFEMNARU! Warna kesukaan nya pink. Lanjutannya meneketehe *duagh!* Sahabat Naruto.**

**Yang lainnya menyesuaikan ya! ^_^V**

**Naruto©Kakek Masa-cuih! Kishimamolto**

**Rated T**

**SasufemNaru, GaafemNaru, SasofemNaru (gag pernah ada neh!) ItafemDei de el el…**

**Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort (knapa Hurt, karna ini akan bikin raders mengeluarkan air mata, karna kebanyakan ketawa! Tapi chap ini pengecualian)**

**Warning!**

**OOc, Oc, abal, Typo, EYD, Gaje, dll…**

**Perhatian-perhatian kepada para readers!**

**Barang siapa yang tidak mau me-review fic saya ini.**

**Maka dengan berat hati saya akan memancung anda semua!**

**Hahaha…!**

***d bekep***

**Hon't Hike, Hon't Head**

**Hif Hou Hike Hy HanHif…**

**Ohh, Hank Hou Hehy Much!**

**Het's head hand hehiew!**

**She's…**

**Normal's POV**

"I'm falling in love with you, Princess…"

Sasuke pingsan.

Astaga! Demi dewa sesat nya Hidan! Ini adalah acara tembak-menembak secara langsung, dan blak-blakkan!

Mata semua orang tertuju pada dua orang remaja yang duduk sebangku itu. Sasori menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah manis Naruto yang sudah asli merah seperti darah yang menggelegak!

"Ap-apa?" ucap gadis itu tidak percaya. Sasori tersenyum pahit. Kenapa? Karena ia tidak suka manis *tendanged!* (?).

"I'm falling in love with you, princess. Will you be my girlfriend?" tanya pemuda itu.

Naruto gelagapan.

"A-aku…"

"Jangan terima, _Dobe_!" teriak seseorang yang pastinya dia adalah Sasuke kita.

Sasori men-deathglare Sasuke yang sekarang berada di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto menoleh kaget.

"Sa-sasuke?" panggil gadis itu terbata-bata.

"Jangan diterima, _Dobe!"_ hasut Sasuke. Sasori diam memperhatikan. "Dia kan baru! Aku udah lama ngejar-ngejar kamu! Masa ni anak baru enak banget, datang langsung nembak! Jangan diterima!"

Okey. Kenapa Sasu-chan Author jadi OOC begini?

Sasori ngagguk-ngangguk ngerti.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah lama ngejar Naruto… emang sudah nembak?"

"Ya iyalah sudah!"

"Diterima gag?"

"Kagak pernah…"

Sasuke terdiam. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pemuda berambut emo dongker jungkir balik kaya pesawat ulang-alik itu pundung di pojokan. Kasihan… Poor Sasu-chan Author *d tendang Sasu FG*

Tunggu dulu… kalo Author di tendang sama Sasu FG… berarti Author nendang dirinya sendiri dong? Author kan FG nya Sasu-chan… Tapi gimana caranya nendang diri sendiri? Haaah… mendokusei… Author kebanyakan mikir nih!

(Readers: shapa suruh kebanyakan mikir!)

(Author: Klo sya gag banyak mikir! NIe fic kaga pernah selese readers! Ato lu-lu pade mau nie fic kagak jalan-jalan?)

(Readers: Tetep Jalan!)

(Author: Nah gitu dong!)

"Sasuke! Jangan pundung!" seru Naruto seraya menghampiri rival nya itu. Sasori ngikut dibelakang.

"Sudah terlanjur, _Dobe_…" gumam Sasuke lesu. Sasuke persis kaya orang lagi pundung (readers: emang lagi pundung, dodol!)

"Hei, bukannya kau bilang, banyak rival itu bagus?" ingat Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Terus? Kenapa malah pundung? Malu-malu in tau!"

Sasuke berdiri, menatap Sasori tajam. Setajam silet! Kalo silet nya tumpul diganti kapak merah!

"Udah selesai pundungnya?" tanya Sasori dengan nada meremehkan.

"Hn,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku Cuma ingin bilang, kalau mulai dari sekarang, Kau, aku dan Gaara adalah rival. Mengerti?"

Sasori melirik Naruto yang gugup, sambil menggigiti kukunya.

"Bagaimana Princess?"

"Eh?"

Naruto memang LOLA yaa…~~

"Kau menerima pernyataan cintaku tadi, atau tidak?" ulang Sasori sambil bersedekap. Naruto menelan paksa ludahnya, hingga berbunyi.

"A-a… maaf Sasori… aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan mu tadi… karna aku belum mengenal mu lebih jauh… maaf ya…" ucap gadis itu gugup, sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ouh, dan sialnya! Apa yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang makin membuat Sasori tergila-gila pada gadis berumur 17 tahun itu.

Dan saking tergila-gilanya… Sasori… lagi-lagi membungkuk lalu mencium punggung tangan Naruto, yang sukses kembali membuat wajah sang gadis bersemu merah.

Of course! Sasuke yang melihatnya mengeluarkan awan panas yang berasal dari kepalanya… Uwooo… author aja ampe kepanasan ngetiknya.. (readers: geblek!)

_Duaak…_

"Jangan sembarang main cium kau." Geram Sasuke datar. Sasori meringis kesakitan gara-gara di JI-TAK oleh pangeran seantero sekolah kita.

"Aow! Sakit pantat ayam!"

Mendengar dua kata yang '_Pantat Ayam_' yang keluar dari mulut Sasori, mata sapphire gadis itu langsung berbinar-binar senang.

"Kau bilang tadi _'Pantat Ayam'_?" tanya gadis itu. Sasori mengangguk.

"Jadi kau setuju denganku, kalau rambut si _Teme_ bodoh ini model rambut pantat ayam?"

Sasori mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja. Memangnya ada lagi orang yamg rambutnya seperti dia? Menurutku tidak ada."

Naruto bersorak kegirangan. "Yeeey! Akhirnya ada juga yang sependapat denganku!" sorak gadis itu. Tak sadar kalau si _Teme_ tercintanya men-deathglare dirinya.

"Jadi selama ini, tak ada yang sependapat dengamu kalau rambut orang ini model pantat ayam?"

Naruto mengangguk pasti. "Iya! Mereka pasti menjawabnya 'Bagus kok!' atau apalah! Dan kau orang pertama yang setuju denganku kalau rambutnya itu model pantat ayam, yang udah begitu dari lahir!"

Sasori manggut-manggut. "Kasihan kau…"

Naruto menunduk lesu. "Ya begitulah…"

"Hn, terserah kalian mau bilang apa tentang model rambutku. Yang penting kenapa kita aja yang malah heboh sendiri? Ini kan waktunya jam pelajaran."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan berteriak. "Sasuke Khotbah!" teriak gadis itu, yang mengundang dua kedutan di kening Sasuke.

"Diam, kau _Dobe_." Geram Sasuke datar (readers: mang bisa?).

Naruto nyengir tak berdosa. Innocent. Watados.

"Hehe… sorry _Teme_…"

"Hn,"

Sasori menghampiri Naruto. "Kemana Kakashi-_sensei_?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Lo? Bukannya _sensei hentai _itu ada di san…-"

Perkataannya terpotong saat dihatnya oleh mata sapphire itu, sang _sensei_ tak ada ditempatnya. Dimeja guru juga tidak ada. Dan hal itu mengundang tanda tanya di otak pas-pasan gadis itu.

"Kemana Kakashi-_sensei_? Kok gag ada?" tanya gadis itu yang baru sadar kalau Kakashi tidak ada didepan kelas, dan memperhatikan mereka yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan acara tembak-tembakkan mereka.

"Tadi _sensei hentai_ itu keluar kelas, katanya mau melamar Iruka-_sensei_. Begitu." Jawab salah seorang murid, dengan nada malas. Naruto dan yang lainnya ber-sweatdropped ria.

"Ouh, begitu… ya sudahlah…" tanggap Naruto. "Syukur deh, kalau tu _sensei _gag ngajar."

"Hn, tapi kita juga harus belajar, _Dobe_."

Naruto mengernyit malas.

"Aduh _Teme _ku sayang…~~" Sasuke ber-Alhamdulillah ria, Sasori siap-siap sama boneka santetnya. "Bisakah kau tidak mengeluarkan sifat sok pintar mu itu, sekarang? Aku lagi malas belajar _Teme!_"

Tanpa memperdulikan rengekan malas dari sang pujaan hati. _Teme_ tercinta kita, ternyata sudah berada di depan kelas. Dengan buku FISIKA yang digenggamnya ditangan kanan, dan kacamata berbingkai hitam yang melekat pada mata onyx nya. Sakura yang merupakan fans terberat Sasuke, langsung sembah sujud berjamaah dengan para fans-fans nya yang ada dikelas.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, seraya membenarkan letak kacamata nya yang merosot.

"Kalian akan mati ditanganku…" gumam pemuda itu. Alhasil, seluruh murid langsung menelan ludah susah payah, dan berkeringat dingin.

Dalam hitungan ketiga. Saya jamin para readers bakal ke THT setelah membaca fic ini.

1

2

3

"TIDAAAAAAK…!"

~777~

_Teeet… teeet… teeet…_

Bisa kita baca sekarang readers. Para siswa-siswi murid KHS sedang berdesak-desakkan keluar dari kelas mereka, untuk menikmati waktu istirahat pertama mereka.

Dan nampaknya, tokoh-tokoh kita dalam cerita ini belum ada yang keluar satu pun. Mari kita lihat kedalam.

"_Teme_ kejam! Memberi soal kenapa susah banget sih?" gerutu seorang gadis pirang dengan bibir mengerucut, seperti paruh burung, yang bisa kita ketahui, dia adalah pemeran utama wanita kita. Namikaze Naruto.

"Hn, masih mending kalian, aku kasih soal sedikit. Daripada Kakashi-_sensei_, coba? Sudah susah, banyak lagi soalnya." Sahut seorang pemuda berambut emo, sambil merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya yang berserakan dimeja. Dan readers pasti tau kan siapa pemuda itu? Yap! Uchiha Sasuke!

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Membenarkan pernyataan Sasuke tadi.

"Benar juga sih." Gumam gadis itu. "Masih mending kau, daripada Kakashi-_sensei_."

"Betulkan? Apa kubilang! Dasar _Dobe_!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sampai-sampai sasuke harus mengelus dadanya. Sabar, agar tidak langsung menyambar bibir ranum itu.

Tiba-tiba Narruto celingukan. Seperti mencari seseorang.

"Ada apa, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto berhenti celingukan.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa!" jawab Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Lalu?"

"Cuma bingung aja, kemana Sasori tadi. Perasaan tadi cowok itu tadi ada disebelahku."

Sasuke hanya Bisa menghela nafas, menghadapi ke-LOLA-an _Dobe _tercintanya ini.

"Kenapa, _Teme_?" tanya gadis itu bingung. Sasuke menggeleng 'tidak'.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke sabar.

"Oh ya! Tadi, aku tanya kemana Sasori kan? Kemana dia?" tanya Naruto lagi mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kau dengar apa tidak, sih?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya. Bingung. "Dia tadi diajak Shikamaru, saat bel istirahat berbunyi, untuk menjelajah sekolah ini. Dia kan murid baru, _Dobe_." Jawab Sasuke malas. Naruto menepuk jidatnya dengan dramatis. Mengapa? Karna gadis LOLA ini lupa.

"Hehe… maaf _Teme_… Aku lupa…" cengirnya sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Hn,"

"Hehe…"

Mereka terdiam agak lama. Sampai sebuah suara yang mereka kenal memanggil nama sang gadis.

"Naruto!"

Naruto berbalik, dan mendapati salah satu sahabatnya yang ternyata memanggilnya tadi.

"Ino? Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu. Ino tersenyum.

"Ada yang menunggumu diluar." Jawab gadis berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Gaara-_senpai_."

Mata sapphire Naruto melotot. Sasuke langsung kena serangan jantung. _'Mau apa dia kemari?_' batin Sasuke sinis.

"Eh? Gaara? Ada apa dia kemari?" tanya Naruto masih LOLA. Ino menghela nafasnya.

"Aduh, Naruto… tentu saja dia kesini untuk mengajak mu ke kantin! Istirahat, secara gituh!" cerocos Ino. Naruto ngangguk-ngangguk paham.

"Sekarang Gaara-nya mana?" tanya gadis itu. Ino yang hendak berbalik, tersentak kaget saat melihat sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Perawakan tinggi dan gagah, rambut merah marun nya yang membuat sebagian FG Sasuke berkhianat, kulit putih langsat, tato 'ai' yang bertuliskan huruf kanji di kening sebelah kirinya, serta maskara tebal yang sering Sasuke bilang _'mata panda'_.

"Eh? Ga-Gaara-_senpai_?" ucap gadis berambut pirang pucat itu terbata-bata. Gaara hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyum mautnya, dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

"Terima kasih, atas bantuannya Yamanaka-_san_." Ucap pemuda itu lembut. Ino langsung membungkuk permisi dan ngacir entah kemana, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah memerah.

"Gaara," panggil Naruto. Gaara menoleh, ia kembali tersenyum.

"Kau pasti belum makan pagi kan?" tanya Gaara cepat, yang dijawab oleh anggukan ragu-ragu dari Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik sekarang kita ke kantin. Hari ini aku yang traktir." ajak Gaara, yang disambut oleh anggukan cepat dan pasti. _'Yes! Berhasil!'_ batin pemuda itu, yang merasa rencana berdua-duannya berhasil.

Tapi, sebelum Gaara sempat menarik lengan mungil itu, si pemilik tangan berseru.

"Ayo, Sasuke! Kau juga ikut! Mumpung gratis!"

_Kretek… kretek…_

Dalam sekejap Gaara sudah jongkok (pundung) di sudut kelas. Dihiasi dengan awan-awan hitam+garis-garis hitam. Poor Gaa-chan…

Naruto yang merasa aneh bin ajaib dengan tingkah Gaara, yang tiba-tiba saja pundung di sudut kelas, langsung menghampiri sang mantan yang tengah bersedih itu.

"Loh? Kau kenapa Gaara?" tanya Naruto bingung. Gaara yang tak ingin image cool and charming nya hilang, langsung berdiri dan tersenyum menatap sang pujaan hati yang telah membuat rencana A nya hancur.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Naru-_chan_." Ucapnya berbohong. Naruto hanya ber-oh-oh ria, menanggapi hal itu. Dibelakang sang gadis tercinta, berdiri lah sang rival. Sasuke, yang menatapnya remeh, seolah-lah, pemuda berambut emo itu berkata _Rencana mu gagal,mata panda_. Gaara membalas dengan deathglare andalannya, yang di balas juga oleh deathglare Sasuke.

"Hei-hei-hei! Kalian ini sedang apa, sih? Ayo cepat! Aku lapar, nih!" seru Naruto yang hanya dibalas _'Hn'_ maut mereka berdua. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya sebelum, menyeret kedua orang temannya itu –ralat- satu orang teman dan satu orang mantannya, menuju kantin yang jaraknya lumayan jauh.

~777~

"Kau mau pesan apa, Naru-_chan_?" tanya Gaara lembut. "Ramen. Lagi?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku sedang rehat makan ramen. Jadi, aku pesan Spagetti, dan susu saja." Jawab Naruto sambil menumpukan dagunya ditelapak tangan. Gaara mengangguk. "Dan jangan lupa! Coklat! Bukan Vanilla!" sekali lagi Gaara mengangguk.

"Dan kau, Sasuke? Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Gaara, saat menoleh ke arah tempat Sasuke duduk dengan malas.

"Soup Cream Asparagus, dan Jus tomat." Jawab pemuda itu pendek. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi. Gaara mengangkat tangan kanannya melambai, meminta perhatian salah satu pelayan yang ada disekitarnya.

"Pelayan!" panggilnya. Salah seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka, dengan tangan kanan memegang buku kecil dan disebelahnya menggenggam pena.

"Iya. Anda pesan apa?" tanya itu ramah.

"Kami pesan, Spagetti satu, susu coklat satu, Sup crim Asparagus satu, jus tomat satu, Okonomiyaki satu, dan teh Oolong satu." Pesan Gaara. Sang pelayang yang dari tadi sibuk mencatat pesanan mereka, akhirnya mengangguk dan membacakan kembali pesanan mereka.

"Baiklah, apa itu saja? Tidak ada yang lain?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak, itu saja." Jawab pemuda itu ramah. Ouh, Gaara, Author padamu..~~ *d tendang readers* Pelayan itu berbalik menuju dapur. Dan kini tinggalah mereka bertiga yang mulai larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi… kenapa kau rehat makan ramen, Naru-_chan?_" tanya Gaara membuka pembicaraan. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Aku dilarang makan ramen, oleh _Nee-chan…_" jawab gadis itu sambil menunduk sedih.

"Memangnya kenapa, _Dobe_?" kini Sasuke yang angkat bicara. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Entahlah, mungkin gara-gara penyakit ini…(!)"

Gadis itu kelepasan bicara. Dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya. Sasuke dan Gaara kompak mengangkat sebelah alis mereka, bingung.

"Apa maksud mu, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"T-tidak apa-apa, _Teme!"_ jawabnya cepat.

Sekarang kedua pemuda itu yakin, kalau satu-satunya gadis yang mereka cintai sedang menyimpan suatu rahasia, yang benar-benar rahasia, sehingga ia harus berbohong untuk menutupi itu semua. Keduanya pun semakin yakin saat melihat tingkah gadis mereka yang bisa di bilang salah tingkah.

Lalu, penyakit? Penyakit apa? Pasti ini penyakit parah.

"Naru-_chan_, kau punya penyakit, ya?" tanya Gaara lembut tapi terdengar menginterogasi.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Kalian tidak usah khawatir. Jangan pikirkan apa yang sekarang ada di pikiran kalian. Karna itu sama sekali tidak benar."

Keduanya tersentak kaget. _'Kenapa ia bisa tau apa yang ada di pikiran ku?'_ batin keduanya yang ternyata sama.

"_Dob…-"_

"Naruto…?"

Naruto dan Gaara menoleh, sedangkan Sasuke menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati, menyumpahi orang yang sudah memotong pertanyaannya. Tapi justru berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Gaara. Naruto malah ber-Alhamdulillah ria, medengar suara yang memanggilnya.

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Sasori? Sudah selesai berkeliling nya?" tanya gadis itu pada seorang pemuda berambut merah darah yang ada di sebelahnya, dan masih memegang pundaknya.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Sasori sambil mengambil tempat duduk dan mulai memesan makanan.

"Nasi kare dan Ice lemon tea." Pesannya pendek pada pelayan yang kemudian pergi setelah mendapatkan apa yang customer pesan.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu sekolah kami, sekarang?" tanya Naruto lembut, di sertai dengan senyuman manisnya. OMG! Narutooo! Itu malah membuatnya makin tergila-gila padamu!

"Bagus. Apalagi disini ada banyak gadis manis. Tapi, yang menurutku paling manis, adalah Princess ku. Just you." Ucap Sasori dengan jelas sambil tersenyum romantis ke arah Naruto langsung, dan itu sukses membuat wajah Nauto memerah. Di sebelah gadis itu, Sasuke tengah mendengus kesal. Ia kalah romantis rupanya.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya kesal. Princess?

"Princess?" ulang pemuda yang berjarak satu tahun dari mereka bertiga.

Sasori mengangguk bangga. "Yup. Dia Princess ku." Sahutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang masih ber-blushing ria.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Gaara sarkas.

"Sejak tadi pagi…" jawab Sasuke yang tiba-tiba pundung lagi.

Mata Gaara melotot. "What?"

Sasori menumpukan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang bertaut, dengan santai.

"Hm."

Sekarang wajah Gaara bagai seseorang yang terkena struk mendadak! Dan di latar belakangi dengan awan hitam plus suara petir yang menggelegar. Membuat Naruto dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu sweatdroped. _'Sejak kapan Gaara jadi lebay begini?'_ batin gadis itu dengan keringat baru sadar di pelipisnya. (readers: Emang ada?)

"Ini pesanannya." Ucap pelayan yang ternyata sudah berdiri di sebelah meja mereka. Dan… Jleb! Semuanya langsung pasang wajah Innocent. Sasuke sudah gag pundung lagi, Gaara udah selesai sama kelebayan nya dengan backsoun petir, Naruto? Ia masih sweatdroped dengan kelakuan para pangeran KHS di depannya.

Setelah sang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka, lalu pergi. Ke empat orang remaja itu pun segera memakan makanan yang mereka pesan tadi. Naruto dengan spagetti dan susu coklatnya, Gaara dengan Okonomiyaki dan teh Oolong nya, dan Sasuke yang memesan sup crim Asparagus nya dan Jus Tomat kesukaan pemuda keturunan klan Uchiha itu. Sasori? Dia di seret keluar sama FG nya. Kasian… padahal tu anak belom sempat makan.

Mereka semua makan dengan khidmat. Minus Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya memakan sedikit spagettinya, dan lebih memilih meminum susu coklatnya saja.

"Kenapa tidak kau habiskan, _Dobe?_" tanya Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto tersentak kaget, karna tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ia tersenyum. "Aku sedang tidak berselera makan, _Teme_."

Kembali Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tumben."

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

~777~

**Sasuke's PoV**

Cewek ini kenapa? Tumben sekali dia tidak berselera makan seperti ini.

Ku lirik Gaara juga sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama. Itu terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi khawatir.

"Sasuke, Gaara… aku duluan ke kelas ya!" serunya yang sedetik kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi ke luar kantin.

"Aku… merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikapnya…" gumam Gaara yang masih menatap khawatir punggung ramping gadis itu sampai tertelan tembok.

"Hn, jadi ternyata kau merasakannya juga."

Ia mengangguk. "Wajahnya semakin hari semakin pucat saja."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. "Pucat?" ulangku

Gaara menoleh dan menatap ku tajam.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya selama ini? Kau kan sekelas dengannya. Masa kau sama sekali tidak menyadari hal sekecil itu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Yang aku rasakan hanya sikapnya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah. Dulu aku bisa memperkirakan ia marah saat ku ejek, tapi sekarang ia malah berbalik dan pergi begitu saja." Jelas ku panjang lebar.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang. "Semoga saja ia tidak apa-apa." Gumam nya. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya, semoga saja."

~777~

**Naruto's PoV**

"Hiks… hiks… hiks… sampai kapan aku harus membohongi mereka semua?"

Tuhan… apa aku berdosa karna sudah membohongi mereka tentang penyakit ku ini? Aku… aku… sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat wajah mereka yang, ingin aku jujur. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku takut… aku takut mereka akan mengekangku… aku takut… mereka akan marah padaku atas ketidak jujuran ku selama ini.

Di satu sisi, aku ingin memberitahu mereka tentang penyakit ku ini. Sedangkan di sisi lain… aku terlalu takut… aku tidak berani menatap mereka… Aku bimbang…

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi… kumohon… ambil saja nyawaku… dari pada aku harus memandang wajah mereka yang selalu ku bohongi…"

"Tuhan… sampai kapan aku harus berada di lembah kebohongan ku sendiri… rasanya sesak… pekat… aku tidak tahan… ini terlalu menyakitkan…"

"Tuhan… sanggupkah aku berdiri di atas semua ini? Sanggupkah aku melewati semua cobaan yang kau berikan? Sanggupkah diri ini meniti kembali jembatan kehidupanmu yang sempat terhenti? Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sanggup melakukan semua ini tanpa bantuan seorangpun…"

"Apa aku masih bisa hidup saat penyakit ini hilang? Lebih baik aku mati saja… dari pada aku harus melihat mereka…"

_Deg…_

Kurasakan detak jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Mataku mengabur. Kurasakan kakiku menjadi ringan, dingin langsung menyergap seluruh tubuhku. Ini bukan tanda-tanda penyakit ku akan kambuh. Tubuhku mulai limbung ke samping. Apa aku akan mati? Baguslah kalau begitu… Aku tidak harus melihat wajah mereka…

_Brugh..!_

_Kreeet..._

"…!..."

"NARU-_CHAAAAN…!"_

~777~

"Naruto kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Sasori yang sepertinya sudah lolos dari cengkraman para FansGirl nya.

"Entahlah. Seharusnya dari tadi dia sudah berada di sini. Tapi sekarang ia tidak ada." jawab Sasuke yang sepertinya masih memandangi langit yang mulai mendung. Pertanda akan hujan.

"Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi…" gumam Sasori seraya mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Aku juga…" bisik Sasuke pelan, sangat pelan.

Suasana kelas semakin ribut saat mendengar sang guru tidak masuk, karena ada urusan di luar kota. Jadi ya… seperti sekarang ini… ribut tak terkendali.

_Greeek…!_

Pintu di geser dengan kasar, membuat semua manusia yang ada di kelas itu terdiam, dan menautkan kedua alisnya ketika melihat Hinata tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju tempat Sasuke dan Sasori berada. Tak jauh berbeda dengan lain, keduanya pun juga menautkan alis mereka masing-masing. Tapi ada yang berbeda di sini… perasaan mereka sangat tidak nyaman.

"Hah… hah… hah…" nafas Hinata tersengal-sengal saat sampai di tempat Sasori dan Sasuke berada. Gadis itu berusaha mengatur jalan nafasnya, setelah tadi sempat berlari marathon ke kelasnya.

"A-ada apa Hyuuga-_san?_" tanya Sasori sedikit terbata-bata. Sasuke masih diam memperhatikan mulut Hinata yang tak kunjung memberikan jawaban yang mereka minta.

"I-itu... S-sasuke-_san_… A-akasuna-_san_… N-naru-_c-chan…_"

_Deg…!_

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" sergah Sasuke cepat, yang membuat Hinata semakin gelagapan.

"I-itu…N-NARU-_CHAN _MASUK RUMAH SAKIT!"

"APA?"

~777~

Hinata diam, tertunduk. Apa tindakannya benar? Memberitahu kedua orang yang ada di depannya ini, kalau salah satu sahabatnya masuk rumah sakit, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sasuke mengacak-ack rambutnya bingung.

"Arrgghh…! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, sampai ia masuk rumah sakit, hah?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Ia sendiri tidak tau pada siapa ia harus kesal. Hinata? Sasori? Atau… Naruto?

"Tenanglah, Sasuke!" bentak Kiba yang ternyata sudah berdiri tegap, di belakang kekasihnya sambil memegang kedua pundak mungil yang tengah bergetar itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Kalau sekarang satu-satu nya perempuan yang kucintai, ada di rumah sakit, dengan alasan yang belum jelas!" balas Sasuke berteriak, yang membuat semua orang yang ada di sana diam tak berkutik.

"Ma-maaf… aku… sebenarnya tidak tau apa yang terjadi… karna, tiba-tiba saja aku menemukan Naru-_chan_ sudah tergeletak pingsan di lantai Toilet perempuan." Hinata mengambil nafas sejenak, lalu menggengam telapak tangan Kiba yang mulai meredakan perasaan takutnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasori yang sepertinya tidak sabar mendengar kelanjutan penjelasan dari Hinata yang gugup dan ketakutan.

"Aku segera keluar dari sana, dan mencari pertolongan. Untung saja tadi Gaara-_senpai_ lewat saat hendak ke kelasnya, ia melihatku, lalu menghampiri ku dan bertanya ada apa."

"Begitu ku jelaskan apa yang terjadi, dia langsung masuk dan membopong Naru-_chan _ke UKS. Begitu sampai di sana, Shizune-_sensei_ langsung panik dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. Saat memeriksa denyut nadi Naru-_chan_, wajahnya langsung pucat, dan wanita itu langsung berlari keluar untuk menelpon rumah sakit. Lalu, lalu… ambulan datang tanpa membunyikan sirine nya, dan mereka bertiga Shizune-_sensei, _Gaara-_senpai _dan Naruto langsung pergi ke rumah sakit." Jelas Hinata gugup.

"Ouh… pantas saja kami tidak tau… ternyata mereka tak membunyikan sirinenya." Gumam Kiba sambil mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Ck, sekarang mereka membawa Naruto kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ke RS Internasional Tokyo." Jawab Hinata pasti. Sepertinya rasa gugup dan takutnya sudah sirna.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi yang diminta, Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi, yang tentu saja ke tempat dimana sang pujaan hati berada.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" seru Sasori, menghentikan laju langkah pemuda berambut Emo itu, yang sudah sampai di ambang pintu.

"Tentu saja ke sana. Memang aku mau kemana lagi, hah?" sahut Sasuke tak kalah emosi dari Sasori.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut." Ucap Sasori yang langsung menyusul Sasuke.

"Aku juga!"

"Iya! Aku juga!" seru Sakura dan Ino. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap mereka kesal.

"Kalian tidak usah ikut. Nanti kalian malah menghambat kami."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku jamin, kami tidak akan menghambat kalian. Lagipula, Naruto itu sahabat kami juga! Orang yang kami sayangi!"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia berpikir.

"Bagaimana?"

Sasuke berbalik lagi dan bersiap-siap hendak melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

"Hei!" seru Ino kesal.

"Ya, kalian boleh ikut." Empat kata itu langsung membuat Sakura dan Ino tersenyum senang.

"Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang." Ucap Sasori sambil menoleh ke arah Ino yang sudah berlari kecil menghampiri mereka berdua, minus Sakura yang sedang memasukan buku-buku pelajaran milik Naruto.

"Sakura! Ayo cepat!" teriak Ino yang mulai tidak sabaran, sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih diam sambil menenangkan pikirannya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kalian duluan saja ke parkiran! Nanti aku menyusul!" teriak Sakura, yang di susul anggukan dari Ino dan Sasori, yang kemudian pergi menuju tempat yang sudah di tentukan. Parkiran mobil.

~777~

**At Hospital**

**Gaara's PoV**

Jadi benar dugaan ku selama ini. Naruto menderita suatu penyakit.

Ku lirik arloji perak ku, lalu beralih pada pintu ICU yang tertutup rapat. Kenapa lama sekali? Sejak tadi Dokter belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan keluar. Perasaan ku benar-benar tidak enak.

Nampaknya belum ada tanda-tanda datangnya Deidara, kakaknya Naruto. Wanita itu sempat ku telpon beberapa saat sesudah Dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan. Saat ku telpon, dan ku beritahukan keadaan Naruto yang masuk rumah sakit ini. Suaranya bergetar, seperti menahan tangis.

Apa tindakan ku benar, memberitahukan Deidara yang merupakan Sister Complex? Aku tidak tau. Yang pasti. Aku harus memberitahukan wanita itu, karna keluarga Naruto yang masih hidup di sini, Cuma dia saja.

"Gaara!"

_Seeet…!_

"Sasuke?"

Ku lihat Sasuke dan teman-temannya tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke tempatku.

"Sekarang dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal, akibat berlari tadi.

"Masih di periksa." Gumam ku pelan seraya menunduk.

"Apa sudah lama?" tanya suara yang sangat ku kenal. Sepupuku, Sakura.

"Ya, lumayan. Sepertinya penyakit nya terlalu serius, jadi sampai selama ini." Sahutku pelan. Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku. Ku tautkan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Argh! Sial! (_Dugh!_)"

Secepat kilat ku dongakkan kembali kepalaku, dan terlihat lah Sasuke yang sedang meninju tembok dengan kesal, di samping nya ada Sakura yang sedang berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang di sukainya itu.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke! tak ada gunanya kau terus seperti ini! Yang ada malah kau yang kesakitan!" seru gadis itu emosi. Dia benar. Tak ada gunanya kami berkabung seperti ini, lebih baik kami berdoa.

"Sebaiknya kita berdoa saja, untuk kesembuhannya." Gumam ku mengiyakan apa yang Sakura katakann.

Semua yang ada di sana mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan ku, minus Sasuke yang sepertinya masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura dan anak baru yang mengaku menyukai Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di kanan dan kiriku yang kosong. Sedangkan Ino, sahabat Sakura, duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Dan tinggalah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah posisi menjadi berjongkok dan mengatupkan kedua tanganya. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang berdoa.

"Sasuke! Gaara!" panggil seseorang yang sangat ku kenal. Serempak kami menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Disana, tengah berlari Deidara dan kakaknya Sasuke, yang merupakan tunangan Deidara.

"_Aniki? Dei-nee?_" gumam Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Deidara langsung menghampiri ku yang sedang beranjak berdiri.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya wanita itu panik.

"Masih belum ada penjelasan dari Dokter." Gumamku menyesal.

"Dan bagaimana mau jelas? Dokternya saja belum keluar!" tambah Sasori.

Deidara terdiam. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat syok mendengar apa yang ku katakan. Tak lama, setetes air mata menurun dari kedua pipi putih nya mulus.

"Dei-_chan?_"

_Greep..!_

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Itachi? Aku takut Naruto akan meninggalkan ku, seperti yang lainnya! Seperti _Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Aniki_! Cuma dia keluarga yang ku miliki sekarang! Aku menyayanginya!"

Itachi memeluk erat Deidara yang semakin menangis di pelukannya. Sekarang kecemasan ku semakin kuat. Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Seperti akan di tinggalkan oleh seseorang. Astaga! Jangan sampai itu Naruto.

"Tidak!"

Semua orang yang ada disana menatapku bingung.

"A-ada apa Gaara _-nii?_" Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Hah? Ti-tidak apa-apa…" balas ku. Ia mengangguk mengerti.

Tuhan… jangan sampai firasat ku kali ini benar… kumohon jangan… aku tidak mau Naruto mati… kumohon…

Dari dulu, aku selalu bisa merasakan sebuah firasat. Dan itu semua benar. Apalagi firasat buruk. Sama seperti saat sebelum _Kaa-san_ meninggal dunia. Perasaan ku sama persis seperti ini. Aku masih mengingat semuanya. Malaikat itu…

Kumohon jangan sampai…-

"SIAPKAN ALAT PENGEJUT!"

_Deg…_

'_Naruto…?'_

***TBC***

**Bwuahahahaha…!(readers: Ni anak… orang lagi pada tgang-tegangnya malah TBC…)**

**Hohoho… Bagaimana chap 5 Mi-chan, wahai para readers…? Menegangkan kah chap 5 ini? **

**Yap! Mi-chan sengaja bikin chap 5 ini sedikit… soalnya pas ngetik yang bagian akhir, langsung kepikiran dibuat bersambung dan setelah di pikir-pikir juga, ternyata bagus juga klo dibikin bersambung di sana! **

**Nah! Ada Berita baik buat para readers! Chap 6 bakal d publish setelah beberapa hari chap 5 d publish! Gag bakal ampe 1 minggu lebih… palingan juga 2 minggu (readers: Itu mah sama aja! Malahan tambah lama!) **

**Dan setiap ada berita baik, pasti ada berita buruk! Tapi, berita buruk nya masih UNLOCKED, masih ke kunci! Jadi, Mi-chan harus nyari kuncinya dulu, baru bisa beritau readers!**

**Okey, readers! Sekarang kita memasuki sesi balas review nya readers! Dan seperti biasa! Kita mulai dari yang paling bawah!**

**Bunda Dita Mencari Cinta:** Astagfirullah Bunda…~~ Penname mu ini lagi? Oh iya! Sesuai fic ya klo? Hahaha...!

Hm? Cara menghapus piktor? Bah, bunda! Aku gin kda tau jua! Tapi aku ada beisi kita"nya… ya… salah satunya menghindari baca rated M! Hohoho… klo aku dah pasti gag bisa Bun. Ibaratnya TIada hatu Tanpa Rated M..! Yeeeey…!

Makasih udha review bun! Semoga suka dengan chap 5 yang sedikit ini! Review lagi yooo…!

**Godai R TamaNaru: **Hohoho… Sasuke OOC? Harus klo di fic Mi-chan..~~ Khu… khu… khu… Yap! Naru emang manis, makanya di kerubutin sama para semut yang gantengnya minta ampun…~~ Hehehe…! Hm… anda nanya gimana para reaksi semua yang ada di kelas dengan para FG, Sasuke? Seperti yang anda tau… sweatdroped, jawsdroped, dll… Untungnya tu para FG gag kabur dan tetep adem anyem sama Sasuke!

Wah! Terima kasih udha di Fave! Arigatou! Semoga suka dengan chap 5 ini!

**Sun Setsuna: **Salam Kenal Juga! Wkwkwk…! Saso-danna nya Sun nyium Naruto! Anda gag rela, tapi saya rela-rela saja… Hohoho…Makasih udha bilang fic abal Mi-chan ini kereeen…!

Dan… Uwoooo….! *d bekep readers lagi* Aha hang he-hahe hahi! (Translate: Ada yang nge-fave lagi!) Puwaaah…! Akhirnya bebas juga dari bekepan readers… Yap! Makasih Fave and review nya ya, Sun! Semoga Sun suka dengan chap 5 ini…~ Arigatou!

**Maria Yuki Hagisa: **Kyaaaa…! *ikut"an teriak* *d bekep readers lgi* *d lepas lgi* Hehehe… maaf-maaf… Trims udha bilang fic Mi-chan seru… ampe-ampe Yuki-chan gag nahan… ngomong-ngomong gag nahan apa nih? *bletak* Kyaa…! Maaf…! Mi-chan sudah lancang!

Oh ya! Emang jempolnya Yuki-chan ada berapa? Smpe ada beribu-ribu? Hehehe… Yoi! Mi-chan aja ampe ngiri ngetik ini fic… soalnya Naru dikelilingi 3 pangeran KHS! Hahaha… ini Mi-chan udha apdet chap 5 nya… semoga suka dengan chap 5, yang termasuk sangat sedikit dari chap yang lain… Biasanya word nya 10.000 lebih, jadi berkurang banyak… ampe 4.000 lebih… Okey! Thanks for read my fic! Review again, okey?

**Baka Nesia-chan:** Makasih banyak sudah nge-review… Ahaha… maafkan fic Mi-chan yang ternyata udha nge-bekep anda… Gomen… Last word… thanks and come back too review again!

**KyouyaXCloud:** Arigatou Gozaimasu, udah nge-review fic Mi-chan..! Ahahaha… hayo di tebak apa penyakit nya Naru-chan…~~ Okey sekedar info saja, Penyakitnya bisa dibilang menyebabkan kematian, kalo udha kebanyakan kambuh… jadi anda tinggal nebak aja deh! Akhir kata, review lagi ya!

**Viezukha Potter:** Terima kasih sudah nge-review… review lagi ya!

**Lady Spain: **Ckckck… hebat bener ya, Naru… sekali ketemu langsung ngegaet 1 cowok lagi… apalagi tu cowok salah satu Pangeran KHS…Yap! Trims udha review fic Mi-chan! Ini sdah apdet chap 5! Semoga suka!

**Misyel: **Gag bakal kiamat koq… kiamat itu ntar aja… fic Mi-chan selese baru deh… Hehehe…

Saingan: Uwaaah… maaf Misyel, Sai dan Kiba udha punya pasangan masing-masing… Sai itu Uke-nya Neji (sebenernya gag rela juga sih) dan Kiba itu pacarnya Hinata… gomen…

Makasih udha review ya! And jangan lupa buat nge-review lagi!

**Lavender Dark Night: **Terima kasih…~~ Semoga suka! Review lagi ya!

**Arisu KuroNeko: **Hahaha… kenapa malah ke Pain? Klo Pain mah jadi tukan kebun nya d rumah Sasuke! Hahaha…! Makasih! Semoga anda like dengan chap 5 ini…~~

**Ren-Mi3 NoVantA: **Halo juga, Ren-san! Hehehe… iya… rivalnya SasuGaa yang baru Sasori…

ItaDei: Hohoho… Ooo, itu tidak bisa dijelaskan secara harfiah! Masalah rated M… lemonan getoooh…~~

Kalimantan: Wah… jadi anda anak kalteng! Wuiih… beda dong..~~ Saya bukan anak Kalteng… saya anak Kalsel! Nah itu baru bener!

Nah, makasih udha review ya, Ren-san! Semoga suka dengan chap 5 saya ini! Jaa nee..~~

**Hisato Zuki: **Halo juga…

Hahaha… jadi anda ngebacanya ampe 1 jam lebih? Kalo bagi Mi-chan mah, panjang segini pendek! Mau tau seberapa banyak halaman word chap-chap sebelumnya? Khu…khu…khu… sekitar 50 hlaman lebih lah… hehehe…

Makasih udha nunggu chap yang selanjutnya! Ini Mi-chan udha ngapdet chap 5! Semoga suka ya!

**Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi: ***nutup telinga karna denger Jack tereak* Sabar Jack… jangan kebanyakan ketawa… ntar di sangka gila bru anda tau deh… Hehehe gomen!

Humor: Hohoho… jadi ini fic sedikit banget ya, seriusnya? Nah, sepertinya untuk chap 5-6 humornya dan seriusnya kayanya sebanding… mungkin… Mi-chan belum tau juga sih…

SasoFemNaru: Uwooo…! Sabar Jack! Jadi Jack suka ya, sama pair ini? Waah, untung deh Mi-chan bikin pair ini… Ahaha… gag usah bingung-bingung Jack! Pilih aja… lagian pair utama fic ini kan SasufemNaru, tapi mereka belum pacaran… jadi masih ada kesempatan pair SasofemNaru buat menguasai salah satu chap yang nanti aku bikin pendekatan mereka… dan gag bakal di ganggu sama duo SasuGaa…! Gimana tertarik?

Yap! Sepertinya Mi-chan kebanyakan ngetik deh… okey! Semoga suka dengan chap 5 ini! Arigatou! Review lagi desu!

**Naru3: **Yap! Bener! Akhirya Naru gag balik sama Gaara, tapi tunggu dulu… ini fic masih belum selesai… Naru harus milih lagi ntar antara mereka bertiga, karna Nar masih cinta sama Gaara!

Maaf udha bikin Sasori OOC di sini, tapi sepertinya udah sesuai dengan kerangka awal cerita…

Eh? Sad Ending? Eeem… gimana ngomongnya ya? Bisa dibilang sad ending, bisa enggak… soalnya Penyakit Naru udha di bilang lumayan parah… pokoknya tunggu aja, ntar okey?

Yap! Ini Mi-chan udha apdet chap 5! Semoga suka!

**Fujo suka Nyasar: **Yeeey…! 100 buat Fujo! Naru gag balik tapi nemu yang baru! Hilang satu Tumbuh seribu! Betul tidak?

Sakura: Itu cewek masih cemburu sama Naru, tapi di tahan-tahan gitu deh…~~ Jaga image gituhh…~~

Mati apa kagak ya? Hm… sama seperti jawabannya Naru3, di tebak aja dulu sad ato happy. Okey?

Dan akhir kata, terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Semoga suka dengan chap 5 ini! Review lagi ya!

**UkkyChan: **Heee… bukan Sai lo,, ternyata Sasori… Hm… makasih udha review dan bilang fic ini keren! Semoga suka ya, dengan chap 5 ini!

**CCloveRuki: **Ckckck… emang bener Sasuke itu perlu di kasihani… Udha terbang eh, jatoh… pasti sakit tuh… kayanya tu punggung bakal patah klo terbang-jatoh-terbang-jatoh mulu… Ckckck… poor untuk Sasuke…

Hahaha… sepertinya bener deh Sasuke trauma ama rambut merah… atau segala sesuatu yang berbau merah? Ckckck… saking traumanya…

Iya, trims udha nge-review fic abal and gaje saya! Keep review and read my fanfic, thanks again!

**Naaah… akhirnya kelar juga deh acara balas review nya… capek juga mikirin kata-katanya yang ternyata lumayan ato banyak yang sama…**

**Haaah… Mi-chan bingung mau ngomong apa lagi… **

**Ya, mungkin sekali lagi Mi-chan mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya, buat Ka Aries yang, makasih udha memuncul kan ide hurt/comfort ku…**

**GARA-GARA YOU, I JADI MERANA SENDIRIAN MINGGU KEMAREN AMA MINGGU INI! **

**DAN YOU UDHA BIKIN SELERA HUMOR I NGILANG TAU! JADI, I GAG BISA LAGI BIKIN HUMOR YANG LAZIM!**

**TERUS, APA-APA AN TUH! YOU KNOW? I JADI CEMBURU TAU! GARA-GARA ALL YOUR STATUS IITU! BIKIN SEBEL AJA TAU KAGAK! **

**HUH! **

**Eh? Maaf readers Mi-chan jadi curhat disini… Hehehe… sorry… pieace? (bener gag tulisannya?) **

**Inilah penyebab Mi-chan jadi sering pndung seharian sambil ngeliatin Hpe tercinta…**

**Emang bener ya… lebih enak mencintai anime cowok keren dari pada manusia asli 100%, bikin sakit hati mulu daaah…**

**Okey, sekedar pengumuman gag terlalu penting…**

**Ini alamat Fb Mi-chan… yang berniat mau temenan ama Mi-chan boleh, yang enggak, gag papa…**

**YayaSyfa Agnia Faza (fb)**

**.com (e-mail)**

**Dan fungsinya ngeberi alamat FB ini, spaya bisa membertahukan readers yang baca d FB.**

**Ya… makasih untuk semuanya… Akhir kata…**

**Mind to Review my Fanfic, guys?**


	6. Chapter 6: She's Make Me Crazy!

**Yap! Konichiwa minna-san!**

**Apa update chap ini seseuai dengan berita baiknya?**

**Ya smoga aja pas ya… Hehehe…**

**Okey, gag usah basa-basi lagi! Kita langsung ke perkenalan tokoh!**

**PENGENALAN TOKOH!**

**Uchiha Sasuke: Cowok cakep *Sasu bernarsis" ria* kulitnya putih pucaaaat! Rambutnya model emo dongker, jungkir balik melawan arah gravitasi, a.k.a pantat ayam kampung ato gag ayam ras *tendanged!* Sifatnya dingin, sok cool padahal sebenarnya tu orang latah *Buagh!*kagak becanda! Belagu, etc. suka sama pemeran utama cewek. Namikaze Naruto. Rela ngelakuin apa aja, termasuk makan es krim satu pabrik, walau dengan berat hati dan akhirnya berkutat juga dengan closet dan bak sampah. Suka buah tomat, gag suka makanan yang berbau manis sekale, kecuali itu makanan buatan tangan si Dobe tercinta. Suka warna biru navy ato nggak item.**

**Namikaze Naruto: Cewek cakep. Orangnya manis, cute, cantik. Suka yang berbau sederhana. Suka sekali dengan makanan yang bernama ramen juga *of course* Rambutnya pirang keemasan, panjangnya sepinggang, lurus, karna gag belok-belok akhirnya nyemplung ke got *Bunuhed!* Suka warna biru muda, orange gelap dan kuning emas. Gag mau ngelakuin apa aja buat si Teme, karna menurutnya, hanya merepotkan dirinya sendiri *Sasu pundung di pojokan* Pernah sakit hati gara" ngeliat pacarnya nyumbu orang lain. Bingung milih shapa entar antara mereka bertiga (Sasuke, Gaara dan Sasori) Karna tu orang LOLA, makanya sering di panggil Usuratonkachi, ato gag yang biasa baka, ato yang paling sering dobe. **

**Sabaku no Gaara: Termasuk nominasi favorit anime cowok author, setelah Sasuke sama Ciel Phantomhive. Orangnya pendiem, tapi sifatnya berubah kalo berdua-an sama pacar, jadi tukang ngegombal *jitaked!* Rambutnya merah marun, enggak jungkir balik kaya siTemePantatAyam yang dia atas *Gaara nyanyi I'm a Champion* *Sasu siap ama katananya* Trus suka sama Pemeran utama cewek. Malahan cinta setengah mati *mulai dah ngegombal* suka warna…? *lupa apa warna kesukaan Gaara* *Gaara pundung di pojokan* **

**Akasuna no Sasori: Murid pindahan dari Oto *critanya* yang baru aja dateng langsung bikin Sasuke mengelurakan deatglare nya. Suka sama Naru-chan. Author aja gag thu kenapa tu orang suka sama Naruto *gubrak!* Dann jangan lupa, dia gag kalah cakep ama dua orang cowok sebelumnya yang udha kita bahas. Yang Alhamdulillah, rambutnya juga gag kaya Sasu pantat ayam ras *udha di putusin* ama Sebas(mesum) yang raven. **

**Haruno Sakura: Mantan pacar Sasuke. Yang sampe mereka (Naru ama Sasu) nikah pun masih cinta juga (jangan pernah mikir kalo Naru bakal selamat dari penyakitnya). Gag dapet pasangan *Author ngakak bahagia* HIDUP SASUNARU! HIDUP SASUFEMNARU! Warna kesukaan nya pink. Lanjutannya meneketehe *duagh!* Sahabat Naruto.**

**Yang lainnya menyesuaikan ya! ^_^V**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimamolto Iklannya sabun cuci molto! **

**(readers: gubrak!)**

**Rated; T**

**SasufemNaru, GaafemNaru, SasofemNaru (gag pernah ada neh!) ItafemDei de el el…**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor**

**Warneng!**

**OOC, OC, ABAL, GAJE, Typo, EYD, dll…**

**FEMNARU!**

**BEWARE!**

**(lupa matiin capslock)**

**Perhatian-perhatian!**

**Ditujukan pada para readers!**

**Baca ini baik-baik!**

**SIAPA YANG MEMBACA FIC MI-CHAN YANG DI BAWAH INI, HARUS NGE-REVIEW!**

**KALO MAU FIC INI LANJUT!**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE…!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**TEKAN BACK BILA ANDA MERASA ANEH ATAU JIJIK DENGAN FIC SAYA INI!**

**BAGI PARA FUJOSHI MAAFKAN SAYA!**

**OKEY!**

**LET'S BEGIN THIS FIC!**

**HERE YOU AREEE…!**

**She's Make Me Crazy!**

**Normal's PoV**

"SIAPKAN ALAT PENGEJUT!"

Satu teriakan itu membuat semua orang yang ada di ruang tunggu ICU terkejut. Tangis Deidara semakin kencang dipelukan Itachi. Gaara yang sudah merasakan firasat itu beberapa saat yang lalu, hanya bisa berdoa, semoga semua itu hanya bersifat sementara. Dan gadisnya masih tetap hidup.

Sakura mulai menangis di pundak Ino, yang bergetar, karna menahan tangis. Sedangkan Sasori masih mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, berdoa.

Sasuke? Pemuda itu terdiam lama. Tak tau ekspresi apa yang harus ia tunjukkan. Karna, semua perasaan itu bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Kesalkah? Marahkah? Atau Sedih?

"Kumohon… Tuhan… jangan ambil dia dariku… kumohon…" bisik Sasuke pelan. Matanya tertutup rapat. Enggan membuka kelopak matanya. Takut, saat ia membuka mata, gadisnya, sudah terbaring kaku dihadapannya. Ia ingin sebuah kepastian.

"Narutooo…! Jangan tinggalkan _Nee-chan _sendirian di sini…" isak Deidara sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan wanita itu.

"Hiks… Naruto… hiks… maafkan aku… aku janji akan menjadi teman yang baik… aku janji tidak akan memarahi mu lagi, saat kau meminjam jawaban PR ku…" isak Sakura, didalam dekapan Ino yang juga menangis. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Ino sepertinya tidak menggumam hal apapun. Ia hanya diam menangis.

~777~

**Naruto's PoV**

"Ukh…"

Ku kerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Mencoba membiasakan mataku dengan cahaya yang ada. Sampai aku bisa melihat keadaan didepanku dengan benar.

"I-ini dimana? Aku ada dimana?"

Hamparan rerumputan hijau segera menyambut penglihatan ku. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke segala arah, dan mendapati ada sebuah kursi taman di bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang lumayan teduh.

"_**Aniki! Aniki! Lihat! Aku bawa sesuatu untuk Aniki!"**_

Segera ku tolehkan kepalaku dengan cepat ke sumber suara.

"?"

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

"_**Hah? Ada apa, Naruto?"**_

"_**Ini! Aku membawakan capung untukmu!"**_

"_**Gaaah…! Kau mengganggu pemandangaku saja, baka imouto!" **_

"_**Huh! Nee-chan yang mengganggu pemandanganku! Dan aku tidak bodoh! Dasar kuso!" **_

"_**Cih! Tentu saja kau bodoh! Lihat! Jelas-jelas yang kau tangkap itu kupu-kupu, bodoh! Bukan capung!"**_

"_A-a-aniki? Nee-chan_?"

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

"(blush) **Aaaah…! **_**Nee-chan, bodoh! Kuso!"**_

"_**Sudah-sudah… kalian ini bertengkar terus. Apa kalian tidak bosan, hah? Aku saja bosan melihatnya."**_

"_**Uuuh… Tapi kan bukan aku yang memulainya, Aniki! Si nenek lampir ini yang memulainya! Jadi aku tidak salah!"**_

"_**Che! Jadi, kau menyalahkan ku, hah?"**_

"_**Memang aku mau menyalahkan siapa lagi? Jelas-jelas kau yang memulainya, baka nee-chan!"**_

"_**Haaah… kenapa aku bisa punya adik bodoh seperti kalian? Mendokusei…"**_

"_**Jangan tanya kami! Tanya sana, dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san!"**_

"Hahaha…! Dasar…!"

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

Tanpa ku sadari setetes air mata turun dari kedua kelopak mataku. Aku merindukan _Aniki_… tidak… aku sangat merindukannya… dan aku juga merindukan saat-saat kami bersama.

"_**Kyuubi! Deidara! Naruto! Kalian sedang apa di sana? Cepat kemari! Sudah waktunya makan siang!"**_

'_Su-suara ini? Ka-kaa-san? Ini suara Kaa-san?'_

Aku menoleh.

_Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me_

_cause I remember it clearly_

"_Kaa-san?" _

Nampak seorang wanita cantik, berambut merah panjang, tengah berdiri sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Itu Ibuku! Dan di sebelahnya… itu… apa itu… _Tou-san?_ Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa ada mereka di mimpiku? Apa yang terjadi? Bukannya aku sudah mati? Eh, memangnya kalau mati, masih bisa bermimpi? Dan… seharusnya sekarang sudah berada di akhirat dengan _Kaa-san dan Tou-san,juga Aniki!_ Kenapa malah ada di sini? Apa aku terjebak? Kalau begitu, tadi aku terjebak apa? Masa batu? Eh, kalau batu itu berarti kesandung, bodoh! Bukan terjebak! Arrrggghh…! Aku bingung!

Kembali ku pusatkan perhatiaku pada _Kaa-san dan Tou-san _ yang berada tak jauh dari tempat ku berada. Saat aku berpaling ke arah mereka, tiba-tiba saja tempat itu berubah. Dari taman menjadi sebuah pemakaman. Aku ingat saat-saat ini. Ini saat pemakaman _Kaa-san dan Tou-san_ beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tidak. Aku tidak mau melihatnya.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

"_**Hiks… hiks… hiks… Kaa-san… Tou-san… kenapa kalian meninggalkan Naru sendirian? Naru takut…"**_

"Hentikan! Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau melihatnya!"

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake__ it__  
It happened,__and__ you passed by  
_

"_**Naru jangan takut… di sini kan masih ada Aniki dan Nee-chan mu… jadi kau tak perlu takut Imouto-chan…"**_

"Kumohon! Hentikan!"

Ku pejamkan mataku erat. Menahan segala tetesan air mata yang kalau di biarkan bisa merembes keluar. Kumohon… hentikan semua ini…

_Tiiin… tiiin…_

Secepat kilat ku buka kelopak mataku. Dan lagi-lagi aku melihat hal yang seharusnya aku lupakan.

"_**Aniki Awaaaaas …!"**_

"Cukuuup… kumohon… Tuhan_…_" Ku pejamkan mataku lagi. Kali ini lebih erat.

_Ckiiiiittt… Bruagh!_

"_**Anikiii…! Tidaaaaak…!"**_

_Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back_

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya…" Kurasakan setetes air mata merembes keluar dari tempatnya.

"_**Maaf Imouto-chan, a-aku t-tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu… Uhuk… Tapi, k-kau juga tidak boleh seperti kakakmu yang mengingkari janjinya. Kau harus menepati semua janjimu. Ingat itu…"**_

"_Aniki… _jangan… tinggalkan aku… Hiks…"

"_**Aniki, Aniki! Aniki jangan berkata seperti itu! Aniki masih bisa hidup!"**_

"_Aniki…_ kumohon… cukup… kau menyakitiku…"

"_**Sudahlah, selamat tinggal… Imouto… ku…"**_

_T__he day you slipped away  
Was the day __I__ found it won't be the same noo..  
The__y__ say you slipped away  
Was the __day that__ found it won't be the same oooh..._

"KUMOHON, SUDAH HENTIKAN SEMUA INI, _ANIKI!"_

_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you_

_Brugh…_

"Cukup… cukup… _Aniki…"_

Aku jatuh terduduk di jalanan aspal yang mulai tergenang darah. Darah _Aniki. _Sudah… cukup… aku tak bisa terus bertahan kalau kau selalu memutar kenangan ini… cukup…

"_Kenapa kau menangis, Imouto? Bukankah dulu aku sering bilang? Jangan menangis, kalau aku meninggalkan mu lebih dulu. Aku tak suka, bodoh! Kau malah membuatku gelisah disana!"_

'_Aku pasti bermimpi… Tak mungkin ini benar-benar suara Aniki…'_

"_Buka matamu, dan lihat aku, baka Imouto! Aku ini asli! Woi!"_

Perlahan ku buka kedua mataku yang mulai sembab, karna habis menangis. Ku dongakkan kepalaku perlahan. Awalnya aku tak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat. Tapi ini seperti kenyataan. Aku tak bisa menolak semua ini. Seperti takdir.

"_Lihat! Mata sapphire mu sembab lagi! Bodoh! Jangan menangis! Sekarang aku ada di sini untukmu!"_

"_Aniki?_" panggil ku pelan, dengan suara serak.

"_Hn. Apa?"_

"Ini benar-benar, _Aniki?"_ tanya ku yang masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ku lihat sekarang. Tuhan…

"_Tentu saja ini aku, baka! Apa kau sekarang buta, sehingga kau tak bisa melihatku yang seterang ini, hah?"_ nada bicara nya saat ini tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu. Sinis… dingin… tapi perhatian…

"Apa kau benar-benar, _Aniki?_" tanya ku lagi. sekarang ku lihat ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi mendengar kalimat pertanyaan dariku.

"_Baka Imouto! Kau ini membuatku, kesal saja! Aku ini kakak mu, bodoh! Namikaze Kyuubi! Hoi! Apa kau sudah lupa dengan wajahku, hah? Tega sekali kau!"_

Ku kerjapkan mataku berulang kali. Ku amati sosok pemuda berambut merah, yang merahnya sama persis seperti warna rambut, ibuku. Tapi yang ini ada sedikit berbau orange gelap.

Satu pertanyaanku. Sejak kapan _Aniki _suka memakai baju warna putih? Waow! Mukjizat! Seingatku… _Aniki_ itu paling anti dengan yang namanya warna putih… kecuali untuk kemeja sekolah dan kemeja jas… sisanya…warna-warna gelap.

"Aha! Kau pasti bukan kakakku! _Aniki_ itu tidak suka baju warna putih! Dan… Hei! Apa-apaan pita putih di rambut mu itu? Kau pasti bukan _Aniki_ ku!" ungkap ku yang mengundang dua kedutan kesal di keningnya.

_Duakh!_

Alhasil… aku sekarang punya dua es krim besar di kepalaku. Dan sekarang aku yakin, dia ini _Aniki _ku… soalnya… tak ada manusia selain dirinya yang bisa membuat dua benjolan es krim di kepalaku, termasuk Dei_-nee_ yang juga sering menjitakku.

"_MATAMU ITU KENAPA, SIH? KECIL-KECIL KOK UDAH RABUN! GIMANA KALO UDAH TUA, HAH?"_

Uwouw! Hebat! Ini baru suara _Aniki ku!_ (readers: *sweatdroped*)

"Wuiiih… jadi ini benar _Aniki?_ Hebat! Jadi selama di surga kau mulai menyukai warna putih, ya? Ckckck… baguslah kalau begitu… kalau kau selalu memakai warna gelap, lama-lama mataku rabun juga terus-terusan melihat kau seperti itu!"

_Twitch!_

"_Baka Imouto… aku memakai pakaian ini karna di paksa oleh Kaa-san dan Tou-san, yang matanya mulai bermasalah, karna terus-terusan melihatku memakai warna gelap."_

"Eh? _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san?_"

"_Hn… sekarang mereka tak bisa ikut denganku… karna mereka ada urusan dengan Malaikat pencabut nyawa…"_

Aku tersentak kaget. "Ma-ma-malaikat pencabut nyawa? Kenapa?"

_Aniki _ mulai menatap ku serius.

"_Itu karna permintaan bodohmu. Mereka jadi berurusan dengan malaikat mengerikan itu. Lagipula kenapa kau meminta untuk mati, hah? Memangnya kau kira mati itu enak? Sakit tau!"_

"Me-mereka berurusan dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa gara-gara aku?" tanya ku tidak percaya.

"_Hn… kau belum mejawab pertanyaanku, bodoh! Aku tanya kenapa kau malah ingin mati, hah? Kalau kau mati, kasihan kan si Deidara itu sendirian di dunia!"_

Aku tertunduk lesu. Bodohnya aku… _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san _jadi berurusan dengan malaikat kematian itu, gara-gara aku… dan bodohnya aku lagi… aku tidak memikirkan nasib _Dei-nee_ nanti, setelah aku mati… dia pasti sangat terpukul..

"_Aku tau perasaan mu Naruto… tapi kau tidak bisa memutuskan kematian itu dengan mudah… kau harus memikirkan nasib semua orang yang kau tinggalkan… Kau tau… aku dan Tou-san bersusah payah menghentikan si Kankurou itu, agar tidak mencabut nyawa mu… sebenarnya dia tau kalau belum saatnya kau mati… tapi karna kau yang selalu meminta untuk mati, maka di memutuskan untuk mencabut nyawa mu saja…" _jelas _Aniki_ sambil bersedekap. Matanya seolah menginterograsi ku. Lagi-lagi aku tertunduk. Setetes demi setetes air mata turun lagi dari kedua kelopak mataku. Maafkan aku, _Tou-san… Kaa-san… Aniki…_

"Maaf… maafkan aku… hiks… aku tidak bermaksud untuk merepotkan kalian… hiks… aku hanya ingin terbebas dari penyakit sialan ini… hiks… dan aku tidak mau lagi berbohong pada teman-temanku… hiks… sudah cukup aku berbohong pada mereka… hiks… aku tak mau merepotkan mereka, _Aniki_… hiks… tidak mau…"

"_B-bodoh! Jangan menangis lagi! Aku kan tadi sudah bilang! Kau itu tak cocok untuk menangis!"_ bentak _Aniki_ yang sedetik kemudian memelukku. Bodoh! Kalau kau memperlakukan seperti ini, aku malah makin menangis! Tapi saat ini aku memang sangat membutuhkan sebuah pelukan… ya… aku sangat membutuhkannya _Aniki_…

"Huwaaaa…! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merepotkan kalian! Justru aku ingin kalian bahagia di sana! Tapi ternyata tindakan ku malah membuat kalian kerepotan! Maafkan aku!"

Ku rasakan _Aniki_ tersenyum.

"_Sudahlah… kau tak perlu meminta maaf sampai seperti itu… kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu…lagipula perjalanan kehidupan mu masih panjang… tidak seperti aku, Kaa-san dan Tou-san… Kau seharusnya bersyukur masih di beri kesempatan hidup… bukan meminta untuk mati! Dasar! Haaah… kau ini ada-ada saja!"_

Perlahan ku dongakkan wajahku ke atas. Menatap wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak kematian nya. Guratan-guratan tegas dan kasih ayangnya masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Dia benar… tak seharusnya aku meratap seperti ini. Aku harus maju dan mengalahkan penyakit ini, dan mengubah takdir yang mengatakan aku akan mati! Umur ku masih panjang! Yeah! Aku harus berjuang!

"Kau benar _Aniki!"_ seru seraya melepas pelukannya. Kyuubi tersenyum senang, dan ku balas senyuman itu dengan senyuman manisku.

"_Apanya yang benar, hah?"_ aku mengembungkan pipiku kesal.

"Tentu saja perkataanmu! Memangnya apa lagi?" _Aniki_ terkekeh pelan.

"_Hahaha…! Baguslah kalau kau mengerti maksudku!"_ ucapnya. Aku kembali tersenyum.

"_Kalau begini kan, tugasku selesai…"_ gumamnya, ku naikkan sebelah alisku. Bingung. Tentu saja.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"_Aku menemuimu, hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa kau jangan menyerah dulu… dan sekarang aku sudah menyampaikannya padamu kan? Berarti tugasku sudah selesai!" _jawabnya. Aku tersentak kaget.

"Tapi, aku masih ingin bersama mu di sini! Aku ingin bersama aniki lebih lama lagi! Kau pasti mengerti kan! Aku merindukan, _Aniki!_" seru ku tak terima. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum.

"_Itu tidak bisa, bodoh! Ini persimpangan antara alam nyata dan alam gaib! Kita sekarang ada di sana! Kau ada di persimpangan itu!"_ serunya lagi tak kalah keras. Membuatku harus menutup telinga kalau aku tak mau tuli dini.

"Jadi, kita sekarang ada di persimpangan itu?" tanya ku, Kyuubi mengangguk pasti.

"_Hn… sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini, sebelum waktu mu habis!"_

Dahiku berkerut bingung. Ya ku akui, aku memang LOLA.

"Waktu? Waktu apa?" tanyaku.

_Aniki_ menghela nafas seraya memutar bola matanya.

"_Waktu kita ini terbatas… jadi aku hanya di beri waktu sebentar untuk berbicara denganmu!"_ jawabnya agak kesal.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara untuk keluar dari sini?"

"_Kau lihat lubang putih yang ada di sana?"_ tanya nya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah lubang yang ukurannya menurutku sangat kecil. Gila! Jadi aku harus masuk ke lobang kelinci itu? Hei! Badanku ini sudah besar tau! Bukan bayi!

"Kau sudah gila ya, _Aniki?_ Menyuruhku untk masuk ke sana? Takkan muat!" bentakku.

"_Itu tidak sekecil menurutmu! Kau berjalan saja ke sana! Dan lubang itu akan membesar! Sebaiknya cepat! Waktumu sudah tak banyak lagi! Kalau kau tak segera, kau akn terjebak di sini untuk selamanya! Bukan di dunia ataupun akhirat! Apa kau mau seperti itu, hah?" _ bentaknya terburu-buru. Ku lihat keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisnya.

"_Aniki…"_ panggilku pelan.

"_Hm? Ap-(!)"_

_Brugh!_

Ku peluk erat tubuh kakak ku ini. Aku begitu merindukannya. Wangi tubuhnya masih sama seperti dulu. Seolah-olah kami hanya berpisah selama 2 hari, tak lebih dari itu. Ini seperti kejadian kemarin sore.

Ku rasakan tangan _Aniki_ membalas pelukanku. Bahkan pelukannya lebih erat dari pelukanku.

"_Aku akan sangat merindukan mu, baka Imouto… jaga dirimu baik-baik… ingat… jangan berpikiran untuk mati lagi… dan sampaikan salam ku untuk Deidara dan tunangannya itu… katakan padanya kami di sini sangat merindukan kalian…"_ pesan _Aniki_ lirih. Aku benar-benar tak ingin berpisah darinya!

"Hiks… aku juga akan merindukan kalian… dan akan ku sampaikan pesan kalian pada Dei-_nee_… dia pasti sangat senang!" sahutku sambil melesakkan wajahku ke dadanya yang bidang.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Pelukannya mulai mengendur, dan terlepas. Ku tatap wajahnya sekali lagi. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sampai aku mati, dan bertemu lagi dengannya.

"_Ingat pesanku tadi, Imouto!_" bentaknya. Aku mengangguk pasti.

"Tentu saja! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, _Aniki!_ Jangan lupakan aku!" seru ku sambil berlari meninggalkannya menuju tempat yang ia tunjukkan tadi.

Sempat ku lirik _Aniki_ di belakang. Tangannya melambai lesu, wajahnya terlihat sendu. Aku akui, aku sangat berat untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi aku tak bisa terus-terusan bersikap egois seperti ini! Aku harus memikirkan perasaan yang lainnya kalau aku meninggalkan mereka!

Aku berhenti berlari saat sampai di depan lubang putih yang di maksudkan kakak ku tadi. Secepat kilat aku menoleh ke belakang. Ia masih setia melambaikan tangannya.

Aku tersenyum dan balas melambai.

"AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN! SAMPAI JUMPA!" teriakku.

Aku kembali menatap ke depan. Menarik nafas, dan perlahan tubuhku maju sendiri, tanpa ku perintah sedikitpun. Maju… perlahan… dan semuanya berwarna putih…

"_Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, baka Imouto… sampai jumpa… di lain waktu…"_

~777~

**Sasuke's PoV**

Entah ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya aku menghela nafas. Kenapa jadi selama ini? Tuhan… semoga dia tidak apa-apa… sungguh, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

_Ceklek…_

Secepat kilat aku bangkkit dari posisi ku yang sekarang. Ku lihat dokter yang menangani Naruto keluar… sepertinya…

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, dok? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara yang sudah tau sosok dokter yang menangani Naruto seperti apa. Dokter itu menunduk. Sontak saja aku dan yang lainnya tersentak kaget karna tingkah Dokter ini.

"Dok? Ada apa dengan Naruto? Apa… dia kambuh lagi?" tanya Deidara yang sudah melepas pelukan kakakku dan menghampiri dokter yang sekarang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat ku berdiri.

Dokter itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Deidara serius.

"Kita harus bicara, Namikaze-_san…_ ada yang ingin saya tanyakan pada anda…" ucapnya. Deidara tersentak, kemudian mengikuti langkah Dokter yang mulai mejauh dari kerumunan kami.

"Hei, dok!" panggilku. Dokter itu berbalik.

"Bagaimana keadaanya? Apa dia sudah baikan?" tanyaku dengan suara lirih. Dokter itu tersenyum.

"Dia baik-baik saja, setelah melewati malaikat kematiannya… Yah, kami akui kami kesulitan saat itu… tapi hebatnya dia berhasil melewati lingkaran kematian itu…" ucap Dokter itu tenang. Aku dan yang lainnya tersentak sekali lagi. Ku tatap dokter itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sekarang dia sudah boleh di jenguk. Tapi ingat… bergantian… karna pasien butuh istirahat yang cukup." Peringat Dokter itu yang segera ku jawab dengan anggukan pasti.

"Hn,"

Dokter itu tersenyum lagi, dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dan Deidara entah kemana. Aku tak perduli! Yang penting sekarang menjenguk si _Baka Dobe _ini. Apa yang ia lakukan sampai seperti itu? Haaah… ada-ada saja…

"Siapa yang ingin menjenguknya sekarang?" tanyaku setelah sebelumnya menatap semua mata yang tertuju padaku.

"A-aku belum siap…" gumam Sakura yang di susul oleh anggukan pelan dari Ino.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Dia itu sahabatku _Nii-san_… aku tak sanggup melihatnya kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini… yang ada malah aku yang masuk UGD, gara-gara pingsan, karna tak sanggup…" jawab gadis itu. Hm… masuk akal juga sih…

"Siapa lagi?" tanyaku.

"Aku harus menunggu Dei-_chan_ di sini."

"Kalau begitu aku saja…" sahut Gaara yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Aku mengangguk dan mempersilahkan nya masuk pertama.

~777~

**Gaara's PoV**

"Kalau begitu aku saja…" sahutku tiba-tiba seraya berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Ku lihat Sasuke mengangguk dan mempersilahkan ku masuk duluan.

Perlahan ku buka pintu ruangan ICU setelah sebelumnya memakai sebuah pakaian yang lebih mirip di bilang celemek atau apalah! Aku tak tau namanya apa! Yang penting masuk dan bertemu dengan gadis pujaanku.

"Naruto?" panggilku pelan. Ya aku bodoh, jelas-jelas gadis itu masih terbaring tidur di ranjangnya. Dan aku memanggilnya seperti itu. Bodohnya… lagipula aku tak tau lagi apa yang harus ku ucapkan ketika masuk. Masa "Yo, Naruto!" atau "Cewek~!" sudah kupastikan aku pasti sudah gila kalau berlaku seperti itu.

"Aku tadi sangat mengkhawatirkan mu tahu… kenapa tiba-tiba kau pingsan seperti itu? Kau membuatku hampir mati terkena serangan jantungan tau!" bentakku pelan, seraya duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"…"

Hening…

Jujur aku sangat merindukan suara cerianya. Ku tatap wajahnya yang terlihat bercahaya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Matanya terpejam penuh ketenangan. Seperti… mayat…

Tidak, tidak! Aku ini mikir apa, sih? Aku tak boleh berpikiran seperti itu! Dia harus tetap hidup! Dia belahan jiwaku!

Perlahan aku sibakkan poni pirangnya yang menutupi sebagian matanya, ke samping.

"Kau tau, Naruto… aku sangat mencintaimu…" gumamku pelan. Hampir seperti bisikan. Sedetik kemudian ku kecup bibirnya lembut. Mempertahankan posisi ini agak lama. Dan kemudian melepasnya.

"Kau cinta ku… matahariku… musim panasku… kumohon bertahanlah dan perlihatkan senyuman manismu sekali lagi untukku…"

Sekali lagi ku kecup keningnya. Kali ini penuh perasaan. Tanpa ku sadari setetes air mata yang jarang ku keluarkan, keluar dari kedua bola mata emerald ku.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto… aku memang belum tau apa salahku… tapi kumohon maafkan aku, jika aku bersalah padamu…" bisik ku di telinganya lembut.

Setelah membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Aku segera berdiri dan perlahan menjauh dari sisinya. Berjalan pelan menuju pintu ku masuk tadi. Tapi sebelum itu, aku berbalik kebelakang. Menatap tubuh langsing gadis ku yang tengah terbaring lemah.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu… Naruto…"

~777~

**Normal's PoV**

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke, begitu melihat Gaara yang baru keluar dari ruang ICU, tempat dimana sekarang Malaikat pirangnya terbaring lemah.

"Hn," jawab Gaara sekenanya. Pemuda itu, begitu keluar langsung pergi entah kemana. Matanya terlihat sembab, sehabis menangis mungkin.

"Siapa berikutnya?" tanya Sasuke seraya menatap semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Aku," sahut Sasori tiba-tiba. Di tatapnya sebentar wajah Sasori, kemudian mengangguk kecil, tanda ia mempersilahkan Sasori untuk menjenguk malaikat pirang nya yang kedua.

~777~

**Sasori's PoV**

Perlahan ku putar knop pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan utama dengan kamar inap Naruto sekarang.

Begitu masuk, ku lihat kini seorang gadis seumuran denganku, terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang beralaskan kain sprei berwarna putih.

Ku tarik kursi yang berada di dekat ranjangnya, lalu menyamankan posisi dudukku hingga menurutku nyaman.

Ku pandangi wajahnya yang terlihat… err… cerah? Ya… wajahnya terlihat cerah dan senyum tipis terukir di wajah tan-nya.

"Aku memang belum mengenalmu sepenuhnya, seperti Sasuke dan Gaara…" gumamku, tanpa sadar ku genggam tangan mungilnya yang berada dekat dengan tanganku.

"Dan aku juga belum tau… perasaan apa sebenarnya yang kurasakan saat bersamamu..." lanjutku. "Perasaan cinta kah… atau sekedar kekaguman… yang pasti aku merasakan hal yang berbeda, Naruto…"

"Mungkin kau bingung dengan tindakan ku sekarang… yang dengan mudahnya menjenguk seseorang yang baru ku kenal… menyatakan perasaan di depan umum dengan seenaknya… Hahaha… ya begitulah aku sebelum pindah ke kota ini… blak-blak kan dan terlalu jujur…"

"Entah kau suka padaku sebagai teman atau apalah... yang pasti aku akan selalu ada untukmu… di saat kapanpun kau membutuhkanku… Princess…"

"Kaulah Malaikat terindah yang pernah kutemui…"

_Cup_…

Ku kecup keningnya pelan. Menatap sekali lagi wajahnya sebelum beranjak dari kamar bernuansa putih ini…

**End of Sasoris PoV**

~777~

_Krieeet…_

Nampaklah Sasori yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dimana gadis pujaan hati mereka tengah terbaring damai (readers: Hiks… kaya mau mati…)

"Giliran mu, Sasuke…" gumam Sasori sambil lalu. Pemuda itu langsung ngeloyor pergi, begitu keluar dari kamar gadisnya. Entah apa yang merasuki mereka, sehingga setiap wajah yang baru keluar dari kamar itu, berwarna suram.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke pelan, beberapa detik kemudian pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk selama itu.

~777~

**Sasuke's PoV**

"Kau pengkhianat, _Dobe_…"

Ku remas perlahan telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin. Entah itu akibat dari suhu ruangan yang memang dingin, atau… Arrgghh! Aku tak mau memikirkan hal yang tidak seharusnya terjadi.

"Kau… pernah berjanji padaku, bukan?" tanyaku lirih. "Kau berjanji padaku… dan Gaara… bahwa kau takkan pernah merahasiakan sesuatu dari kami berdua… dan lihat kenyataannya… kau berbohong Naruto…"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban. Deru nafasnya yang mulai teratur, terdengar dari tempatku duduk. Disebelahnya.

Suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung terus berirama seiring detak jantungnya berdetak.

Ku tatap penuh harapan wajahnya yang terlihat lebih bahagia… ku pandangi kelopak matanya yang tak kunjung terbuka, berharap kelopak itu akan terbuka, dan memperlihatkan kilau sapphire yang selama ini selalu ku puja.

"Kumohon Naruto… bangun dan katakan padaku bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah leluconmu yang sama sekali tidak lucu…" gumam ku berusaha meyakinkan diriku. Kalau apa yang ku lihat sekarang ini hanyalah leluconnya yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Tapi Tuhan berkata lain… ini kenyataan…

Ku benamkan seluruh wajahku di telapak tangannya. Menutupi kedua mata ku yang mulai mengalirkan dua sungai kecil yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Ahaha… bodoh… kenapa aku malah menangis seperti ini? Cih, aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapanmu, _Dobe_. Meskipun, kini matamu tertutup rapat…"

Aku sama sekali tak mengharapkan air mata ini keluar. Ck, apa jadinya kalau dia bangun dan melihat ku dalam keadaan mata yang sembab sehabis menangis? Memalukan.

"Kalau kau bangun… jangan tertawa saat kau melihat aku menangis. Ini semua gara-gara kau, bodoh!" bisikku seraya mencium beberapa kali telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin.

"Hiks… bodoh! Kau bodoh, _Dobe!_" bentakku pelan. "Cih, sberapa kalipun aku mengatai mu bodoh… kau takkan bangun… untuk sementara ini… aku tau itu…"

Hening menyambut kami berdua. Isakan tangisku yang seperti anak ditinggal ibunya yang pergi entah kemana, dan ditinggalkan oleh seorang ayah yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengurus anak.

Ya, aku tau ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membuat sebuah lelucon. Aku akui itu. Aku Cuma ingin mempercair susana yang seperti es kutub Utara. Itu pun menurutku.

"Haaah… entah apa lagi yang harus ku katakan padamu, _Dobe_… sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu… tapi sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini…"

Kutatap lagi wajahnya yang lebih indah dari artis manapun. Wajahnya yang secantik malaikat, menurutku. Mata biru seindah lautan dan senyuman manis yang lebih manis dari manisan manapun. Yang walaupun aku sama sekali tidak suka manisan.

"Sepertinya urusan ku di sini sudah selesai, _Dobe_. Sampai jumpa, semoga kau cepat siuman…"

Perlahan aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk sedari tadi. Ku dekati wajahnya, dan ku kecup keningnya, yang sedikit tertutupi oleh poni pirangnya.

Aku berbalik mengahadap pintu keluar yang sudah terlihat oleh mataku. Dengan enggan, ku putar knop pintu yang terasa berat itu.

"Sasuke…"

_Deg…!_

***TBC***

**Author's Note:**

**Jiah! Pendek amat nie cerita! #geleng-geleng  
Sengaja di perpendek, karna ini salah satu request dari readers ku yang juga sahabat ku!  
Katanya nie anak, fic Mi-chan panjang banget! Ya eyalah! Wong word nya aja lebih dari 10.000! Sama halamannya aja lebih dari 30 halaman!  
Hm… Mi-chan gag tau readers bakal suka ato enggak chap menyedihkan yang satu ini… **

**Oh ya! Beneran dah, suer! Mi-chan udah berusaha bikin humor! Gag tau deh ntar readers, gimana reaksinya?  
Yap! jadi langsung aja ke reviewers paling bawah! Daaaan…~~! Ini diaaaa…! #readers nyumpal pake kaos kaki busuk**

**Balas review: #males lewat PM**

**Bunda Dita Cie YAOI HUNTER: **Spectakuler! Wow! Amazing! Wonderfull! Beutyfull! #d tabok readers#  
Hn, jadi masih banyak typo bun? Terus… apa chap 6 ini masih kepanjangan? Menurutku ini pendek buanget! Yang baca malah bosen? Bener juga yah? Beh parah klo gitu bunda!  
Gambar Yaoi? #smirk fujoshi# Oke! Ntar ku apdet d FB!  
Ya! Makasih udah bge-review and baca fic Mi-chan! Jaa mata ne!

**Anak Cakep Males Login: **Uwooo…! Jadi anda nantangin saya berantem nih? Jangan kaget klo saya ini pernah dapet piala lomba karate tingakat provinsi lo!  
Mi-chan enggak bikin penasaran koq… #readers: gubrak!

Hah? Sasori di suruh tendang dari fic ini? Ouh… klo yang ini bukan saya yang marah… tapi temen author saya yang marah, karna 'Aniki' nya di bilang playboy…  
Yosh, trims udha review ya! Baca lagi!

**Yukira: **Lho? #ngikut-ngikut  
Naruto nya gag kenapa-napa tuh! Cuma *******nya ada sedikit masalah!  
Hehe… iya-iya… ini sudah apdet… makasih udha review dan baca fic Mi-chan!

**NaruDobe Listachan: **Cup… cup… cup… seng sabare ya, Lista-chan…  
Eits! Tidak boleh! Naru-chan itu hanya untuk Sasu-chan…~~ Kasian… di tabokin SasuGaaSaso bu? Caakit ya? Ckckck…  
Hehehehe… makasih lagi udah di bilang cerita Mi-chan keren… tapi anda jangan mati penasaran ya! Ntar siapa yang ngelanjutin fic Lista-chan? Kalo mau, Mi-chan mau koq nge-gantiin yang ngetik nya!  
Terus boleh tau gag, jenis bahasa yang d gunakan Lista-chan d fic itu apa-an? Baku atau non baku? Ato campuran kaya aku?  
Nah, sekian dulu! Thanks ya!

**Annisa Hyuuga-chan: **Hai, juga! #senyum manis  
Hehehe… klo bisa jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan kakak, panggil aku Onee-chan… #ngarep! Hehe… maaf ya!  
Makasih udha bilang fic aku seru!  
Naru-chan sakit apa? Hm… itu adalal sebuah rahasia, jadi aku gag boleh membeberkannya sekarang! Maaf ya…~!  
Hohoho… Bakalan saya bikin itu merana! Hohoho…  
Nah, aku dah apdet chap 6 nih! Makasih banyak udah baca!

**Sun Setsuna: **Senpai…~~ Iya… itu alamat FB nya Mi-chan! Makasih udah bilang fic aku bagus!  
Hn, Naru emang LOLA STADIUM AKHIR, sama persis kaya penyakitnya…  
Mi-chan usahakan spaya Dei-chan gag di apa-apain ama Itachi, klo ni anak mati!  
Iya, ni udah apdet senpai! Makasih!

**CCloveRuki: **Lah? Anda mikirnya apa? #sweatdrop# Emangnya ada gitu ya, sakit perut buncit…? Yang ada mah itu Maag!  
Ya… ini udah apdet, makasih and baca lagi ya!

**Hisato Zuki: **Selamat datang! #gaya resepsionis# Hohoho… harus… Naru itu kan emang LOLA!  
Yoi! Makasih udah bilang fic ane bagus! Dan seilahkan dibaca chap 6 ini!

**Uzusabauci Mei-chan: **Hajime Mashite, Mei-chan! Gag papa telat baca, asal gag telat nge-review aja… #deathglare!  
Arigatou udah bilang fic Mi-chan keren…~ Hehehe… anda aja ngiri! Apalagi saya yang ngetik nya!  
Makasih udah di add! Dan silahkan menikmati fic abal dari Mi-chan! Semoga suka!

**Kanon1010: **Gag papa koq…mau nge-review chap lusa juga gag papa…~ #muka ikhlas# Emm… makasih udah di bilang seru! Iya dong! Sebagai seorang Manga Lovers! Mi-chan harus tau, tokoh-tokoh anime cakep!  
Hehe… ini udah apdet koq… makasih banyak!

**Ren-Mi3 Novanta: **Hai, juga Ren-san! Hahaha…! Gag papa! Ini anda udah minta maaf dua kali lo! Di sini ama di Fb! Hahaha…! Gag malu-maluin koq! Biasa aja kaleee…~~  
Hm… pertanyaan yang lumayan sulit untuk di jawab… Entahlah… Mi-chan juga gag tau, Naru mati apa kagak… tapi anda liat aja dulu semua perkembangan yang terjadi di fic ini!  
Yap! Makasih! Jaa nee!

**Naru3: **Hie? Koq malah nangis sih? Kata Mi-chan kan, gag tau ini bakal mati apa kagak… pokoknya di ikutin aja terus alur dari fic ini…  
Mungkin ntar Mi-chan bikin yang mati Sasu aja… karna banyak yang gag rela Naru mati! Khe… khe… khe…! Enggak bercanda!  
Hah? Naru3 mau jadi Guardian Angel nya? Ooo… itu tidak bisa! Yang ada malah Shinigami! Hohoho…! #gaje  
Nasib Sasu? Entahlah! Emang ane pikirin! #tendang!# Kagak becanda!  
Nie udah apdet chap 6! Thanks Naru3!

**Namikaze Trisha: **Hehe… makasih banyak atas review nya! Nie udah apdet chap 6! Makasih! Review and baca lagi ya!

**Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi: **Hie? Hari ini Mi-chan ternyata udah bikin dua orang nangis?  
Hahaha! Kebukti kan, apa kata Mi-chan kemaren! Jack di kira gila! Mi-chan coba! Di kira mati, karna gag ada inspirasi sama sekali!

Jadi beneran mau nih? Chap khusus nya? Oke! Insya Allah setelah acara sakit-sakitan di rumah sakit, ya!

He… kasian bener dah…  
Yap! Arigatou Gozaimasu, udah d review! Baca chap 6 ini ya! Semoga suka!

**Nah, sekian dulu dari Mi-chan… klo ada salah mohon di maafkan… untuk beberapa chap kedepan mungkin agak ke sendat karna sebentar lagi Mi-chan bakal Hiatus sementara buat persiapan ujian kenaikan kelas!**

**Yap! Bagi yang merasa chap ini bagus terima kasih! Sayonara, readers!**

**Re-Vi-Ew?**


	7. Chapter 7: Summer Vacation!

**Hai, readers sekalian! Konbanwa! Nice to meet you again!  
Chap 7 sudah apdet! Kali ini mungkin humornya balik lagi! Terus, dibagian sini, ada banyak kejutan! Eh, kagak! Kejutan yang lebih seru ada di chap 8! Paling tidak beberapa minggu setelah chap ini selesai… **

**And then! Disini kemungkinan besar, terjadi percepatan waktu, karna Mi-chan lagi malas ngejelasin secara mendetail tentang kehidupan sementara Naru di RS, dan yang lainnya. Jadi, gag usah bingung kalo disini banyak 'Skip Time'-nya.**

**Mungkin sampai disini dulu info dari Mi-chan! Sekarang marilah kita bersama-sama membaca dan menghayati peran mereka di, PENGENALAN TOKOH!:**

**PENGENALAN TOKOH!**

**Uchiha Sasuke: Cowok cakep *Sasu bernarsis" ria* kulitnya putih pucaaaat! Rambutnya model emo dongker, jungkir balik melawan arah gravitasi, a.k.a pantat ayam kampung ato gag ayam ras *tendanged!* Sifatnya dingin, sok cool padahal sebenarnya tu orang latah *Buagh!*kagak becanda! Belagu, etc. suka sama pemeran utama cewek. Namikaze Naruto. Rela ngelakuin apa aja, termasuk makan es krim satu pabrik, walau dengan berat hati dan akhirnya berkutat juga dengan closet dan bak sampah. Suka buah tomat, gag suka makanan yang berbau manis sekale, kecuali itu makanan buatan tangan si Dobe tercinta. Suka warna biru navy ato nggak item.**

**Namikaze Naruto: Cewek cakep. Orangnya manis, cute, cantik. Suka yang berbau sederhana. Suka sekali dengan makanan yang bernama ramen juga *of course* Rambutnya pirang keemasan, panjangnya sepinggang, lurus, karna gag belok-belok akhirnya nyemplung ke got *Bunuhed!* Suka warna biru muda, orange gelap dan kuning emas. Gag mau ngelakuin apa aja buat si Teme, karna menurutnya, hanya merepotkan dirinya sendiri *Sasu pundung di pojokan* Pernah sakit hati gara" ngeliat pacarnya nyumbu orang lain. Bingung milih shapa entar antara mereka bertiga (Sasuke, Gaara dan Sasori) Karna tu orang LOLA, makanya sering di panggil Usuratonkachi, ato gag yang biasa baka, ato yang paling sering dobe. **

**Sabaku no Gaara: Termasuk nominasi favorit anime cowok author, setelah Sasuke sama Ciel Phantomhive. Orangnya pendiem, tapi sifatnya berubah kalo berdua-an sama pacar, jadi tukang ngegombal *jitaked!* Rambutnya merah marun, enggak jungkir balik kaya siTemePantatAyam yang dia atas *Gaara nyanyi I'm a Champion* *Sasu siap ama katananya* Trus suka sama Pemeran utama cewek. Malahan cinta setengah mati *mulai dah ngegombal* suka warna…? *lupa apa warna kesukaan Gaara* *Gaara pundung di pojokan* **

**Akasuna no Sasori: Murid pindahan dari Oto *critanya* yang baru aja dateng langsung bikin Sasuke mengelurakan deatglare nya. Suka sama Naru-chan. Author aja gag thu kenapa tu orang suka sama Naruto *gubrak!* Dann jangan lupa, dia gag kalah cakep ama dua orang cowok sebelumnya yang udha kita bahas. Yang Alhamdulillah, rambutnya juga gag kaya Sasu pantat ayam ras *udha di putusin* ama Sebas(mesum) yang raven. **

**Haruno Sakura: Mantan pacar Sasuke. Yang sampe mereka (Naru ama Sasu) nikah pun masih cinta juga (jangan pernah mikir kalo Naru bakal selamat dari penyakitnya). Gag dapet pasangan *Author ngakak bahagia* HIDUP SASUNARU! HIDUP SASUFEMNARU! Warna kesukaan nya pink. Lanjutannya meneketehe *duagh!* Sahabat Naruto.**

**Yang lainnya menyesuaikan ya! ^_^V**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimamolto Iklannya sabun cuci molto! **

**(readers: gubrak!)**

**Rated; T**

**SasufemNaru, GaafemNaru, SasofemNaru (gag pernah ada neh!) ItafemDei de el el…**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor**

**Warneng!**

**OOC, OC, ABAL, GAJE, Typo, EYD, dll…**

**FEMNARU!**

**Kepada para hadirin readers sekalian…  
Saya sebagai Mi-chan disini *gubrak! Selaku Author yang mengetik cerita ini…  
Ingin menyampaikan bahwa…  
Bahwa…  
Bahwa…  
Bahwa…**

**(ceritanya menggema)**

**EVERYBODY!  
PUT UP YOUR HANDS!  
SAY I DON'T WANNA BE IN LOVE!**

**FEEL THE BEAT NOW!  
IF YOU GOT NOTHING LEFT!  
SAY I DON'T WANNA BE IN LOVE!  
I DON'T WANNA BE IN LOVE!**

***d tendang karna bikin ilfil***

**Hehehe…  
Maaf…  
Kalau begitu saya –Mi-chan- ulangi…  
Saya selaku Author yang mengetik fic ini…  
Ingin menyampaikan bahwa…**

**BAGI SIAPA SAJA YANG MEMBACA FIC INI, HARUS MINTA IZIN DULU KE EMPUNYA!**

***tendang***

**SALAH!  
MAKSUD SAYA!  
BAGI SIAPA SAJA YANG MEMBACA FIC INI, HARUS NGE-REVIEW!**

**TIDAK BERMAKSUD MAKSA, KARNA SAYA EMANG MAKSA!**

***buang ke jurang***

**Syuuuung…~~!**

**Dooooon't likeeeee… Don't reaaaaad…!**

**If yooooou… likeeeeee… **

**Tarimaaaaaa kasiiiiiiih…!**

**Laaaaaaah…!**

**Summer Vacation!**

Aku berbalik menghadap pintu keluar yang sudah terlihat oleh mataku. Dengan enggan, ku putar knop pintu yang terasa berat itu.

"Sasuke…"

_Deg…!_

Secepat kilat aku berbalik, dan mendapati sepasang mata biru safir yang menatap kedua mata _onyx_ hitamku. Matanya terlihat sayu. Apa aku bermimpi?

"Sasuke?"

Suara lirih itu memanggil ku lagi. Dan disaat itu pula aku sadar. Bahwa ini semua bukanlah mimpi ataupun halusinasi yang dibuat oleh kedua mataku. Ini nyata!

_Grep!_

"Jangan pernah membuatku khawatir, lagi!" bentakku seraya memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang berada tepat di bawahku.

Dengan lembut, kurasakan jemari lentiknya membelai rambut emo ku. Semakin ku benamkan pula wajahku ditengkuknya, sambil mempererat pelukanku. Sepertinya, kini ia tengah tersenyum.

"Hehe… maaf, _Teme_… tadi aku ada urusan sebentar di akhirat…" sahut gadis itu yang sepertinya sedang meracau tentang… akhirat?

Ku lepas pelukan ku darinya, menatap mata safir itu tajam.

"Jangan mempermainkan ku, _Dobe…"_

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Siapa yang mempermainkan, mu?" balasnya kesal. "Aku serius tau!"

"Haaah… sepertinya kau harus istirahat lebih lama lagi, _Dobe_…" ucapku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Hei! Aku tak mau ada di sini, terus! Dan berhenti memanggil ku, dengan sebutan _Dobe_ itu!" bentaknya. Aku menyipitkan kedua kelopak mataku.

"Ha? Bukankah kau sendiri, yang meminta ku untuk memanggil mu dengan sebutan_ Dobe,_ itu? Sampai pakai pundung segala, lagi!"

Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya, sebelum membalas perkataanku dengan susah payah.

"Enak saja! Enggak usah pakai alasan yang enggak spesifik gitu deh!" semburnya mulai meracau lagi. Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Kau ini sudah sadar… atau belum, sih?" tanyaku seraya menyentuh keningnya. Tidak panas.

"Hei! Berhenti menyentuh keningku! Aku tidak gila!" teriaknya. Aku sweatdroped.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengatakan kalau kau itu gila, hah?" sahutku sambil berkacak pinggang.

Cih, si _Baka Dobe_ ini malah masang pose mikir. "Entahlah… aku tak tau… tiba-tiba saja aku langsung mengatakannya!" gumamnya. Aku makin sweatdroped.

"Ck, sudahlah, kau istirahat saja, aku mau keluar mencari yang lainnya…" ucapku yang sepertinya sudah tak tahan lagi dengan _si Baka Dobe _ YANG LOLA-NYA MINTA AMPUN INI.

"Loh, _T-teme?_ Kau mau kemana?" tanya nya padaku, yang sudah sampai di ambang pintu.

"Keluar lah, memangnya mau kemana lagi?" balasku sarkas. Cih, aku kan bukan Gemini yang punya dua karakter.

Naruto menatap ku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_T-Teme… _j-jangan tinggalkann aku sendirian…~!"

Tanpa memperdulikannya lagi, aku keluar untuk menenangkan pikiran ku yang sepertinya sudah sangat JENUH dengan KELOLA-AN gadis yang kucintai ini.

~777~

**Normal's PoV**

Dengan wajah yang super amat duper kesal, Sasuke keluar dari ruangan rawat inap Naruto. Entah kenapa wajahnya yang biasanya stoic itu, berubah drastis menjadi seperti ini. Gaara, Sasori, dan Itachi yang berada diluar, hanya menatap pemuda itu bingung.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Sasori dan Itachi mengangguk.

"Kalian lihat sendiri saja, ke dalam." Jawab pemuda stoic itu ketus. Sakura dan Ino langsung menyerobot masuk. Mungkin mental mereka sudah kuat untuk bertemu dengan Naruto, sahabat mereka. Sekaligus saingan untuk Sakura.

"Kyaaaaa…! Narutoooo! Kau masih hiduuuup!"

Satu teriakan itu sukses membuat ketiga laki-laki yang berbeda marga ini menoleh dan langsung menyerobot masuk juga ke dalam ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat.

~777~

**Deidara's PoV**

Kutatap serius, wajah seorang dokter spesialis, yang sering memeriksa adik perempuanku ini. Bola mata violet-nya menatap ku iba.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan adikku, Hikari?" tanyaku pada teman satu SMA ku dulu. Hikari Ayumi.

Ia menghela nafas. "Untuk kali ini… aku tidak tau persis, apa yang menyebabkan Naruto pingsan. Setelah tadi kuperiksa… tak ada yang bermasalah pada penyakitnya… sepertinya ia kelelahan. Apa ia ada beraktivitas berat, beberapa hari ini?"

Aku menggeleng ragu-ragu. "Entahlah… aku lupa…"

Hikari menghela nafas berat. "Kau ini kan kakaknya! Seharusnya kau mengawasinya! Apalagi, Naruto sekarang semakin sering kambuh! Kau ini bagaimana, sih?" sembur wanita berumur sebaya denganku ini, marah. Yah… begitulah Hikari… Naruto sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri, setelah kecelakaan orang tua kami beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Oke, aku memang tidak bisa mengawasinya lebih dari ini. Tapi, aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin! Dan jelas saja, aku tak bisa mengawasinya lebih jauh lagi! Ia ada di sekolahnya! Sedangkan aku di kantor, dengan setumpuk kertas laporan yang beberapa hari kemarin tertumpuk banyak, karna aku cuti untuk merawatnya! Seharusnya kau juga mengerti kondisi kami, setelah Kyuu-_nii, Kaa-san dan Tou-san _pergi! Cuma kami berdua yang ada di rumah besar itu! Aku sudah berusaha, Hikari! Tolong, mengertilah!" bentakku membela diri.

Mata violetnya memandangku iba. Cih, sudah cukup kau memandang ku dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Berhentilah, menatap ku iba seperti itu, Hikari. Aku tau kau iba dengan kondisi kami. Tapi, bisakah kau jangan menampilkan pandangan seperti itu lagi? Kami bukan pengemis." Ucapku ketus, sambil memalingkan wajahku dari hadapannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tau mau ku pandang sepeti itu lagi." sahutnya sambil menengadahkan kedua tangannya ke atas, seperti prajurit perang yang mengalah.

"Hm…"

Hening…

"Apa obatnya masih ada?" celetuk wanita berambut coklat muda bergelombang itu, menghilangkan kesunyian diantara kami.

Perlahan, ku tolehkan lagi wajahku ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya masih ada." sahutku pelan. Ia mengangguk. "Dan sepertinya, pengaruh obat itu mulai berkurang."

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang. "Maksudmu?"

"Naruto, terkadang ia mengeluh padaku. Karna, kepalanya masih saja sakit, walaupun sudah meminum obat itu." Jawabku. Aku mengehela nafas. "Sepertinya, lagi-lagi kita harus menaikkan dosis obatnya yang sekarang."

Hikari semakin menegang, seperti menahan amarah.

"Kau kira aku sebodoh apa, main-main dengan obat berbahaya seperti itu! Deidara, jangan kau anggap remeh obat ini. Bisa saja Naruto akan merasa lebih baik, dengan kita bisa menaikkan dosisnya. Tapi, kita tak bisa melihat keadaan kedepannya, Dei! Obat ini juga bisa membunuh pemakainnya, kalau dosisnya terus kita naikkan! Kau mau Naruto mati gara-gara kita terus menaikkan dosis obatnya? Aku takkan setega itu!"

Aku langsung berdiri, menatapnya tajam.

"Aku jauh lebih sakit, saat melihatnya merintih kesakitan gara-gara penyakit, itu! Tujuan ku untuk menaikkan dosis ini, karna aku tak ingin melihatnya kesakitan lagi! Cukup!"

Hikari juga ikut berdiri sambil merentangkan tangannya frustasi.

"Dan disatu sisi juga, kau menyuruhnya untuk mati! Apa kau belum sadar juga, hah? Berhentilah berkata seperti itu!"

Kami terdiam. Kudengar nafasku, dan Hikari yang tersengal-sengal, setelah berteriak pada satu sama lain.

_Brugh…_

"Lalu… apa yang harus kita lakukan… aku tak ingin melihatnya kesakitan lagi… kumohon… tolonglah aku… Hikari…" gumamku pelan, sambil menutupi seluruh permukaan wajahku yang mulai terbasahi air mata… lagi.

Ia menghela nafas. "Tak ada cara lagi… selain memintanya untuk meminum obat itu…"

_Deg…!_

Ku angkat wajahku. Menatapnya tidak percaya.

"M-maksudmu… obat yang, itu?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Hikari mengangguk pelan.

"Tak ada cara lain, kalau kau tidak ingin ia lebih menderita lagi… Cuma itu jalan satu-satunya…"

"Kau bercanda? Aku tak akan mengizinkannya untuk meminum obat itu! TAK AKAN PERNAH!" bentak ku lagi.

"Tapi, Cuma ini jalan satu-satunya, agar ia bisa lepas dari penyakit itu…"

"Apa sama sekali tak ada pilihan selain berakhir dengan, kematian?"

Hikari menggeleng lesu. "Tak ada…"

Aku mengacak rambut pirangku frustasi. Tuhan… apa ini jalan takdir adik perempuanku? Satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki… kumohon… beri aku petunjuk… jangan buat aku menangis frustasi lagi… beri aku sebuah keajaiban!

"Kenapa harus adikku yang mengalami hal seperti ini? Kenapa harus Naruto, yang terus kau beri cobaan seperti ini! Ukh…!"

Kembali ku tutup seluruh permukaan wajahku dengan telapak tanganku. Menangis dan berteriak disana. Ku dengar Hikari juga ikut menangis… Kami menangis, karna harus kehilangan adik kami yang paling berharga… kematian terlalu cepat membuka pintunya...

"_I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel-"_

Kurogoh kantong tas tangan coklatku, dan mengambil sebuah gadget hitam dengan corak awan keemasan, dipermukaannya.

'_Itachi…'_

Ku angkat telpon dari Itachi tadi.

_Piip…_

"Ya, Itachi? Ada apa?"

"_Kau pasti akan senang mendengarnya, Dei-chan!"_

"Maksudmu, apa? Cepatlah! Aku sedang tidak mood berbasa-basi, Itachi!"

"_Umm… kau tau… NARU-CHAN SUDAH SADAR!"_

_Deg…!_

"Be-benarkah?"

"_Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku berbohong! Cepat datanglah kemari! Dia mencarimu!"_

"Eh? Ba-baiklah! Aku akan segera kesana! Tunggu aku!"

"_Hn, cepatlah."_

_Piip… _

"Apa katanya, Deidara?" tanya Hikari, sambil memandang ku bingung. Aku tersenyum senang kearahnya. Seolah sudah melupakan pertengkaran diantara kami tadi.

"Naruto sudah sadar…

Ia membalas senyumanku.

~777~

**Naruto's PoV**

"Apa katanya, Itachi-_nii_?" tanya ku tidak sabar, sambil menatap penuh harap pada calon suami kakakku ini, yang juga kakak dari rival seumur hidupku. Uchiha Itachi.

Ia melempar senyum hangatnya padaku, aku balas tersenyum.

"Katanya, dia akan segera kesini. Jadi, bersabarlah." Jawabnya lembut.

"Tentu saja!" sahutku sambil mengepalkan tangankku ke udara. Yah, walaupun sedikit sakit. Tapi, aku tak boleh memperlihatkan nya pada mereka.

"Umm… Naruto…" panggil seseorang, yang aku tau siapa pemilik suara itu. Aku segera menoleh.

"Ya, Sakura-_chan?_" sahutku, gadis bermata emerald itu menatap ku cemas.

"Sebenarnya, kau itu tadi kenapa? Jadi, tiba-tiba pingsan begitu. Kau tau? Kami sangat mencemaskanmu saat itu! Iya kan, Ino?" Ino mengangguk.

Aku tersenyum… errr… atau yang lebih tepatnya cengiran rubahku. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Jangan nyengir! Jawab pertanyaan ku tadi!" sembur Sakura lagi sambil bersedekap, dan mata emerald-nya menatap ku kesal. Yah, dia memang begitu.

"Err… a-apa, ya? Aku juga tidak tau… tapi, tiba-tiba saja, kepalaku pusing sekali, dan akhirnya pingsan…" jawab ku asal. Sebenarnya aku merasa aneh saat itu. Bukan saat-saat seperti penyakit ku akan kambuh… yang kalau kambuh, pasti aku akan meringis pusing, dan darah keluar dari hidungku, mataku mengabur, dan… Taraaaa! Aku pingsan…

Ya, ini memang berbeda. Tentu saja. Bayangkan! Aku dibawa sebentar ke dunia tempat kakak pertama ku berada! Benar! Aku berada di persimpangan kedua alam yaitu; nyata dan tidak, alias akhirat. OMG!

Rasanya dingin. Bukan sekedar dingin. Tubuhku juga seakan lebih ringan. Dan sakit itu! Tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya! Sakit seperti dikuliti! Ugh… belum lagi pusing yang, seakan-akan kepalaku akan dicabut! Aiiih…~ sakit sekali pokoknya!

"Cuma begitu saja?" satu pertanyaan dari Sasori membangunkanku dari lamunanku tadi.

"Eh? I-iya, cuma itu saja kok, kalian tidak usah cemas. Mungkin aku terlalu capek." Jawabku lagi. Sasori mengangguk paham, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Ia melotot padaku.

"A-apa, _T-teme?_" ia berjalan mendekati ku sambil bersedekap. Ino dan Sakura yang berada paling dekat denganku langsung menyingkir, membiarkannya lewat. Glek… ugh… gawat ini… si _Teme_ _kuso_ ini dapat ilmu ramal dari mana, sih? Apa Itachi-_nii_ yang mengajarkannya? Ah, tidak mungkin! Kalau dia berani seperti itu, Fugaku _Jii-san_ pasti akan memenggal kepalanya. Ah, mungkin itu keterlaluan… Tapi yang pasti… DARI MANA SI _KUSO TEME _INI DAPAT ILMU YANG BEGITUAAAAAN…? Aku kan juga mau… *readers: Jiaaah…~ ternyata…"*

"Kau bohong, ya _Dobe_?" tuduhnya, seraya semakin mendekatiku, hingga aku terpojok di tempat tidur rumah sakit ini.

"A-apa maksudmu? A-aku berkata yang sebenarnya kok! G-gag usah sok detektif, deh!" elakku sambil terus menghindari wajahnya, yang semakin membuatku memerah. Arrgghh…~!

"Jujur saja, _Dobe_. Tak usah berb,-"

_Brak!_

"Naruto!"

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka secara kasar tadi. Kulihat Dei-_nee_ bersama temannya, yang sudah ku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Hikari-_nee_. Oh ya! Dia juga dokter pribadi spesialis ku, lho!

"Dei-_nee! _Hika-_nee!_" teriakku, sambil mendorong wajahnya si Sasu_TemeCakepBinMesumPantatAyam_ ini agar menjauh dari wajahku. Kudorong pemuda itu sampai menabark Sasori. Waow! Kekuatanku lumayan juga!

Dei-_nee_ datang menghampiriku, lalu memelukku erat. Dibelakangnya, tampak Hikari-_nee,_ sedang tersenyum hangat sambil menatap lega kami berdua. Emm… atau aku saja?

"_Baka Imouto!_ Kau ini membuat kami khawatir saja!" bentak nya, sambil membenamkan seluruh permukaan wajahnya, di tengkukku. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Maaf… maaf, sudah membuat kalian khawatir…" gumamku sambil mengelus helaian rambut pirang emas kakakku, yang diikat kuda.

"Dan kau tau? Aku tadi bertemu dengan Kyuubi-_nii, _lho! Kau pasti tidak percaya, tapi yang ini aku serius!" bisikku di telingannya. Ia sedikit menegang.

"Kau bercanda…" ujar kakakku ini seraya melepas pelukannya dan menatap ku tajam. Aku mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Aku serius!" sahutku meyakinkannya, sambil menunjukkan jari tengah dan telunjukku, hingga terbentuk huruf 'V'.

"Buktinya?"

Aku menghela nafas malas. "Buktinya? Tadi, dia sempat mengirim pesan untukmu. Katanya, 'Mereka yang ada di sana, sangat merindukan kita! Dan juga, sampaikan salamnya untuk kau dan Itachi-_nii_,' begitu katanya. Sekarang kau sudah percaya?" jelasku sambil berkacak pinggang menghadapnya.

Deidara terdiam sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian, di matanya muncul genangan air mata. Butir-butir bening itu, mengalir turun ke pipinya yang sedikit merona. Aku tersenyum senang.

"K-kau c-curang… hiks... k-kenapa tidak mengajakku, juga? Hiks… a-aku kan sangat merindukan mereka juga… hiks… k-kau curang _Imouto… _curang… hiks…"

"Sudahlah! Lagipula, waktuku disana juga sangat sebentar. Dan tak mungkin juga aku mengajakmu…" bisikku menenangkannya yang sedikit terisak. Kuelus lembut lengan putih susunya yang halus. Berusaha menenangkan kakak satu-satunya yang aku punya, ini. Kulirik yang lainnya sedang menatap kami bingung. Terkecuali untuk Hikari-_nee_. Karna, dia sudah tau penyakit ku, dan apa masalahku.

"L-lho? D-dei-_chan_? Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Itachi-_nii_ yang sedikit panik. Karna, melihat kakakku yang tiba-tiba menangis tanpa sebab. Tentu saja, dia bingung. Wong, dia enggak tau apa masalahnya kok… terus… apa isi pembicaraan kami tadi… karna aku berbisik padanya.

Dei-_nee _mengusap air matanya, lalu menoleh kearah Itachi-_nii_ sambil tersenyum manis, hingga membuat wajah calon kakak ipar ku ini merona merah. Ahaha! Mukanya lucu!

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab kakak perempuan ku ini lembut. Ugh… pantas saja Itachi-_nii_ menyukainya! Dasar si muka dua! Hahaha…~!

"Lihat wajahmu Itachi-_nii_! Lucu! Ahahaha…~~!" ledekku sambil menunjuk wajahnya, yang masih memerah, pasca diberi senyuman maut oleh Dei-_nee_. Hahaha…~

"E-eh? A-aku b-blushing, ya?" tanyanya, sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang masih memerah. Asli!

"Cih, kau itu selalu memalukan, _Aniki! _Kapan sih, kau itu tidak memalukan keluarga kita lagi? Ck, _mendokusei_!" ku dengar sungutan Sasuke yang berada di sebelah Itachi-_nii_. Lagi-lagi aku tertawa keras, dan kudengar semua yang ada diruangan ini juga tertawa. Karna melihat tingkah laku Itachi-_nii _yang aneh. Seperti perempuan saja, saat dia menggembungkan kedua belah pipinya itu, membuat Sasuke sweatdroped tingkat akut.

"Berhentilah berlaku seperti, itu! Kau semakin membuatku malu, tau!" teriak Sasuke sambil mendorong kakaknya, sampai Itachi-_nii_ hampir terjerembab, kalau tidak segera ditolong Gaara.

"Arrrgghh! Awas kau, _Baka Otouto!_"

"Hahahaha…~!"

Dan terjadilah perang antar kedua keluarga Uchiha yang berbeda sifat dan prinsip ini. Yang juga diiringi dengan gelak tawa semua orang.

Aku tersenyum melihat semua ini. Dan mengingatkan ku padanya… _Aniki…_

'_Kau benar, Kyuubi-nii… apa jadinya, kalau mereka kutinggalkan secepat ini? Mereka mencintaiku… menyayangiku… seharusnya aku bersyukur, telah diberikan banyak kesempatan… Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian semua… Tou-san… Kaa-san… Kyuu-nii… kalian tau? Aku sangat-sangat mencintai kalian… terima kasih… arigatou…'_

**End Of Naruto's PoV**

~777~

**Normal's PoV…**

**Skip Time…**

**After Naruto get out from hospital…**

"Panas…~~" keluh seorang gadis manis, berambut pirang panjang, sambil terus mengipasi tubuhnya dengan buku pelajaan yang ada di tangan kanannya. Disebelahnya, seorang pemuda berambut emo dongker, atau yang lebih enak disapa, _Pantat Ayam _*plak!* tampak tidak suka dengan keluhan sang gadis manis di sebelahnya. Ia mendengus malas.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengeluh, _Dobe?_ Kau kira, aku juga tidak kepanasan, hah?" tukas pemuda itu tak kalah sinis. Sedangkan si gadis malah menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kau ini semakin hari, semakin menyebalkan saja! Lagipula, kenapa sih aku harus duduk sebangku lagi, denganmu? Kemarin, sudah enak-enak sebangku dengan Sasori! Eh! Ternyata dipindah lagi! Kakashi-_sensei_ ini juga bagaimana sih! Sama sekali tidak konsisten! Bhuuu…~~" omel si gadis yang bernama asli Namikaze Naruto itu.

_Deg!_

"B-bagus lagi, daripada kau duduk sebangku dengan si Baby (baca: Babi{hewan}) Face itu." Sahut si pemuda –Uchiha Sasuke- stoic di sebelah gadis itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang pucat, ke arah lain.

Naruto menoleh bingung kearah teman sebangkunya yang paling menyebalkan baginya itu. Keningnya berkerut curiga.

"Aiiiih…~ Sejak kapan kau jadi gagap begitu, _Teme_? Ketularan sama siapa?" tanggap gadis itu curiga. "Apa jangan-jangan… kau…"

Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, sambil menyeringai lebar. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya kasar.

'_Glek… mati aku…'_

~777~

**Flashback**

"Pindah, atau, Iruka-_sensei_, ku *piiiip*, Hah?" ancam Sasuke pada Kakashi yang tengah terpojok. Keringat dingin mengucur deras, dari pelipisnya.

"S-sebenarnya a-apa maumu, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi. Tak biasanya ia setakut ini. Tentu saja. Ini semua kan, bersangkutan dengan sang pujaan hati dari _sensei _mesum ini. Apapun akan ia serahkan, asalkan Iruka-bebeh nya yang tersayang, tidak kenapa-napa. Sekalipun nyawa yang menjadi taruhannya. Haaah…~ Yaoi…~~

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kembalikan, posisi tempat dudukku dengan si _Dobe _itu." Jawab Sasuke santai, sambil memainkan foto Iruka yang berada di tangannya.

Kakashi menelan ludahnya kasar. "B-baiklah. T-tapi, t-tolong kembalikan foto itu, ketempatnya yang semula. I-itu foto paling imut yang pernah kudapat."

Sasuke menatap seonggok foto yang ada di tangannya, dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _'Begini dibilang imut? Jijay!' _batin Sasuke agak aneh, atau bisa dibilang juga dengan –WHAT THE HELL?-.

"Kau bilang ini foto imut?" tanya Sasuke, seraya menoleh kearah wali kelasnya tersebut. Kakashi mengangguk.

"I-imut darimana nya?" seru pemuda berambut emo itu, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk foto Iruka yang sedang ngiler di meja guru, dengan muka yang… errr… muka… muka… TERJELEK YANG PERNAH ADA! Bayangkan saja! Foto Iruka yang lagi ngiler, dengan mulut monyongnya yang berkepanjangan 5 CENTIMETER SODARA-SODARA! Sungguh menakjubkan! Dan jangan lupa! Telunjuk tangan kanannya diarahkan ke pipi, terus tangan kirinya di taroh di kepala. Persis kaya monyet! Dipiki-pikir, Kakashi blo'on juga, ya? Foto mirip monyet habis keluar dari RSJ, malah dibilang imut. *readers: Emang ada?* *Author: Entahlah...~~* #plak!#

"Jelek, amat…" bisik Sasuke, dan rupanya _sensei _yang ada didepannya ini, mendengar perkataannya.

Kakashi melotot marah kearah Sasuke. Membungkam, mulut si Uchiha narsis satu itu.

"Enak saja!" bantah pria bermasker biru tua itu, seraya menyabet kembali miliknya –foto Iruka- yang telah diambil Sasuke tadi. Lalu mengusap-ngusapnya, layaknya anak bayi.

"Eh?"

"Ini foto terimut Iruka tau tidak, sih! FOTO TERLANGKA!" teriak Kakashi dengan hujan lokalnya, yang membuat Sasuke harus ke kamar mandi nantinya.

"Puah! Apa-apa-an kau, _Sensei Hentai!_ Muncrat tau!" balas Sasuke berteriak sambil mengelap seluruh permukaan wajahnya degan handuk terdekat. Bajunya Kakashi.

"Hei! Kau yang apa-apa-an! Murid jorok! Jangan ngelap di sana! Woy!"

Sasuke menatap wajahnya, di cermin dekat jendela ruangan Kakashi. Senyum puas tersungging di wajahnya.

"Lumayan bersih… tapi nanti aku harus membersihkannya lagi…" gumam pemuda itu, sambil mengusap-ngusap dagunya narsis. Kakashi beserta Author sweatdroped.

"Woy! Jadi, enggak nih!" seru Kakashi yang tiba-tiba menjadi OOC (?).

Sasuke berbalik lalu menatap Kakashi kesal. "Tentu saja!" balas Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang. Kenapa charanya Author pada OOC, semua?

"Kembalikan posisi tempat dudukku dengan si _Dobe,_ tadi? Atau kau mau Iruka-_Sensei _ku*piiip*, hah?" ancam Sasuke lagi. Kakashi mengangguk paham.

"Y-ya… nanti aku akan memidahkannya.."

Seringaian muncul di wajah stoic itu. -WHAT THE FUCK!-

**End of Flashback**

~777~

"J-jangan-jangan, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura bingung. Seringaian Naruto bertambah lebar.

"Apa jangan-jangan… kau… kebelet boker, ya?"

_Gubraaak…~~_

Seketika Author beserta para readers+Sasuke bergubrak-gubrakkan ria di lantai. Alamak~ ini cewek…~

Sasuke menoleh kesal kearah Naruto, kacamata berbingkai hitamnnya, semakin membuatnya bertambah tampan. Itupun menurut Author…~ *readers: Jiaaah…~ Sasu FG Mode on, nih!*

"Kau ini apa-apan sih, _Dobe!_ Membuatku kesal saja!" bentak Sasuke kesal, Naruto lagi-lagi menggembungkan pipinya, protes.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, _Teme!_ Gagap begitu kan jadinya kayak mau boker! Jadi bukan salahku dong!" bela gadis itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke dari dekat, sehingga pemuda itu harus memundurkan sedikit kepalanya, kalau tidak mau kena tunjukkan maut dari sang gadis.

"Cih, terserah kau sajalah, _Dobe!_" gumam Sasuke seraya menyingkirkan tangan yang menunjuknya tadi.

Naruto terbelalak kaget. "Hie? Tumben kau cepat menyerah, _Teme!_ Padahal tadi, kukira kau akan membalasku lebih sengit lagi!"

Sasuke mendengus malas. "_Baka Dobe_. Itu bukan sifatku."

"Lalu sifatmu seperti apa?" tanya Naruto polos. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Seperti, yang kau lihat tadi." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengedikkan bahunya malas. Naruto merengut kesal.

"Apanya?"

"Stoic, Cool, Cold, etc…"

Naruto sweatdroped tingkat akut.

"KAKASHI-_SENSEI_, DATAAAANG!" teriak salah seorang murid, yang langsung berlari ke tempat duduknya. Karna, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah duduk lebih dulu ditempat duduk mereka, jadinya mereka tidak usah kalang kabut seperti teman-teman mereka yang lainnya.

_Greek…!_

Pintu terbuka. Seorang guru berkemeja putih, dan bermasker biru, masuk kedalam kelas itu.

"Siang!" sapanya riang, setelah sampai di meja guru. Semua murid, termasuk para chara berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Serempak menjawab sapaan sang guru.

"Selamat siang Kakashi-_sensei_!"

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker biru tuanya.

"Silahkan duduk kembali." Serempak pula, semua muridnya duduk kembali.

Kakashi lebih memilih berdiri ditengah-tengah kelas. Deheman kerasnya, membuat beberapa siswi perempuan berhenti berbisik-bisik.

"Hari ini, saya hanya akan menyampaikan suatu pengumuman saja." Para murid ber-oh-oh ria. "Mulai Senin depan… kalian akan…"

"LIBURAN MUSIM PANAAAAAAS…!" teriak salah seorang murid, yang ternyata adalah Kiba. Wajah Hinata memanas, malu, karna kelakuan pacarnya yang memalukan, menurutnya, dan menurut seluruh teman di kelasnya.

Kakashi tersenyum maklum dengan kelakuan muridnya yang satu itu. Senyumannya pudar, ketika, Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Bertanya.

"Ya Naruto?"

"Umm… _Sensei_… apa benar, mulai Senin depan, kami akan libur, liburan musim panas?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu. Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya, masih asyik mengelap kacama berbingkai hitam, kesayangannya.

Kakashi mengagguk pelan. "Ya, kalian mulai Senin depan akan libur-liburan musim panas, selama 2 minggu."

Sorak sorai para murid kelas 12-F itu, terdengar sampai ke telinga Kakuzu, atau yang lebih akrabnya lagi, Kakuz *plak!* tukang sapu sekolah sebelah, yang kini sedang menjalani hubungan serius dengan salah satu guru KHS. Orochimaru.

"Yeeeeyy…! Libur~ Libur~ Libur~…~"

"Turunlah, _Dobe!_ Kau itu sangat memalukan!"

Naruto yang sedang berjoget-joget ria diatas kursinya, kini merengut kesal kearah Sasuke yang tadi menyuruhnya untuk turun.

"Iya-iya! Aku turun!" sungutnya kesal, seraya beranjak turun dari kursinya.

"Hn,"

Naruto tambah merengut, mendengar gumaman tak jelas dari Uchiha yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, _Teme_…~" gumamnya sambil menopangkan dagunya kesal.

"Hn, terserah kau saja…"

"*sweatdroped*"

"Baiklah! Semuanya! Ayo tenang! Duduk ke tempat kalian masing-masing! _Sensei _akan menyampaikan materi kita selanjutnya."

Kelas pun kembali sunyi, setelah mendengar _mention _(baca: pengumuman)dari Kakashi, yang beberapa menit kemudian diisi dengan nyanyian-nyanyian merdu dari Kakashi, yang sedang menjelaskan materi Fisika mereka yang baru. Haaah…~

~777~

**Skip Time**

**After School!**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Berbondong-bondong, para murid KHS, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, keluar dari kelas, tempat mereka belajar seharian tadi.

Pulang? Terkecuali untuk beberapa siswa dan siswi KHS, yang sedang berkumpul di kelas mereka. Yap, dia adalah, Naruto, Sasuke, Sasori, Sakura, Sai, Neji, Ten-ten, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, dan Gaara yang baru datang.

"Hm… liburan kali ini kita nginap, yuk!" seru Naruto sambil mengacungkan tangannya keatas dengan bersemangat.

Sasori menoleh pelan kearah Naruto. "Kalau menginap, kita akan menginap dimana?" tanya Sasori, membuat gadis yang ditanyai menoleh kearah pemuda berambut meran darah itu.

"Iya juga ya…" Naruto mengangguk paham. Nampaknya gadis itu sedang berpikir keras, itu terlihat dari kepalanya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak asap, sehingga Gaara bisa membakar ikan di sana. *readers: Api, bu! Bukan asap!*

Senyuman lebar terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Kembali ia mengangkat tangan.

"Aku punya villa besar di daerah sekitar Nagoya! Bagaimana, kalau kita menginap di sana saja?" seru gadis itu riang.

Gaara yang berada disebelah Naruto menggumam pelan.

"Bisa saja sih… Kalau tidak salah, di Nagoya, banyak orang mengelola Onsen, dan disana juga banyak oleh-oleh kue manju… Hm… juga pantainya disana bagus, bersih dan terawat…" gumam Gaara sambil mengusap-ngusap dagunya seperti seorang detektif.

Naruto mengangguk riang. "Benar sekali! Seratus untukmu, Gaara!" puji Naruto, yang dihadiahi pula oleh senyuman maut sang Sabaku.

"Di Villa keluarga Namikaze, banyak resortnya! Walaupun kami jarang kesana, tempat itu sangat terawat. Pemandangan dari balkon kamar lantai atas, langsung menghadap pantai Ise, yang terkenal dengan kecantikan pantainya.

Di sana, kita bisa _diving_, dan memasak ikan, tanpa harus kena pelanggaran dari penjaga pantai! Berenang sekehendak hati! Hei! Aku lupa memberitahu kalian! Ikan-ikan disana bagus-bagus loh!

Dan kalian tau? Pantai didekat Villa ku itu kosong! Jadi, selama kita menginap disana, yang ada hanyalah kita semua dan semua pelayanku! Tak ada orang lain! Karna, letak posisi Villa ku itu, jauh dari keramain kota.

Dengan kata lain, kami sengaja membangunnya, untuk bersantai dari kejenuhan kota Konoha! Kalau kalian ingin berbelanja oleh-oleh, ataupun pergi ke festival, kita bisa pergi ke desa sebelah Villa ku, yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari Villa ku. Bagaimana? Tertarik?"

Serempak semua yang ada disana mengangguk pasti. Haaah… mana ada sih, orang yang bisa menolak keindahan pantai, serta keksotisan dunia bawah laut yang begitu dipuja-puja oleh kalangan banyak orang.

Pemandangan kamar, yang langsung menghadap pemandangan pantai.

Memandangi terbenamnya matahari, dan terbitnya matahari, dengan leluasa dari pinggir pantai.

Bebas berenang, tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang bergerombol ingin berenang juga –karna disana sama sekali tidak ada orang- .

_Diving_, tanpa harus membayar –karna semua yang ada disana, adalah fasilitas pribadi, jadi tidak perlu bayar-.

Memangnya ada orang yang bisa menolak semua fasilitas alami maupun modern itu? Sepertinya tidak ada.

"Waow! Keren! Membayangkannya saja aku sudah serasa, bermimpi! Apalagi datang kesana! Keren, Naruto!" puji Kiba seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

Sasuke yang berada disebelah Gaara –dengan berat hati, karna tempat berdirinya diserobot oleh si mata panda- menatap Naruto tidak percaya, tapi segera ditutupinya.

Memang benar, kekayaan keluarga Uchiha, masih lebih tinggi satu tingkat, dibandingkan dengan kekayaan keluarga Namikaze. Dan hampir sama dengan Naruto, ia juga punya banyak Villa. Bukan hanya di Jepang, tapi juga di beberapa negara lain. Seperti; Amerika, Hawai, Perancis, dll. Tapi, tak pernah didengarnya, kalau keluarga Namikaze, punya Villa mewah didaerah sekitar Nagoya. Mana indah pula pemandangannya! Pasti tempat itu bisa menjadi tempat romantisnya dengan Naruto! Okey, ternyata ia segera merencanakan sesuatu. Ada udang dibalik tudung… *plak!*

#readers: Batu, woy! Bukan tudung! Emang makanan?#

#Author: Lha, Udang kan emang diciptain buat dimakan! Pada akhirnya berada di tudung juga toh!#

#readers: (sweatdroped)#

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Dua orang dari berbeda marga yang berada disebelah kanan dan kirinya, kini tengah menyeringai tipis. Mungkin isi otak mereka hanyalah. BAGAIMANA CARANYA, MEMBUAT NARUTO BERPIHAK PADA SALAH SATU DIANTARA MEREKA, DAN RENCANA AGAR DAPAT BERDUA-AN DENGAN GADIS ITU. Okey, Author lupa matiin capslock.

"Naru-_chan_… apa disana, aman?" tanya Hinata yang berdiri disebelah Kiba. Kiba menoleh sedikit lalu merangkul kekasihnya itu mesra. Membuat semburat kemerahan menyambul dikedua pipi gadisnya itu.

"Tenang saja, Hina-_chan!_ Kalau ada apa-apa denganmu, aku siap kok menolongmu. Aku kan harus menjadi pacar yang baik…~" ujar Kiba dengan kenarsisannya, yang mengundang tawa dari berbagai pihak. Terkecuali untuk Trio Macan kita. #readers: Jiah…~ Gag ada yang lebih bagus lagi?#

"Gombal kau, Kiba!" sahut Sakura, yang berada diantara Sasori dan Ino. (Ps: Mereka berdiri melingkar)

"Hahaha…~!"

Naruto yang merasa perutnya mulai sakit, akibat terlalu banyak tertawa, menghentikan candaan mereka.

"Su-sudah! Perutku sakit, nih!" teriaknya, sambil terus memegangi perutnya yang mules, seperti terpelintir.

"Hn, sebaiknya kau jawab dulu pertanyaan si Hinata tadi." Gumam Sasuke datar sambil bersedekap. Naruto mengangguk, setelah ia mengusap air matanya yang keluar dari ekor matanya.

"Baiklah. Kalau masalah keamanan, aku jamin disana sangat aman. Kalau kita semua sepakat pergi kesana, sehari sebelumnya aku akan menelpon Bodyguard keluarga kami yang berada disana. Bagaimana?"

Semuanya mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

"Err… Naruto… apa dirumah mu ada pemandian air panasnya, juga? Soalnya, kau tidak menyebutkannya, tadi." Tanya Ino. Naruto mengangguk pasti.

"Tentu saja! Kau kira, buat apa aku mengajak kalian semua ke Nagoya, kalau tidak untuk menikmati kolam pemandian air panasnya! Dan tenang saja! Dirumah ku juga ada Onsen-nya kok! Ada dua kolam air panas. Yang pertama khusus perempuan dan kedua untuk laki-laki! Dan aku akan menyiapkan beberapa kejuan untuk kalian!"

Sakura mencondongkan badannya sedikit, mendekat pada Naruto.

"Jadi, kapan kita berangkat?" tanya gadis berambut soft pink itu, dengan mata berbinar-binar tidak sabar.

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Kalau bisa, secepatnya kita akan kesana." Gumam gadis berbola mata seindah batu safir itu.

Kiba mengangkat tangannya. Naruto menoleh sedikit kearah Kiba.

"Bagaimana, kalau Senin depan saja? Saat liburan 2 minggu kita dimulai!" seru pemuda itu tidak sabar.

Ten-ten menggeleng ragu.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya gadis bercepol dua itu. Sai dan Neji mengangguk, membenarkan.

Ino dan Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Aku malah sudah tidak sabar untuk kesana!" Sakura menoleh kearah Ino, yang disambut oleh anggukan gadis itu. "Dan kami juga cukup penasaran dengan kejutan Naruto ini!" seru Sakura sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kedepan, dengan mata berkobar layaknya api.

"Lebay…~" gumam Ino yang berada disebelahnya. "Jangan pernah bilang, kalau aku pernah mengenalnya."

Sakura merengut kesal. "Piggy!" sungutnya.

Naruto menatap satu-persatu temannya yang berada disekeliling nya. Menatap mereka serius.

"Aku serius. Jadi, kapan kita akan berangkat? Soalnya, aku juga harus menyiapkan hal-hal yang lainnya, kalau kita sepakat untuk pergi secepatnya." Jelas gadis itu serius. Trio macan kita memandang takjub Naruto, yang ternyata bisa serius juga.

"Yang setuju dengan Kiba, dimohon untuk mengangkat tangannya. Yang tidak, ya tidak usah."

Beberapa detik kemudian, semua orang yang ada disana mengangkat tangannya. Naruto tersenyum puas melihat itu semua.

"Kalau begitu, kita sepakat untuk pergi kesana hari Senin. Dimohon untuk semuanya, hari Minggu nanti, sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan nantinya. Dan ingat, hari Senin aku akan menjemput kalian di sekolah, sekitar jam 07.00 pagi. Mengerti?"

Semua mengangguk paham. Sai mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa tidak terlalu pagi, heh?" tanya pemuda Yaoi itu. Naruto menggeleng tidak.

"Kalau kita pergi jam segitu, kita akan sampai disana saat waktunya makan siang. Sampai disana, kita makan siang dulu, baru bersenang-senang." Jawabnya santai.

"Lalu, kita akan naik apa kesana, Naruto?" tanya Gaara, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, untuk bisa menatap mantan pacarnya itu.

"Hm… sebenarnya ada dua jalur… Kalau jalur udara, jelas saja kita akan naik pesawat. Sedangkan jalur Darat, kita akan naik Bus besar khusus kepunyaan keluarga Namikaze, saat camping besar-besaran bersama keluarga. Kalau untuk kecepatan, akan lebih cepat Pesawat, tentu saja. Jadi Bagaimana?"

Mereka terdiam sebentar. Tak berapa lama, Sasuke menyahut dari sebelah Gaara.

"Terserah kau saja, _Dobe_. Kau kan yang punya itu semua." Sahut pemuda berambut bebek/ayam itu. Mengundang anggukan dari semua temannya yang ada disana.

"Dari sekolah, kita akan naik Bus ke bandara Narita. Dan tenang saja. Kalian tak perlu repot-repot membeli tiket, karna, seperti Sasuke. Aku juga punya pesawat pribadi, dan kapasitasnya juga mencukupi. Lalu, dari bandara Internasional Chūbu Centrair, kita akan dijemput Bus keluargaku disana. Mengerti?"

Lagi-lagi semua temannya mengangguk, bak boneka penari Hawai di bar mobil. *ngasal!*

"Baiklah! Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Dan ingat pesanku tadi! Okey?"

"Hn,"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu saja, _Teme_!"

"Hahaha…~!

~777~

**Naruto's PoV**

**Skip Time**

"Apa _Kau bilang tadi? Akan mengajak teman-teman mu pergi ke Villa kita yang ada di Nagoya?"_

Aku mengangguk pelan, seseorang yang ada ditelpon itu Dei_-nee_. Sekarang, aku sedang minta persetujuannya untuk memperbolehkan ku pergi ke Nagoya.

"Iya. Aku akan mengajak mereka kesana. Hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Mumpung liburan, Dei-_nee_… kan bosan di Konoha terus." Ucapku sambil menuangkan _Coca Cola_ ke gelasku.

"_Iya-iya… aku mengerti. Sebenarnya bagus juga rencana mu. Sementara kau kutinggal di Konoha, bersenang-senanglah kau disana. Sudah dulu, ya! Aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Secepatnya aku akan pulang kerumah. Ingat, selama disana, kau harus rajin minum obat! Jangan sampai telat!"_

Aku mengangguk malas, setelah sebelumnya meneguk beberapa tegukan _Coca Cola_ yang aku tuang tadi.

"Ya, aku mengerti, _Dei-nee_… Ya sudah, sepertinya kau sedang sibuk sekali disana."

"_Ya, kau benar, aku sedang sibuk sekali. Jaa…~! Hati-hati disana!"_

"Ya."

_Piiip…_

Sambungan terputus.

"Haah…~ melelahkan juga menelpon sana-sini, untuk keperluan hari Senin nanti…" gumamku pelan, seraya melanjutkan perjalanan ku menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai 2.

Kubuka pelan pintu kamarku. Warna-warna bernuansa orange, biru muda (langit), biru gelap, dan putih, segera menyambutku.

Kutaruh gelasku yang masih berisi minuman _Coca Cola _itu, ke buffet sebelah tempat tidurku yang berukuran King Size.

"Apa persiapkan sekarang saja, ya?" gumamku bertanya pada diri sendiri. Kupandangi terus lemari pakaianku, yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidurku. Seulas seringaian terpampang jelas di wajahku.

"Sekarang saja!"

**End Of Naruto's PoV**

~777~

**Skip Time**

**Monday, at 07.00 o'clock**

"Kemana si _Dobe_, itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia beli bensin dulu, atau terjebak macet."

"Hn,"

Cahaya matahari pagi bersinar cerah, menyinari tempat-tempat di Bumi ini. Tak terkecuali untuk sekolah mereka yang satu ini.

Beberapa gadis dan pemuda, dengan pakaian santai, tengah berdiri menunggu seseorang yang seharusnya sudah sampai duluan daripada mereka. Tapi kenyataan berkata tidak. Haha…~

"Sasuke…~ tadi, sebelum berangkat, aku membuatkan bento ini untukmu! Sepertinya kau belum sarapan, tadi." Ucap Sakura dengan genitnya, seraya menyodorkan sekotak ukuran sedang bento, yang berisi; Telur dadar gulung (Tamagoyaki), Sosis goreng, nasi putih, yang diatasnya dihiasi Nori berbentuk hati, dan tak lupa, Tempura goreng, yang menggugah selera.

Tak ayal lagi. Sasuke yang dari tadi pagi belum makan, meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ya, ia akui, ia sendiri ngiler, melihat makanan yang begitu menggugah seleranya ini. '_Walaupun tak ada tomat, tak apalah! Yang penting makan!' _pikir Sasuke.

Bukan Uchiha, kalau tidak berkeprilakuan 'JAIM' didepan perempuan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dengan menyangkut-pautkan hal ini dengan 'HARGA DIRI' semata. Dengan acuhnya Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Dalam hatinya, ia berdoa semoga Sakura memaksanya untuk makan. *Author: Hahaha…~ Sasu-_chan_ licik!* *deathglare ala Sharingan* *tepar seketika*

"Yaaah…~ Sasuke…~ Ayo dong! Aku sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membuatkannya untukmu! Kasihanilah, aku Sasuke…~" bujuk Sakura, terus meminta agar pemuda 'JAIM' didepannya ini mau berpaling, dan menerima permintaannya untuk memakan bento buatannya itu.

Dengan lirikan supar tajam. Sasuke melirik Sakura.

"Hn, aku memakannya karna aku kasihan padamu. Itu saja, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya dengan padat, dingin, dan datar, sama persis dengan es batu! *plak!* walaupun, es batu sedikit lonjong… *plak, again!*

Mata emerald gadis berambut pink itu membulat+berbinar-binar, saat mendengar jawaban dari pemuda pujaan hatinya ini. Dengan kepala yang berangguk-anggukan ria. Ia menyodorkan bento nya itu sekali lagi, dan kali ini diterima Sasuke.

"_A-arigatou, _Sasuke!" serunya senang. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekilas, sebelum mencari tempat duduk yang pas untuk menikmati bekal bento, buatan mantan pacarnya ini.

Senyuman bahagia, tak pernah lepas dari bibir gadis berambut soft pink itu. Mata emeraldnya terus mengamati Sasuke dengan seksama. Satu suap… dua suap… tiga suap… Apakah Haruno Sakura sudah gila, saking bahagianya? Author juga sempet ngira Sakura gila… *plak*

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura memberanikan diri, bertanya pada M.P nya ini (baca: Mantan Pacar). Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menyuap nasinya dengan sumpit, hanya melirik gadis itu sekilas, sebelum menjawab.

"Hn, lumayan…"

Seulas senyum manis terukir di bibirnya yang ranum.

"_Arigatou, ne_."

Tak berapa lama setelah menunggu. Akhirnya, sebuah Bus besar berwarna biru berhenti didepan mereka. Kiba, Hinata, Ino dan Ten-ten, yang duduk langsung berdiri, dan menatap Bus itu penuh harap. Semoga Bus itu adalah, Bus milik Naruto. Dan benar saja. Itu memang Bus Naruto.

"Yo, _Minna_! _Ohayou, ne!_" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan, dengan lantangnya, setelah keluar dari Bus itu.

"Naruto! Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi, tau!" teriak Ino kesal.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Kesal, karena sapaannya tidak dibalas.

Gaara dan Sasori yang berada ditempat itu menjadi sedikit salah tingkah, saat pandangan mereka bertiga –Naruto, Sasori, Gaara- bertemu. Rengutan gadis itu berubah menjadi senyuman manis di pagi hari, yang bisa membuat dua pemuda itu terbang ke langit. Ahh…~

Oooh… coba kalian bisa melihatnya… Naruto tampak manis, cantik dan dewasa, dengan penampilannya yang sekarang.

Bisa kalian bayangkan. Naruto, mengenakan Kemeja putih polos, dengan kantong bertuliskan merk kemeja itu, di dada sebelah kanannya. Lengan kemejanya berukuran ¾, yaitu sampai siku saja, dengan sedikit belahan di sisi kirinya dan dihiasi kancing orange kecil, sehingga sebagian permukaan kulit lengannya terekspos dengan baik.

Untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Gadis itu, memakai rok berwarna orange muda, yang melebar sampai lutut, agar tidak susah bergerak.

Bila kita bayangkan kebawah lagi. Naruto memakai sepatu berpantofel berwarna putih, yang terbuat dari kulit.

Dari badan sudah oke, sampai kebawah –kaki-. Sekarang, kita bayangkan tatanan rambutnya.

Rambut pirang keemasannya yang panjang, disisir rapi. Poni panjangnya disisir ke pinggir, agar terlihat bagus. Rambutnya digerai indah kebelakang, dengan accesoris bandana manis, berwarna senada dengan roknya, yang berwarna orange muda.

Membayangkannya saja sudah pada ngiler, bukan? Apalagi Author, dan chara-chara yang lainnya. Yang melihat hal ini secara LANGSUNG! READERS-READERS SEKALIAAAN! LANGSUNG! Sorry, Author histeris gara-gara kecantikan kakaknya Author ini. *plak!*

"Hei! Gaara? Sasori? Kalian tidak apa-apa?" satu pertanyaan itu, membangunkan Duo Red ini, dari lamunannya.

"Y-ya… kami baik-baik saja…" jawab keduanya dengan terbata-bata. Naruto hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah laku kedua temannya –ralat- satu teman dan satu mantan pacarnya ini.

Tiba-tiba mata Safir Naruto terbelalak, seakan lupa sesuatu. Bukan barang, tapi manusia. Yap! Tepat sekali! Dialah Sasuke.

Mata safir Naruto meredup sedih, ketika melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada tak jauh dengan gerombolannya. Mantan pasangan itu duduk berdua, dengan Sakura yang terus menatap senang kearah Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda itu? Masa bodoh, yang penting makan, begitulah menurutnya.

"Sekarang, aku balik bertanya padamu." Ujar Gaara, membuat gadis itu menoleh lagi padanya.

"Eh?"

"Aku balik bertanya. Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara sambil berkacak pinggang, menatap lurus pada mantan kekasihnya.

Naruto yang bingung akan menjawab apa, segera menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku baik-baik saja!" teriak gadis berambut pirang manis itu.

Sebelum Gaara membalas perkataannya, terlebih dahulu ia berteriak memanggil seluruh temannya yang ikut untuk masuk ke dalam Bus-nya. Dan tentu saja, hal ini mengundang tanda tanya di benak pemuda yang beranjak dewasa itu.

~777~

**Skip Time (again)**

**At Nagoya City, In the Bus**

Setelah, sekian lama berada didalam Pesawat pribadi milik keluarga Namikaze –Naruto-. Akhirnya, mereka sampai juga di kota Nagoya. Dimana mereka akan menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka, di daerah itu, tepatnya di Villa besar milik salah satu teman mereka, Naruto. Dan sekarang, mereka sudah berada didalam Bus, melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Villa Naruto.

Matahari sudah berada tepat diatas kepala. Berarti, tinggal satu jam lagi mereka akan sampai di tempat surganya para pemabuk. Hehe…~

"Hei, Naruto! Kapan sampainya, sih? Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi, tau!" gerutu Kiba, yang sudah mulai bosa dengan semua permainan, yang disediakan oleh Naruto, didalam Bus.

Naruto mendengus malas. "Kau mau aku turunkan disini, hah?" ancam gadis itu, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mini TV yang tersedia di meja berukuran sedang didalam Bus-nya

Kiba menggeleng kuat. "Tentu saja tidak! Kau ini apa-apa-an sih!"

Naruto memutar bola matanya tidak suka.

"Kalau begitu ya diam saja! Aku lagi sibuk nih!" sungut gadis bermanik safir itu.

Kiba mendecih pelan. "Halah, sok sibuk!" ejeknya, membuat Naruto yang sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu saat ia main game Sims Pet 2 kesukaannya, harus menahan emosi. Karna, biasanya ia selalu kalah, kalau berpaling dari permainan itu. Ya, Sims itu permainan santai, tapi kalau salah ambil tindakan, duit + nyawa + harta = bakal melayang tanpa jejak. Ckckck…

"Terserah…" dengus gadis itu.

Sakura yang berada disebelahnya hanya terkikik geli. Entah ada apa, sepertinya gadis itu kerasukan setan Bus… Kyaaaa…!

Sementara mereka bertiga –Naruto, Sakura, dan Kiba- sibuk dengan acara mereka sendiri-sendiri, mari kita lihat yang lainnya.

_Ino & Ten-Ten_

"Menurutmu… siapa yang lebih tampan, antara Taemin? (maaf kalau salah namanya) atau Jung Hyun?" tanya Ino disela-sela mengikir kukunya.

Ten-Ten yang berada didepannya terlihat berpikir.

"Hm… sepertinya Jung Hyun…" gumam gadis itu, menjawab pertanyaan dari Ino.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Ten-Ten, Ino langsung menghentikan kegiatannya saat itu.

"What the hell? Kau bilang tadi Jung Hyun?" Ten-Ten mengangguk takut. "Enggak bisa begitu, dong! Secara, gituh! Taemin is the best!" seru Ino tak terima.

Ten-Ten yang sama sekali bukan Korean Lovers, hanya bisa menatap Ino kaget+sweatdroped, karna ke-lebay-an temannya itu, yang kelewat batas.

"I-iya…" gagap Ten-Ten, yang masih syok dengan ke-lebay-an Ino.

"Ya ampun! Taemin itu cakep! Imut! Kau gag pernah melihatnya langsung, sih! Apa jangan-jangan kau belum pernah melihat Drama nya yang baru?"

Oke, kita lewati yang ini.

_Hinata_

"Zzzzzz… zzzzz… zzzz… Kiba-_kun_… jangan naik yang itu… nanti ngompol… zzzzzzz… zzzzz…

Lewat!

_Shikamaru & Sasuke_

"Groook…~"

"Hn,"

"Groook…~ Grooook…~ Hik…!"

"Hn, Hn…"

"Ummm… nyam… nyam… Sasuke… I love you…~"

"H-!"

"Ki…~ Ding…~"

"He?" (cengo+sweatdroped)

Tak perlu basa-basi lagi. Lanjut!

_Neji & Sai_

"_Ennnh…~ Ne-nejjji…~!"_

"_Mmmph…"_

"_Ssshh… aaahhh…~~"_

Yang ini gag usah.

_Gaara & Sasori_

"Hei, Sasori!"

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu, merahan rambutmu? Atau rambutku?"

"(sweatdroped)"

"Hei! Jawab!"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Kalau begitu, rambutku saja, ya?"

"Hn. Terserah, kataku."

"Yeeey!"

"(sweatdroped tingkat tinggi)"

"Apa liat-liat?"

"Enggak…" 

Hening…

Kenapa semua chara Author pada gag jelas begini? Ya sudahlah! Come back to the story saja!

"Kemana pasangan Yaoi kita?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mini TV yang ada didepannya.

"Bukannya tadi mereka ada dikamar mandi?" tanya Sakura balik bertanya, sama dengan Naruto, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mata safir milik Naruto terbelalak kaget.

"Hie? Ngapain mereka disana?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya, tidak tau.

"Jangan-jangan mereka…"

Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Sakura penasaran dan mem-pause permainan mereka, lalu menatap Naruto serius.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan mereka…"

"Jangan-jangan apa?" tanya Sakura lebih keras lagi.

"Jangan-jangan…"

"Jangan-jangan ap-"

"AAAH…~ NEEJIIII…~!"

Hening…

Tegang…

Bulu kuduk Author berdiri…

Sakura mengangguk kaku, paham dengan perkataan Naruto tadi. Sedangkan si gadis berambut pirang yang mengatakannya tadi, hanya meneguk ludahnya kasar, dengan bulu kuduknya yang berdiri sempurna.

"A-a-aku tak m-menyangka.. mereka a-akan m-melakukannya disini…" gumam seseorang, yang langsung membuat duo sahabat itu menoleh, dan mendapati salah satu teman mereka, yang sudah bangun dari tidur cantiknya.

"Hinata?" panggil Sakura gugup. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Hinata mengangguk, lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, sebenarnya sudah dari tadi. Tapi, aku sempat berhenti menguping dulu di kamar mandi, karna mendengar suara-suara aneh. Dan ternyata itu adalah kelakuan sepupuku sendiri…" gumam gadis itu, seraya duduk diantara Sakura dan Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa hitam Bus.

Naruto tampak tegang. Okey, sebelumnya ia hanya pernah melihat adegan seluncuran –rated M- di komik-komik yang dibelinya. Dan belum pernah, seumur hidupnya ia mendengar semua itu langsung! Memang, belum separah 'melihat'. Kalau mendengar saja sudah merinding! Apalagi kalau melihat? Ckckck…

"Maaf ya, Naruto…" gumam Hinata, yang sukses membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto seraya menaruh stik PS –setelah di pause- nya di meja didepannya, dan menatap Hinata.

Hinata menunduk malu. "Emm… Neji sudah berbuat seenaknya di kamar mandi Bus-mu, tanpa sepengetahuan mu… Maaf…"

Naruto menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak! Tidak apa-apa… M-mungkin mereka sudah tidak sabar lagi, jadi melakukannya disini. Tidak apa-apa, aku maklum kok…" balas gadis manis itu dengan tergagap. Manik lavender Hinata menatap Naruto.

"B-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari sahabat karib nya ini. Kalau saja Kiba tidak tidur, akan ada sekte sesat disini. Haha…~

~777~

Hari sudah mulai siang. Mereka semua tak menyadari, kalau tempat yang mereka tuju, sudah berada didepan mata.

Merasa mesin Bus-nya berhenti. Kedua kelopak mata safir Naruto terbuka. Matanya menyipit, mencoba menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk kedalam retinanya.

Tidur bersandar di kursi memang pilihan yang buruk. Tentu saja, disana hanya ada satu buah kamar. Dan tempat itu sudah diisi duluan, oleh duo Yaoi teman mereka yang kelelahan.

Naruto sedikit melakukan gerakan pada lehernya yang kaku. Dilihatnya, disebelah kanannya, kedua sahabat karibnya. Sakura dan Hinata yang tertidur lagi, karena satu hal yang sama. Kelelahan.

Senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya, saat melihat sang pangeran es, rivalnya yang ternyata mencintainya, sedang tertidur pulas, disebelah Shikamaru, yang dari pertama sudah tidur duluan.

'_Lucu…'_ hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya.

Perlahan ia berdiri dari posisinya yang sebelumnya. Dan disaat itu pula, Sebuah Villa besar, atau yang lebih tepatnya lagi rumah tradisional Jepang, segera menyambut penglihatannya. Senyum atau yang lebih tepatnya lagi cengiran gembira, tersungging dari bibirnya.

"KITA SUDAH SAMPAAAAI…~!"

***TBC***

**Author's Note:**

**Hm… Mi-chan ngerasa kalo humornya dikit disini… tapi ya sudahlah! Yang penting kehumoran saya kambek! Hahaha…~!**

**Ya, Mi-chan memang gag berbakat mutus cerita… sama sekali gag bakat… *pundung***

**Ouh, ya readers! Sekedar berita baik! Chap depan para Trio Macan *readers: Jiaah…~ Ini lagi…~!* alias SasuGaaSaso, pada menunjukkan charm nya pada Naru. Dan Mi-chan yakin, ntar di chap berikutnya semua readers pada bakal nosebleend, membayangkan para chara Author yang cake-cakep itu… Hakama… geta… obi… basah… futon… Aaaah…~ Mi-chan gag sanggup lagi dah! Saking cakepnya! Aiiih…~**

**Yap! Sekian dulu A/N dari Mi-chan! Baiklah! Sekarang marilah untuk Mi-chan saja, membalas para reviewers readers sekalian!**

**Erennaru Uzumaki-chan: **Hejehe…~ Ini sudah apdet koq! Tenang ajah!  
Eh? Naruto jangan dimatiin gituh? Emmm… gimana, yah? Errr… you can see at chap depan! Hahaha!  
Makasih udah bilang fic Mi-chan Cotooooo Cuiiiit…~! Haha…~ Doushimashite… terima kasih atas reviewnya yah! Review again!

**Annisa Hyuuga-chan: **Hiks… koq kaya kepaksa, sih, Imouto-chan?  
Hie? Chap yang ini kelewat sedih, ya? Jiaaah…~ Jangan nangis gitu dong, Imouto-chan! Ntar Onee-chan jadi sedih juga! Hiks…~ *udah sedih duluan karna udah ngeliat kerangka ending*  
Sebenarnya typo-typo itu bukan Onee-chan yang bikin! Entah kenapa beda dengan yang udah di publish, ama yang Nee-chan ketik di laptop! Tapi, yah… baguslah, kalo gag ngaruh banyak…  
Yayaya… ini Onee-chan sudah apdet! Sankyuu, ne! Hweeehehe….~

**Sun Setsuna: **Hedeeeh…~ Senpai mah…~ Kagak itu mah! Dia Cuma kembali ke sang pencipta untuk beberapa menit… Haha…! *jduak!*  
Ya, pas itu Mi-chan berusaha buat humor. Walaupun, mungkin hanya sedikit Humor… tapi makasih banyak atas reviewsnya!  
Ini udah apdet, sankyuu again Senpai! Review again!

**CCloveRuki: **Hehehe… *ikutan ketawa gaje* Iya-iya, ini sudah apdet koq… review lagi, ya!

**Yukira: **Ukh… Mi-chan gag tau harus ngoment apa… *ngikut-ngikut*  
Jiaah…~ Jangan nangis bu!  
Naru-chan gag kenapa-napa koq…~ Cuma dipanggil sebentar… *plak!* Dan menurut Mi-chan gag misterius tuh! *readers: ya iyalah! Elo kan Authornya!* Hehe… iya-yak… lupa, saya!  
Yuppy! Mi-chan udah apdet, nih! Trims atas reviewnya! Review lagi, dattebane!

**NaruDobe Lista-chan: **Berarti… kalo Lista-chan senyam-senyum sendiri plus nangis gaje… berarti… Lista-chan gila, dong? *inosen* *plak-plak-plak-buak!* Ampyuuun…~ *banci mode on*  
Gag usah gugup kali~ Mi-chan aja enggak! *readers: ni anak…*  
Jiaaah…~ Gado-gado? Cabe-nya berapa? *sambil ngulek* *plak!* Kasihannya dikau, wahai Lista-chan… *maklum… habis maen drama sangkuriang* diperintah kan siapakah dikau, untuk motong bawang merah satu ton? Biar Mi-chan hajar itu orang! *readers: itu elo sendiri!*  
Hm… bahasa planet? Itu bahasanya Sasu-chan kalo lagi tidur! Dia sering ngigau gini… "Groook… groook… groook… hn…" sepertinya… Sasu-chan adalah seorang alien dari planet babi, yang nyasar ke fic ini… Hm… *plak!*  
Wah, hebatnya daku! Bisa menginspirasikan orang! Bagus deh… Alhamdulillah…~  
Ini sudah apdet…~ Makasih atas reviewnya! Review lagi, dattebane!

**Ren-Mi3 NoVantA: **Konbanwa, Ren-san!  
Kyuubi terlalu bersinar waktu itu! Sehingga membuat mata Mi-chan sekarang jadi tajem kalo liat cowok ganteng… *plak!*  
Kemungkinan besar, kita nanti melewati yang begituan… Hmm… terlalu danger kayanya… *plak!*  
Iya juga, yah… sebelum Mi-chan nyari pacar (?)sebaiknya Mi-chan akhiri coment review ini…  
Dattebayou! Arigatou, atas reviewnya! Review lagi!

**Kanon 1010: **Oooh… anda ngiri? Sama dong! *buak!*  
Jiaaah…~ Anda ragu kenapa? Sasori kaya tipe playboy gitu? Haahaha! Sepertinya banyak orang salah paham akan pair dan chara yang satu ini…  
Ya, sudahlah… sebelumnya, trims atas review yang sangat berharga ini! Arigatou…~ Review lagi!

**Misyel: **Hm… gag papa… terima kasih… review lagi ya!

**Kyosuke ShinoZuki DaRkKniGhT47: **Jiaah… dia baru sadar kalo udah review…~  
Hohoho… iya ini sudah apdet… Apa?... Hm… sepertinya gag ada… kemaren Mi-chan udah baca ulang, tapi gag ada…mungkin Sato-chan nya aja yang salah liat… perlu kacamata? *plak!*  
Hehe… terima kasih atas reviewnya! Review lagi, yah!

**Naomi Arai: **Waaaah…~ ada yang review…~ *pletak!* Yeee…~ moga-moga review lagi…~  
Amiiin…~  
Arigatou~

**Yuna Claire Vessalius capek login: **Hahaha…~ Jack ganti nama! Kalo gitu, Mi-chan juga ikutan, ah! 'Mi-chan males logiiiin…~' Wkwkwk….!  
Mengapa, oh mengapa…? Satu kemaren aku bikin orang nangis mulu…~ Hiks… berdosakah daku? *pundung*  
Ingusnya jangan ditahan! Ntar bocor! *plak!* Sudah…~ Jangan nangis lagi~ Mi-chan jamin, di chap ini Jack bakal ketawa lagi, koq! Hohoho…~  
JACK-CHAN! LAWAN INGUS MU! GANBATTE KUDASAI! *plak-plak-buka-duak*  
Ano… itu typo-typo… bukan Mi-chan yang buat… soalnya… setelah Mi-chan baca ulang di laptop, sama sekali gag ada typo… *kurasa*  
Jiaaah…~ Naruto punya gelar baru, nih! Lumayan… NONA LOLA, NOLA! BWAKAKAKAk….!  
Sudah, jangan sedih lagi… mendingan review chap Mi-chan yang ini ajah…~  
Arigatou, ne! Review lageee…~

**End Of Bales Review**

**Setelah bersusah payah ngetik… bisakah anda-anda sekalian memberikan Mi-chan sebanyak-banyaknya review dari para readers yang numpang lewat, numpang ke WC, ataupun numpang kemana ajah… *plak!*  
Dengan ini, Mi-chan akhiri dengan….**

…

**…~~~!**


	8. Chapter 8: My First Vacation, with Her

**Konbann wa, Readers-san**

**Watashi wa gomenasai, ne…**

**Gomen yang sebesar-besarnya, atas keterlambatan fic tidak bermutu Mi-chan ini… dikarenakan banyak tugas sekolah yang menumpuk dan keterbatasan waktu luang yang dimiliki, karna, sekarang Mi-chan sudah mencapai level siaga dalam dunia persekolahan. Yep, ujian nasional sebentar lagi…**

**Jadi, Mi-chan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya…**

**Dan sepertinya, Mi-chan akan hiatus sementara dari FNI, karna Mi-chan mau konsen ke pelajaran dulu… Tapi, setelah itu, Mi janji #InsyaAllah, klo masih di beri umur# bakal memenuhi keinginan readers untuk segera meng-apdet crita abal ini…**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu, ima wa koishite Readers-san!**

**Dan, terima kasih banyak, bagi yang sudah membela Mi-chan, karna PLAGIAT-AN tidak bermutu itu.. yang membuat Mi-chan geram dan kesal setengah mati.**

**Ini bukan masalah, fic Mi-chan yang d plagiat. Tapi, soal para readers yang d jelek-jelekkan oleh KAORU HANABI KURANG AJAR itu…**

**Seingat Mi, Mi gag pernah berurusan dengan dia. Mungkin dia kesel, karna Mi punya readers yang setia sama Mi… dan mungkin dia salah Satu author yang gag suka dengan kehadiran Mi di FNI… maka dari itu.. Mi mnta maaf… kalau Kaoru membaca chap terakhir fic ini, sebelum hiatus.**

**Sekian dulu dari Mi-chan..**

**Sumimasen…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**PENGENALAN TOKOH!**

**Uchiha Sasuke: Cowok cakep *Sasu bernarsis" ria* kulitnya putih pucaaaat! Rambutnya model emo dongker, jungkir balik melawan arah gravitasi, a.k.a pantat ayam kampung ato gag ayam ras *tendanged!* Sifatnya dingin, sok cool padahal sebenarnya tu orang latah *Buagh!*kagak becanda! Belagu, etc. suka sama pemeran utama cewek. Namikaze Naruto. Rela ngelakuin apa aja, termasuk makan es krim satu pabrik, walau dengan berat hati dan akhirnya berkutat juga dengan closet dan bak sampah. Suka buah tomat, gag suka makanan yang berbau manis sekale, kecuali itu makanan buatan tangan si Dobe tercinta. Suka warna biru navy ato nggak item.**

**Namikaze Naruto: Cewek cakep. Orangnya manis, cute, cantik. Suka yang berbau sederhana. Suka sekali dengan makanan yang bernama ramen juga *of course* Rambutnya pirang keemasan, panjangnya sepinggang, lurus, karna gag belok-belok akhirnya nyemplung ke got *Bunuhed!* Suka warna biru muda, orange gelap dan kuning emas. Gag mau ngelakuin apa aja buat si Teme, karna menurutnya, hanya merepotkan dirinya sendiri *Sasu pundung di pojokan* Pernah sakit hati gara" ngeliat pacarnya nyumbu orang lain. Bingung milih shapa entar antara mereka bertiga (Sasuke, Gaara dan Sasori) Karna tu orang LOLA, makanya sering di panggil Usuratonkachi, ato gag yang biasa baka, ato yang paling sering dobe. **

**Sabaku no Gaara: Termasuk nominasi favorit anime cowok author, setelah Sasuke sama Ciel Phantomhive. Orangnya pendiem, tapi sifatnya berubah kalo berdua-an sama pacar, jadi tukang ngegombal *jitaked!* Rambutnya merah marun, enggak jungkir balik kaya siTemePantatAyam yang dia atas *Gaara nyanyi I'm a Champion* *Sasu siap ama katananya* Trus suka sama Pemeran utama cewek. Malahan cinta setengah mati *mulai dah ngegombal* suka warna…? *lupa apa warna kesukaan Gaara* *Gaara pundung di pojokan* **

**Akasuna no Sasori: Murid pindahan dari Oto *critanya* yang baru aja dateng langsung bikin Sasuke mengelurakan deatglare nya. Suka sama Naru-chan. Author aja gag thu kenapa tu orang suka sama Naruto *gubrak!* Dann jangan lupa, dia gag kalah cakep ama dua orang cowok sebelumnya yang udha kita bahas. Yang Alhamdulillah, rambutnya juga gag kaya Sasu pantat ayam ras *udha di putusin* ama Sebas(mesum) yang raven. **

**Haruno Sakura: Mantan pacar Sasuke. Yang sampe mereka (Naru ama Sasu) nikah pun masih cinta juga (jangan pernah mikir kalo Naru bakal selamat dari penyakitnya). Gag dapet pasangan *Author ngakak bahagia* HIDUP SASUNARU! HIDUP SASUFEMNARU! Warna kesukaan nya pink. Lanjutannya meneketehe *duagh!* Sahabat Naruto.**

**Yang lainnya menyesuaikan ya! ^_^V**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimamolto Iklannya sabun cuci molto! **

**(readers: gubrak!)**

**Rated; T**

**SasufemNaru, GaafemNaru, SasofemNaru (gag pernah ada neh!) ItafemDei de el el…**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor**

**Warneng!**

**OOC, OC, ABAL, GAJE, Typo, EYD, DAPAT MENYEBABKAN SEMBELIT MENDADAK KARNA SAKIT PERUT! dll…**

**FEMNARU!  
MAKLUMILAH KE-LOLA-AN AUTHOR DAN NARU-CHAN!**

**Para readers yang Mi-chan cintai…  
Dengan di apdetnya chap baru 'Save My Heart' ini…  
Maka… Mi-chan nyatakan…  
bahwa…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIC INI AKAN DISCONTINUED!**

**WAHAHAHAHA**

***tendang k jurang***

**Hahaha  
oke, Mi-chan becanda…  
**

**Kita repeat oke?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dengan ini Mi-chan nyatakan…  
Bahwa…  
.**

**.**

**.**

**SILAHKAN MEMBACAAAAA…~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**YANG GAG BERMINAT, SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL MERAH DENGAN GAMBAR LAGI NUTUP TELEPON!**

**OKE?**

**YANG BERMINAT ATO SUKA, SILAHKAN TEKAN LINK BERTULISKAN 'REVIEW' DI BAGIAN AKHIR CHAP INI**

**BAIKLAH!**

**SELAMAT MEMBACAAAAA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My First Holiday, with Her…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal's PoV**

"KITA SUDAH SAMPAAAAI…~!"

Bagai dikejutkan oleh satu ton dinamit berskala besar. Semua teman-temannya tersentak kaget dan langsung berdiri. Kiba yang tadi tertidur didekat kursi supir, langsung berlari-lari panik.

"KECELAKAAN! KITA KECELAKAAN!" teriak pemuda itu sambil mencengkram erat rambut pendeknya.

_Brak!_

"KITA KECELAKAAN?" teriak sebuah suara lagi dari arah kamar Bus. Dan ternyata, suara itu berasal dari Sai, yang keluar hanya dengan celana jeans panjang yang melekat di kakinya. Begitu pula dengan Neji, pemuda itu langsung keluar dari dalam kamar, sesudah Sai berteriak panik.

Naruto tertawa keras, diikuti teman-temannya yang tersisa dari trio panik itu. Gadis itu memegang perutnya, sambil terus menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Kita tidak kecelakaan, _baka!_" teriak Naruto masih terus tertawa, walaupun sudah ditahannya.

Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Membangunkan kami itu, enggak usah pakai teriak-teriak kan, bisa? Jantung ku masih dag-dig-dug nih!"

Ino mengangguk membenarkan.

"Telingaku jadi sakit, deh…" sungut gadis berambut pirang pucat itu.

Naruto terus tertawa, sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit. Rambut pirangnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti alur angin yang menerpanya.

"Hahaha…~ Kalau begitu, ya maaf…~! Hahaha…~"

Semua orang mulai menatap Naruto kesal. Terkecuali untuk Shikamaru, yang tetap mengalunkan suaranya yang merdu, meskipun teriakan Naruto tadi menggema ke seluruh penjuru Bus.

Ten-Ten yang masih cengo dengan kejadian tersebut, mulai sadar, dengan adanya sebuah Villa tradisional Jepang yang berdiri kokoh dibelakangnya. Gadis bercepol dua itu berbalik dan menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Jadi itu Villa mu, Naruto?" tanya gadis itu, sambil menunjuk Villa itu dengan telunjuk lentiknya, yang sukses membuat semua mata tertuju pada arah telunjuk gadis itu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum manis, sebelum mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Ten-Ten.

"Ya, itu Villa keluarga Namikaze." Jawabnya sambil terus tersenyum, menggantikan tawanya yang tadi. "Memang tradisional, tapi ku jamin kalian akan betah untuk tinggal disana."

Sakura melongo tidak percaya. Tradisional atau tidak. Yang pasti, Villa ini membuatnya cengo setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Walaupun terpagari oleh dinding beton yang berwarna abu-abu. Tapi ia masih bisa melihat atap dan lantai atas Villa besar itu. _'Astaga… seperti kastil kerajaan zaman dulu…'_

"Aku jamin, aku akan betah tinggal disana…" gumam Ino tanpa sadar.

"Hahaha…~ Sudahlah, lebih baik kita sekarang masuk dan beristirahat."

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berbondong-bondong keluar dari Bus, setelah mengambil barang-barang mereka yang ada dibagasi belakang.

* * *

~777~

* * *

**Naruto's PoV**

"Lu-luasnya…~!" seru Ino, setelah masuk kedalam Villa ku. Aku hanya tersenyum senang menanggapi seruan sahabatku itu.

"Keren…" gumam Kiba, dan lagi-lagi aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Aku maju satu langkah dari mereka, lalu berdiri menghadap mereka. Berdehem keras, membuat mereka langsung menghadap kerahku.

"Okey, sekarang kita sudah berada di ruang tengah. Sebelum kita bersenang-senang, aku akan memperkenalkan dulu, para pelayan yang bekerja disini, supaya kalian mudah memanggilnya." Umumku.

Tak sampai menunggu lama. Beberapa orang pelayan ku muncul dari balik Fusuma(1). Mereka semua memakai kimono tradisional khas Jepang. Dan kebanyakan memakai kain berwarna coklat tua, dengan obi(2) berwarna putih susu.

"Naru-_sama_!" satu panggilan khas itu, langsung membuatku menoleh, dan mendapati seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

"Mako-_chan!_" teriakku, seraya menyambut pelukannya. Ia memelukku erat, begitu pula denganku. Bagaimana tidak? Kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi, semenjak _Aniki_ meninggal.

Perlahan-lahan, ia melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya cantik, khas orang Osaka, dan aku juga tak lupa logat Kansai-nya yang kental.

"Aku merindukanmu, Mako-_chan!_" ucapku, ia tersenyum. Rambut hitam legamnya yang ikal, diikat kuda bergoyang pelan, seiring ia bergerak.

"Begitu juga dengan saya, Naru-_sama_! Sudah lebih dua tahun kita tidak bertemu! Oh ya! Ngomong-ngomong mana, Dei-_sama_?" cerocos gadis itu, dengan kepala yang celingukan kemana-mana, dan berhenti ketika ia melihat gerombolan temanku yang ada dibelakang.

Mata hazel musim semi-nya, menatap ku bingung. Karna, tidak biasanya aku mengajak orang lain selain keluarga, ke Villa ini.

"Mereka siapa, Naru-_sama_?" bisiknya pelan. Aku tersenyum.

"Mereka teman-temanku dari Konoha, sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan diri dulu."

Ia mengangguk. Hei! Ucapan ku tadi mirip sekali dengan ibu-ibu! Terlalu bijak!

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Makoto Chijihiro. Kalian bisa memanggilku Makoto, atau Mako saja. Kalau ada sesuatu yang diperlukan, anda-anda sekalian bisa memanggil saya… Terima kasih…~"

Beberapa temanku, atau yang lebih tepatnya lagi, teman perempuanku, membalasnya dengan tersenyum manis. Terkecuali untuk semua laki-laki. Heh, dasar sok cool!

"Ah, Naru-_sama!"_ panggilnya, membuatku menoleh kecil. "Washitsu(3) nya, sudah kami siapkan. Anda bisa beristirahat dulu, sementara kami membuat makan siang." umumnya, sambil ber-ojigi(4) singkat. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, kau ini pura-pura lupa atau apa, sih? Sudah! Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel itu, lagi! Terlalu formal!" bentakku pelan.

Ia menunduk malu, lalu mengangguk singkat, sebelum ia mengajak kami berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru rumah ini. Dan mengantarkan kami ke Washitsu masing-masing.

**End Of Naruto's PoV**

* * *

~777~

* * *

Setelah selesai menaruh semua barang mereka. Naruto cs, segera ke ruang makan, untuk menyantap makan siang mereka. Begitu sampai disana, semua mata sukses membulat, saat melihat sebuah meja panjang lesehan, yang diatasnya bertabur berbagai jenis masakan khas Jepang. Tepat disebelah meja-nya, Mako sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Silahkan duduk…~"

Dan mulailah mereka duduk ditempat masing-masing. Sebagian ada yang duduk ala seiza(5) dan sebagiannya lagi tidak.

"Aiih…~ semuanya khas Jepang!" seru Sakura sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan riang.

"Yakkitori… sushi… shabu-shabu… semuanya ada!" teriak Kiba tak kalah dari Sakura.

"Tomat… hadir…" gumam, pemuda penggemar tomat itu.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berada disebelah kanannya sweatdroped.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya seperti sedang mengabsen, _Teme_?"

"Hn,"

Sweatdroped akut.

"Memangnya tidak ada kata lain, selain dua huruf itu, _Teme_?"

"Tak ada…"

Naruto pundung. "Sampai kapan aku harus mendengar dua huruf itu…?"

"Entahlah."

Naruto mendelik Sasuke tajam. "Aku tidak bertanya padamu, _Baka Teme!_" serunya, Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek, lalu mulai menyantap Udon Tomat-nya.

"A-a… emm… a-ano… i-itu… aa…"

Naruto menoleh kearah Mako yang tadi bergumam tidak jelas. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk tidak jelas pada sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Mako_-chan_? Kau juga mau makan?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk semangkuk ramen yang ada didepannya. Sasuke berdecih dalam hati. '_Cih, katanya rehat makan ramen…'_

Mako menggeleng kuat, dan kembali menunjuk pada sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Naruto mengernyit bingung.

"Lalu apa? Kau sembelit? Kesedak? Eh, sepertinya tidak… kau kan tadi tidak makan apa-apa… Jadi, apa dong?"

Layaknya Hinata yang sering memutar-mutarkan jarinya jika sedang gugup, Mako kini memelintir kepala kucing terdekat… *plak!*

"I-itu… a-ano… a-apa r-ramennya… e-enak?" tanya gadis itu dengan berbisik, jadi Naruto harus mendekatkan telinganya ke dekat mulut gadis berambut hitam ikal itu.

Naruto terbelalak kaget. "Eh? Kau mau? Katanya tidak mau! Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Yang jelas dong!"

Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, beserta teman-teman satu perjalanannya itu. Bukan karena biasa, tapi sering… *jduak!*

"Haaah… sejak kapan kau bisa sembuh dari pernyakit syndrom _Dobe Nista_ mu itu, hah? Apa tidak ada penyakit lain selain, itu?"

Naruto menoleh lalu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kan bukan maunya juga seperti itu. Haaah…

Gaara tersenyum lembut. "Maksudnya bukan itu, Naruto." sahut pemuda itu datar.

Entah yang ke berapa kalinya ia mengernyit heran dalam sehari. Bukan penjelasan orang yang tidak benar… melainkan, pemahaman dan kerja otaknya sendiri yang melamban… Ckckck

"Maksud, Makoto-_san_ itu… Apa makanan yang kau makan itu, enak? Lalu, dia tidak bermaksud untuk memakan punyamu!" timpal Sakura disela-sela makannya. Emeralnya menatap Mako. "Benar, tidak?"

Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Sakura, lekas saja Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepala pirang emasnya itu.

"Ouh… jadi begitu…" gumamnya, Mako yang sepertinya tidak perlu lagi menjelaskan hanya menatap Naruto penuh harap.

"Hm… enak, kok. Kau yang membuatnya, ya?" tanya Naruto akhirnya, setelah melewati banyak perdebatan, yang menguras kesabaran itu, saking LOLA-nya gadis ini. Ckckck…

Mako mengangguk cepat, lalu ber-ojigi ria. Naruto hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum memaklumi kesenangan pelayan lamanya, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Dan tersenyum, memaklumi dirinya sendiri yang lambat memahami, apa yang dimaksud Mako tadi.

"_A-arigatou Gozaimasu…_ kalau begitu, saya kembali lagi ke belakang, Naru-_sama_, eh! Naru-_san!_"

Naruto mengangguk, membiarkan Mako pergi ke belakang, untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Heh, _Dobe_! Kau ini benar-benar, LOLA? Atau mengada-ada, sih?" tanya Sasuke polos. Ayayay!

Naruto menoleh kesal, lalu memeletkan lidahnya.

"Berisik kau, _Teme!_ Membuat ku tak nafsu makan saja!"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Ck, tidak nafsu, atau memaksa diet untukku, hah?"

Wajah manis Naruto sukses memerah. "E-enak saja!" bantah gadis itu. Entah kenapa wajahnya sukses memerah tidak jelas.

Seringaian Sasuke bertambah lebar. "Bohong kau, _Dobe_. Kau sakit kemarin, karna memaksa diet untukku, kan?" goda Sasuke. Bukannya Naruto blushing, dia malah ingin menonjok perut pangeran KHS itu. Dua kedutan muncul di keningnya.

"Kau itu sangat menyebalkan, _Teme!_ Apa maumu, sih?" bentak gadis itu kesal. Sasuke lagi-lagi menyeringai.

"Menggodamu…"

_Blush!_

"G-gombal!" bantah Naruto pelan, seraya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Mengundang tawa dari beberapa temannya. Tapi, tidak, untuk beberapa pasang mata, yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan… ehem… jeaolusy *maaf klo salah tulis!*.

* * *

~777~

* * *

"Hei, Naruto! Kita ke pantai, yuk! Cuaca-nya bagus, nih!" teriak Ino pada salah satu sahabatnya yang sedang asyik berganti pakaian dengan yang santai.

"Males, ah!" sahut gadis itu, seraya meletakkan pakaian kotornya ke dalam sebuah keranjang berukuran lumayan besar berwarna hijau muda.

"Yaaah… kau ini bagaimana, sih?

Sakura menatap Naruto mesum. "Aiiih…~ Tak kusangka, Naru-_chan _ternyata seksi juga, ya?" goda gadis berambut merah muda itu. Hinata, yang saat itu sedang asyik menatap pantai, menoleh pelan kearah dua sahabatnya yang sama-sama bertolak belakang, tapi dekat itu.

Gadis berambut dark blue itu, tersenyum manis. "Aku setuju!"

Naruto hanya bisa menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin oval besar, yang bisa memantulkan seluruh tubuh.

"Hah? Seksi darimana?" bantah gadis itu smbil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. "Apa kalian lupa, heh? Aku tadi memakan berapa banyak porsi, ramen? Ckckck…"

"Kalau begitu… Kenapa Gaara-_senpai_ menyukaimu, kalau kau merasa dirimu sama sekali tidak seksi?" tanya Ten-Ten, disela-sela mengetik salah satu Novel nya di laptop ber-merk Tong Bocor *Toshiba*...

"Ngeh… dia menyukai ku, karna, sifat ku, tau! Bukan tubuhku! Dan juga, dia menyukaiku, karna dia mencintaiku!" sahut gadis NOLA itu sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya, yaitu; Mengikat rambut.. Ckck..

Ino menatap salah satu sahabat-nya itu dengan tatapan, WHAT THE HELL?~

"Alasan mu terlalu berbelit-belit, _baka!_" tukas Sakura yang sedang merebahkan dirinya diatas futon berwarna pink. "Memangnya, Ten-Ten bisa mengerti? Mengingat kegiatannya sekarang…"

Semua mata tertuju pada Ten-Ten.

"Apa?" tanynya seraya mengedikkan kedua bahunya, risih.

Kembali seperti semula.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa.."

Sakura menatap Naruto seakan berkata; _Apa ku bilang? Dia tak akan mengerti, baka! Kau tau sendiri, kalau dia sedang mengetik novelnya! Itu akan menyita semua perhatiannya!._

Gadis bermata biru safir itu mengangguk paham. Kemudian, kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan laut yang terpapar jelas, di depan jendela.

* * *

~777~

* * *

**Washitsu Sasuke'cs**

"Uwaaa! Udaranya sejuk sekali!" teriak Kiba, dari arah balkon jendela washitsu mereka.

"Ck, berhentilah berteriak seperti itu Kiba… Kau mengganggu tidur cantikku saja…" sungut seseorang yang readers sekalian pasti tau, siapa pemilik suara itu. Hohoho..

Kiba sweatdroped di tempat.

Hening sesaat…

"Waaah… Neji-_kun_, lihat! Pantainya indah sekali~" seru Sai, yang sekarang sedang berada di pelukan Neji, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sang kekasih pun menggumam pelan.

"Bagiku, kau lebih indah dari apapun, Sai-_chan…_ bahkan, laut inipun kalah oleh keindahan mu ini…" gombal Neji yang semakin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh sang kekasih. Sai pun tak dapat berkata apa-apa, selain menunjukkan kedua belah pipi pucatnya yang kini mulai merona merah. Ugh, adegan yaoi… Wkwkwk

Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Semua teman seperjalanan duo yaoi ini, tengah muntah mendadak. Ckckck…

"Adegan yang paling aku benci dari mereka…" bisik Sasuke yang selaku sahabat dari duo yaoi itu. "Jangan pernah bilang, kalau aku mengenal mereka berdua. Menjijikkan…"

Gaara terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau sudah cinta, mau bagaimana lagi?" gumam pemuda itu sambil mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

Sasuke melirik sinis rival cintanya yang satu itu.

"Kau berbicara seperti itu, seolah-olah kau tidak merasa malu.."

Gaara menyeringai senang.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak merasa malu melihat adegan itu? Toh, aku tidak seperti kau… Hahaha…!"

"Kalau kau tidak merasa malu.. berarti kau pernah menjadi salah satu diantara mereka…" tuduh Sasuke, yang langsung di hadiahi oleh deathglare nan menakutkan dari sang Sabaku muda.

"Kau kira aku ini tidak normal, apa? Huh, dasar!"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang menyeringai senang. Ia menang dalam perdebatan adegan yaoi ini. Khu.. khu.. khu..

"Heh, tidak normal pun, tak apa kan? Toh, kau sendiri juga yang bilang, '_Kalau sudah cinta, mau bagaimana lagi'_?"

Gaara mendecih kesal.

"Ck, senjata makan tuan, rupanya… Sialan, kau Uchiha." Sungut pemuda itu, seraya menopangkan dagunya ke telapak tangan.

Seringaian Sasuke bertambah lebar.

"Kau sendiri, yang memulainya, Sabaku-_senpai,.._ Heh,"

Gaara hanya bisa mendengus kesal, menanggapai ocehan santai yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha bungsu disebelahnya itu.

* * *

~777~

* * *

Semilir angin sejuk, mengudara dengan santai di ruangan serba tradisional itu. Membuat para bujang lapuk *plak!* atau yang lebih pantasnya lagi para pemuda-pemuda tampan, yang sedang beristirahat ini, merasakan betapa sejuknya hawa sore hari, di villa tempat mereka akan menghabiskan waktu luang mereka selama liburan. Sungguh, kenikmatan alam yang sempurna…

"Apa tidak ada hal lain lagi, yang bisa kita lakukan selain bermalas-malasan di tempat ini?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan dengan postur tinggi, dan mempunyai rambut merah darah yang mencolok. Akasuna no Sasori.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?" sahut salah seorang pemuda lagi, yang sedang merebahkan diri dengan santai diatas futon yang berwarna putih bersih. Naara Shikamaru.

"Apa saja boleh…" gumam pemuda itu lagi. Shikamaru mengangguk paham.

"Silahkan saja, kalau kau mau pergi… Aku ingin tidur nyenyak saja, disini…"

Sasori mendelik Shikamaru tajam.

"Kau ini! Apa tidak ada pekerjaan selain tidur nyenyak di otak mu, hah? Dasar!"

Sasuke melirik acuh, ke arah Sasori dan Shikamaru yang dari tadi terus berdebat tidak jelas. Ckckck…

Bola mata onyx Sasuke bergulir dari satu orang, ke yang lainnya. Mengecek, apakah semua temannya, ada di _washitsu_ tempat ia berada sekarang.

'_Kiba… Neji dan Sai… ah, yang berdua itu, pasti selalu bersama…_ _Shikamaru… Sasori… Gaara… Hah? Gaara? Dia tidak ada! Dimana si mata panda satu, itu?'_

Kepala Sasuke tiba-tiba celingukan kesana-kemari, ke kanan-ke kiri, atas-bawah, sampai matanya pusing sendiri. Ckckck…

Tapi, dimakah sebenarnya Sabaku muda itu berada? Mari, kita telusuri!

* * *

~777~

* * *

A-a-a~… di sana rupanya, Sabaku no Gaara berada. Berbicara empat mata dengan seorang gadis cantik berpakaian pelayan tradisioanal Jepang. Gadis, yang kita kenal sebagai Makoto. Apa yang mereka bicara kan, ya? Ayo, kita dengarkan lebih dekat!

"Ne, Mako-_san_… apalagi yang disukai Naru-_chan _selain ramen? Kalau yang itu, aku sudah tau…"

Hooo… nampaknya mereka sedang membicarakan _Likes and dislike_ seorang Namikaze Naruto. Ckckck…

Mako terlihat berpikir sejenak. Memutar kembali memori nya tentang hal-hal yang disukai oleh majikan mudanya itu.

"Emm… apa, ya?" gumam gadis itu, pada dirinya sendiri.

Wajah Gaara, berbinar penasaran mendengarnya. Di tangan kiri pemuda itu, terdapat sebuah note kecil berwarna coklat tua, sedangkan di tangan kirinya, ada sebuah pena berwarna hitam, yang ia sematkan diantara jemari-jemarinya.

"Ya? Apa itu?"

Mako terus berpikir keras. Karna, sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan sang Nona Muda, gadis itu sedikit lupa, atau mungkin, banyak melupakan hal-hal sesepele ini.

"Ah! Saya ingat!" seru gadis itu, membuat Gaara harus mengelus dadanya karna kaget.

"Iya… tapi… bisakah, kau jangan berteriak mengejutkan seperti itu? Kau mengagetkan ku…" gumam pemuda itu sambil terus mengelus dadanya. Efek karna terkejut tadi.

"Hohoho… Naru-_san_ sangat suka dengan bunga Lily… apalagi, kalau Lily itu berwarna putih dan juga kuning! Naru-_san_ sangat menyukainya!" ucap Mako dengan semangat yang membara. Gaara hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Kemudian, mulai menggerakkan jemari-jemari kekarnya, menulis sesuatu didalam note itu.

"Dan, anda tau Gaara-_sama?_"

"Apa? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa…" Mako sweatdroped di tempat.

"Maksud saya… apa anda tau, satu hal lagi yang disukai oleh, Naru-_san?_" ulang Mako. Gaara mengangguk paham, lalu menggeleng lagi. Dan, kenapa Author mikirnya Gaara lagi ajeb-ajeb, ya? Ckckck…

"Apa itu?"

Mako berdeham pelan. "Emm… Naru-_san_ itu, sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau imut dan lucu… Misalnya, kostum badut kelinci *Yappy*, bandana telinga kucing palsu, dan lain-lain…"

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Gaara mencatat semua, yang diucapkan oleh pelayan muda Naruto itu.

"Lalu… apa lagi?"

Mako bergidik tidak tau.

"Emm… Saya lupa… hehehe… _gomen, ne…_"

Gaara mengangguk lagi *ni anak kebanyakan ngangguk dah!*. Dilihatnya lagi, daftar hal-hal yang Naruto sukai dan tidak disukai, gadis manis itu.

"Baiklah…" ucap pemuda itu, seraya menutup note-nya. Dan tersenyum ramah. "Terima kasih, sudah memberitahuku, hal-hal apa saja, yang Naruto sukai. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. _Jaa_…"

Bagai terhipnotis, oleh senyuman ramah Gaara. Mata hazel musim semi-nya, sama sekali tak berkedip, ketika melihat senyuman ramah, khas Sabaku no Gaara. Aaah~ menawan hati~

"Astaga… tampan sekali…" gumam gadis itu pelan, ketika Gaara menghilang dari hadapannya. Tak menunggu waktu lama, gadis itu akhirnya pergi dari ruangan itu.

Hening sesaat… sampai…

"Kau dengar itu, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja…"

"Ckckck… Mata panda itu, ingin main curang rupanya…"

"Dasar… kalau dia mata panda.. kau sendiri apa? Dasar, BAYI TUA…"

"*deathglare* Kau… dasar PANTAT AYAM!"

"Ssstt… sebaiknya, kita pergi dari sini, sebelum ada yang tau. Dan, pergi menyusul Gaara. Aku ingin tau.. hal-hal apa saja, yang mereka perbincangkan tadi…"

"*sweatdroped* Aku tak pernah mendengar kau berbicara sepanjang itu…"

"Sudahlah! Aku mau pergi dari sini… Gerah, sekali…"

"Tentu saja gerah! Kita bersembunyi di gudang kayu bakar! Dasar…"

"Maka dari itu… Ayo, pergi dari sini…"

"Hn,"

Kenapa mereka berdua ada disini? Author geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

~777~

* * *

Bukan para wanita, kalau tidak bergosip di waktu luang. Ya, ruangan itu, kini penuh dengan cekikikan, dan suara-suara lembut nan manis, khas anak remaja, yang sudah lama puber.. *plak!*

Emm… tidak semua, para gadis-gadis itu bergosip. Ada juga yang diantaranya, tertidur karna kelelahan, berkutat dengan netbook, hingga ada yang sedang berhias. Entah untuk siapa gadis itu berhias.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka dengannya. _Senpai_ aneh satu itu, selalu sok cantik, saat lewat didepan kita! Dia kira, kita tidak cantik apa? Huh!" bentak seorang gadis cantik, dengan rambut bubble gum-nya. Haruno Sakura.

"Kau betul, _Forehead!_ Aku juga kesal, saat melihat gerombolan, manusia kurang kerjaan itu!" timpal seorang gadis lagi, yang rambutnya pirang, dengan kuncir satu ke samping, sambil berhias didepan kaca kecil kepunyaannya. Yamanaka Ino.

"Hei-hei… Suara kalian itu terlalu keras. Hinata sedang tidur, tuh… Kasihan kan, kalau dia terbangun…" gumam seorang gadis manis, yang berada di tengah-tengah kedua orang sahabatnya itu. Dialah pemeran utama kita. Namikaze Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto benar. Aku sampai lupa dengan kata-kata yang ingin aku tulis…" tambah seorang gadis cantik lagi, yang sedari tadi, terus berkutat dengan netbooknya. Ten-Ten.

Sakura membuka bungkus permen, yang ada di saku celana pendeknya.

"Ada yang mau?" tawar gadis itu.

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, ah~ Nanti gigiku bisa rusak!"

Berbanding terbalik dengan gadis berambut pirang emas di sampingnya.

"Aku mau~!" teriak gadis manis itu, seraya menerima sodoran permen Sakura.

"Ah! Kepalaku buntu!" Naruto, Sakura dan Ino, serempak menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Dan ternyata itu adalah Ten-Ten yang sedang mengacak rambut coklatnya frustasi.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Ckckck…" ucap Ino, mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca ke arah Ten-Ten yang masih mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Netbook gadis bercepol dua itu, masih menyala.

"He-eh… kau ini kenapa toh, Ten-ten? Kau kehabisan inspirasi, hah?" timpal Sakura, tepat sasaran. Ten-Ten menganggukkan kepalanya, lesu.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Memaklumi keadaan temannya yang satu itu, kalau sedang kehilangan inspirasi.

"Haaah… dasar kau ini…" gumam gadis satu itu. "Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin inspirasi ku kembali lagi!" balas Ten-Ten sengit. Naruto dan Sakura tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha…"

Ten-Ten mendelik tajam, 2 sahabatnya itu. "Apa yang kalian tertawakan?"

Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Tidak ada, Tenten-_sama_…" jawabnya pelan. Sakura sweatdroped mendengar jawaban dari sahabat berisiknya yang satu itu.

"Apa? Tenten-_sama_?" ulang Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng. "Biarkan dia bahagia dengan sebutan itu…"

Sakura sweatdroped akut.

"Jadi… kalian akan membantuku mencarinya kan?" tanya Ten-Ten tiba-tiba. Ino menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

"Hah? Aku tidak ingat, kami pernah menaw-"

Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura langsung menutup bibir ranum milik sahabatnya itu dengan tangannya. Membuat Ino memberontak tidak jelas.

"Ah… emm… Maksud kami, kami akan membantumu mencarinya… Hehehe…"

Sungguh, saat itu juga, suasana ruangan itu menjadi suram mendadak. Mata coklat Ten-Ten menatap tajam temannya satu-persatu.

"Betul? Ikhlas?" tanya gadis itu.

'_Sebenarnya tidak… aku malas keluar…'_ batin ketiga-nya, tapi dengan terpaksa menganggukan kepala mereka. Dan itu di hadiahi oleh senyuman atau mungkin cengiran lima jari, Ten-Ten.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita keluaaaar~~!"

Satu hal yang perlu digaris bawahi. _Mereka cukup tersiksa dengan ajakan dadakan ini._

* * *

~777~

* * *

"Kau pikir.. apa yang nanti akan dilakukannya dengan catatan seperti ini?"

"Entahlah… satu hal yang pasti. Semua catatan ini mulai membuat kepalaku pusing."

"He-eh… kau benar."

Mungkin sebagian orang, sudah mulai berpikir yang 'iya-iya', saat melihat posisi kedua pemuda tampan ini. Err… ralat besar… satu tampan, dan satunya lagi imut.

Kedua bola mata berbeda warna itu, masih saja menatap seonggok note kecil, yang kini tengah terbuka lebar. Sebuah note, dengan sampul berwarna coklat tua, yang di sampul itu sendiri bertuliskan nama sang pemilik. _Gaa-chan no Sabaku~_ Entah apa yang ada dipikiran readers sekalian. Author pun muntah-muntah mendadak menulisnya. Ckckck…

Sasuke terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ada apa?

"Kenapa kau, Sasuke?" tanya pemuda berambut merah darah disebelahnya. Tentu saja, orang itu adalah Akasuna no Sasori. Sekutu dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya, heh?" Sasori menggeleng tidak mengerti. "Lihat, tulisan seperti cacing penggal ini…"

Dan satu ungkapan jujur dari Sasuke, membuatnya sukses tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bwahahahaha…~! Kau benar, Sasuke! Whahahaha…~!"

Sasuke menghela nafas maklum.

"Aku mulai merasa seperti pemain iklan, saja…" gumam pemuda itu sadar diri, dengan kejujuran atau yang lebih tepatnya lagi adalah keblak-blak-annya.

"Ya, aku juga mulai berpikir seperti itu…" lirih Sasori, sambil mengusap ekor matanya, yang mengeluarkan air mata, karna kebanyakan tertawa. "Pfft…" dan hal itu, masih saja ia tahan.

"Lalu.. apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan note ini?" tanya Sasuke. Sasori yang telah selesai dengan kesibukannya dalam tertawa. Mulai menatap pemuda tampan disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja, dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula. Memangnya mau kau apakan benda itu?"

Sasuke bergidik tidak tau.

"Membuangnya mungkin?"

Sasori mengernyit bingung. "Buang? Hei! Itu punya Gaara! Kau ingin dibunuhnya, hah?" seru Sasori. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, saat-saat Gaara akan membunuhnya. Ugh… Saso-chan lebay euy..

"Cih, kau kira aku takut dengan hal itu, hah?" gertak Sasuke, membuat Sasori mundur selangkah.

"Hei… hei… hei… tenang dulu, bro!"

Sasuke mendelik Sasori kesal.

"Bra, bro, bra, bro! Kita bukan saudara, Men!" Author sweatdroped ditempat. Ni chara pengen bikin pingsan author, kali yak? Ckckck…

"Hei, Sasuke! Sasori! Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" seru seseorang, di belakang mereka.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, karna takut ketahuan belangnya oleh orang yang ada dibelakang mereka itu. Sungguh, betapa senangnya mereka, saat dilihatnya, bukanlah sang pemilik tulisan acak adul tadi, melainkan, salah satu teman seperjalanan mereka.

"Kiba? Kau ini mengagetkan kami saja! Dan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" seru keduanya serempak. Kiba mengernyit bingung.

"Heh, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Bukan kalian, _baka_!" balas Kiba tak terima. Dialog nya di culik orang. Oh god~

Tapi, sepertinya hal itu sama sekali tak merubah jalan pikiran mereka yang sudah tertular ke-LOLA-an tokoh utama kita. Namikaze Naruto. Nola kepanjangan dari Nona Lola.. hehehe…

"Baiklah, ku ulang." Kiba mnarik nafas. Membuat kedua rang didepannya ini bingung. Ckckck.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Kedua mahkluk berbeda warna rambut, namun memiliki kesamaan gender itu, saling menatap, dan kembali menatap Kiba.

"Baiklah… kami akan memberitahukan nya… Tapi, dengan syarat, kau harus merahasiakannya dari Gaara! Mengerti?"

Kiba mengernyit bingung. "Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan, heh?"

Sasori manggut-manggut tidak jelas. "Kami, sedang membaca note rahasia Gaara…" jawab pemuda imut nan manis yang di gilai sebagian para Fujoshi ini.

Kiba tercengang. '_apa yang di maksud, bocah ini?'_ batin pemuda bertato segitiga mirip taring itu.

"Lalu… kemana Gaara-nya?" tanya nya lagi. kini, giliran Sasuke yang menjawab.

"Dia sedang ke toko aksesoris terdekat, kalau tidak salah." Jawab Sasuke, masih dengan tampang malingnya. Hihihi…

Kiba cengok ditempat. "Mau apa dia kesana?"

Sasuke melepas kacamata bacanya. "Entahlah… mungkin si mata panda itu, sedang ingin membuat boneka. Mungkin kan, Sasori?" Sasori yang disebelahnya mengangguk. "Nah, begitulah menurut kami…"

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah atau lebih teoatnya dua buat seringaian, terlihat jelas di rajah mereka. Dan Kiba, merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk atau apalah, yang akan terjadi.

"B-baiklah… aku akan berjanji…" gumam pemuda kekasih Hinata itu, pelan.

Sungguh ini diluar kendalinya.

Dan ia hanya bisa berharap, agar Gaara baik-baik saja.

Yah… tapi lain kata dari Author.. wkwkwk…

* * *

~777~

* * *

**At the Beach**

"Cantiknya…~" seru Ten-Ten dan yang lainnya, saat mereka sampai di pantai cantik di belakang Villa Naruto.

"Wah, lihat airnya! Biru sekali! Keren!" seru Sakura, seraya berlari mendekati bibir pantai, dan mulai bermain disana, diikuti oleh Ino.

Naruto memandang pemandangan pantai di sore hari itu, dengan pandangan rindu. Ya, sangat rindu.

Deburan ombak… suara air laut yang pasang… kecipak air… sentuhan angin pantai… lembutnya pasir putih yang sekarang sedang di jejakinya… dan satu lagi… ia sangat merindukan, saat-saat keluarganya masih utuh… Yeah, she really miss it.

Dulu, tempat ini hanya di peruntukkan keluarga besar Namikaze, selain itu, orang lain dilarang masuk. Mengingat, tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama keluarga, bagi keluarga Namikaze ini.

Tempat ini juga sebagai saksi bisu, dimana keluarga itu bercengkrama, bertengkar, bersenda-gurau, sampai bermain bersama. Ia akan selalu mengingatnya. _Always…_

Tak terasa, setetes air mata, turun membasahi kedua pipi nya yang berwarna tan_…_ disusul dengan tetesan-tetesan yang lain.

"Ah… kau menangis, Naruto…" ucap seseorang. Membuat gadis bermata safir itu tersentak kaget, dengan kehadiran 'seseorang'.

"Aha… biar ku tebak.. kau merindukan keluarga mu, bukan?" gadis itu mengangguk, sambil mengusap perlahan kedua pipinya, yang berlumuran air mata.

"Menangis bukanlah cara terbaik, untuk mengenang seseorang. Kau tau?"

Naruto menatap seseorang itu. Ia mengenalnya. Dialah Ten-Ten. Gadis itu juga yatim piatu, sama sepertinya. Orang tuanya meninggal akibat tewas terkena ledakan mobil saat usianya baru menginjak 16 tahun.

"Hum? Lalu… apa yang harus kulakukan, saat aku merindukan mereka?"

Ten-Ten menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian mendongak menatap langit sore yang berwarna jingga bercamput dengan biru senja.

"Ku pikir… dengan tersenyum.. itu akan mengobati sedikit rasa rindumu. Yah… walaupun tidak semuanya… tapi, paling tidak… itu akan membuat orang yang kau rindukan merasa lega, karna, kau tidak menangis lagi…"

Naruto tertegun mendengar satu-persatu kata yang terucap dari bibir gadis disebelahnya ini. Ia bahkan terdengar lebih tabah dan sabar, saat mengatakannya. Seakan ia telah lama di tinggalkan, dan mulai kehilangan rasa sakit akibat kehilangan orang tuanya 1 tahun yang lalu. Ia saja yang labih dulu di tinggalkan, dan lebih lama darinya, tidak bisa setabah itu. Kenapa gadis ini bisa?

"Ten-Ten…"

"Aku mencoba melupakan rasa sedihku dengan membuat cerita. Jika aku merasa sedih, dan kembali teringat mereka.. aku akan menyibukkan diri dengan mengetik. Dan jika aku merindukan mereka… aku akan selalu berdoa.. dan tersenyum… kuharap mereka melihat ku.. dan tak perlu mencemaskan ku lagi… Aku akan bersikap tegar. Walaupun aku tau… tegar bukanlah jalan satu-satunya…"

Naruto terus menatap kagum, ke arah Ten-Ten. Seandainya saja, ia bisa seperti gadis itu. Tapi apa daya? Inilah dia yang sekarang…

"Aaaah~ Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan inspirasiku…~!" seru gadis bercepol dua itu, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Naruto terkesiap.

"Eh?"

"Yap! Ayo pulang~ aku sudah menemukan nya!" seru Ten-Ten. Membuat kedua sahabatnya, yang sedang bermain air itu menggerutu tidak terima. Ia dan Naruto, hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua mahkluk satu itu. Sungguh menggelikan..

"Tapi, kami masih belum puas!" seru mereka malas, dan masih berdiri di bibir pantai.

"Hahaha… kalian berdua, tidak akan pernah merasa puas, kalau kalian terus disana!" seru Naruto. "Dan kalian tahu? Sebentar lagi pasang! Kalian mau tenggelam, hah?"

Mendengar kata tenggelam, kedua gadis cantik itu segera keluar dari area air, menuju daratan.

"Hehe.. akhirnya kalian naik juga…" cengir Naruto. Rambut pirangnya, sedikit tersibak, akibat angin pantai yang lumayan dingin.

"Tentu saja. Kami tidak mau mati muda di sini!" sahut Ino kesal.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cepat masuk ke villa… Ini sudah hampir senja…" timpal Sakura, membuat ketiga temannya yang lain –kecuali Naruto- mengangguk membenarkan, dan mulai beranjak dari sana. Namun, tidak dengan seorang gadis manis berambut pirang yang tengah menatap langit senja di ujung sana. Matanya menatap sedih. Bibir ranumnya melengkungkan senyuman tipis. Dan ia berharap, agar senyuman itu terlihat dari atas sana. Tempat dimana orang-orang yang ia sayangi bertempat tinggal sekarang. Bibir itu perlahan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"_Namida wo koraeteru yakusoku dakara. Dare yori mo tsuyoku naranakucha. Sayonara wa iranai datte me wo tojite…_"

Ia masih berdiam disana, beberapa lama. Sampai ia mendengar jeritan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Sakura!"

* * *

~777~

* * *

"Sakura! Ada apa?"

Semua orang yang tadinya membelakanginya, kini berbalik menghadap Naruto, yang terengah-engah karna berlari.

"A-ada apa?" ucap gadis itu terbata, saat semua mata menatapnya.

Semua orang diam. Tak terkecuali, sang pemilik suara yang tadi sempat membuatnya panik setengah mati, dan kehabisan nafas, akibat berlari dari pantai, menuju villa nya sendiri.

"Na-Naru-_chan…_" bisik Hinata gugup, sambil memutar-mutarkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Naruto mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah Hinata, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang wajahnya memerah entah kenapa. _'Ada apa ini sebenarnya?'_

"Hei, Sakura… ada apa?"

Sakura balas menatap Naruto, dengan cristal emeraldnya. Telunjuk gadis itu mengarah kepada sesuatu. Dan itu malah membuat menjadi makin bingung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Naruto…"

Naruto menoleh cepat, ke arah belakangnya. Bukannya segera memaki 'seseorang', yang sudah membuatnya hampir jantungan. Mata gadis itu sukses membulat, saat melihat sajian pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya kini. Dan tak berapa lama, terdengarlah gelak tawa dari gadis itu, beserta teman-temannya yang lain, minus Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata, yang masih kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Bahkan, Shikamaru yang tadinya tidur, kini terbangun dan ikut menertawakan 'seseorang' itu.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Gelak tawa, atau yang lebih tepatnya ngakak itu. Segera mengudara di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Oke… mungkin kalian semua bingung. A-a~ Bukan mungkin.. tapi sangat BINGUNG. Alright! Inilah yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Hei, Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Penampilan kita tidak seburuk Gaara, kan?"

"Entahlah… aku merasa, penampilan kita lah, yang sekarang membuat mereka tertawa seperti itu."

"Cih! Seharusnya aku tak mengikutimu, kalau begini jadinya! Shit!"

"Hohoho -?- Siapa suruh kau mengikuti ku, bayi idiot?"

"Argh! Lihat! Penampilan ku seperti banci!"

"Hn, tenanglah…"

"Ck! Kau! Kau masih bisa tenang seperti itu? Penampilan kita sekarang, bahkan lebih buruk dari Gaara!"

"Sebenarnya, aku sangat tidak tenang, sekarang…"

"Lantas? Kenapa kau bisa bicara setenang itu?"

"Aku menahan malu, bodoh! Makanya, kau bisa diam tidak!"

"Tidak sama sekali!"

Naruto, dan yang lainnya terus tertawa. Membuat kedua mahkluk, yang kita ketahui sebagai Sasuke dan Sasori itu, semakin merasa bodoh dengan penampilan mereka sekarang.

Haaah… bagaimana tidak? Kau bisa membayangkannya dengan benar, dan seksama.

UCHIHA SASUKE, selaku Winter Handsome Prince se-KHS. Kini, tengah berpenampilan TERBODOH yang pernah ia pakai.

Dengan hanya memakai boxer yang warnanya sama sekali TIDAK BERKEPERIBADIAN SEORANG PRINCE, yaitu PINK NGEJRENG, di tambah dengan motif gambar Itachi yang tengah memonyongkan bibirnya. Dan di sana juga tertulis, '_LOPE ANIKI POREPER'_, yang menyimpang dari kepribadianya selama ini. Sangat tidak wajar. Of course, bebz…

Dan tentu saja, semua ini hanya untuk membuat sang _Dobe_ terpesona dengan penampilannya. Oke, garis bawahi kata ini, _Terpesona_. Kalian tau? Itu bukan kalimat yang bagus, untuk menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang.

Bukan hanya boxer pink dengan gambar Itachi. Sasuke juga memakai sebuah bandana yang diatasnya terdapat telinga kelinci palsu. Dan wajahnya? Jangan ditanya lagi… tadi pemuda itu pergi keluar dengan Sasori, tidak hanya membeli barang-barang bodoh sekali jadi ini. Mereka juga meminjam tanpa izin -?- semua alat kosmetik milik Ino. Dan inilah jadinya! Bukannya bagus… tapi ancur.. =_="

Jangan lupa… perutnya sekarang bercorak MeJiKuHiBiNiU. Yap, pelangi, yang dibawahnya terdapat lagi gambar kelinci besar, dengan gigi yang pastinya, akan membuat semua orang ilfeel. Oke… author sudah pingsan di tempat, saat mendeskripsikannya.

"WHAHAHAHA!"

"Aku merasa sangat malu, _kuso_…"

"Hn, paling tidak.. kau masih wajar-wajar saja, di bandingkan dengan ku…"

Yaah.. penampilan Sasori tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja, ia lebih 'normal' di bandingkan sekutu nya, yang tadi.

Yah, kaos merah marun dan boxer yang berwarna sama yang juga dihiasi oleh 'gambaran-gambaran' tidak jelas. Mungkin, terlihat lebih abstrak, dibandingkan lukisan leonardo da vinci-_chan_…

Tapi, mungkin hanya menurutnya. Bandana pink dengan hiasan telinga anjing, sangatlah membuatnya terlihat seperti badut, dan juga riasan, yang tadi secara paksa Sasuke pakaikan padanya. Lipstick, blush-on berwarna merah, yang ia jamin, itu tidak akan mudah menghilang hanya dengan air.

"Aku merasa bodoh…" gumam Sasori, wajahnya tertunduk. Ckckck… malang nasibmu, kawan…

"Yah… begitulah…"

Sasori mendelik Sasuke tajam.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, ayam!" seru pemuda itu tak terima. Sasuke mendengus pelan, seraya mengibaskan tangannya pelan.

"Salahku? Ini semua salahnya si mata panda itu, tau."

Sasori memicingkan matanya kesal. Owh~

"Gaara?"

"Hn,"

"Lalu, siapa yang mengusulkan untuk berpenampilan aneh seperti ini, heh?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Entah kenapa… akhir-akhir ini, kerja otaknya semakin melambat. Ckckck, apa gara-gara ia tertular kelolaan Naruto yang semakin menjadi? Hanya Tuhan-lah yang tahu…

"Umm… aku… mungkin…"

"ARGH! UCHIHA SASUKEEE!"

* * *

**#TBC#**

* * *

**Wakakakak!**

**Mi-chan gag menyangka hasilnya jadi separah ini! ckckck..**

**Oh ya.. ini keteranga tentang yang Mi tulisi angka;**

**1. Fusuma; Pintu geser rumah tradisional Jepang**

**2. Obi; Ikat pinggang yang di gunakan dalam Kimono**

**3. Washitsu; Dalam rumah tradisional Jepang, washitsu merupakan sebuah ruangan multi fungsi yang bisa di gunakan untuk ruangan apa saja. Tidak terbatas.**

**4. Ojigi; Orang Jepang sering melakukan bungkuk atau ojigi, yang pertanda, ia menghormati, sedang mengucapkan terima kasih, atau sedang berkenalan, dll.**

**5. Seiza; Duduk bersimpuh dalam bahasa Jepang.**

**6.**_ Namida wo koraeteru yakusoku dakara. Dare yori mo tsuyoku naranakucha. Sayonara wa iranai datte me wo tojite;_ Aku berjanji akan menahan air mataku. Aku akan lebih tabah dari orang lain. Tak perlu ucap Sampai Jumpa saat kututup mataku

**Nah, itu tadi keterangan-keterangan yang Mi dapatkan dari Acil Gugel… hehehe…**

**Yap! Mi gag mau berbasa-basi lagi. Kita langsung saja ke membalas revieeew~!**

* * *

**Balas Review, on;**

**Dinda Aulia; **Hallo~ Wah, terima kasih, sudah menyukai fic Mi-chan! Arigatou, ne~ hehe  
Um? Kenapa gag di lanjutkan?  
Hehe  
Fic ini akan terus Mi-chan lanjutkan sampai ending nanti. Haha, jadi penasaran ya? Kalau begitu, semoga suka dengan chap kali ini~ *ojigi

**Aiko Hiraoka; **Hehehe, Aiko-chan bingung ya, dengan pair utama di sini? Hihihi… Kenapa Mi-chan memasukkan begitu banyak pair di sini, dan salah satunya adalah, untuk membuat para readers bingung. Memang, pair utama SasuNaru, dan yang lain hanya slight. Tapi, tergantung ending nanti pairnya kemana… Whahaha..  
Umm… untuk chap kali ini.. terkesan lebih pendek, dan mungkin belom ada romance nya… tapi, InsyaAllah, chap yang akan selanjutnya, Mi usahakan untuk membuat romance SasuNaru.  
Ini sudah apdet… yah, walaupun gag kilat… hehehe  
Arigatou! Mampir lagi ya~ ^^

**Aigaara; **Eh? Ffn pertama? #syok# Aduh, Mi merasa terhormat sekali! #blusing  
Yap! Gaa-chan nominasi anime cowok terfavorit Mi-chan yang ke-4 setelah Sasu, Ciel, dan Arata…  
Waow, tipe cara membaca kamu, mirip sama Mi-chan. Yah, Mi akui, Mi memang suka, yang pembawaannya serius, dan Mi bukanlah orang yang cukup serius untuk masalah ini… wkwkwk..  
Yap, ini sudah di lanjutkan!  
Terima kasih! Baca lagi ya~

**Yashina Uzumaki; ** Un? Hehe, ini sudah apdet, walaupun telat… #garuk" kepala#  
Untuk penyakit Naru… mungkin di beberapa chap ke depan, saat mereka masih liburan, bakal di kurangin , harus Sasuke? Emm.. Mi-chan usahain deh!  
Kangker Otak? Wkwkwk, kenapa semua orang mikirnya, kanker ya? Hehe… yang jelas, baca terus fic abal Mi-chan ini!  
Arigatou review nya ya!  
Jaa ne~  
Mampir lagi!

**Sun Setsuna; **Sun-chaaaaaaan~~! #pul Sun-chan# Hohoho, sorry deh, klo begitu… hehehe… tapi Mi jamin, chap kali ini gag perlu sampa 2 babak… hehehe..  
Wkwkwk, untuk menunjang cerita, Mi bkal menghadirkan sedikit romantisme yaoi di fic. Whahaha, Sun-chan mah lebay! Itu mereka lagi rated M-an tau! Hihi..  
Yap, ini udah apdet… baca lagi ya Sun-chaaan~ ^^

**Cha the Princess from the Dark; **Imouto-chaaaaan~~! #hug# Iya, gag papa koq~ Yang penting review~ Hehehe… #hajar!  
Ne, itu memang kesalahn Nee-chan yang buru-buru apdet… hiks… maaf yo~  
Iya, Nee-chan usahakan ada sedikit humor disini.. hohoho  
Arigatou~ Mampir lagi, Imoutooo~

**Maira Kanzaki; **NejiSai? Menurut Mi-chan sih… mereka lagi 'maen' wkwkwk… #plak!#  
Oke deh~ Tapi, chap kali ini belim ada romance SasoNaruGaa… gomen, tapi chap depan, Mi ushakan bkal ada… hohoho  
Yap! Ini udah apdet telat~ #plak!  
Arigatou! Mampir lagi ya!

**Ren-Mi3 NoVanta; **Ugh… Ren-kunchan… #ngelap air mata#  
Huwaaaaa~! Mi bener-bener terharu!  
Oke! Mi janji bakal tetep semangat! Hiks… Ren-kunchan tetep setia baca fic ku ya?  
Jaa ne~  
^^d  
**NaruDobe Lista-chan; **Gila? #sweatdroped#  
Hohoho… itu udah Mi-chan kasih warning...  
Yap, Jaa mata ne~  
Baca lagi yo~

**Kazuki NightFlame47; **Haha, boleh koq~ Silahkan~ Sekalian Mi panggilin Ambulans RSJ ya? Biar d tangkep… wkwkwk, kidding~  
Waow~ Tapi, kan emang dari awal Gaa-chan lebih muda daripada Saso-chan.. hehe..  
Oke! Ntar Mi-chan beliin yang rangkap 3, biar puas~ wkwkwk…  
Hehe, ini sudah apdet koq.. Maaf menunggu lama, Zuki-chan~  
Baca lagi ya~!

**CCloveRuki; **Hie! Jangan ngambek~! Gomen Mi-chan baru apdet, ini aj nyuri-nyuri waktu ngetiknya..  
Gomen ne~  
Ini sudah apdet… D baca ya~ Maaf menunggu lama! Mudahan suka dengan chap kali ini! ^^

**Kanon1010; **Jiaaah~ Ternyata ada maksudnya toh,,, ngegantiin Naru-chan~ ckckck  
Wkwkwk, tapi sabar dulu yo~ Belom saatnya! Hehe  
Ini udah apdet… d baca ya! ^^

**Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi; **NejiSai, Jack-chan… =="..  
Whahahah!Crack pair baru noh~! Wkwkwk…  
Yang sabar yo~ Hehe, yang penting, sekrang Mi udah apdet! Di baca ya~!

**End of Balas Review**

* * *

**Nyahahaha, akhirnya slese juga… apdet juga maksudnya…  
Udah ah, Mi-chan cape… ntar aj basa-basinya..  
hohoho**

**Kalau begitu… Arigatou Gozaimasu buat para silent readers! Semoga suka ya!**

**Jaa ne!**

**Ingat! Review ya!**


	9. Chapter 9: What The Fuck Surprise!

**Hai, minna-saaaaan~!**

**Hehe**

**Pasti banyak yang bingung, kenapa Mi-chan re-publish ini chapter 9!**

**Hohoho**

**So, pasti… Ini karna banyak readers yang kurang puas—kecewa tepatnya—dengan cara kerja Mi yang amburadul. Geez… Maafkan Mi, readers! Mi emang gag becus jadi authooooor~! #manjat gedung#**

**Oh ya~ Chap ini juga bisa menjawab pertanyaan beberapa readers, yang bingung dengan pair di fic ini! Hohoho… mudahan suka aja yeee~**

**Untuk romance, mudahan kali ini mencakup segala romance yang para readers inginkan… Dan asal readers tau aja… Mi ngetiknya pas orang di luar lagi maen kembang api, dan sambil dengerin lagu-lagunya Kalafina, Celine Dion, Richard Mark, Mao, Aika Yoshioka, Afromania, Monkey Majik, dan Limelight!**

**Puas dah ngetik romance, sambil dengerin lagu-lagu romance punya-nya Celine Dion, Kalafina, sama Richard Mark!**

**Ntu noh! Suara Richard Mark itu keren abiiiiiis~~~! Serak, serak gimana getoh! Beh… pemilihan kata-kata buat lagunya keren abis! Apalagi, lagunya yang berjudul 'Now and Forever' itu!**

**Tuhan ku ya Allaaaaaaaah~! Sumpeh dah! Kagak pernah aye, dapet lagu seromantis ini! Kyaaaaaaa~! Klo ngebayangin Sasuke nyanyi begitu, buat Naru… Mi-chan mau bikin ficnyaaaaa~!**

**Yap! Sepertinya udah sekian dulu, omelan gag mutu dari Mi… Semoga para readers suka dengan chapter re-publish ini…**

**Arigatou~**

* * *

**Pengenalan Tokoh;**

**Uchiha Sasuke: Cowok cakep *Sasu bernarsis" ria* kulitnya putih pucaaaat! Rambutnya model emo dongker, jungkir balik melawan arah gravitasi, a.k.a pantat ayam kampung ato gag ayam ras *tendanged!* Sifatnya dingin, sok cool padahal sebenarnya tu orang latah *Buagh!*kagak becanda! Belagu, etc. suka sama pemeran utama cewek. Namikaze Naruto. Rela ngelakuin apa aja, termasuk makan es krim satu pabrik, walau dengan berat hati dan akhirnya berkutat juga dengan closet dan bak sampah. Suka buah tomat, gag suka makanan yang berbau manis sekale, kecuali itu makanan buatan tangan si Dobe tercinta. Suka warna biru navy ato nggak item.**

**Namikaze Naruto: Cewek cakep. Orangnya manis, cute, cantik. Suka yang berbau sederhana. Suka sekali dengan makanan yang bernama ramen juga *of course* Rambutnya pirang keemasan, panjangnya sepinggang, lurus, karna gag belok-belok akhirnya nyemplung ke got *Bunuhed!* Suka warna biru muda, orange gelap dan kuning emas. Gag mau ngelakuin apa aja buat si Teme, karna menurutnya, hanya merepotkan dirinya sendiri *Sasu pundung di pojokan* Pernah sakit hati gara" ngeliat pacarnya nyumbu orang lain. Bingung milih shapa entar antara mereka bertiga (Sasuke, Gaara dan Sasori) Karna tu orang LOLA, makanya sering di panggil Usuratonkachi, ato gag yang biasa baka, ato yang paling sering dobe. **

**Sabaku no Gaara: Termasuk nominasi favorit anime cowok author, setelah Sasuke sama Ciel Phantomhive. Orangnya pendiem, tapi sifatnya berubah kalo berdua-an sama pacar, jadi tukang ngegombal *jitaked!* Rambutnya merah marun, enggak jungkir balik kaya siTemePantatAyam yang dia atas *Gaara nyanyi I'm a Champion* *Sasu siap ama katananya* Trus suka sama Pemeran utama cewek. Malahan cinta setengah mati *mulai dah ngegombal* suka warna…? *lupa apa warna kesukaan Gaara* *Gaara pundung di pojokan* **

**Akasuna no Sasori: Murid pindahan dari Oto *critanya* yang baru aja dateng langsung bikin Sasuke mengelurakan deatglare nya. Suka sama Naru-chan. Author aja gag thu kenapa tu orang suka sama Naruto *gubrak!* Dann jangan lupa, dia gag kalah cakep ama dua orang cowok sebelumnya yang udha kita bahas. Yang Alhamdulillah, rambutnya juga gag kaya Sasu pantat ayam ras *udha di putusin* ama Sebas(mesum) yang raven. **

**Haruno Sakura: Mantan pacar Sasuke. Yang sampe mereka (Naru ama Sasu) nikah pun masih cinta juga (jangan pernah mikir kalo Naru bakal selamat dari penyakitnya). Gag dapet pasangan *Author ngakak bahagia* HIDUP SASUNARU! HIDUP SASUFEMNARU! Warna kesukaan nya pink. Lanjutannya meneketehe *duagh!* Sahabat Naruto.**

**Yang lainnya menyesuaikan ya! ^_^V**

* * *

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimamolto Iklannya sabun cuci molto! **

**(readers: gubrak!)**

**Rated; T**

**SasufemNaru, GaafemNaru, SasofemNaru, slight NejiSai (gag pernah ada neh!) ItafemDei de el el…**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor**

**Warneng!**

**OOC, OC, ABAL, GAJE, Typo, EYD, DAPAT MENYEBABKAN SEMBELIT MENDADAK KARNA SAKIT PERUT! dll…**

**FEMNARU!  
MAKLUMILAH KE-LOLA-AN AUTHOR DAN NARU-CHAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harap MENJAUH dari fic ini, jika ada yang TIDAK SUKA dengan keberadaan fic ini!  
Yang merasa fic ini memang benar-benar PANTAS berada di Fanfiction Indonesia, saya selaku Author FNI,  
Mengucapkan….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, MINNA-SAN!**

**HAPPY READING~!**

**/~(^O^)/~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WHAT THE FUCK SURPRISE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana meja makan itu tenang, dan damai. Yah, itupun menurut orang yang melihatnya, bukan merasakannya…

Yap! Kalian pasti tau maksudku kan?

Mereka bukan 'diam' untuk menghayati rasa makanan, maupun suasana nyaman nan tenang di ruangan itu. Beberapa orang… err... ralat, yang benar adalah TIGA ORANG pemuda tampan, yang kini sedang duduk berjejer di depan meja makan. Mata mereka yang berbeda dari satu sama lain, saling melempar _'deathglare'_ terbaiknya pada seorang gadis manis yang dari tadi terus mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

A-a~ Bukan berarti gadis manis bermarga Namikaze itu, sedang marah ataupun '_ngambek_' pada ketiga orang pemuda tampan tadi. Tapi sebenarnya, gadis bernama Naruto ini sedang menahan tawanya habis-habisan.

Hal itu sendiri, terlihat dari tingkah lakunya, yang 'sangat tidak wajar' di mata ketiga pemuda tampan tadi. Tapi, yaaah~… bukan salah gadis itu juga, yang membuat mereka harus melempar '_deathglare_' seseram itu. Secara fakta, dan bukan opini, #tendang# semua ini adalah salah mereka sendiri. Terlebih lagi, untuk dua orang pemuda yang berbeda warna rambut, style, bahkan iris mata ini.

Sebut saja mereka, Uchiha Sasuke, dan kedua sekutunya Sabaku no Gaara _and_ Akasuna no Sasori. Tiga pelaku itulah, yang sempat membuat '_geger_' teman-teman mereka yang lain. Dan mau tidak mau… mereka sendiri—minus Gaara—menyalahkan sang pembuat catatan, Sabaku no Gaara.

Sasuke mengusap pelan pipinya yang berwarna pucat itu. Benda tak berwarna itu #plak!# tadinya, 'sempat' jadi bahan 'keagresifan' beberapa orang gadis yang duduk di seberang mereka.

Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah… Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten dan Naruto, yang berhadapan persis didepannya.

Di tatapnya, gadis beriris sebiru lautan itu. Tangan tan-nya tampak bergetar, seperti menahan sesuatu. Bukan menahan untuk buang air kecil _or_ besar! Tapi menahan… _yeah, you know what I mean, right?_ Khu… khu…

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu, _Dobe_… Kau mulai membuatku risih…" desisnya tajam. Sang lawan bicara pun, akhirnya menyerah untuk terus mempertahankan tingkah nya yang selama ini, membuat pemuda itu risih.

"Hehehe…" kekehnya pelan. Sepertinya, terlalu lama menahan tawa mampu membuat kadar tawanya sedikit berkurang. Hm…

Entah kenapa, seorang Uchiha Sasuke kali ini sangat tidak bersemangat meladeni seorang Namikaze Naruto, yang jelas-jelas tengah menertawakannya itu. Ugh… sepulang liburan ini… sepertinya ia harus pergi ke psikiater terdekat.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Naruto?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. dagunya, ia topangkan ke telapak tangan. Mendecak kesal. "Ck, kau masih belum puas juga menertawakan ku dari tadi, heh? Merepot-"

"Tepatnya, menertawakan _'kita'_ Sasuke…" potong seorang pemuda lagi, yang parasnya terlihat '_baby face'_. Unyuuu~! #plak!

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Saso-_chan _benar, Sasu_-chaaaan~!"_

Dua pasang onyx dan hazel itu, membulat seketika. Tak lupa, bulu kuduk mereka yang samar, tampak berdiri—merinding—mendengar kedua panggilan '_sayang_' atau '_khusus_' lebih tepatnya.

Naruto tersenyum puas saat itu juga. Apa maksudnya ini?

* * *

**Flashback on**

"ARGH! UCHIHA SASUKEEE!"

Dengan kesalnya Sasori mengacak-acak sendiri rambut merah darahnya. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat kesal, pada seorang pemuda dihadapannya—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sekutu-nya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa, _Old Baby_?" gumam Sasuke tenang, setelah mendengar '_kalimat_' dari Sasori. Buset… ni anak stoic nya kagak ketulungan!

Sasori menghentikan aktivitasnya—mengacak rambut—seperti sedang bershampo-shampo ria. Layaknya iklan '_Herbal Rose Shampo'_, yang dulu sempat menjadi trend masyarakat sekitar. Dengan trademark-nya, yaitu; "_Yang alami-alami, so~ Balikin duit saya_!" Tentunya, anda yang punya tv di rumah, pasti akan langsung tau.

"Kau! KAU MENYEBALKAN UCHIHA, SIALAN! GARA-GARA KAU, AKU JADI MENANGGUNG MALU SEBERAT INI!" teriak Sasori penuh semangat #rajam#.

Sasuke _sweatdroped_. "Memangnya malu yang kau tanggung itu seberat apa? Truk Tronton?"

Bagai keselek biji durian, Sasori tercekat saat akan membalas perkataan sang _rival_. Dan sudah di pastikan, alasan satu-satunya adalah… karna ia sama sekali tidak tau dengan rasa malu-nya sekarang, seberat apa? Ah, mungkin kalimat paragraf pertama tadi harus di ganti dengan. Bagai keselek biji Tronton… #bunuh Author!#

Naruto yang sedari tadi tertawa, tampak tersenyum manis melihat mereka berdua yang tadinya sedang sibuk, berteriak satu sama lain… ralat, hanya Sasori yang terus berteriak tidak terima.

"Hehe… Kalian berdua… sepertinya, kalian harus kena hukuman, karna telah membuatku hampir mati sakit perut, akibat kebanyakan tertawa…"

Sontak Sasuke dan Sasori menoleh ke arah Sang Matahari Berjalan. Mata mereka membelalak sempurna, mulut mereka terkatup rapat… Apa ini?

Naruto terkekeh pelan, seraya menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Ino yang masih tertawa, karna sebelumnya mereka telmi dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sakura-_chan~ _Ino-_chaaan~!_" panggilnya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Membuat Sakura dan Ino menoleh pada Naruto—meskipun dengan gerakan yang lambat, karna mereka habis tertawa.

"Y-ya, Naru-_chan?"_

Gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu menyeringai penuh makna.

"Umm… Bisa kalian bawakan Gaara kemari? Ada yang perlu aku lakukan dengan mereka… Hehe…"

Tanpa balasan dari mereka, kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu, segera pergi dari hadapan Naruto, dan tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, keduanya telah datang, dengan Gaara yang tampak pasrah di tangan mereka.

Sasuke dan Sasori merasakan akan ada hal yang sangat buruk.

Naruto berdeham, lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Nah! Karena, para trio kwek-kwek sudah berkumpul! Aku akan mengumumkan, hukuman yang akan kalian terima setelah makan malam nanti!"

Naruto menyeringai.

"Selamat bermimpi buruk~" gadis terkekeh pelan. "Sasu-_chan~ _Saso-_chan~ and_ Gaa-_chaaan~~!"_

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mereka bertiga merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Owh…~ rupanya karna itu! Ckckck… kalian payah kalau harus takut dengan ancaman belum pasti seperti itu! Hih! Kalian cemen, kwek-kwek! #d tabok SasuGaaSaso#

"Eng… Neji-_kun…_ bisa kau ambilkan _shoyu__[1]_itu untukku?"

Neji yang merasa di mintai tolong oleh sang pujaan hati, menoleh lalu tersenyum ke arahnya, seraya mengambilkan benda yang di minta. Sai pun tersipu malu, melihat senyuman maut Sang _Seme_, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana muntah-muntah mendadak.

"Ini untukmu, _Hime-chan_…"

Sai berblushing ria. "_A-arigatou… _Neji-_kun.."_

Serentak, semua orang _sweatdroped_.

Naruto berdeham pelan. "Bukan, _Hime-chan_, Neji…_ Tapi, Ouji__[2]_… dia kan laki-laki, _baka…"_

Neji mendelik Naruto kesal. "Cih, kau berkata begitu, karna kau tidak pernah di panggil mereka bertiga _Hime-chan_, kan?" balas nya, seraya menunjuk ketiga cowok cakep yang ada di pinggir—tengah—meja makan.

Naruto mengernyit tidak suka.

"Itu kan, karna aku bukan pacar mereka!" belanya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak merasakan aura keputus-asaan, dari ketiga lelaki yang tadinya sempat Neji tunjuk.

Nampak, Sasuke, Sasori, dan Gaara berjongkok menyendiri di pojok ruangan. Entah itu benar-benar awan mendung dengan _sound effect_ petir, atau hanya imajinasi author belaka? Yang pasti, mereka tampak seperti orang yang putus asa #plak!#.

Sasuke menggigiti kukunya.

"Ukh… aku tidak di akui…"

Sasori menghela nafasnya berat.

"Setidaknya, aku pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya…"

"Dan… paling tidak… aku pernah menjadi pacarnya…"

Satu pernyataan dialog terakhir itu, membuat Sasuke, dan Sasori mendelik tidak suka.

"Seharusnya, aku memanggilnya _Hime_ saat itu…"

Gaara terus meratap, tanpa memperhatikan adanya perubahan suasana '_pundung_' yang terjadi antara mereka bertiga.

"Hei, Naruto!" panggil seseorang yang bisa di pastikan, pemilik suara itu adalah Kiba.

Naruto menoleh, dengan wajahnya yang kesal—karna kalah debat dengan Neji.

"Apa?"

Kiba memasang pose penasaran.

"Emm… memangnya, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke, Sasori, dan Gaara?" tanyanya, seraya melirik ketiga lelaki tampan _but_ blo'on, yang tampaknya masih asyik meratap di pojok ruangan.

Naruto tersenyum penuh misteri. Membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu bergidik ngeri. Entah mengapa… hanya Sakura dan Ino saja yang tetap tenang dan ikut tersenyum seperti Naruto. Ckckck…

"Eh?"

Gadis manis berambut pirang keemasan itu, lantas terkekeh pelan. Dan, mau tidak mau… kekehan anggunnya itu mampu membuat trio kwek-kwek… eng… trio macan maksudnya… menoleh dan kembali pasang muka, seakan berkata, _gag-ada-apa-apa-kok._

Naruto berhenti terkekeh, lalu menatap Kiba seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Tunggu saja setelah makan malam ini~"

Seketika, Sasuke, Sasori, dan Gaara merasakan adanya niat buruk dari Naruto. Argh! Gawat!

* * *

~777~

* * *

"PERTUNJUKKAN _KABUKI?"_

Naruto tersenyum manis, "Yep!"

_Jeglarr!_

Semua orang terdiam—syok lebih tepatnya—terkecuali untuk Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino. Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat bahagia. Waow… ada apa ini?

"He-hei, kau bercanda kan, Naruto?" tanya Neji, yang tumben-tumbennya bertanya pada Sang Empunya villa. Naruto menggeleng kecil, lalu menyeringai.

"Aku tidak bercanda teman-teman!" serunya senang. Membuat Sasuke dan yang lainnya membeku ditempat, "Inilah yang kunamakan dengan kejutan! Kalian pasti tidak menyangka, bukan?"

Sasuke menggeram kecil, "Lalu, kenapa harus kami yang jadi pemerannya?"

Naruto terkekeh kecil, sebelum menjawab.

"Karna, aku ingin melihat ekspresi kalian semua~"

Seketika, ruangan tradisional itu dikelilingi oleh aura keputus-asaan. Ah, kalian terlalu lebay, _guys_~

"Hum, selain itu… Aku juga berniat untuk menjadikan pertunjukkan ini, sebagai hukuman untukmu—Sasuke—Gaara, dan Sasori!"

"APA?"

Hendak rasanya Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat trio macan pemujanya itu, menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutannya masing-masing.

"Oke, aku tau kalian depresi karna ini," Sasuke dan yang lainnya kejang-kejang. "Jadi, kuharap kalian mau membaca semua hal yang ada di kertas ini. Semua persyaratan ada disana!" Ino berseru senang, seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas putih pada Neji, yang segera dikerubungi oleh yang lainnya. Tak terkecuali, untuk Sasuke, Sasori dan Gaara.

* * *

**PERTUNJUKKAN KABUKI**

**Title; Hime no Niji**

**Pemeran Utama:**

**Sasori; **Sebagai **Hime**, pemeran wanita utama di drama ini. Ceria, ramah, dan manis

**Sasuke; **Sebagai Ibu tiri-nya Hime. Bernama **Yuko**. Dingin, stoic, dan pemarah.

**Gaara;** Sebagai **Kyouka**, berperan kakak tiri Hime. Jahat, kejam, dan hal-hal nista lain.

**Sai; **Sebagai **Hajime**, yaitu pangeran yang akan menikahi Hime.

**Pemeran Pembantu;**

**Hinata; **Sebagai pembantu bernama **Aika**, yang akan melepaskan Hime dari penjara Yuko, juga membantu Hime pergi dari rumahnya

**Kiba; **Berperan sebagai **Hayashi** Ayah kandung Hime. Meninggal saat berperang melawan tentara musuh. Butler Raja Haku.

**Neji; **Berperan sebagai **Haku**, Raja dari kerajaan Kuro.

**Ten-ten; **Berperan sebagai **Mao**. Permaisuri Raja Haku.

**Shikamaru;**Berperan sebagai **Zen**, pengawal Pangeran Hajime. Menemukan Hime saat sedang tersesat dihutan.

**Juri Pengawas:**

**Namikaze Naruto; **Juri Utama

**Haruno Sakura; **Juri Kedua

**Yamanaka Ino; **Juri Ketiga

**Chijihiro Makoto; **Juri Keempat

**PERINGATAN!**

_ 1. Siapa saja yang menolak mengikuti drama, ataupun protes pada juri utama. Mereka akan segera dihukum, dengan hukuman yang lebih mengerikan dibanding Sasuke, Gaara, dan Sasori._

_2. Dilarang menggunakan skenario saat di atas panggung. Para pemeran harus melakukan improvisasi pada setiap adegan yang akan mereka lakukan diatas panggung._

_ 3. Dilarang keras untuk protes pada juri kedua dan ketiga. Selaku, penata rias dan tata busana dalam drama ini._

_4. Dilarang mengganti, menolak, menghapus, dan merubah pakaian dan riasan yang telah ditentukan._

_ 5. pemeran drama ini akan dibimbing langsung oleh, juri keempat, selaku narator dalam drama._

**PERHATIAN!**

_Pengumuman ini ditujukan untuk para pemeran drama Hime no Niji._

_Barang siapa yang melakukan semua adegan dengan baik dan menghayati. Mereka akan diberi hadiah berupa foto-foto eksklusif nan langka dan orang yang mereka sukai. __**Plus**__, hadiah kencan dan bonus menginap di hotel bintang lima Nagoya City._

_Bagi yang berminat mendapatkan hadiah, saya selaku Author mengucapkan…_

_SELAMAT BERJUAAAAANG~~!_

* * *

Semua orang cengok ditempat. Naruto bahkan harus menahan tawanya, dengan mengatupkan bibir ranumnya erat-erat, dan menggantinya dengan senyuman terpaksa. Di ekor matanya, tampak setetes air mata menggantung di sana.

"Hei, Naruto! Bukannya _kabuki_ itu pertunjukkan yang semua pemerannya laki-laki 'kan? Kenapa aku dan Hinata diikutkan? Kami kan, perempuan!" seru Ten-ten tidak terima, Hinata pun mengangguk membenarkan.

Sebagai juri kedua, Sakura mengambil alih pertanyaan—karna sepertinya, Naruto sudah tak sanggup lagi menjawab pertanyaan gadis bercepol dua itu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam, dengan senyum aneh yang terukir diwajahnya yang manis.

"Ah, itu karena semua teman laki-laki kita tidak mencukupi! Jadi, dengan terpaksa kami selaku juri, mengikut sertakan kalian berdua. Lagipula, khusus untuk kalian kami akan memberikan bocoran dialog, tapi harus menghapus hak kalian mendapatkan hadiah sebagai peserta drama!" jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Membuat Hinata dan Ten-ten, mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Emm… tapi Sakura-_chan…"_ Hinata bergumam pelan, sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Ya?"

"A-apa kau tidak kasihan melihat mereka? Umm… mereka terlihat depresi sebelum penampilan…"

Ten-ten mendengus geli, "Heh, buat apa kasihan pada mereka? Justru inilah sisi hiburannya!" ucap gadis bersurai coklat tua itu. Sakura mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ten-ten benar, Hinata-_chan_!"

Hinata tampak bimbang, "Tapi, Sakura-_chan_… mereka kan… belum pernah sekalipun memainkan drama…"

Ten-ten menyeringai senang. Satu hal yang belum terpikirkan olehnya; semua teman lelaki mereka, belum pernah memainkan drama. Yah, terkecuali untuk Sai.

"Aaah~ Hinata-_chan!_ Kau memang pintar!"

Sakura dan Hinata serempak menoleh kearah Ten-ten. Mengernyitkan kening mereka, bingung.

"Eh?"

Ten-ten tersenyum nakal, "Begini, _girls_… Karna, mereka tak pernah memainkan drama satu kalipun… ini bisa menjadi salah satu pelajaran bagi mereka yang menolak untuk mengikuti drama akhir tahun!"

Hinata terdiam, Sakura melongo mencerna satu-per-satu kalimat Ten-ten.

"Maksudnya, Ten-ten?"

Ten-ten memutar bola matanya kesal, "Ayolah~ Kalian pasti mengerti!"

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, Ten-ten mendapati Hinata dan Sakura yang terkekeh kecil—setelah menyadari apa yang dimaksud Ten-ten.

"Ya, ya… Kami mengerti~"

Mereka bertiga pun kembali hanyut dalam suasana menyenangkan—menyeramkan bagi Sasuke cs—diruangan itu. Sasuke dan Sasori tampak berkelahi—beradu mulut tepatnya—dengan Naruto, yang dibalas dengan cengiran dan kekehan gadis manis itu.

Menunggu hari esok, dimana mereka akan di eksekusi pagi nanti.

* * *

~777~

* * *

Angin malam tak menyurutkan niat seorang Uchiha Sasuke, untuk beranjak dari balkon villa pujaan hatinya.

Tak menghiraukan, keributan demi keributan yang dihasilkan oleh mulut-mulut sahabatnya yang kurang kerjaan itu. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin diam sekarang.

Didongakkannya wajahnya, menatap ribuan bintang yang berebut mencari celah, untuk bertengger malam ini. Seakan mereka adalah para penonton yang sedang berebutan mencari kursi, untuk melihat sebuah pertunjukkan drama, yang dimainkan oleh manusia.

Bulan bersinar terang. Menyinari sebagian daratan bumi, dengan hangatnya cahaya pucat yang ia berikan. Memperindah mantel gelap sang Dewi Malam, dengan cahayanya.

Desah angin pantai, bagai nyanyian tidur untuknya. Sayang sekali, sekarang ia belum ingin tidur. Ada beberapa hal yang menjanggal dibenaknnya, meminta untuk segera dijawab.

"WOY, LEMPAR CATATANNYA KESINI!"

"Hei, kau mau cari masalah denganku, Kiba?"

"Gaara itu ternyata galak ya?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Galak?"

"Awas kau, Sasori!"

"Bweeeek~!"

"Ck!"

Pemuda itu mendecak kesal, karna suasana indahnya dihancurkan oleh suara cempreng milik Kiba, dan omelan maut Sasori, serta dengkuran keras dari Shikamaru. Membuatnya kesal, dan memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat itu, tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya—yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

* * *

~777~

* * *

Hembusan angin malam dan pucatnya cahaya sang rembulan, menemani sosok seorang gadis beriris biru safir dan bermahkota'kan helaian pirang indah, menghabiskan malam pertamanya di kota penuh kenangan itu, dalam diam.

Naruto memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menikmati sapuan angin, yang menghembuskan helaian pirangnya.

Suasana malam berbintang itu sepi. Yang ada hanyalah suara jangkrik, dan hembusan angin yang bertabrakan dengan rimbunnya pepohonan disekitar villa itu. Mengingatkan gadis itu, akan kesendiriannya selama ini. Hampa, namun berwarna… ironis bukan?

Seharusnya ia sekarang sudah tertidur pulas, bersama teman-teman perempuannya yang lain. Bergelut manja dalam hangatnya dekapan selimut putih, dan empuknya _futon_. Sayangnya gadis ini terbangun dari mimpi buruk, yang membuatnya tidak—belum—bisa kembali memejamkan kelopaknya untuk menikmati mimpi indah.

Lengan _tsumugi_ putihnya, terlihat melayang-layang bertabrakan dengan arus angin, yang menerpa tubuhnya. Helaian pirang itu bergoyang—tersibak arus angin yang lewat. Membuatnya makin cantik, dan mempesona disaat yang bersamaan.

"Naruto?"

Gadis berambut pirang sepunggung itu menoleh, dan mendapati seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sasuke?"

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu, lantas mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang gadis pujaan. Ikut menenggelamkan pikirannya dalam pelukan cahaya bulan. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, membiarkan angin malam membelai wajahnya perlahan.

Keheningan kembali melanda tempat itu. Tidak ada yang merubah posisi. Sasuke masih duduk tenang, disamping Naruto. Sedangkan gadis itu sendiri, ia menundukkan wajahnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya. Tak menyadari adanya sepasang _onyx_ yang melirik tingkahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Naruto mendongak, menatap sepasang _onyx_ menawan Sasuke yang balas menatapnya. Gadis itu tersenyum pahit.

"Menurutmu?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya tidak tau, "Mimpi buruk, mungkin."

"Hm,"

Jelas saja Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. _Dobe_-nya yang ini, berbeda dengan _Dobe-_nya disaat setelah makan malam. Gadis itu… jadi lebih pendiam?

"Memangnya kau bermimpi apa?"

Naruto menghela nafas berat, membuat uap hangat disekitar wajahnya. Suhu malam hari di Nagoya cukup dingin rupanya.

"Aku… bermimpi… tentang sebuah perpisahan…"

Sasuke tersentak kaget, menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, yang dibalas dengan tatapan sayu sang _Dobe_ tercinta.

"Aku bermimpi saat-saat kita akan berpisah…" gadis itu mencengkram lengan _tsumugi_-nya erat lalu berbisik kecil, "selamanya…"

"Apa maksudmu, heh?"

Naruto kembali menundukkan wajahnya, "Kau tau kan… didunia ini tak ada yang abadi… Dan kau pasti mengerti akan hal itu, Sasuke…"  
Sasuke terdiam, mencerna setiap kalimat yang terucap oleh bibir mungil pujaannya itu.

"Aku mengerti."

Naruto mendongak, lalu tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. Ah, ingin ia menceritakan mimpi yang ia alami. Ia tau, bahwa kini ia hanya mampu bertahan, tanpa bisa melawan penyakit yang ia rahasiakan selama ini. Walau bagaimana pun, ia hanya bisa menunggu… dan ia merasa, mimpi yang ia alami tadi, hanyalah kilas dari masa depan yang akan ia terima.

Gadis itu ingin berteriak, tapi tenggorokannya tercekat oleh semua kebohongan yang ia buat. Ingin ia menangis, tapi tak sanggup melihat orang yang ia cintai menangis melihatnya. Bukan sekedar tangis… ia menderita dengan semua kebohongan ini.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

_Deg!_  
Detak jantungnya seakan berhenti sesaat. Menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah pada Sasuke, yang menatapnya dengan penuh kepastian. Seuntai kalimat kembali terucap dibibir itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu. Asal kau berjanji, takkan meninggalkan ku lebih dulu…"

Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa. Gadis itu terdiam mematung, menatap Sasuke. Pipinya terasa panas terbakar—dan benar adanya, rona merah itu menyembul keluar dari balik kulitnya yang mulus.

Tanpa tahu perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya, pemuda berambut raven itu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening gadis cantik itu. Naruto merasa paru-parunya tak bekerja dengan baik. Nafasnya tercekat. Tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat wajahnya makin memerah.

"Kau tau, seberapa besar aku mencintaimu 'kan?"

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, gadis itu melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Entah karna apa… atau mungkin, karna ia mulai mencintai Sasuke? Rasanya hangat, dan membuatnya selalu ingin tersenyum. Rasa yang sama, saat ia jatuh cinta pada Gaara.

Beribu pertanyaan jatuh beterbangan dibenaknya. Sejak kapan ia suka dengan pemuda itu? Sejak kapan perasaan hangat ini ada? Sejak kapan, semua perasaannya pada Gaara menghilang? Geez, apa benar ia menyukai Sasuke, karna pemuda itu selalu ada di hari-hari hampanya? Benarkah ia menyukai Sasuke, karna adanya pemuda itu saat ia sedang terpuruk? Oke, rupanya ia mulai menyukai pemuda ini.

Jemari kekar milik Sasuke menggenggam lembut, jemari lentik milik Naruto. Menggenggam dan meletakkannya didadanya yang bidang. Tahukah ia kalau perasaan gadis itu benar-benar sudah mati rasa, menghadapi tingkahnya yang kelewat _limit_? Ah, mungkin tidak terlalu… atau hanya gadis ini yang berlebihan, karna perasaannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke? _Let's we see…_

"Rasakan, _Dobe_…" pemuda itu terdiam, menarik nafas. "Apa kau… bisa merasakan detak jantungku?"

Naruto diam. Merasakan getaran demi getaran yang merangsang saraf sensoriknya untuk men-_transfer_ semua getaran itu menjadi sebuah kalimat pasti. Ia merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang kelewat keras dan berdebar-debar.

"Ya,"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu memindahkan letak tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Naruto ke tengah-tengah dadanya. Seakan menunjukkan, bahwa disanalah semua perasaan tentang si gadis tersimpan.

"Sekarang, kau bisa merasakan perbedannya 'kan?" Naruto mengangguk ragu-ragu, "Kau bisa merasakan detak jantungku, tapi kau tidak bisa merasakan detak hatiku, yang terus-terusan berkata 'aku mencintaimu'."

Naruto mendongak—sesaat setelah ia melepaskan keningnya dari kening Sasuke—menatap _onyx_ itu tak percaya. Oh, _Kami-sama_… Benarkah bahwa ia menyukai pemuda ini? Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, membuatnya sesaak akan perasaan yang begitu memenuhi relung hatinya. Benarkah jika ia sedang jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Pada 'rival' abadinya? Pada pemuda yang akan selalu mendekapnya, bila ia sedang bersedih? Pada pemuda yang selalu mengatakan, bahwa ia mencintainya—Naruto—? Pada seorang lelaki yang selalu mencoba menghiburnya, walau kadang sama sekali tak berpengaruh? Ah, mungkin benar ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, _dobe_…"

Gadis yang perasaannya sedang meluap-luap minta dibebaskan itu, hanya bisa terdiam, siap mendengarkan penuturan dari Sasuke. Walau sebenarnya ia sudah tau, kemana alur pembicaraan ini berjalan. Ini semua tentang perasaan keduanya. Akankah perasaan keduanya bisa tersampaikan?

"Aku… Apa kau… sekarang sudah bisa belajar mencint-!"

"Kau tak bertanya pun, aku sudah belajar mencintaimu, _Teme_…"

Sasuke terdiam mematung. Terpaku pada untaian kalimat jawaban dari Naruto. _Onyx_ sekelam malam itu, menatap safir dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"A-apa?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup sekilas bibir pemuda berambut raven itu. Sasuke tersentak, dengan kecupan manis dari Naruto. Betapa ia bisa merasakan jantungnya benar-benar behenti! Ini semua mengejutkan!

"Sudah jelas?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi diam, seraya mengusap bibir bekas kecupan singkat itu, pelan. Seakan tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru ia hadapi.

"A-aku… masih… belum mengerti… Kenapa kau?"

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu menghela nafasnya pelan, seblum membingkai wajah Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan Sasuke, sehingga masing-masing dapat merasakan helaan nafas dari lawan bicara.

"Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan, ya?" ucap Naruto tepat didepan wajah Sasuke. Ah, pemuda ini seperti mabuk dengan wewangian tubuh Naruto yang menguar begitu saja, saat mereka berdekatan seperti ini.

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku bilang '_sudah bisa belajar mencintaimu_' berarti secara tidak langsung, aku menyatakan perasaan ku padamu, _baka Teme!_"

Ah, lihat wajah pemuda ini! Berbinar penuh kebahagiaan! Tentu saja… mana ada orang yang tidak senang, kalau orang yang disukai membalas perasaanmu, heh? Bayangkan saja…

"Apa suaraku sekecil it—!"

_Grep!_

Sepasang tangan kekar dibalut _kinagashi_ hitam itu merengkuh si pemakai _tsumugi_ putih, dalam dekapannya. Sasuke mengucap terima kasih berkali-kali, sambil terus mengecupi puncak kepala si gadis pujaan hatinya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, gadis itu hanya terkekeh geli dengan wajahnya yang memerah malu—atau senang?—melihat tingkah sang Uchiha bungsu yang kelewat _out of character_.

"_Arigatou, Dobe!"_

"Hahaha… iya, iya! Sudah, _Teme!_"

"Hn,"

Setelah puas mencium puncak kepala Naruto. Mereka terdiam lama, masih dengan posisi merengkuh dan direngkuh. Gadis berambut pirang itu bergelayut manja pada Sasuke. Lama ia menanti hari ini… lama ia menanti datangnya perasaan yang susah payah ia pelajari, hanya untuk pemuda yang selalu memberikannya kebahagiaan, sebelum kebahagiaannya sendiri…

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan cepat merubah perasaanmu padaku, _Dobe_…"

Naruto dengan seenaknya menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke yang lebar. Menyamankan diri disana, sebelum menyahut perkataan si bungsu Uchiha—rival abadinya ini.

"Cepat? Kukira ini terlalu lama bagimu!"

Sasuke lantas tersenyum kecut, "Lama atau tidak, kau membalas perasaanku kapan saja, itu terasa cepat bagiku, _baka!_"

Gadis itu tertawa pelan, "Kalau begitu, seharusnya aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu! Tunggu sepuluh tahun dulu, baru kuberi tahu! Hahaha…!"

"Hn,"

Suasana kembali hening. Malam yang semakin larut, tak menyurutkan keduanya untuk melepaskan rengkuhan itu, lalu beranjak tidur. Bagi keduanya, sampai pagi pun tak apa, asal tetap bersama.

Sasuke bagai seorang _stalker_ yang tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Naruto yang sekarang sedang berada dalam dekapan hangatnya. Seulas senyum tipis ia ukir di wajah tampannya. Dan sebuah pemikiran menjanggal jalam pikirnya. Ada yang lupa ia tanyakan!

Pemuda beriris _onyx _itu terdiam cukup lama sebelum bertanya,

"Dan… sekarang bagaimana?"

Naruto mengernyit bingung, lalu mendongakkan wajahnya—menatap Sasuke.

"Apanya yang 'bagaimana'?" tanya gadis itu balik, membuat Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu mengecup bibir ranum itu singkat. Ah, bahagianya ia telah memiliki Naruto, sebagai kekasihnya. Err… kekasih, atau belum?

"Bagaimana? Apa sekarang kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, hm?"

Naruto terdiam menahan tawanya. Ckckck, hanya itukah yang ingin ditanyakan Sasuke? Resmi? Oh _no!_

Gadis berambut pirang itu terkekeh pelan, dan balas mengecup bibir Sasuke. Dengan ini, skor cium-mencium menjadi tidak adil! 2-1!

"Emm… sepertinya tidak!"

Sasuke mengernyit bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Karena, kau belum menyatakan cinta padaku!"

Sasuke menyeringai senang, "Bukannya aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, heh?"

Naruto lantas menggeleng cepat, "Bukan yang itu, _baka Teme!_ Tapi, '_menembak'_!"

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan, seraya menyentil kening Naruto yang tadi rambutnya tersibak olen angin malam.

"Aow! Apa-apa'an kau, _kuso Teme?"_ seru gadis itu tak terima, sambil menutupi keningnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Kau mau aku '_menembak'_mu pakai apa, hm? Senapan angin? Barreta? Atau pakai meriam, sekalian?" balas Sasuke, seraya tersenyum jahil. Membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, seperti ikan buntal.

"Gaaah~! Jangan permainkan aku, _Teme!_"

"Aku sedang tidak mempermainkan mu, _Dobe_…"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya tidak terima, "Tadi kau romantis sekali! Sekarang malah sangat menyebalkan! Kau ini apa-apa'an sih? Dasar berkepribadian ganda!" cerocos gadis itu kesal, lalu berbalik memunggungi Sasuke yang terkekeh pelan menghadapi sosok manusia manis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau marah, _Dobe?_"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu?"

"Hanya kesal, itu saja…"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyeringai senang mendengar kalimat itu. Ck, semenjak jatuh cinta dengan gadis ini, kepribadian seorang Uchiha Sasuke banyak berubah. Tak lain dan tak bukan, tertawanya ia saat bersama Naruto.

"Baiklah," Sasuke terdiam, lalu membalikkan tubuh mungil itu perlahan agar menghadapnya, "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, _Dobe._"

"Hm?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai, sebelum berkata, "_Be my girlfriend, Dobe?"_

Naruto lantas tertawa pelan, lalu mencium bibir Sasuke—agak—lama. Mencoba menyalurkan hangatnya perasaan yang ia rasakan kini dengan kekasihnya sekarang. Membingkai wajah Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangan miliknya, dan melepasnya saat ia kehabisan nafas.

Gadis manis beriris safir, dan berambut seindah mentari pagi itu tersenyum. Senyum manis, yang mampu meluluh-lantahkan semua dinding hati lelaki. Senyuman bak malaikat, yang sedang bersantai di singgasananya. Senyuman yang telah membuat ketiga pemuda tampan itu, menyerahkan seluruh perasaan padanya. Senyuman terindah yang pernah seorang Uchiha Sasuke lihat. Hanyalah senyuman Namikaze Naruto.

"Tanpa kau tanya pun, aku bersedia, Uchiha Sasuke…"

_Well,_ inilah awal cerita romantis yang sebenarnya.

* * *

~777~

_Walau mereka bagaikan Siang dan Malam…_

_Walau mereka bagai Anjing dan Kucing… Saling membenci, dan saling mencinta…_

_Walau banyak perbedaan diantara mereka_

_Mereka kan tetap saling membutuhkan…_

_Bagai Yin dan Yang, Langit dan Bumi, Matahari dan Bulan_

_Sepasang namun berbeda…_

_Sepasang dan saling melengkapi alur cerita yang tlah ditentukan…_

_Bersama walau sulit… Mereka kan tetap teguh…_

_Uchiha Sasuke, sang Winter Prince…_

_And_

_Namikaze Naruto, sang Summer Princess…_

_._

_Saling menghangatkan, menyejukkan, mencintai, dan menemani…_

_._

_~777~_

* * *

.

**Omake**

.

Sepasang emerald itu terbelalak, dengan genangan air mata siap tumpah di kelopak matanya.

Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat adegan '_mesra'_ Sasuke dan Naruto yang telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, saat ia sedang mencari toilet.

Bukannya toilet yang ia dapat, melainkan adegan '_mesra'_ nan menyakitkan yang ia dapat dari sana. Membuatnya harus menyeka air mata dan berkata tegas.

"Sasuke-_kun_ mencintai Naruto dengan tulus. Tidak sepantasnya aku begini… Kau harus tegar, Sakura! Kau bisa! Kau pasti bisa mendapat yang lebih baik dari Sasuke! Yeah! Sakura bisa!"

Dan gadis itu berlalu pergi, sambil terus menyerukan kalimat-kalimat tadi. _Keep fight, _Sakuraaa~!

**TBC**

* * *

**Whahahaha~ #tabok!#**

**Mi-chan minta maaf untuk keterlambatan fic ini! Karna Mi-chan lagi seneng"nya nulis fic genre Romance/Family, jadi terbengkalai deh fic ini… hehehe #nyengir innocent#**

**Yup! Terus, Mi-chan minta maaf kalau ada kata yang kurang berkenan dihati readers, dan kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan chapter kali ini, Mi-chan minta maaf! Secara Mi-chan juga manusia biasa—gudangnya penyesalan—hehe…**

**Dan yah~ Mungkin segitu dulu BACOT #lupakan kata-kata tak beroral ini# dari Mi-chan… Semoga readers sekalian mau memaklumi hal itu, jika seandainya banyak kesalahan dalam fic PENDEK ini.. hohoho**

**Nah~ Setelah ini~ Ayo kita bersama-sama membalas review~ Yeeeey~ Seperti biasa~ Dimulai dari yang paling bawah yaaak~**

* * *

**Balas Review On;  
**

**Yuchan desu; **Hahahaha…! Alhamdulillah, ada readers yang suka dengan fic amburadul Mi-chan ini, hehe  
Hum! Gag papa, kalo Yu-chan baru bisa review sekarang! Asalkan Yu-chan tetep baca fic Mi-chan ini! Hehehe

Yup! Ini Mi-chan sudah apdet chapter 9 kok! Semoga suka, dan ditunggu chapter 10 nya yaaa~

**Yashina Uzumaki; **Hehehe… gomen, baru bisa apdet sekarang… #plak!# Maaf, akhir-akhir ini Mi-chan juga terena WB! Jadinya begini deh~ Kadang semangat ngetik, kadang juga enggak! Nasib… nasib… #pundung#  
Gaara? Tadi kalau gag salah, Gaara-nya lagi ke toilet! #plak!# Enggak koq, mungkin chapter kemaren Gaara sebentar banget munculnya… dan sepertinya, chapter kali ini juga keluarnya sedikit! Hehe…

Yap! Untuk penyakit Naru apa'an… Sebaiknya jangan ditebak dulu… Kalau masalah penyakitnya kanker… Itu belum pasti… karna Mi-chan masih bingung dengan penyakit apa yang mau dipakai untuk alur cerita kedepan. Mungkin sebagian alur cerita yang Mi-chan pakai sudah pasaran… namanya juga first fanfic… masih nyolong sana kemari buat alurnya, hehe #malu beuuud~#

Hehe, lagi-lagi Permintaan Yas-chan belum bisa Mi kabulin… Maaf, ya… Tapi insyaAllah, nanti chapter 10 Mi-chan buat! Dan mungkin buat semua trio macan! Hehe. Ini sudah apdet, semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini~ Di baca dan di review lagi yaaak~

**Shiho Nakahara;** Yosh! Gag papa, imouto-chan~ Itu namanya cobaan seorang author yang baru ngapdet fic nya… #cobaan apa itu?# Ckckck  
Yup! Makasih, udah ilang cerita Nee-chan keren~  
Nah, untuk penyakit Naru… itu masih belom tau~ Hehe… Sama kayak fic Naka-chan yang sekuel Demi Nee-chan itu… kan belum tau Naru bakal mati atau enggak.. hehe  
Jadi, dibaca dan di review yak~ Semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini! Jaa ne~

**Cha the Princess from The Dark; **#cengok liatin name imouto-chan# Kalau begini jadinya… Nee-chan manggilnya pake nama apa dong? Nisa-chan apa Cha-chan? Klo Cha-chan jadi mirip permen Cha-Cha itu… #plak!#  
Iyakah? Bagus deh, klo imouto-chan suka dengan karakter Sasu-chan yang sengaja Nee-chan OUT dari karakter aslinya… hehe  
Humm… Cuma bikin senyum yak? Tapi gag papalah.. asal bikin yang lain seneng aja, udah jadi pahala… #cute smile# #readers muntah ditempat#  
Iya, insyaAllah Nee-chan gag bakal lama-lama koq ujiannya! Paling Cuma seminggu buat ujian sekolah, sama 4 hari buat ujian nasional~ #plak!#  
Alhamdulillah~ Imouto-ku tercinta~ Makasih udah bikin Nee-chan jadi Author terfavorit kamu~ Dan semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini yak! Jaa ne, imouto-chaaan~

**Sun setsuna; **Iya, gag papa koq… Mi-chan gag bakal bunuh diri juga, klo Sun-chan gag ngereview… ;) #maksud?#  
Lha? Sun-chan gag tau klo Saso-chan emang ketularan Sasu-chan dari awal? Beh~ Berarti Sun-chan gag menyimak alur cerita bener-bener nih~ hehe  
He-eh… romance chapter kemaren saa chapter kemaren emang romance nya belom keliatan… tapi yah~ mungkin chapter depan udah keliatan! Ehehe… Yup! Doushimashite~ Baca sama review lagi ya Sun-chaaan~ XD

**Kazuki NightNatsu; **Lucu, ya? Bagus deh… hehe… Notebook Gaa-chan itu isinya ya itu… judulnya aja begini 'CATATAN TENTANG NARU-CHAN' so pasti tau maksudnya kan? #towel" Zuki-chan# hehe

Klo masalah yang itu mah.. Mi-chan udah lupa… yah, gag lupa-lupa banget sih… Karna masih ada beberapa orang yang komplain ke PM Mi-chan gara" 'dia' yang bikin masalah… jadi Mi-chan yang kena sasaran pertanyaan orang-orang yang liat dan baca fic plagiat itu… hehe… But, gag papa koq, itu malah menunjukkan, klo di FNI itu saingan bener-bener kuat! Hehe… Yap! Iya dong~ Fic ini harus tetap lanjut, tanpa maupun ada itu fic plagiat! Karna ini fic kesayangan Mi-chan~ Hehe  
Nah~ Semoga suka ya, dengan chapter kali ini! Memang terkesan pendek, tapi semoga mau tetep baca dan review~ Arigatou gozaimasu, Zuki-chaaan~

**CCloveRuki; **Sasuke sama Sasori itu lagi ngintip sama nguping Bby-chaan~ Hehe! Mereka memang diluar dugaan! #ya iyalah! Wong Authornya elu!# hehe  
Konyol yak? Hehe Makasih~

Hum… begitu ya.. Tapi saran dari Bby-chan memang bener… Gag ada gunanya juga Mi-chan ngeladenin junk fic kyak gitu~ Hehe…  
Ini sudah apdet koq~ Dibaca dan di review lagi yak~ Jangan bosen! XD

**Dinda Aulia; **Maaf ya… lagi-lagi gag bisa memenuhi permintaan readers yang baca… Romance chapter kemaren sama chapter ini emang gag ada romance nya… full humor #bener humor gag sih ini?# Hehe… jadi semoga suka dengan chapter pendek buanget fic Mi-chan ini… hehe  
Sasuke mah emang begitu adanya… Sakit gag sakit… bikin perut melilit… hehe  
Yup! Mi kan selalu semangat ngapdet fic! Ini sudah apdet~ Semoga suka yaaa~ Baca dan review lagi~~

**Aigaara; **Comot? Ai-chan kira, Sasu permen kapas apa? Maen comot katanya… Wkwkwk.. Kan diperkenalan tokoh ada kata-kata begini… 'Mau melakukan apa aja buat si Dobe tercitah!' Yah, mungkin ada penambahan beberapa kata… Tapi kyaknya Mi emang nulis begitu… hehe  
Jiaaah~ Jadi Sasuke Cuma keren di chapter 4 aja? Wkwkwk, kasihan deh lu Sasu-chaaan~ #Sasuke pundung#  
Hehe… ini sudah apdet chapter 9 koq~ Semoga suka yak~ Baca dan review lagi~

**Ren-Mi3 NoVantA; **Iya dong~ Ren-kunchan kan langka namanya~ #tabok# Iya dong~ Sasuke harus NISTA disini~ #dendam amat, bu…# Hu-um! Mi-chan dendam kesumat sama Sasuke kran dia telah selingkuh dari Naru-nee! #baca fic karya Shiro si Anjing putih# Dijamin bakal nangin kalo baca ntu fic… hiks… Awas kau Sasuke pantat AYAAAAM! #plak!# Oke, balik ke dunia nyata~  
Yosh! Mi akan selalu semangat~ Kalau begitu, biar tambah semangat, Ren-kunchan baca dan review lagi yaaak~ Hehe Semoga gag bosen sama alur ceritanya~ Jaa ne~

**NaruDobe Lista-chan; **Gyahahaha~ Mi juga gag bisa ngebayangin gimana wujudnya Sasuke! Hahaha  
Ho'oh! Karma tuh, gara" nyontek catetannya Gaara~ Kaciaaaan~  
Hie? Selama itukah Mi-chan kagak apdet-apdet? #cengok# Maafkan Mi, udah lama gag apdet-apdet, dan sekarang apdet, malah chapnya pendek banget! Gomen, Lista-chan! DX

Sasuke gag akan di Bully koq… Cuma disiksa… #apa bedanya coba?# Ckckck… Dan ditunggu ya~ Dandanan IMUT versi Sasuke si IBU TIRI! Wkakakakak! Mi-chan udah apdet nih~ Dibaca da direview lagi yaaa~ Jaa ne~ XD

**Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi; **Bukan kita aja Jack-chaaan~ Rata-rata Author FFN anak dibawah umur… alias masih anak sekolahan! Jadi kita senasib dengan author lainnya yang masih sekolah~ Hehehe  
Wkwkwk… Hebat kan? Mi-chan gitu loh~ #narsis mode on# Kok gitu? Entahlah… Mi juga gag ngerti kenapa mereka bisa cocok begitu… Wkwkwk  
#kaget# Jack-chan jangan tereak begitu! Bikin kaget aja… ==" Iya, amin… mudahan Mi-chan bisa lulus dengan nilai yang baik, terus masih diberi kesempatan hidup dan bisa melanjutkan fic-fic Mi-chan yang terlantar ini~ #plak!# Hehehe  
Hum! Mereka mah emang ketularan LOLA Naru-chan dari awal.. Ckckck.. Yap! Ini sudah apdet… maaf kalau pendek dan lain-lain! Tapi semoga suka dan baca sama review lagi yaaa~ XD

**End Of Balas Review**

* * *

**Jiahahahaha… Alhamdulillah ternyata masih banyak yang suka dengan fic Mi-chan ini! Hehehe**

**Nah, sekian dulu dari Mi-chan… Semoga suka dengan chapter kali ini yak~ Arigatou Gozaimasu, minnaaaaaa~! XDD**

**Be My Reviewer? ;3**


End file.
